Dumped Princess
by FujoAoi
Summary: Luhan diusir dari rumah ketika pemilihan Putri Mahkota Korea Selatan akan dilaksanakan. Pilihan yang diberikan Xi Hangeng hanyalah masuk ke istana atau keluar dari rumah selamanya. Putra Mahkota yang duduk di singgasana yang tertutup tirai hanya menatap semua calon Putrinya. GS! EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE. MONARCHY CONSTITUTIONAL AU!. HUNHAN. Other : KaiSoo, YJ, HanChul, and other couple.
1. Chapter 1

**Dumped Princess**

 **GS! EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE**

 **MONARCHY CONSTITUTIONAL! AU**

 **HUNHAN AS MAIN COUPLE**

 **. . .**

 **Luhan diusir dari rumahnya ketika pemilihan Putri Mahkota Korea Selatan akan dilaksanakan. Pilihan yang diberikan Xi Hangeng—ayahnya hanyalah masuk ke istana atau keluar dari rumah selamanya. Luhan yang bingung tak tau harus bagaimana. "UJIAN TAHAP PERTAMA DIMULAI!" TENGGG! Suara gong kerajaan berbunyi! Putra Mahkota yang duduk disinggasana yang tertutup tirai hanya menatap semua calon Putrinya.**

 **. . .**

 **Oh Sehun as Crown Prince Oh Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan as Crown-Princess-to-be Xi Luhan**

 **Wu (Oh) Yifan as Crown Prince's Brother**

 **Oh Yunho as South Korea King**

 **Kim Jaejoong as South Korea Queen**

 **Tan (Xi) Hangeng and Kim Heechul as Luhan's parents**

 **. . .**

 **FujoAoi present…**

Korea Selatan adalah sebuah negara yang terletak di semenanjung Korea. Negara yang kaya akan budaya dan artis-artis berbakat ini menganut konstitusi monarki.

Negara ini dipimpin oleh seorang raja dengan nama Oh Yunho dan seorang ratu yang terkenal akan kecantikan dan kepolosannya, Kim Jaejoong. Raja dengan paras yang tegas dan badan tegap itu mampu membuat banyak calon putri mahkota dahulu menjerit keras karena membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak bersamanya. Sedangkan Putri Mahkota terpilih, yang sekarang sudah menduduki singgasana ratu tidak lain adalah seorang gadis bermata kucing, berkulit putih bak porselen dan juga tingkah polosnya. Kim Jaejoong adalah putri seorang bangsawan di Korea.

Tak ada bandingannya jika mereka tampil di acara-acara umum, dimana mereka akan selalu bergandengan tangan. Jarang sekali mereka berpisah jika ada acara umum seperti pesta dan pagelaran musik. Karena semua rakyat Korea tau. Seorang Oh Yunho bertekuk lutut kepada istri manisnya.

Nah, karena mereka ini adalah raja dan ratu. Tentu saja mereka memiliki anak-anak yang sangat rupawan karena mereka mewarisi gen orangtuanya. Anak pertama, Oh Yifan. Kepala kepolisian negara. Memiliki seorang istri yang tengah mengandung anaknya, bernama Hwang Zitao—wanita berkebangsaan China dengan mata panda. Oh Yifan seharusnya menjadi Putra Mahkota. Namun, Yifan sendiri telah memohon dan bahkan berlutut kepada ayahnya untuk melepaskannya dari posisinya di kerajaan.

Karena Yunho dan Jaejoong mempertimbangkan keinginan Yifan, jadilah dia diangkat menjadi kepala kepolisian Korea. Tentu saja dia memiliki bakat untuk memangku jabatan itu. Dengan badan yang besar dan wajah rupawannya, dia memimpin kepolisian Korea dengan sangat baik.

Sekarang, Putra Mahkota. Jangan tanyakan bakatnya dan wajahnya. Seperti ayahnya, seorang Oh Sehun membuat semua gadis di Korea Selatan memikik keras demi menjadi Putri Mahkota. Bahkan beberapa diantaranya menyerahkan tubuhnya agar bisa 'dihangatkan' oleh Sehun dan ranjangnya yang hangat. Terdengar gila, tapi itulah adanya.

Namun, Sehun memiliki wajah yang sangat datar. Banyak nenek-nenek yang tinggal di pedalaman mengatakan bahwa Putra Mahkota mereka memiliki wajah seperti kakeknya. Sehun yang tertawa adalah Sehun yang sangat langka. Bahkan dalam sebuah penjualan album foto keluarga kerajaan yang istimewa saja, dari 1000 album, hanya dua album yang memiliki wajah Sehun tersenyum. Dan itupun hanya berukuran 4 cm X 5 cm.

 **. . .**

Xi Luhan hanya gadis urakan yang tinggal di sebuah apartement kecil keluarganya. Ayah, Ibu, dan dia. Ayahnya seorang pegawai bernama Xi Hangeng. Ibunya seorang pegawai senior di toko hewan. Dan Luhan? Siswi beasiswa yang suka sekali dengan hal-hal yang berbau bola dan sebenarnya menyukai gaya-gaya jepang yang imut.

Dia memiliki rambut berwarna almond dan bibir pink. Berumur 16 tahun. Setahun lebih muda dari pada Putra Mahkota—kata orang-orang. Semua orang di Korea suka membandingkan umur mereka dengan umur Putra Mahkota yang telah mencapai umur 17 tahun. Kata neneknya dulu, dia memiliki mata secerah rusa. Tapi, dia malah mengatakan "Rusa hanya akan dimakan oleh singa, serigala ataupun harimau. Seperti di dongeng. Dan matanya tak akan cerah lagi ketika lalat menghampiri."

Abaikan saja perkataan polos Luhan itu…

Sekarang, di pagi hari sabtu. Xi Luhan baru akan memakan sarapannya sebelum ayahnya datang dengan kacamata di wajahnya sambil memegang beberapa berkas yang kelihatan penting dan pena yang Luhan tau digunakan hanya ketika ayahnya akan menandatangani surat-surat resmi.

"YAAAKKK! Mari kita lihat, Luhan… Namamu… Xi Luhan… Lahir di Seoul tanggal 20 April 1999. Anak dari XI Hangeng dan Kim Heechul. Bersekolah di Hanseol High School. Kelas 3-1. Status : Pelajar. Keadaan sehat. Status tak berhubungan dengan siapapun. Status, masih perawan."

PUFFFTTT…

Luhan memuncratkan air putihnya dari mulut. "UHUKKK!" Luhan berlari ke arah dapur, dimana ibunya sedang membuat kimchi dengan tangan yang penuh cabe. Luhan mengambil gelas dan menuangkan air putih ke dalam gelasnya. Dia tersenyum lega dan terbatuk-batuk sesekali.

"Hah…" ucapnya lega. Luhan benar-benar kaget ketika ayahnya membicarakan keperawanan kepada anak sepertinya. Apa ayahnya mendaftarkannya ke biro jodoh atau sejenisnya. Yang dia tau, ayahnya sempat mengatakan bahwa ayahnya itu benar-benar menginginkan seorang bayi. Dia sempat berpikir ayahnya ingin menambah anak, tapi ibunya menolak dengan alasan Luhan sudah lebih cocok menjadi seorang ibu ketimbang dirinya yang sudah kelihatan seperti nenek tua.

Luhan kembali mengisi air putihnya dan kembali ke meja makan. Ayahnya tampak sedang serius menatap dua berkas. "Ayah sedang tidak mendaftarkanku ke biro jodoh untuk mencarikan suami yang akan mengambil keperawanan anakmu kan?" tanya Luhan.

Hangeng menggeleng tak bersuara. "Lalu?" tanya Luhan lagi. "Sudah lama sekali kami menunggu ini. 18 tahun menanti akhirnya… Putra Mahkota sudah membuka gerbang yang lebar… Kami harus menyelamatkanmu Luhan…" ucap Hangeng dengan nada yang tercampur aduk antara senang dan sedih.

"Maksud ayah?" tanya Luhan. "Lulu sayang akan menjadi calon Putri Mahkota…" jawab Heechul yang diikuti senyuman senang dari Hangeng. Awalnya Luhan hanya diam dan akhirnya…

"APA?! YA! KALIAN TIDAK MEMINTA IZINKU UNTUK MELAKUKAN ITU! LAGI PULA, KENAPA MASALAH KEPERAWANAN HARUS DIBAWA JUGA SIH?!"

Hangeng mematung dan meletakkan pena serta kacamatanya di meja makan. Dia menatap Luhan dengan serius. "Kami ingin kau masuk ke istana. Menjauh dari kami," jelas Hangeng dengan wajah serius. "Sayang!" kata Heechul memperingatkan. "Secara tak langsung, kami mengusirmu dari sini. Kau mengerti?" tanya Hangeng. Luhan mematung. Ada apa ini? Kenapa ayahnya mengusirnya seperti ini?

"Ayah tidak bercanda Xi Luhan. Kau diusir dari sini. Walaupun kau tidak lolos, kami tetap akan mengusirmu dari sini. Paham? Besok seleksi tahap pertama tentang pengetahuan umum. Ayah sudah menyiapkan buku di meja belajarmu," ucap Hangeng yang kemudian membawa amplop coklat dengan label kerajaan. "I-Ibu? Ayah be-bercanda, be-benar?" tanya Luhan yang meyakinkan.

Heechul menggeleng dengan wajah yang sudah memerah dan basah. "Ka-Kami tidak bercanda, Lu. Kami serius…"

Luhan terduduk di meja makan. Apa salahnya sehingga dia diusir dari apartement kecil ini? Luhan tak pernah mengeluhkan rumahnya yang kecil. Tapi, Luhan pernah sekali mengatakan kimchi buatan ibunya itu keasinan, seperti masakan seorang gadis yang meminta menikah. Tak mungkin itu menjadi alasannya. Itu sudah lama sekali. Sekitar 8 tahun yang lalu. Apa ibunya benar-benar ingin menikah lagi sehingga ayahnya mengusirnya terang-terangan seperti ini agar Luhan tak perlu terlibat perceraian orang tuanya? TIDAKKK!

 **. . .**

Luhan dengan coat berwarna cream terbaik miliknya sudah berada di dalam sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam milik ayahnya. Ini adalah mobil yang dibeli seteleha lama menabung dan berhemat uang sekolah Luhan. Biaya pendidikan di Korea bukan main-main mahalnya. Maka dari itu banyak orang tua yang rela berkorban demi anaknya seperti dengan menjual ginjal, mata dan lainnya.

Luhan didampingi oleh Hangeng dan Heechul tiba di depan gerbang istana yang ramai dengan gadis-gadis dari seluruh Korea Selatan. Mereka berbaris dan kemudian mengantri untuk menuntukkan data diri mereka kepada panitia pemilihan yang terdiri dari beberapa dayang berbusana tradisional Korea—hanbok berwarna cream dengan pinggiran merah tua dan rambut dikepang ke belakang.

Luhan di turunkan sendirian dengan membawa tas selempang dan berkas-berkasnya. Luhan mengantri sambil membuka Naver. Trending topic hari itu adalah seleksi Putri Mahkota tahap 1. Luhan meringis melihat banyaknya entri yang masuk di grup sekolahnya. Sebenarnya, di kelasnya saja, Luhan hanya berempat dengan beberapa teman yang tidak ia kenal dekat.

Akhirnya antrian di depan Luhan hanya tinggal enam orang lagi. Luhan bersiap dan merapikan tatanan rambut dan juga pakaiannya.

BRUKKK…

Seorang gadis dengan rambut ekor kuda yang dikeriting itu meringis ketika mengetahui dirinya terjatuh di trotoar. Luhan yang tertabrak pun menundukkan badannya. "Maaf…" ucap Luhan yang kemudian maju untuk terus menjalankan antrian.

Gadis tadi kemudian berdiri di depan Luhan yang masih bersisa celah yang cukup besar. "He-Hei! Kenapa kau disini? Kau harus mengantri dari sana!" kata Luhan. Gadis itu mendecih. "Kau ini sebenarnya siapa? Berani sekali mengatakan itu kepada Putri Mahkota di depanmu ini!" Gadis tadi menghela nafasnya kasar dan mengeluarkan kipas plastik dari tasnya. "Kau hanya rakyat jelata! Lebih baik aku mengantri dari pada harus berlawanan dengan rakyat jelata sepertimu!"

Luhan tertohok melihat gadis tadi berjalan ke belakang dengan pinggang yang berlenggak-lenggok. Luhan segera maju dan menyerahka berkasnya. "Halo…" sapa Luhan kepada dayang di depannya. Dayang itu tersenyum dan segera mengaduk tinta dan menuliskan nama Luhan di hanji—kertas tradisional korea—dan menyerahkan sebuah papan kecil dengan angka china 508.

"Terima kasih…"

Luhan terpana dengan luasnya halaman utama kerajaan yang sejak zaman Joseon dipakai untuk ujian kenegaraan. Hanya tinggal dua barisan lagi sebelum halaman itu benar-benar penuh. Luhan duduk dengan sopan di atas sebuah tikar yang disediakan.

Sebentar saja, halaman itu sudah penuh. TENGGGGGG… TENGGGGGG… TENGGGGGG…

"UJIAN TAHAP PERTAMA DIMULAI!"

Luhan menerima seperangkat alat tulis tradisional dan kemudian melepas coatnya. Luhan memakai dress berwarna pink dan meraih kuas kemudian mengaduknya. "Sebutkan tanggal lahir dari sepupu Raja dari keluarga Shim," pertanyaan pertama disebutkan. Luhan menjawab dengan yakin kalau ulang tahun paman Putra Mahkota yang seorang ketua badan intelijen pada tanggal 6 Februari. Luhan melihat ke sekitarnya dan menemukan sebuah tirai berwarna hitam di depan sana. Namun tirai itu sedikit membayang.

Luhan menatap tirai yang ditiup angin itu dengan penuh pertanyaan. Apa disana Putra Mahkota melihat ini semua? Apa dia memperhatikan kami disini? Apa dia akan tetap disana? Kenapa harus di tutup tirai sedangkan wajahnya sudah sering diperlihatkan ke orang banyak? Apa dia diisolasi karena terkena penyakit?

"Angkat jawaban kalian!"

Luhan mengangkat jawabannya setinggi keyakinannya bahwa Putra Mahkota tidak didampingi raja sedang memperhatikan seleksi ini.

 **. . .**

Putra Mahkota Oh Sehun naik ke atas singgasana yang disediakan untuk dirinya. Ayahnya, Raja Oh sedang mengadakan rapat tertutup dengan beberapa menteri di ruangannya. Ibunya sedang sibuk menyiapkan beberapa pakaian yang akan dipakai untuk seleksi tahap tiga, dimana calon Putri Mahkota akan diuji oleh Ibunya dan juga seorang sanggung—ketua dayang—bagian tata krama dan sanggung bagian budaya secara langsung di sebuah paviliun tradisional.

Sehun akhirnya ditugaskan untuk melihat dan mengawasi langsung pelaksaan pemilihan Putri Mahkota. Sehun duduk di singgasananya menggunakan setelan resmi. Sehun duduk di balik tirai hitam yang tembus pandang menatap banyaknya peserta yang ingin ikut. Yang Sehun tau, jumlah peserta bahkan tiga kali dari jumlah ini, hanya saja dengan menaikkan harga seleksi, akhirnya kerajaan bisa menurunkan jumlah peserta. Sebenarnya hal itu hanyalah akal-akalan kerajaan untuk menambahkan biaya administrasi sebanyak 2000.000 won. Karena, setelah seleksi pun, dan anaknya tidak lulus, uang itu akan kembali lagi ke keluarga si peserta.

TENGGGGGG… TENGGGGGG… TENGGGGGG…

"UJIAN TAHAP PERTAMA DIMULAI!"

'Keluarlah dari kerumunan manusia ini, yang mulia Putri Mahkota!' batin Sehun. Dia menyeringai melihat semua peserta mencoretkan tinta hitam di kertas yang terbuat dari pohon buah Mulberry itu.

'Kemana pun kau pergi, kau tak akan bisa lepas dari istana ini. Kau akan kembali ke rumah, Putri Mahkota…'

Sehun tersenyum. "Tolong ambilkan aku Lemon Tea dengan es dan hidangkan beberapa camilan seperti yang biasa diantarkan ke paviliunku!" perintah Sehun kepada seorang dayang yang menggunakan setelan berwarna hitam dan rambut yang digelung. "Baik, Yang Mulia."

 **. . .**

 **TBC**

 **. . .**

Akhirnya FF ini publish. Semoga FF ini bisa menggantikan FF yang Aoi discontinued. Aoi gak bisa banyak bacot karena mau UAS. BYE BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Dumped Princess**

 **Chapter 2**

 **GS! EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE**

 **MONARCHY CONSTITUTIONAL! AU**

 **HUNHAN AS MAIN COUPLE**

 **. . .**

 **Luhan diusir dari rumahnya ketika pemilihan Putri Mahkota Korea Selatan akan dilaksanakan. Pilihan yang diberikan Xi Hangeng—ayahnya hanyalah masuk ke istana atau keluar dari rumah selamanya. Luhan yang bingung tak tau harus bagaimana. "UJIAN TAHAP PERTAMA DIMULAI!" TENGGG! Suara gong kerajaan berbunyi! Putra Mahkota yang duduk disinggasana yang tertutup tirai hanya menatap semua calon Putrinya.**

 **. . .**

 **Oh Sehun as Crown Prince Oh Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan as Crown-Princess-to-be Xi Luhan**

 **Wu (Oh) Yifan as Crown Prince's Brother**

 **Oh Yunho as South Korea King**

 **Kim Jaejoong as South Korea Queen**

 **Tan (Xi) Hangeng and Kim Heechul as Luhan's parents**

 **. . .**

 **FujoAoi present…**

 **. . .**

" **Pengumuman akan dikirimkan melalui e-mail besok – Palace"**

Luhan melihat tulisan itu di papan pengumuman yang terbuat dari kayu dengan cat warna merah. Hari ini semua ritual dibuat benar-benar tradisional kecuali pakaian peserta. Luhan melihat Heechul melambai padanya, ia segera berlari kecil menuju Heechul. Heechul segera menariknya ke dalam mobil. Hangeng tampak sedang berbicara pada seseorang di seberang telepon. "Oh, baiklah. Aku akan kesana dua hari lagi," ucapnya. Hangeng sempat beberapa kali membungkukkan badan.

Setelah dia meletakkan handphonenya di dashboard mobil, Hangeng segera melajukan mobilnya menuju apartement mereka. "Bagaimana tesnya?" tanya Hangeng sambil melihat ke arah Luhan melalui kaca. Luhan mengendikkan bahunya tanda tak tau. "Bagaimana bisa kau tak tau? Kau tidak membaca buku?" tanya Hangeng dengan nada sedikit kesal. Luhan menghela nafasnya. "Bukan begitu, ayah. Aku sudah membacanya. Tapi aku tak tau bagaimana hasilnya. Karena pertanyaannya benar-benar pertanyaan yang biasa menurutku," jawab Luhan santai.

Hangeng mengerti. "Oh. Baiklah. Setau ayah, pengumumannya akan dikirimkan ke e-mailmu. Jadi, jika kau lulus, beritau kami. Mengerti?" Luhan mengangguk. Dia hanya melihat pemandangan musim semi dimana pohon-pohon mulai memunculkan daun lagi.

 **. . .**

Sehun sudah duduk di perpustakaan mini yang ada di paviliunnya. Istana masih memakai sistem paviliun untuk beberapa tempat. Hanya tempat raja dan ratu yang sudah berupa mansion mewah. Paviliun Putra Mahkota berada di utara mansion raja dan ratu. Sedangkan paviliun Putri Mahkota yang lebih cantik dan lebih asri terletak tidak terlalu jauh. Perabotan paviliun itu tidak benar-benar masih tradisional. Rak-rak kecil, vas bunga porselen, futon empuk dan lainnya masih ada. Tapi ada juga yang diganti dengan perabotan modern. Tentunya toiletnya juga sudah di perbaiki menjadi modern. Beberapa paviliun juga dilengkapi ruangan baru yang desainnya seperti ruangan modern.

Putra Mahkota meletakkan kembali bukunya di atas lemari buku kecil. Ia benar-benar bosan sekarang. Sahabat hitam dan telinga lebarnya belum juga datang. Mereka padahal sudah berjanji akan datang 10 menit lalu. Putra Mahkota benar-benar membutuhkan mereka untuk datang. Dia membutuhkan si telinga peri untuk mengetahui daftar nama peserta yang lulus.

"Tuan Kim dan Tuan Park datang berkunjung," ucap dayang yang berteriak dari luar. Sehun segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ruangan utamanya yang terletak di samping paviliun pribadi, dimana semua perabotannya sudah diganti dengan perabotan modern. Sehun melihat dua sahabatnya membungkukkan badan kepadanya. "Bagaimana?" tanya Sehun pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan segera menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat besar kepada Sehun. Sehun mempersilahkan dua sahabatnya untuk duduk di sofa empuk berwarna hitam miliknya. Sehun mengeluarkan berkas-berkas yang Chanyeol dapat dari beberapa orang kepercayaan keluargnya yang turut mengurus pemilihan Putri Mahkota. "Hanya 50 orang yang dipilih Yang Mulia Raja dan Ratu. Yang Mulia Pangeran Yifan bersama Putri Zitao juga membantu Raja dan Ratu untuk memilih mereka," jelas Chanyeol.

"Hyungku pun terlibat?" tanya Sehun. Jongin mengangguk membenarkan. "Pangeran Yifan ternyata sudah mengecheck data orang tua mereka. Apakah ada yang pernah terlibat dalam pelanggaran hukum yang cukup berat atau bagaimana. Sedangkan Putri Zitao mengecheck prestasi belajar mereka di sekolah," jelas Jongin.

"Sudah pasti Yang Mulia Raja dan Ratu ingin yang terbaik untukmu," kata Chanyeol. "Benar. Bahkan calon keponakanku harus terlibat memikirkan calon Bibinya." Jongin dan Chanyeol tersenyum. Tak lama, seorang dayang datang mengantarkan teh chamomile kepada tiga pria tampan itu. "Oh, kalau tak salah, minggu depan Putri Mahkota sudah masuk ke dalam istana. Jadi, aku mengundangmu ke pesta pertunanganku dengan Baekhyun di rumahku. Bawalah Putri Mahkota," ajak Chanyeol.

Sehun tersenyum sambil mengangkat cangkirnya. "Baik. Aku berusaha datang bersamanya." Jongin menepuk-nepuk kepala temannya itu. "Tak kusangka Park Chanyeol yang selam ini kekanakan akhirnya bertunangan dengan si Baekby yang sering dibuatnya menangis. Apa dia memaafkanmu soal jatuh ke dalam kolam ikan di Jepang?" tanya Jongin dengan menahan tawa. Chanyeol tersenyum malu. "Katanya dia memaafkanku karena aku mengajaknya bertunangan di dalam kamarnya," jawab Chanyeol.

"Wow woo… Jawaban apa itu Park? Jangan bilang kau sudah 'menyentuhnya' bahkan sebelum kalian bertunangan? Jangan gila Park Chanyeol!" tanya Sehun yang tiba-tiba jadi excited sendiri. "Tidak. Aku waktu itu benar-benar kebasahan saat aku menjemputnya di halte, dia benar-benar khawatir sampai dia dengan berani membawa—"

"Seorang singa bermuka dua—"

"HEI! Jangan memotong pembicaraan! Dia membawaku ke kamarnya. Aku benar-benar menggigil. Jadi, saat itu aku juga ingin memintanya bertunangan sekaligus meminta maaf karena aku ingat ketika dia kedinginan dulu aku malah tertawa keras. Aku mengerti jika kolam itu lebih dingin karena saat itu sudah di akhir musim gugur. Tapi, dia memaafkanku dan menerima jika bertunangan denganku." Ucapan Chanyeol membuat baik Jongin dan Sehun bertepuk tangan.

"Apa aku perlu membeli afrosidiak sebagai hadiah?" tanya Jongin. "Dasar kau mesum, Kim Jongin!" umpat Sehun yang melemparkan bantal ke arah wajah Jongin.

Ketiga pria tampan itu tertawa-tawa dengan candaan mereka saat seorang siswi bermata rusa terkejut membaca isi e-mail masuk.

 **To : 7**

 **Subjek : Pengumuman**

 **Kepada Nona Xi Luhan**

 **Di tempat**

 **Dengan ini kami dari pihak kerajaan Korea Selatan, menyatakan bahwa peserta :**

 **Nama : Xi Luhan**

 **Anak dari : Xi Hangeng dan Kim Heechul**

 **Nomor peserta : 508**

 **Lulus dalam tahap pertama seleksi calon Putri Mahkota yang dilaksanakan di istana. Maka dengan ini, kami juga memberitahukan bahwa surat izin kepada sekolah dari kami agar Nona bisa mengikuti tes seleksi tahap dua sudah kami kirimkan.**

 **Seleksi tahap dua akan dimulai dari jam 8 pagi. Peserta di harapkan menggunakan pakaian sopan berwarna cream. Jika akan masuk ke dalam istana, berikan papan nomor seleksi kepada dayang.**

 **Sekian.**

Luhan merasa nafasnya ditarik ke pangkuan Tuhan saat itu juga. Bagaimana bisa dia lulus di tes itu, padahal dia tidak terlalu memfokuskan pikirannya pada kertas jawaban. Dia hanya memfokuskan pikiran pada orang yang ada di balik tirai. Tirai tembus pandang yang tertiup angin. Benar-benar a—

"Luhan? Kau ikut seleksi Putri Mahkota?" tanya Yoomi—teman sekelas Luhan yang juga ikut tes. "Kemarin a—"

"Bukan. Pasti kau salah orang. Aku tidak ikut tes kok," jawab Luhan bohong. "Oh, bagaimana hasilmu? Apa kau lulus?" tanya Luhan, mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Yoomi menggeleng tersenyum. "Tidak. Tapi, aku senang sudah mencoba," jawabnya. "Oh, begitu. Aku turut sedih ya." Yoomi menggeleng. "Tak masalah. Selagi Tuan Muda Kim Jongin, sahabat Putra Mahkota masih single, aku tidak apa-apa."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian dia pamitan dengan Yoomi dan segera berjalan ke kamar mandi. Luhan duduk di atas toilet duduk sambil memeluk ponselnya dengan senang. 'Ya Tuhan! Aku tidak ingin didepak dan tidur di pinggir jalan. Kau menyelamatkan manusia ini!' batin Luhan yang hampir berteriak keras di dalam toilet.

Malamnya, Luhan mencicipi bulgogi yang dimasak Heechul dengan lahap. Ayahnya membelikannya sepaket Hanwoo karena Luhan sudah berhasil lolos tes tahap pertama. "Besok ayah tidak bisa mengantarkan. Jadi, pergi dengan taksi saja ya," kata Hangeng yang kemudian menyerahkan amplop putih. "Terima kasih, ayah." Luhan meletakkan sumpitnya di meja menyisakan banyak potongan Hanwoo yang masih hangat. "Kenapa berhenti makan?" tanya Hangeng. Luhan menggeleng. "Aku ingin istirahat. Maaf." Luhan meninggalkan Hangeng dan Heechul. Luhan merasa kepalanya pusing. Apa dia salah makan sesuatu di kantin sekolah? Atau ini balasan dosa karena berbohong pada Yoomi? HAH?! Bagaimana ini?!

Luhan menarik selimut putihnya hingga sedada. Dia merasakan pusing semakin mendera kepalanya. Luhan kembali keluar kamarnya, mengambil gelas penuh air dan berjalan dengan sempoyongan. Luhan duduk di kasurnya dan membuka laci nakasnya dengan kepala pusing dan menemukan sebotol pil penghilang pusing. Luhan menenggak pil dan segera minum banyak-banyak. Luhan kembali berbaring di kasurnya. 'Tuhan, jika ini hukuman karena aku berbohong, maafkan aku!'

 **. . .**

Luhan terbangun ketika Heechul memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa berputar seperti penari Sufi yang sering dia lihat di acara dokumentasi. "Kau sakit?" tanya Heechul yang khawatir. Luhan menggeleng. Tak lama, kepalanya kembali normal. Luhan segera bangkit dan meminum air putih yang dibawakan ibunya. Luhan segera membuka lemari pakaian dan memilih dress berwarna cream. Luhan mengambil handuknya dan segera mandi. Luhan terduduk di atas toilet duduknya dan memegang kepalanya yang masih berputar. "Aku harus berhasil. Tidak lucu jika aku ditemukan di pinggir jalan oleh teman-temanku," ucapnya.

Luhan segera mandi dengan sabun beraroma vanilla dibawah guyuran air hangat yang keluar dari shower kamarnya. Setelah mandi, dia mengenakan dressnya dan mengambil coat yang tergantung di belakang pintu. Luhan meminum Earl Grey yang diberikan ibunya. "Terima kasih. Aku harus berangkat. Sekarang sudah jam 7." Luhan mencium pipi ibunya dan segera mengambil taksi yang berlalu lalang di depan apartementnya.

Luhan turun tepat di depan gerbang istana yang dikawal oleh beberapa penjaga dan beberapa dayang yang menunggu. Luhan segera memberikan papan nomornya kepada dayang yang duduk di sebuah meja dan mendata peserta. "Silahkan menuju kelompok anda. Pembimbing kalian ke dalam ruangan tes adalah dayang dengan pita hijau di tangan," ucap dayang yang mendata nama Luhan. Luhan tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

Luhan kemudian berkumpul dengan anggota kelompoknya. "Baiklah. Waktu untuk seleksi akan tiba, jadi kita akan ke sebelah timur istana. Jangan ada yang keluar di perjalanan. Yang keluar dari barisan langsung di diskualifikasi. Baik, mari." Arahan yang diberikan dayang pembimbing langsung dipatuhi. Luhan merasa kepalanya semakin berat. Dia mengeluarkan botol pil dari tasnya. "Hei! Apa yang kau ambil?" tanya dayang pembimbing. Luhan menggeleng.

Mereka akhirnya tiba di sebuah gedung besar yang didesain dengan percampuran gaya Korea dan dunia barat. Mereka kemudian di arahkan ke dalam ruangan nomor 2 yang dilengkapi satu set sofa berwarna putih. "Baiklah. Silahkan tetap di sini. Nyamankan diri kalian karena tes akan dimulai," ucap dayang tadi yang kemudian keluar dari ruangan. Tak lama, tiga peserta yang terlambat datang, masuk bersama-sama ke dalam ruangan. "KAU?!"

Luhan masih ingat wanita yang menabraknya saat hari seleksi pertama. "Kenapa kau ada disini? Jangan bilang—Oh Tuhan!" Wanita itu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Luhan melihat penampilan itu dari atas ke bawah. Dia menggunakan dress ketat berwarna cream. Bahkan Luhan dapat melihat tali celana dalamnya tercetak jelas. "Benar-benar cewek murahan. Apa kau tak malu pantatmu itu kau lihatkan ke semua lelaki penjaga tadi?" tanya seseorang yang tampak sangat kaget.

Cewek pencari masalah tadi menghampiri orang yang baru saja menyindirnya. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya. "Pantatmu itu memang besar. Bahkan semua orang tau kau menggunakan g-string. Tapi, untuk apa kau menggunakannya? Kau bukan cewek murahan kan?" tanya cewek yang menyindir si pencari masalah.

 **Ting…**

Bunyi speaker itu mengganggu pertikaian dua wanita ini. "Kau bilang apa? Wah, aku pastikan setelah kita melewati tahap tiga kau akan menyesali perkataanmu!" ucap si pencari masalah. Si pencari masalah benar-benar mencari masalah dengan menjambak rambut orang yang menyindirnya tadi. Luhan benar-benar membutuhkan air saat ini. Ia tanpa sengaja menabrak di pencari masalah yang kesal.

"Kau juga mencari masalah!" Si pencari masalah menampar Luhan dengan keras. Luhan akhirnya terjatuh. Pintu ruangan terbuka. Dayang pembimbing datang dengan wajah khawatir. "Ya ampun! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau sadar perbuatanmu itu sebuah kesalahan besar?" tanya dayang itu dengan kesal. Dia memanggil dayang lain untuk membawa tubuh Luhan keluar ruangan.

 **Test ruangan dua selesai. Semua peserta diharapkan keluar.**

Dayang pembimbing itu kemudian keluar dari ruangan tes. "Aku akan mengantarkan kalian kembali ke gerbang. Jangan ada yang menyebarkan kejadian hari ini di sosial media. Jika ada satu saja yang menyebar. Akan ku pastikan orang itu mengendap di istana sebagai pelayan." Kata-kata dayang pembimbing itu membuat semua peserta bergidik takut.

 **. . .**

Lima orang dayang berkumpul di dalam ruangan ratu. Yang satu dayang yang datang dari ruangan dua. Wajahnya kusut dan rambutnya yang ditata rapi hancur karena di jambak peserta jadi-jadian. "Pekerjaan bagus. Terima kasih sudah menguji lima diantara mereka. Kalian benar-benar berjasa," ucap Ratu. "Oh, dayang Seo, satu paket perawatan sudah menunggu di salon langgananku," kata Ratu lagi.

"Tidak, Yang Mulia. Hamba senang sudah bisa membantu Yang Mulia untuk menemukan calon Yang Mulia Putri Mahkota." Seringaian senang keluar dari dayang yang menyusup sebagai peserta di ruangan dua. "Namanya Xi Luhan. Peserta yang membantuku tadi. Sekarang dia di rawat di klinik, Yang Mulia."

 **. . .**

 **TBC**

 **. . .**

Hahai! Maaf baru update. Dan maaf Aoi belum bisa balas review kalian. Ini chapter 2 nya. Besok UAS terakhir Aoi, jadi mungkin chapter 3 Aoi balas reviewnya ya! Maaf!


	3. Chapter 3

**Dumped Princess**

 **Chapter 3**

 **GS! EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE**

 **MONARCHY CONSTITUTIONAL! AU**

 **HUNHAN AS MAIN COUPLE**

 **. . .**

 **Luhan diusir dari rumahnya ketika pemilihan Putri Mahkota Korea Selatan akan dilaksanakan. Pilihan yang diberikan Xi Hangeng—ayahnya hanyalah masuk ke istana atau keluar dari rumah selamanya. Luhan yang bingung tak tau harus bagaimana. "UJIAN TAHAP PERTAMA DIMULAI!" TENGGG! Suara gong kerajaan berbunyi! Putra Mahkota yang duduk disinggasana yang tertutup tirai hanya menatap semua calon Putrinya.**

 **. . .**

 **Oh Sehun as Crown Prince Oh Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan as Crown-Princess-to-be Xi Luhan**

 **Wu (Oh) Yifan as Crown Prince's Brother**

 **Oh Yunho as South Korea King**

 **Kim Jaejoong as South Korea Queen**

 **Tan (Xi) Hangeng and Kim Heechul as Luhan's parents**

 **. . .**

 **FujoAoi present…**

 **. . .**

Lima orang dayang berkumpul di dalam ruangan ratu. Yang satu dayang yang datang dari ruangan dua. Wajahnya kusut dan rambutnya yang ditata rapi hancur karena di jambak peserta jadi-jadian. "Pekerjaan bagus. Terima kasih sudah menguji lima diantara mereka. Kalian benar-benar berjasa," ucap Ratu. "Oh, dayang Seo, satu paket perawatan sudah menunggu di salon langgananku," kata Ratu lagi.

"Tidak, Yang Mulia. Hamba senang sudah bisa membantu Yang Mulia untuk menemukan calon Yang Mulia Putri Mahkota." Seringaian senang keluar dari dayang yang menyusup sebagai peserta di ruangan dua. "Namanya Xi Luhan. Sekarang dia di rawat di klinik, Yang Mulia."

"Luhan?" tanya seorang wanita dengan raut cemas.

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan. Yang dia lihat pertama kali adalah ibunya tersenyum dengan wajah khawatir. "Syukurlah kau sudah sadar," ucap Heechul. Luhan mengernyit, kenapa dia ada di ruangan asing ini? Ruangan ini berbau obat. Apa dia dilarikan ke rumah sakit?

"Kau ada di klinik kerajaan. Tenang saja, aku sudah menyuntikkan obat untukmu. Semoga kau cepat sembuh. Oh iya, Yang Mulia Ratu tadi sempat menjengukmu. Dia mengatakan turut menyesal dengan kejadian kekerasan tadi. Di—"

"Oh, sudah sadar?" Luhan terpana melihat seorang ratu dengan wajah cantik tengah berdiri di depan pintu ruangan. Luhan segera duduk dan membungkukkan badannya. "Maaf karena tes itu membuatmu terbaring di sini. Tapi, berkat kaulah test menjadi cepat selesai," ucap Ratu dengan senyuman di wajahnya. 'Indah sekali senyumannya' puji Luhan.

Ratu kemudian menghampiri Luhan. "Kau lolos ujian tahap dua. Besok, sepulang sekolah kami akan menjemputmu di sekolah," ucap Jaejoong yang mampu membuat Heechul tersenyum senang. "Oh, kau akan menginap di istana selama satu malam. Jadi, Nyonya Xi bisa menyiapkan keperluan anakmu." Seorang dayang kemudian datang ke samping Jaejoong dan membisikkan sesuatu. "Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Suruh dia tunggu di paviliunnya sekarang. Aku akan kesana."

"Maaf, aku harus pergi. Mobil kerajaan sudah menunggu di pintu gerbang, kalian akan di antar pulang oleh mobil kerajaan." Jaejoong tersenyum dan kemudian meninggalkan Luhan dan Heechul. Sebelum Jaejoong sempat menghilang, dia kembali masuk. "Mungkin setelah tes tahap tiga, kita bisa berbincang mengenai jasamu tadi." Dan setelahnya, Jaejoong benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Luhan.

 **. . .**

Sehun berbaring di atas futon miliknya dengan ibunya yang sibuk mengorek kuping Sehun. "Peserta yang pertama lolos? Benarkah? Hebat sekali dia bisa lolos," puji Sehun. Jaejoong tersenyum. "Yang Mulia, dia ditampar oleh peserta lain. Keadaannya sedang tidak fit, karena itu kami meloloskannya, dia juga membantu proses tes menjadi cepat selesai," kata Jaejoong. Sehun mengangguk mengerti. "Kapan prosesi pernikahan dilaksanakan?" tanya Sehun. Jaejoong menghentikan korekannya pada telinga Sehun.

"Seminggu setelah pengumuman tahap tiga, Yang Mulia," jawab Jaejoong dengan senyuman sedih. "Sudah. Sekarang kau bisa mendengarkan hal-hal baik dengan telingamu yang bersih," kata Jaejoong dengan senang. Sehun tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Yang Mulia Ratu." Sehun mengecup pipi ibunya sebelum Yang Mulia Raja datang dengan wajah kesal. "YA! Oh Sehun!"

Sehun langsung ditarik dari dekat ibunya oleh Yunho. Sehun merengek agar ayahnya melepaskan dirinya. "Ay—Oh, maaf aku terlalu kuat. Ayah terlalu protektif pada Ibu!" keluh Sehun. Sehun memelankan suaranya karena di dalam istana, dilarang memanggil orang tua dengan Ibu dan Ayah karena dianggap tak sopan. Hanya saja, Yunho memberikan kelonggaran pada anaknya karena dia tidak ingin ada jarak yang besar diantara satu keluarga yang dihubungkan ikatan darah.

"Yang Mulia Pangeran Yifan dan Putri Zitao datang!"

Suara dayang membuat tiga manusia di dalam paviliun tersenyum senang dan menunggu pasangan yang sudah setahun menikah itu menginjakkan kakinya di ruangan ini. Akhirnya pintu terbuka, seorang pria tampan, gagah dan tinggi sedang membimbing seorang wanita hamil dengan rambut hitam digelung, bermata panda, dan ber-dress putih. "Ah… Semuanya sudah berkumpul," kata Jaejoong senang.

Seorang dayang kemudian datang mengantarkan beberapa manisan dan teh hangat. Suasana di dalam ruangan benar-benar seperti keluarga harmonis yang ada di dalam drama. Setelah dayang tersebut keluar, Jaejoong berbaring di paha suaminya dan mengistirahatkan badan lelahnya. "Ibu! Jangan bermesraan disini!" kata Yifan. "Hanya Sehun yang belum punya pasangan," olok Yifan lagi. Wajah Sehun memerah. Dia kesal karena harus diolok oleh kakaknya. "Hyung, aku sudah punya calon. Jadi jangan mengolok," balas Sehun.

Yifan tertawa. "Kalau calon kan tidak pasti, jadi aku masih bisa mengolokmu." Yifan tertawa puas. Sehun hanya merengut kesal. Tak ada yang mau membelanya. Satu orang pun. "Oh iya, Ibu. Ada satu orang yang catatan kriminal keluarganya agak bermasalah. Maksudku, pamannya. Pamannya adalah seorang pelanggan setia di sebuah klub malam. Ada yang mengatakan dia menyalurkan banyak wanita ke dalam klub itu. Tapi, ada juga yang mengatakan dia hanya pelanggan di sana. Kami sudah mencari informasi. Terlalu banyak yang ditutupi," jelas Yifan.

Jaejoong kemudian kembali duduk dan menghela nafas. "Jadi, kenapa kalian mencurigai pamannya? Bukannya kita hanya memperhatikan ayah dan ibunya?" tanya Jaejoong. "Ayahnya meninggal karena kanker usus besar dua tahun lalu. Dan sekarang dia dan ibunya dihidupi oleh pamannya. Pamannya itu juga terdengar gila harta. Keponakannya itu berdasar kari keluarga sederhana. Hanya saja, sejak pamannya juga mengurus dirinya, hidupnya benar-benar bergelimang harta. Aku hanya curiga jika pamannya hanya akan memanfaatkan kerajaan."

Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti. "Sanggung Han!" panggil Jaejoong. Tak lama, seorang sanggung bermarga Han datang di depan pintu ruangan. "Ya, Yang Mulia," ucapnya. "Ambil berkas-berkas peserta yang lolos dari panitia seleksi." Perintah Jaejoong langsung dilaksanakan. Yunho kemudian memeluk istrinya itu dari samping. "Terima kasih sudah melakukannya untukku," kata Yunho dengan nada rendah, sehingga Jaejoong bergidik ngeri dengan nada bicara Yunho yang sensual itu.

"Ayah!" kata Yifan dengan wajah sedikit kesal. Yifan menutup mata Zitaonya dengan tangannya. Yifan mengecup bibir Zitao dan membuat Zitao tersipu malu. Sehun hanya menghela nafasnya kasar. Dia kesal. Dia kesal. Kesal. Kesal! Kenapa dia yang harus menonton semua ini? Kenapa hanya dia yang belum menikah? Kenapa takdir membuatnya harus menunggu Putri Mahkotanya dengan kesal begini? Kenapa!?

Tak lama, sanggung Han datang dan membuka pintu. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat dua pasangan yang saling mencubu dan berciuman di dalam ruangan Putra Mahkota yang saat ini sedang memandang kesal ke arahnya. "Ma-MAAFKAN AKU YANG MULIA!" Sanggung Han menutup matanya dan menyerahkan berkas-berkas kepada Putra Mahkota.

Sehun kemudian menurunkan tirai yang berada di atas meja kecilnya. Tirai itu berwarna hitam dan tak terlalu tembus pandang. Sehun bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara decakan di balik tirai itu. Sehun melihat kakaknya yang juga dengan tak tau diri mengusap-usap perut kakak iparnya sambil menyesap bibir istrinya itu. Sialan!

Sehun menggenggam berkas dengan erat dan segera meninggalkan ruangan tamunya yang diisi suara-suara 'terlarang'. Sebelum Sehun menjauh, dia kembali ke dalam ruangan itu. "Oh, hyung. Sekedar informasi. Paviliunmu sebelum menikah baru saja dibersihkan tadi pagi oleh Tuan Song. Mungkin hyung bisa mencoba futon baru disana."

Sehun kembali meninggalkan dua pasangan itu di ruangan tamunya. Dia kemudian keluar dari paviliunnya dan diikuti beberapa dayang. Sehun berhenti kemudian menatap dayang-dayang yang ikut. "Kalian tinggal saja di paviliun. Lagi pula, ini masih di istana. Aku akan aman selama disini," kata Sehun. "Tapi, Yang Mu—" ucapan Tuan Hong terhenti karena Sehun mengusirnya dengan halus—membuat gestur meniup Tuan Hong dan membuat Tuan Hong tersenyum.

Sehun berjalan menuju paviliun Putri Mahkota yang gelap, tak lama, semua lampu hidup. Sehun tersenyum melihat paviliun cantik itu. Dari depan terlihat simetris. Sehun sangat suka dengan halaman yang luas dan istana besar itu benar-benar tampak menunggu seseorang untuk berada di dalamnya. Paviliun ini lebih besar dibanding paviliun Sehun. Sehun menatap paviliun itu lama sebelum akhirnya tertarik untuk masuk ke dalam.

Sehun membuka pintu depan paviliun. Isi di dalam paviliun itu benar-benar indah. Beberapa lampion kecil yang diletakkan di lantai sudah dipasang dengan lampu sehingga benar-benar menampakkan sisi cantik dari paviliun ini. Sehun berjalan-jalan di koridor dan akhirnya menemukan sebuah pintu yang lebih besar di banding pintu lain, itu adalah pintu ruang tamu, tempat calon istrinya akan berada di sana minggu depan dalam balutan baju pengantin, menunggu instruksi untuk menghadiri upacara pernikahan.

Sehun kembali berjalan di koridor dan membuka sebuah pintu yang didesign berbentuk bulat seperti pintu di istana China. Sehun melihat ruangan itu dilengkapi sebuah meja, cermin dan juga beberapa lemari kecil dan besar. Sehun membuka beberapa lemari yang masih kosong, dan menemukan sebuah futon putih dengan selimut biru berbahan sutra. Sehun menariknya dan tersenyum mengingat akan ada seseorang yang akan dihangatkan oleh futon ini dengan segera.

"Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota?" panggil seseorang. Sehun menoleh, tangannya kembali memasukkan futon itu ke dalam lemari. "Oh? Tuan Hong?" Tuan Hong segera menarik Sehun keluar dari paviliun Putri Mahkota. Sehun agak kewalahan karena Tuan Hong lumayan kuat. "Apa yang anda lakukan di dalam, Yang Mulia?" tanya Tuan Hong dengan sedikit khawatir. Sehun menggeleng. "Aku suka melihatnya. Indah sekali."

Tuan Hong tersenyum. "Yang Mulia harus bersabar. "Anda bisa masuk ke dalamnya dalam waktu dekat tanpa harus mengendap-endap, Yang Mulia." Tuan Hong terkekeh melihat Sehun yang terus memandang paviliun Putri Mahkota.

Sehun kembali ke paviliunnya. "Dimana hyung?" tanya Sehun pada Tuan Hong. "Oh, Yang Mulia Pangeran tampaknya kembali ke paviliunnya, Yang Mulia." Sehun tersenyum mengingat bagaimana kakaknya yang awalnya melarang orang tuanya bermesraan malah ikut-ikutan mencium bibir istrinya sendiri. "Oh, Raja dan Ratu juga kembali ke mansion, Yang Mulia," tambah Tuan Hong. Sehun mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu, berkas ini akan kubaca dulu. Kalau Yang Mulia Ratu bertanya, tolong ambilkan lagi dari panitia. Kau mengerti?"

"Mengerti, Yang Mulia."

 **Di apartement keluarga Luhan…**

Hangeng menghela nafasnya. "Jadi semalaman kau belajar dan mempersiapkan diri tapi mengatakan entahlah ketika ditanya? Oh! LUHAN! Kau membuat ayah menjadi bersalah!" Hangeng mengusak rambutnya kesal. Anaknya saat ini sedang berbaring, mencoba istirahat sesuai saran dokter kerajaan. Hangeng mendengar kalau Luhan ditampar hingga dia pingsan. Hampir saja Hangeng menuntut pihak kerajaan karena membiarkan hal seperti ini terjadi. Tapi, ternyata alasannya memang datang dari anaknya sendiri.

"Ayah benar-benar kaget karena kau collapse," ucap Hangeng. "Kenapa ayah kaget? Bukannya ayah mengusirku?" tanya Luhan. Hangeng meneguk ludahnya kasar. "I-Itu hal yang berbeda, Luhan. kekhawatiran seorang ayah kepada anaknya… ya… begitulah…" jelas Hangeng yang juga ikut bingung. Luhan berdecih kesal. "Ayah, ibu memanggil, masa tidak dengar?" kata Luhan yang mencoba mengalihkan Hangeng. Hangeng segera keluar kamar dan mencari istrinya yang ada di kamar.

Luhan membalikkan papan bertuliskan 'jangan ganggu' di depan pintunya. Luhan kemudian menutup dan mengunci pintu kamarnya dari dalam. 'Huft… Benar-benar plin-plan!' batin Luhan. "XI LUHAN!" teriak Hangeng yang kesal karena dikerjai anaknya sendiri.

 **. . .**

Luhan tidak mengganti pakaian olahraganya dan tetap berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan santai. Yoomi menatapnya dengan kesal. Sepertinya Yoomi sudah tau kalau Luhan berbohong. "YA! Kalau kau ikut seleksi dan lolos, kenapa tak bilang saja? Kau membuatku benar-benar kesal!" ucap Yoomi. Yoomi menabrak bahu Luhan dan meninggalkan Luhan di koridor, ditatap oleh siswa lainnya.

"Oh! Nona Xi Luhan!" panggil seseorang.

Luhan menoleh dan mendapati dua wanita berstelan rapi sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Luhan membungkukkan badannya tanda menghormati orang yang lebih tua. "Sekarang anda harus pergi ke istana. Malam ini akan ada makan malam bersama keluarga Pangeran Yifan. Jadi, anda harus berangkat ke istana sekarang juga!" instruksi seorang wanita dengan dasi berwarna merah hati.

"EH?!" Luhan berjengit kaget mendengar instruksi itu. "Ta-Tapi… A-A! Aku harus mengambil barang dan meng—" ucapan Luhan terhenti karena dua orang wanita berstelan lain datang membawa tas dan seragamnya. "Oh, baiklah." Luhan akhirnya menurut dan mengikuti wanita yang menjelaskan semuanya tadi.

Luhan kembali naik ke mobil kerajaan kedua kalinya. Luhan melihat pemandangan dan mengira dirinya akan pulang dulu sebelum ke istana sebelum akhirnya dia melihat gerbang istana sudah di depan mata. "Ba-Barangku masih ada di rumah!" kata Luhan mencoba mengingatkan wanita tadi yang duduk di kursi depan. "Barang anda sudah ada di bagasi," jelas wanita itu.

Luhan menghela nafasnya. Pekerjaan semua pelayan istana memang sebegini cepatnya ya?

Luhan keluar dari mobil dan segera menarik koper birunya yang sudah dikeluarkan. Luhan berjalan mengikuti wanita tadi. Luhan terus berjalan di koridor istana yang dicat warna merah dan tanpa sadar mulai memasuki lingkungan sebuah paviliun kecil. Luhan melihat seorang gadis lain yang seumuran dengannya datang membawa koper berwarna merah hati naik ke paviliun.

Gadis itu menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tak suka. Luhan tak mengerti kenapa dia ditatap seperti itu. "Ayo, Nona." Seorang penjaga datang dan membawa koper Luhan naik ke paviliun yang tak terlalu tinggi. Luhan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada penjaga yang membawakan kopernya. "Hei, kau!" panggil seseorang. Luhan menoleh ke segala arah dan menemukan si gadis bermata tajam tadi di ujung koridor. Luhan mungkin salah dengar, bagaimana mungkin orang dengan image dingin seperti itu memanggilnya. "Ya! Kau. Kau tidak salah dengar."

"Aku?" tanya Luhan. Si gadis bermata tajam berjalan mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Hai. Namaku…"

"Jung…"

"Daeun…"

Gadis itu menarik senyuman di wajahnya. Luhan tersenyum juga dan kemudian menjabat tangan Daeun dengan hangat. "Hai. Namaku Xi Luhan."

 **. . .**

Luhan membuka kopernya dan mengeluarkan pakaian serta perlengkapan mandinya. Tak lama, seorang dayang berpakaian hanbok datang dan membungkukkan badannya. "Nona Xi, Yang Mulia Ratu ingin bertemu dengan anda 20 menit dari sekarang. Beliau ingin anda menggunakan hanbok yang ada di dalam lemari." Dayang itu kemudian pamit. Luhan segera membuka lemari dan menemukan hanbok berwarna pink dengan rok biru muda. Luhan juga diberi baessi—sejenis hiasan kepala dengan bentuk bando sehingga mudah dipasang—berwarna kuning. Luhan tersenyum senang.

Daeun menggeram karena ia melihat dari celah pintu kamar Luhan yang terbuka. Daeun menarik nafas dan membuangnya perlahan. "Aku harus memberitahu paman…"

 **. . .**

 **TBC**

 **. . .**

 **Akhirnya FF ini sampai di chapter 3. YEAYYY!**

 **Gak kerasa Aoi udah hampir dua tahun ada di FFn. Oh iya, gimana chapter 3-nya? Udah mulai gregetan atau masih biasa aja? Alhamdulillah, Aoi udah bisa sering ngetik, jadi bisa cepat-cepat update.**

 **Terima kasih untuk semua review di chapter 1-2 kemarin. Gak nyangka respon readers semua bakalan segitunya. Aduh, jadi malu. Terima kasih buat semua review, follow, fav and anything else.**

 **Oh, iya. Semoga nilai UAS kita semua bagus ya.**

 **Aoi mau balas beberapa review dulu…**

 **Chapter 1**

 **AmeliaOh12 : Halo! Alasan Luhan 'ditendang' dari rumahnya bakalan dijelasan di chapter yang akan datang ya!**

 **Angle Deer : Hai! Ahahaha… Kaget lho pas pertama kali baca review kamu itu. Yang bikin Aoi kaget itu karena kamunya jadi baper masalah umur Sehun. Kamu bilang umur kamu 17? Wah… Mudaan Aoi 2 tahun dong #plakkk. Oh, Sehun bilang yang keluarlah Putri Mahkota itu karena dia udah benar-benar penasaran sama Putri Mahkotanya. Bukan karena dia tau. Insya Allah next chapter udah dikasih tau deh, siapa Putri Mahkotanya, biar kamu sama Sehun gak penasaran lagi.**

 **tchandra07. tc : Hai! Alasan Yifan mengundurkan diri jadi Putra Mahkota bakalan dijelasin nanti kok. Setau Aoi Putri Mahkota bakalan dilatih keterampilan dasar dulu sebelum nikah. Jadi, bakalan ada rentang waktu dikitlah, buat Putra Mahkota dan Putri Mahkota PDKT.**

 **ruhanlu : Hai! Aoi terinspirasi dari goong sih. Hehehe. Tapi ini beda kok. Tebak-tebak berhadiah kamu jawabannya silahkan didapatkan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya ya!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Viyomi : Hai! Next chapter bakalan dijelasin apa aja yang dilakuin Luhan sehingga dia 'membantu' proses seleksi.**

 **Palvection : Hai! *spoiler* Chapter depan bakalan ada kok, Sehun sama Luhannya ketemuan. Hahaha!**

 **Akhirnya reviewnya udah pada kebalas.**

 **Buat ChanBaek shipper kayaknya bakalan ada berita bahagia, karena Aoi mau buatin side story mereka.**

 **Sekian dulu bacotan Aoi! Hm…**

 **Oh, sebenarnya, ada gak yang tertarik sama siapa sebenarnya Aoi di dunia nyata?**

 **Silahkan jawab di review ya…**

 **REVIEW JUSEYOOO!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dumped Princess**

 **Chapter 4 (Longest?)**

 **GS! EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE**

 **MONARCHY CONSTITUTIONAL! AU**

 **HUNHAN AS MAIN COUPLE**

 **. . .**

 **Luhan diusir dari rumahnya ketika pemilihan Putri Mahkota Korea Selatan akan dilaksanakan. Pilihan yang diberikan Xi Hangeng—ayahnya hanyalah masuk ke istana atau keluar dari rumah selamanya. Luhan yang bingung tak tau harus bagaimana. "UJIAN TAHAP PERTAMA DIMULAI!" TENGGG! Suara gong kerajaan berbunyi! Putra Mahkota yang duduk disinggasana yang tertutup tirai hanya menatap semua calon Putrinya.**

 **. . .**

 **Oh Sehun as Crown Prince Oh Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan as Crown-Princess-to-be Xi Luhan**

 **Wu (Oh) Yifan as Crown Prince's Brother**

 **Oh Yunho as South Korea King**

 **Kim Jaejoong as South Korea Queen**

 **Tan (Xi) Hangeng and Kim Heechul as Luhan's parents**

 **. . .**

 **FujoAoi present…**

 **. . .**

Luhan berjalan mengikuti sanggung Han—sanggung Han adalah sanggung Ratu. Dia telah bersama Yang Mulia Ratu sejak Yang Mulia Ratu diangkat menjadi seorang Putri Mahkota. Sanggung Han sudah lumayan berumur. Dia tidak memiliki suami maupun anak. Padahal, dalam aturan yang baru, seorang sanggung bisa keluar dari istana dengan menyetujui beberapa persyaratan tertentu, mereka bisa berkeluarga—tidak seperti aturan jaman Joseon. Tapi, mereka tetap diikutkan dalam beberapa posisi di pengurusan rumah tangga kerajaan.

"Silahkan," sanggung Han mempersilahkan Luhan masuk ke dalam ruangan dimana Ratu tengah memunggunginya. Luhan masuk perlahan. "Yang Mulia, Nona Xi sudah datang," ucap sanggung Han yang kemudian meninggalkan Luhan dan Ratu berdua. "Yang Mulia, disini Xi Luhan memberikan hormat kepadamu." Luhan meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas tangan kirinya, kemudian dia berlutut danmeletakkan tangannya di lantai, dan Luhan kembali berdiri dengan urutan yang sama.

Ratu tersenyum dan menyuruh Luhan untuk duduk di single sofa sebelahnya. Luhan dengan canggung duduk di samping Ratu. "Haha… Aku tak menyangka akan menemui calon menantuku sekarang. Maaf aku memajukan jadwal kita bertemu," ucap Jaejoong yang mencoba menutupi senyumannya yang indah itu dengan lengannya. Luhan tersenyum sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Jadi, boleh aku tanya sedikit apa yang kau rasakan sebelum kau pingsan, Luhan?" tanya Ratu.

Luhan mendeham kecil. "Ja-Jadi, malam hari sebelum tes hari pertama dimulai, ayahku memberikan satu buku pengetahuan umum. Ayahku tidak memaksa untuk membacanya, tetapi saya yang mau. Saya belajar semalaman suntuk dan dalam keadaan kesal. Saya juga tidak makan. Jadi, saat tes tahap dua, saya pusing sekali. Orang ya—"

"Kalian bertubrukan di antrian tahap pertama. Aku sudah tak bagaimana kalian akhirnya mengenal," ucap Ratu. "Baik. Aku mengerti sekarang. Sebenarnya banyak yang ingin kuceritakan padamu. Tapi, secara singkatnya kau membuat tes menjadi lebih cepat karena kau membuat kekacauan."

Kekacauan?

"Ma-Maksud anda?" tanya Luhan. Ratu kemudian bangkit dan mengambil dua buah gulungan yang diikat dengan benang berwarna kuning emas. Ratu memperlihatkan ketentuan tes tahap dua. Walaupun tulisannya dalam bahasa China, Luhan tetap mengerti. Karena ayahnya seorang keturunan China, dan dua adalah seorang siswi yang mendapat beasiswa karena prestasi.

Tes Tahap Dua

Penyeleksian Putri Mahkota

Pembuatan kekacauan dalam lima ruangan dengan waktu yang ditentukan.

Seluruh peserta yang lolos akan dimasukkan dalam lima ruangan dan beberapa panitia akan masuk dan menyebabkan kekacuan. Peserta yang berhasil melerai, dinyatakan lolos. Peserta yang berhasil membuat dua orang yang bertikai ketakutan, lolos. Dan peserta yang menjadi korban karena ketidaktahuannya akan konflik, lolos.

Luhan mengerti sekarang. "Kau masuk kategori tiga. Benar-benar mudah, benar?" tanya Ratu yang kembali meletakkan gulungan itu kembali. Ratu melihat jam yang terus berjalan. "Maaf, sebentar lagi aku harus pergi. Tapi, aku ingin mengingatkanmu sesuatu…"

"Salah satu sainganmu adalah harimau, dengan sifat ular." Ratu kemudian pergi keluar ruangan bersama sanggung Han.

Luhan tak mengerti maksud ratu. Luhan kemudian segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Nona Xi!" panggil wanita yang menjemputnya tadi. Luhan menoleh. "Ya? Ada apa?" tanya Luhan. "Sebentar lagi acara dengan Pangeran Yifan akan segera dilaksanakan. Sebaiknya anda segera mengganti baju." Luhan mengangguk. "Baiklah. Terima kasih."

 **. . .**

Sehun dengan setelah resminya baru saja pulang dari kunjungannya ke rumah Jongin. Jongin merengek menyuruhnya datang karena Jongin baru sadar bahwa dia mencintai Kyungsoo, pegawai café yang terletak tak jauh dari gerbang kerajaan. Dan dia meminta saran kepada Sehun untuk mengajarinya bagaimana harus bersikap cool. Sehun menyuruh Jongin memakai kacamata, karena menurutnya Jongin akan tampak lebih dewasa seperti itu. Jongin berterima kasih atas saran Sehun dengan berjanji akan mengajari Sehun beberapa teknik untuk upacara 'malam pertama' yang bagi Sehun adalah hal yang tak perlu dia dengar.

Sehun berjalan menuju mansion, namun dia melihat seorang gadis dengan hanbok pink dan rok biru sedang berbicara akrab dengan seorang dayang. Sehun mengidentifikasi siapa yang tengah lihat sekarang. Sehun akhirnya ingat. 'Xi Luhan. Peserta yang lulus pada tahap kedua sebagai pahlawan di ruangan dua. Interesting!' batin Sehun.

Luhan menghilang dari pandangan Sehun. Sehun tersenyum dan kembali berjalan menuju mansion Ratu dan Raja.

 **. . .**

Luhan, Daeun—peserta dari ruangan 1, Sora—peserta ruangan 3, Yana—peserta ruangan 4, dan Hyomi—peserta ruangan 5, sudah berada di botanical garden istana yang sangat luas. Sebuah meja makan sudah menunggu dengan beberapa lilin menyala. Mereka kemudian duduk sesuai dengan urutan nomor kursinya. Luhan merasa dia harus ke kamar mandi karena dia meminum banyak air sebelum kemari untuk meminum obatnya.

Luhan kembali menuju paviliunnya dan segera berjalan ke kamar mandi. Luhan kembali ke botanical garden dengan santai. Tanpa sadar, Putra Mahkota sedang menatapnya dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya. "Tuan Hong!" panggil Sehun. "Ya, Yang Mulia." Sehun menunjuk ke arah Tuan Hong. "Bagaimana menurut anda?" tanya Sehun. Tuan Hong tersenyum. "Dia cantik, Yang Mulia. Bagaikan bunga yang mekar tanpa disadari orang-orang," ucap Tuan Hong.

Luhan berjalan buru-buru menuju pintu dan akhirnya menabrak seseorang. Luhan membungkukkan badannya berulang kali. "Maafkan aku… Ma-Af…" Luhan kaget melihat dua tengah menabrak Pangeran Yifan. "Maafkan hamba, Yang Mulia!" Luhan membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat berulang kali. Yifan tersenyum. "Tak masalah. Ayo, kita ke dalam bersama," ajak Yifan.

Luhan mengikuti Yifan dari balakang. Luhan kembali ke kursinya. Tak lama, seorang wanita hamil datang ke arah mereka. Putri Zitao datang dengan longdress berwarna peach. Luhan berdiri bersama dengan peserta lain, membungkukkan badan untuk Putri Zitao. "Baiklah, semuanya sudah hadir disini. Maaf aku harus mengambil waktu kalian," ucap Yifan.

"Aku sengaja mengundang kalian kesini karena aku ingin tau, siapa-siapa saja yang telah melewati berbagai tes agar bisa masuk ke lima besar ini." Luhan tersenyum karena Pangeran Yifan benar-benar ramah, berbeda dengan imagenya yang terlihat dari fotonya di media massa. Zitao tersenyum melihat suaminya yang tersenyum. Tangan Zitao mengelus lembut perut buncitnya dan kemudian menatap ke arah Luhan.

"Kau Xi Luhan? Dari ruang dua?" tanya Zitao. Luhan mengangguk. "Benar, Yang Mulia." Zitao tersenyum. "Aku dengar kau siswa berprestasi di sekolah. Kau juga mendapat beasiswa yang besar karenanya. Apa itu benar?" tanya Zitao. Luhan mengangguk membenarkan. "Dan kau juga keturunan China?" tanya Zitao lagi. Luhan kembali membenarkan. "Wah, kapan-kapan kita harus mencoba berjalan-jalan ke China bersama. Keluargaku di Qingdao. Keluargamu ada dimana?" tanya Zitao yang semakin penasaran.

"Keluargaku ada di Beijing, Yang Mulia," jawab Luhan. Zitao mengangguk senang. Dia baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu sebelum Yifan berdeham dan menghentikan interaksi istri dan calon adik iparnya. "Baiklah, seertinya makanannya sudah datang. Mari makan," ajak Yifan.

 **. . .**

Daeun berjalan berdua dengan Luhan menuju paviliun mereka. Tapi, Daeun mengajak Luhan untuk berjalan-jalan terlebih dahulu. Mereka keluar dari lingkungan paviliun mereka dan akhirnya menginjakkan kaki di paviliun Putri Mahkota yang gelap dan hanya diterangi dari luar oleh lampu taman. "Ini paviliun Putri Mahkota. Paviliun yang sangat indah, benar?" tanya Daeun pada Luhan yang terpana. "Ini benar-benar indah," jawab Luhan.

Daeun tersenyum licik. 'Dan keindahan ini akan dilengkapi olehku di dalamnya. Kau tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kakimu disana,' batin Daeun berkata dengan kejam. Dia sudah menyusun berbagai strategi agar dapat menyingkirkan saingannya yang cukup berat ini. Daeun sudah mewanti-wani agar Luhan tidak terlalu dekat dengan anggota keluarga kerajaan.

Daeun menghela nafasnya ketika dapat melihat bulan bersinar terang kemudian ditutupi oleh awan. 'Bulan itu melambangkan seorang Putri. Apa karena dia disini, bulan bersinar begitu terang?' tanya batin Daeun. "Ayo, Luhan. Kita harus pergi. Jika kita ketahuan disini, kita bisa dikenai hukuman," ajak Daeun. "Iya. Kau benar!" Daeun menarik tangan Luhan untuk berlari bersama ke paviliun mereka.

Sehun baru muncul dengan sweater turtle neck berwarna abu-abu. Sehun melihat dua kandidat Putri Mahkota dengan seenaknya masuk ke daerah istimewa ini. 'Untuk apa Jung Daeun dan Xi Luhan berada disini?' batin Sehun. Tak lama, Tuan Hong datang kepada Sehun. "Tuan Hong, besok tolong awasi Jung Daeun dan Xi Luhan," perintah Sehun tanpa melihat Tuan Hong. "Baik, Yang Mulia."

Luhan dan Daeun segera masuk ke dalam pavilun, mereka melihat pintu ruang utama terbuka. Luhan melihat tiga gadis lain yang sudah memakai piyama duduk di ruangan itu tertawa bersama. "Hai!" sapa mereka. Luhan juga membalas dengan mengatakan hai. Daeun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Gantilah baju kalian. Kemudian, duduk di sini bersama kami. Aku yakin besok kita tidak akan bertemu karena sibuk dengan tes dan kemudian kembali ke rumah masing-masing," kata Sora.

Luhan mengangguk. Daeun kemudian ikut dengan Luhan. Ketika Luhan akan masuk ke kamarnya, Daeun menarik tangannya untuk tetap disitu. "Kau tau, jika aku jadi dirimu, aku tidak akan datang ke sana. Katakan pada mereka aku mengantuk. Oke?" kata Daeun. Luhan mengangguk ragu. "Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Luhan. Luhan mengambil piyamanya dari koper dan segera kembali ke ruang utama.

"Lho? Dimana anak yang bermata tajam itu?" tanya Hyomi. Luhan tersenyum dan duduk bersama. "Daeun mengantuk. Oh, iya. Kalian sudah berkenalan ya? Hanya tinggal aku saja?" tanya Luhan. "Iya, tinggal kau saja," jawab Yana. Luhan tersenyum dan kemudian berdeham demi melancarkan suaranya nanti. "Halo, namaku Xi Luhan. Aku lahir di Seoul pada 20 April. Bersekolah di Hanseol High School. Senang bertemu kalian."

Percakapan empat gadis itu ternyata dimanfaatkan oleh seseorang untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Luhan. Orang yang masuk ke dalam kamar Luhan itu menemukan botol pil Luhan dan menggantinya dengan pil lain yang entah apa isinya. Setelah berhasil mengganti dengan pil yang hampir mirip, orang itu kemudian keluar dari paviliun dengan langkah tergesa. Daeun yang keluar dari kamarnya melihat orang itu keluar dengan tergesa-gesa.

Daeun mengikuti orang itu hingga akhirnya bertemu di dekat sebuah bangunan yang sepi karena di malam hari tak digunakan. Daeun melihat wanita berpakaian dayang itu dari dekat. "Bayaranmu akan kau terima setelah kau keluar dari lingkungan istana. Kerja bagus," puji Daeun. "Te-Terima kasih, Ya-Yang Mulia!" Dayang itu berlari menjauh dari Daeun.

Daeun kembali ke paviliun Putri Mahkota dan melihat Putra Mahkota sedang duduk di jembatan yang ada di depan pavilun Putri Mahkota. Daeun merasa wajahnya merona karena melihat wajah Putra Mahkota secara langsung. Dia memuji ciptaan Tuhan itu dalam hatinya. Daeun merasa jantungnya berdetak tak karuan dan dia mulai membayangkan jika saja dia nanti menghampiri Putra Mahkota dengan pakaian putih yang biasanya digunakan sebagai hanbok dalaman, dan menikmati waktu berdua sebagai suami istri.

Daeun berjalan mendekat ke arah Putra Mahkota sebelum akhirnya seorang dayang datang memberikan Sehun jaket dan membawa Sehun pergi dari pandangannya. Daeun tersenyum kecut. Seharusnya dia bergerak lebih cepat jika tidak ingin hal seperti ini terjadi. Daeun akhirnya memutuskan kembali ke paviliunnya. "Hei!" panggil seseorang.

NYYUUTTT!

"Dasar anak nakal! Kenapa kau ada di luar lingkungan paviliunmu? Seharusnya kau tetap berada disana!" kata sanggung Han. Daeun meringis kesakitan karena telinganya ditarik. "A-Agh! Sa-Sakit! Bo-Bodoh! A-Aku akan kembali ke sana! Ja-Jangan tarik! Sakit!" pekik Daeun. Sanggung Han semakin marah karena dikatai bodoh. "Apa kau bilang? Kau tak punya tata krama ya?"

Sanggung Han menarik Daeun semakin cepat ke lingkungan paviliun peserta. Luhan dan peserta lain terkejut melihat Daeun yang harus jatuh terduduk karena dihempaskan oleh sanggung Han. "Da-Daeun!" pekik Luhan. "Ada apa ini?" tanya Luhan. Sanggung Han yang mengenal Luhan menghela nafasnya. "Nona Xi, katakan pada temanmu yang 'bermulut manis' itu agar tak pernah keluar dari lingkungan paviliun tanpa izin dayang penanggung jawab. Paham? Katakan pada temanmu yang lain."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Daeun bangkit dari posisinya dan kemudian menatap Luhan dengan sengit. "Jangan harap aku akan menyerah!" Daeun berlari masuk ke dalam pavilun dan ditatapi oleh peserta lain. Luhan tak mengerti kalimat Daeun tentang menyerah sebelumnya. Apa maksud Daeun?

Paginya, baik Luhan, Sora, Yana dan Hyomi tak ada satu pun yang melihat Daeun sarapan di ruang utama. "Mungkin dia kesal karena dipermalukan di depan kita semua," ucap Yana sambil menyesap supnya yang hangat dengan sendok. Hyomi mengangguk setuju. "Aku tak tau pasti apa yang dia perbuat karena memang aku tak tau. Tapi, aku rasa dia melanggar satu peraturan yang penting dalam istana."

Luhan hanya mendengarkan. Ia tak dekat dengan Daeun. Tapi, dia mengkhawatirkan Daeun yang bisa jatuh sakit jika tak makan. Luhan meletakkan sumpitnya di atas meja. Sora yang duduk di samping Luhan menatap Luhan yang kemudian bangkit dan mengangkat meja makan Daeun. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sora. Luhan menggeleng. "Dia tidak bisa ikut test dengan perut kosong." Luhan membawa meja Daeun ke depan kamar Daeun.

Luhan mengetuk pintu kamar Daeun dan meletakkan meja itu di depan pintu. Ia yakin, Daeun akan mengambil makanan itu setelah Luhan pergi. Jadi, Luhan segera kembali ke ruang utama dan menikmari sarapan pagi mereka. Luhan membantu dayang dan Hyomi membereskan peralatan makan mereka tadi. Luhan kembali berjalan ke depan pintu kamar Daeun. Hatinya tercubit melihat semua piring dan mangkuk makanan yang Luhan antarkan dibalik, sehingga semuanya jadi sia-sia.

Luhan membawa meja itu ke dayang yang akan membawa meja kembali ke dapur istana. "Maaf ya, kalian harus membuang makanan yang kalian buat. Saya benar-benar minta maaf," ucap Luhan. Dayang yang mengambil meja Daeun tersenyum. "Tak apa, Nona." Luhan menatap semua meja yang sudah pergi itu dengan raut wajah berpikir.

Luhan mengetuk pintu kamar Sora dan bertemu dengan Hyomi dan Yana yang sedang berkaca. Mereka menggunakan hanbok yang disediakan. Hanbok itu adalah hanbok yang mirip dengan milik selir raja-raja dahulu. Hanya saja, hanbok ini lebih sederhana, tak ada bentuk-bentuk bunga yang dibuat dengan benang berwarna perak.

"Luhan, kemari!" panggil Hyomi yang mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang biasanya digunakan untuk menyimpan perhiasan. Hyomi mengeluarkan sebuah baessi dengan piringan kuning dan bunga berwarna merah. "Cocok sekali untukmu! Coba lihat di kaca!"

Luhan berdiri di depan kaca, menatap dirinya sendiri yang sudah dibalut hanbok berwarna putih dan rok berwarna pink mengkilap. Cantik sekali. Luhan memasang baessi di atas kepalanya. Luhan bak seorang malaikat yang turun ke langit. Itu deskripsi dari Sora yang membuat Hyomi dan Yana tersenyum dan terus memujinya.

Daeun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari paviliun, dia menggunakan hanbok berwarna hitam dengan bahan yang agak tembus pandang dan rok berwarna ungu terang. Daeun berjalan menuju botanical garden dan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari kantung roknya. "Halo? Paman. Ini aku, Daeun."

 **. . .**

Luhan, Sora, Hyomi, dan Yana sudah sampai di sebuah ruangan kecil yang akan menjadi saksi tes seleksi mereka kali ini. Tepat di hadapan mereka, ada empat meja yang disediakan untuk juri. Tak lama, tiga orang juri muncul dan duduk di hadapan mereka, dua wanita dan seorang lelaki. Semua juri tampak menilai empat peserta di depan mereka. "Dimana peserta satu lagi?" tanya sanggung bagian budaya.

Luhan menggeleng tak tau ketika Sora menatapnya meminta jawaban. "Maaf, Nyonya. Kami tidak tau dia pergi kemana," jawab Luhan jujur. Sanggung itu berdecih senang. "Baguslah, maka kami semakin cepat menyeleksi kalian." Tak lama, Yang Mulia Ratu Jaejoong masuk ke dalam ruangan. Semua peserta berdiri dan membungkukkan badan dalam.

Yang mulia ratu duduk di atas bantalan yang disediakan sementara peserta memberikan hormat kepadanya. "Baik. Mari ki—"

"Maaf Yang Mulia, hamba terlambat." Daeun muncul dengan nafas terengah. Sanggung bagian budaya mencoba menutupi keterkejutannya dengan pakaian Daeun yang terlampau melanggar aturan istana. Daeun memberi salam pada Yang Mulia Ratu dan segera duduk di tempatnya.

"Tanpa berbasa basi, aku akan segera menyebutkan pertanyaan. Dalam waktu satu menit, jika kau disuruh memilih antara mengambil air di sungai, tapi keluargamu hanya akan kekurangan gizi dan membelikan makanan untuk mereka, tapi kau harus menjual dirimu. Apa yang kau pilih?" tanya juri lelaki yang ternyata adalah Tuan Hong. Mereka semua berpikir bagaimana cara menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Dan tanpa terasa waktu habis…

"Peserta ruang lima, Yana. Silahkan," kata sanggung bagian budaya. "Aku akan memilih menjual diriku karena keluargaku pasti akan lebih membutuhkan makanan berlimpah dari pada aku. Apa yang membuat keluargaku senang, adalah segalanya." Ratu tersenyum lembut mendengar jawaban Yana.

Baik Sora dan Hyomi menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama, hanya saja, alasan mereka berbeda beda, Sora mengatakan bahwa keluarganya telah mengorbankan banyak hal untuk merawatnya, tapi kenapa dia tidak mencoba berkorban untuk menyelamatkan keluarganya? Jawaban Hyomi, apa yang membuat keluarganya senang adalah kebahagiaannya. Hingga akhirnya tinggallah Daeun dan Luhan.

"Peserta ruang satu, Jung Daeun. Silahkan," kata Tuan Hong mempersilahkan Daeun menjawab. Daeun berdeham kecil. "Jawabanku adalah mengambil air di sungai. Karena, aku adalah orang yang menyayangi diriku lebih dari apapun. Dan kalaupun mereka mati, mereka akan mati bersamaku," jawab Daeun. Jawaban itu terdengar keras.

"Baik, Luhan. Silahkan jawab," kata Ratu. Luhan awalnya diam dan membuat sanggung budaya berbisik kepada Ratu. "Begini…" Luhan mulai menjawab. "Aku akan mengambil dua hal. Air dan makanan, tanpa menjual diriku. Aku akan mencari makanan walaupun hingga badanku harus remuk redam karena dipukuli. Dan aku juga mengambil air karena jika aku mati, keluargaku bisa menjamu tamu-tamu yang ada."

Tuan Hong terdiam. Seseorang di sana juga terdiam mendengar jawaban Luhan. "Baiklah. Tes pertama sudah selesai. Saat menjelang makan siang, kita akan berwisata sebentar ke dapur kerajaan. Kalian bisa kembali ke paviliun kalian."

Tuan Hong keluar paling akhir dia berjalan menuju paviliun Puta mahkota. Ia mendapatkan sebuah panggilan dan segera menuju mobil kerajaan. Dia pergi menuju sekolah Putra Mahkota atau sekolah yang dikenal dengan sekolah kerajaan. Sekolah yang kebanyakan siswa dan siswinya adalah anak dari kerabat kerajaan dan anak dari pejabat-pejabat penting di negara itu. Tuan Hong segera berjalan menuju kelas Puta Mahkota yang dikhususkan untuknya, Jongin, dan Chanyeol saja. Sedangkan Baekhyun—calon tunangan Chanyeol berada di kelas lain.

Bertepatan saat guru Putra Mahkota keluar, Tuan Hong segera masuk ke dalam kelas. "Ya, Yang Mulia." Sehun berdeham dan menatap Jongin serta Chanyeol. "Begini. Maaf kalau aku merepotkanmu lagi. Sekarang aku ingin atur pertemuan malam ini dengan Xi Luhan itu. Aku sudah menelepon kakak iparku, dia akan membantu. Jangan sampai ada peserta lain yang tau. Paham?"

Tuan Hong mengangguk mengerti. Sehun mengusap wajahnya pelan. "Dia membuatku penasaran."

 **. . .**

Luhan baru saja kembali ke paviliun sendirian setelah Putri Zitao memanggilnya ke mansion raja dan ratu. Putri Zitao mengatakan bahwa dia diundang sekali lagi oleh pihak kerajaan sebagai tamu malam ini. Luhan sendiri tak tau alasan kenapa dia menjadi tamu. Dia tidak memenangkan olimpiade internasional, dia tidak menang nobel perdamaian, dan bahkan dia tidaklah seorang anggota PBB.

Luhan melihat Sora, Hyomi, Yana dan Daeun sudah berkemas. "Kami akan menghubungimu ketika ada waktu, Luhan," kata Sora. Yana mengangguk. "Benar. Siapa yang diantara kita akan lolos, jangan pernah melupakan kenangan kita yang sebentar ini," ucap Yana. Luhan tersenyum. "Benar. Kalian pulanglah dulu. Aku masih harus membereskan barangku. Hati-hati!"

Semua peserta kecuali Luhan sudah pergi. Tiba-tiba seorang dayang datang membantu Luhan. "Nona? Apa perlu dibantu?" tanya dayang itu. Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak usah. Aku sudah hampir selesai." Luhan mengganti hanboknya dengan baju casual yang sering dia pakai. Ia merasakan kepalanya pusing lagi karena dia tidak banyak makan tadi pagi. Luhan mengambil pilnya dan menegaknya.

Setelah merasa baikan, Luhan membawa kopernya keluar paviliun dan dibantu dengan pengawal, dia segera menemukan mobil Hangeng yang terparkir di halaman kerajaan. "Ayah, nanti malam, aku akan makan malam di istana atas undangan Putri Zitao. Apa boleh aku pergi?" tanya Luhan. Hangeng mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Kata siapa tidak boleh?"

Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ayahnya mengerti tentang dirinya. Tapi, dia masih tetap tak mengerti kenapa dia harus dibuang dari rumah.

 **. . .**

Keadaan istana kali ini memang sangat sepi. Bahkan Luhan harus diantar langsung oleh supir yang menjemputnya kala dia akan berangkat ke istana bersama Hangeng. Luhan berjalan masuk ke dalam mansion dan duduk di sebuah ruangan yang biasa digunakan untuk menjamu kerabat kerajaan. Luhan duduk di sana beberapa saat sambil memainkan game di ponselnya hingga seorang dayang berpakaian hanbok dapur kerajaan datang. "Anda Nona Xi?" tanya dayang itu. Luhan mengangguk. "Be-Benar. Kenapa?" tanya Luhan. Dayang itu tersenyum.

"Anda sepertinya salah tempat, Nona. Anda di undang ke istana Putra Mahkota. Bukan di mansion Raja," jelas dayang itu. Luhan mengangguk ragu. "A-Aku tidak tahu arah ke paviliun Putra Mahkota. Jadi… Bi-Bisa kau antarkan a-aku?" tanya Luhan ragu. Dayang itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Putra Mahkota menginstruksikanku untuk menjempu anda." Luhan mengangguk mengerti dan akhirnya berjalan di belakang dayang.

Luhan terperangah dengan mewahnya pavilun Putra Mahkota dari luar. Apa lagi dari dalam! Luhan berterima kasih pada dayang yang mengantarkannya dan dia diserahkan kepada dayang lain yang bertugas membimbing Luhan ke ruangan yang tepat di dalam paviliun. Luhan sekali lagi membungkukkan badan dan berterima kasih karena sudah diantar hingga tujuannya yang sebenarnya.

Luhan duduk di atas alas duduk berwarna biru muda. Luhan bisa melihat meja di depannya masih kosong. Tak ada makanan. "Oh, permisi!" kata Luhan. Tak lama, seorang dayang masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Ada apa, Nona?" tanya dayang itu. "Dimana Putri Zitao? Bukannya dia yang mengundang?" tanya Luhan.

Dayang itu mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Yang Mulia Putri Zitao hari ini pergi dengan Yang Mulia Ratu, Nona. Jadi, hanya tinggal Pu—"

"YANG MULIA PUTRA MAHKOTA DATANG!"

Dayang itu segera pergi meninggakan Luhan yang menahan detak jantungnya yang semakin menggila. Luhan memperhatikan kaos kaki putih, celana resmi bahan berwarna hitam, jas hitam dengan dasi biru muda dan juga rambut hitam yang disisir dengan rapi oleh ahlinya. Luhan terperangah.

"Selamat datang di pavilinku, Xi Luhan." Putra Mahkota masuk. Luhan mulai merasa dirinya sangat pendek ketika berhadapan secara langsung dengan Putra Mahkota. "Hanya ada kita saat ini di istana." Ucapan Putra Mahkota benar-benar sangat lancar. Luhan menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Sehun kemudian duduk di sebelah kiri Luhan yang berdiri. Luhan yang masih kaget hampir saja lupa memberikan salam kepada Putra Mahkota. Luhan tersadar setelah Sehun menatapnya dengan intens. Dia mencoba mengenyahkan hormonnya yang berjalan seenak hati di dalam dirinya dengan memberikan salam pertama. "Yang Mulia, hamba Xi Luhan memberikan salam kepada anda, Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota!"

Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan yang benar-benar sesuai dengan apa yang dibilang Tuan Hong sebelum Tuan Hong pergi menemani Raja dan Ratu. "Kau sudah bisa duduk, Nona Xi." Luhan akhirnya duduk di lantai tanpa alas. Dia merasa akan sangat kurang ajar jika dia duduk di sebelah kiri Putra Mahkota. Memangnya dia istrinya?

"Kenapa duduk di lantai. Santai saja, duduk saja disini." Sehun memerintahkan Luhan untuk duduk di sampingnya. Luhan dengan ragu beringsut ke tempat duduknya tadi. Aroma maskulin ala remaja puber menguar dari tubuh Putra Mahkota. Tak lama, dua orang dayang datang membawakan ocha hangat untuk sepasang manusia di dalam ruangan itu. Luhan menganggukkan kepala tanda berterima kasih. Sehun tersenyum melihat gelagat calon istrinya itu. "Kau ini manis sekali. Pada dayang pun seperti itu," ucap Sehun.

Luhan akhirnya sadar tak seharusnya dia datang malam ini karena Putra Mahkota berniat menyingkirkannya dari lima besar peserta seleksi tahap tiga dengan cara membuatnya jantungan. "Luhan?" panggil Sehun. Luhan berjengit kaget. "Kenapa?" Luhan menggeleng. Tak lama, dua porsi beef stick lembut dengan aroma menggoda datang ke hadapan mereka.

Sehun menarik piring Luhan dan memotongkan daging Luhan dengan lembut. Luhan juga menarik piring Sehun dan memotongkan daging milik Sehun. "Makanlah. Aaa…" Sehun mengajukan suapan pertama untuk Luhan. Luhan menerimanya dengan segan. Sehun tersenyum kemudian mengelap sisa bumbu di pinggiran bibir Luhan dengan lembut. "Ya ampun. Kau ini berantakan sekali sih!" keluh Sehun. Dia kemudian menarik tangan Luhan untuk mengajukan potongan daging padanya.

Sehun memakan potongan daging lembut pemberian tangan Luhan—yang disabotase tangannya—dengan wajah yang benar-benar membuat Luhan sesak nafas. Suara ponsel berdering mengganggu suasana akrab diantara keduanya yang baru saja bertemu langsung. Sehun menghela nafas kesal ketika Luhan mencoba mengambil ponselnya.

Sehun mengambil ponsel Luhan dari tangan Luhan dan melihat id callernya. Tanpa ragu Sehun langsung mengangkatnya. "Halo, Nyonya Xi. Maaf mengganggu kenyamananmu. Ini adalah Putra Mahkota Oh Sehun. Jika kau menanyakan keadaan Luhan disini. Dia sangat nyaman. Jadi, maaf dia tidak bisa mengangkat panggilanmu. Selamat malam!"

KLIP

Sehun menghela nafas lega. "I-Ibu?" tanya Luhan ragu. Sehun mengangguk dengan senyuman datar. "Kemarikan tasmu," suruh Sehun dengan kesal. Luhan memberikan tasnya pada Sehun tanpa ragu. Sehun memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas. "Apa ada orang di luar?" tanya Sehun. tak lama, seorang dayang datang. "Letakkan tas ini di kamarku. Jika ada yang menelepon, angkat saja, katakan Xi Luhan sedang bersamaku. Paham?"

Setelah dayang itu membawa tasnya, Luhan menunduk lelah. Lelah karena mencoba menenangkan jantungnya. Sehun menatap Luhan bingung.

SRETTT

Luhan ditarik oleh Sehun ke dalam pelukan dada bidangnya. "Kau lelah? Mau beristirahat denganku malam ini di atas ranjang paling empuk se-Korea?"

 **. . .**

 **TBC**

 **. . .**

 **HAYO! Ada yang bisa nebak chapter depan NC atau nggak?**

 **Gimana? Chapter ini sudah panjang ya. Aoi tak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi chapter ini. Sumpah Aoi ngetiknya udah sampai setengah tidur. Jadi, maaf kalau ada part yang aneh. Silahkan kalian comment di review kalian.**

 **Terakhir Aoi cuma mau bilang...**

 **REVIEW JUSEYYYOOO!**

 ***ambil bantal, tarik selimut, tarik Sehun, 18+***


	5. Chapter 5

**Dumped Princess**

 **Chapter 5**

 **GS! EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE**

 **MONARCHY CONSTITUTIONAL! AU**

 **HUNHAN AS MAIN COUPLE**

 **. . .**

 **Luhan diusir dari rumahnya ketika pemilihan Putri Mahkota Korea Selatan akan dilaksanakan. Pilihan yang diberikan Xi Hangeng—ayahnya hanyalah masuk ke istana atau keluar dari rumah selamanya. Luhan yang bingung tak tau harus bagaimana. "UJIAN TAHAP PERTAMA DIMULAI!" TENGGG! Suara gong kerajaan berbunyi! Putra Mahkota yang duduk disinggasana yang tertutup tirai hanya menatap semua calon Putrinya.**

 **. . .**

 **Oh Sehun as Crown Prince Oh Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan as Crown-Princess-to-be Xi Luhan**

 **Wu (Oh) Yifan as Crown Prince's Brother**

 **Oh Yunho as South Korea King**

 **Kim Jaejoong as South Korea Queen**

 **Tan (Xi) Hangeng and Kim Heechul as Luhan's parents**

 **. . .**

 **FujoAoi present…**

 **. . .**

Luhan menghela nafasnya panjang. Tasnya dia pegang kuat-kuat demi mengalahkan desiran halus di tubuhnya. GILA! PUTRA MAHKOTA GILA! Luhan hanya menghentakkan kakinya sepanjang jalan menuju mobil Hangeng. Hangeng menunggu di dalam mobil dengan sebuah earphone di telinganya. Tampaknya Hangeng sangat sibuk beberapa hari ini.

"Bagaimana makan malamnya bersama Putri Zitao?" tanya Hangeng. Luhan menggeleng. "Putri Zitao tak ada," jawab Luhan singkat. Dia menurunkan sandaran kursinya sehingga dia bisa berbaring nyaman. "Jadi, tadi makan dengan siapa? Ratu?" tanya Hangeng lagi. Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak." Hangeng mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. "Lalu?"

"Putra-Gila-Mahkota Oh Sehun. Siapa lagi?" jawab Luhan kesal. "semua anggota keluarga kerajaan pergi makan malam dengan keluarga Pangeran Yifan. Ya, kecuali Putra Mahkota." Luhan kemudian duduk dan menatap kaca spionnya. Hangeng mengerutkan dahinya. "Lalu? Ada yang terjadi?" tanya Hangeng lagi. Luhan menghela nafasnya. "Sudahlah, ayah. Ayo kita pulang. Aku lelah."

Luhan kembali berbaring menunggu Hangeng untuk menjalankan mobilnya. Luhan menutup matanya mencoba mengenyahkan semua kata-kata Sehun yang seolah mengajaknya untuk 'saling menghangatkan' di musim semi yang semakin hangat. Hangeng mendapatkan telepon dari komisarisnya. "Halo?"

Hangeng mencoba memahami semua perintah komisarisnya. "Ah. Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Baik, Yang Mulia." Hangeng menghela nafasnya. Ia menyandarkan punggung lelahnya di sandaran mobil dan menatap langit yang agak terang. "Aku benar-benar harus menyampaikan perpisahan secepatnya," keluh Hangeng. Hangeng mengusap kepala Luhan dengan sayang kemudian mengecup pucuk kepala anaknya yang sudah tertidur lelap.

Sedangkan di paviliun Putra Mahkota, Oh Sehun sudah berganti baju dengan kaus tanpa lengan berbahan longgar dan celana pendek longgar. Tuan Hong datang membacakan jadwalnya seperti biasa. "Besok benar-benar kosong?" tanya Sehun. Tuan Hong mengangguk. "Benar, Yang Mulia."

Sehun tersenyum senang. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita ke rumah Chanyeol?" tanya Sehun. Tuan Hong mengangguk menyetujui. "Baiklah, Yang Mulia. Oh, apa Tuan Jongin harus saya telepon?" tanya Tuan Hong. Sehun menggeleng. "Tak perlu, nanti dia terganggu untuk mendekati Kyungsoonya itu." Tuan Hong mengerti dan akhirnya keluar setelah mengucapkan selamat malam.

Sehun menarik selimutnya hingga sedada kemudian mengingat kejadian beberapa saat lalu.

 **Flashback…**

Luhan menggeleng karena tawaran Sehun yang terdengar gila, ekstrem, aneh, dan terdengar vulgar—bagi Luhan—itu. Luhan menjauh dari Sehun—bergeser lebih tepatnya. Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Bagaimana jika kita melihat keadaan kamarku dulu?" tawar Sehun. Luhan menggeleng lagi. "Kenapa?" tanya Sehun mencoba memancing Luhan. Luhan awalnya ragu dan menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

"Atau…"

Sehun menarik Luhan lagi ke dalam pelukannya. "Kau yakin? Di istana tak ada orang. Hanya dayang, kau dan aku. Lagi pula, kau juga calon istriku. Kenapa harus menolak?" tanya Sehun. Luhan diam menegang. Dia tak tau apa alasan yang tepat untuk membungkam mulut Putra Mahkota ini. "A-Aku bukan cewek gampangan, Yang Mulia. Maaf aku lancang!"

Luhan melepaskan diri dari tubuh Sehun. Luhan mengambil air putih dan meneguknya seolah tenggorokannya telah dimasuki api yang bersembunyi di balik bumbu steak. Sehun tersenyum. "Kau unik. Kenapa tak mencoba?" tanya Sehun lagi.

Luhan meletakkan gelasnya dengan sedikit kasar. "Maaf, Yang Mulia. Walaupun hamba hanyalah rakyat biasa, hamba masih punya harga diri. Sekali lagi anda merayu saya, saya tak akan segan-segan menampar anda, Yang Mulia. Walaupun saya harus bekerja untuk Yang Mulia Ratu di pinggiran negeri selamanya!"

Sehun bertepuk tangan. "Seperti ini yang kuharapkan. Kau lolos tes tak resmi dariku. Selamat!" Sehun megulurkan tangannya. Luhan mendengus dan memutar matanya kesal. "Jadi, anda mempermainkanku?" tanya Luhan yang tak terima. "Tidak. Aku tidak. Aku hanya mengetesmu. Tak langsung. Dengan kedok makan malam berdua. Bagaimana? Apa kau tergoda?" tanya Sehun dengan nada menggoda.

Luhan memukul kepala Sehun karena kesal dengan kepalan tinjunya pelan. Sehun terkejut setengah mati. Tak ada yang pernah memukulnya seperti itu. "Ke-Kenapa?" tanya Sehun yang masih kaget. "Kau itu menyebalkan." Luhan menutup matanya dan menghela nafas panjang. "Perkenalan resmi sekali lagi. Namaku…"

"Xi…"

"Luhan…"

"Jangan berbuat kekacauan denganku. Atau aku akan mengacaukanmu!" ancam Luhan sekali lagi. Sehun tertawa karena melihat wajah Luhan yang sangat lucu ketika mengancamnya. "Baiklah. Aku tidak akan mengacaukanmu." Sehun tersenyum lagi. "Ayo berteman!"

Luhan dan Sehun akhirnya melanjutkan santapan makan malam mereka. Entah apa yang membuat mereka sangat akrab dari awal hingga akhir pertemuan. Setelah makan, Sehun mendengarkan bahwa Nona Xi harus pulang sebelum jam 10 karena istana akan menutup gerbang masuk dan keluar—ketentuan jam malam. "Aku harus pergi, Putra Mahkota," ucap Luhan. Sehun mengangguk mengerti. "Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke depan," ucap Sehun.

Luhan dan Sehun berjalan berdampingan. Tapi, Luhan ada dibelakang Sehun—si tuan rumah atau tuan istana?—yang berjalan sangat santai. Sehun hanya bisa mengantarkan ke gerbang kecil yang akan mengarahkan ke gerbang utama. "Maaf, aku hanya bisa mengantarkanmu hingga disini. Ini sudah masuk jam malam untukku." Luhan mengangguk mengerti. "Tak apa, Yang Mulia."

Luhan baru saja akan pergi sebelum Sehun memegang erat tangannya. "Besok adalah hari pengumuman, kau siap?" tanya Sehun yang agak khawatir. Luhan yang awalnya ragu dan agak takut akhirnya tersenyum palsu di depan Sehun. "A-Aku siap." Sehun tersenyum. "Baiklah. Hati-hati!" Luhan tersenyum dan melepaskan tangan Sehun lagi.

GREPPP…

Badan Luhan segera ditarik oleh Sehun. Bibir Sehun mengejar bibir targetnya, bibir Xi Luhan dan melekatkan bibir mereka yang entah mengapa menurut Sehun sangat pas. Sehun memegang pinggang Luhan dan menciumnya hingga dia sadar jam terus bergerak. Saat ciuman mereka selesai, Luhan segera berlari meninggalkan Sehun yang masih menatapnya dari belakang.

Sehun menutup wajahnya sebentar dan menghentakkan kakinya kesal. "Ya ampun! Aku yang melakukannya kenapa aku yang jadi malu begini? Ya ampun!" Sehun berjalan sendiri ke dalam paviliunnya dengan wajah merona yang sesekali dia tutupi dengan sepasang tangan kekarnya. Dia bagaikan seorang remaja putri yang sedang kasmaran.

 **End of flashback…**

Luhan mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk pink dengan motif hellokitty putih. Aroma strawberry menyerebak kemana-mana. Luhan menghempaskan handuknya ke sampingnya karena masih kesal. "Ya ampun!" Luhan keluar dari kamarnya dan mengambil segelas air hangat. Luhan membawa air hangat itu ke dalam kamarnya.

"Kepalaku pusing…" keluh Luhan yang kemudian membuka laci nakasnya. Luhan mengambil satu pil dari dalam botol dan segera meneguknya dengan air putih. Luhan menghela nafas lega. "Benar-benar!" keluhnya. Luhan meletakkan gelasnya di atas nakas. Entah kenapa, dia merasa sesuatu akan terjadi kepadanya.

Paginya…

"Xi Luhan?" panggil Hangeng. Heechul menggigit kukunya yang tak panjang itu dengan ketakutan. Hangeng akhirnya berdiri dari duduknya. "Kita harus membawanya ke dokter. Tidak bisa tidak. Badannya dingin," saran Hangeng. Heechul mengangguk, "Ayo kita bawa. Kau siapkan mobil, aku akan menggantikan bajunya!" Heechul mengusap wajah Luhan yang semakin pucat dengan tangannya.

Hangeng menyiapkan mobilnya dan segera membantu Heechul menggendong Luhan ke dalam mobil. Hangeng membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit milik kerajaan yang terletak di luar wilayah istana. Kemudian Luhan segera ditangani oleh perawat dari UGD. Heechul duduk di kursi tunggu dengan wajah cemas. Hangeng menghela nafasnya.

"Dia anak yang kuat, sayang. Dia akan bertahan," ucap Hangeng yang kemudian duduk di samping Heechul. "Dia akan bertahan benar?" tanya Heechul lagi. Hangeng mengangguk. "Tapi, aku malah berharap dia mati sekarang dan nanti kita bisa menyusulnya tanpa dia harus mengalami masa sulit lebih dahulu karena kita lebih dahulu pergi." Ucapan Heechul membuat Hangeng kaget bukan main. "APA MAKSUDMU?!"

Heechul menangis terisak. "A-Apa kau tega? Melihat Luhan menghadapi dunia ini sendirian setelah kita tidak ada nanti? Apa kau tega?! Dia anak kita satu-satunya. Kita tidak bisa membiarkannya menderita sendirian!" bentak Heechul. Hangeng memeluk tubuh istrinya dengan sayang. "Tak akan ada yang yang terjadi. Dia harapan kita satu-satunya! Dia kuat!"

Hangeng menuntun Heechul untuk duduk. Heechul akhirnya diam dan menunggu anak mereka keluar dari UDG. Heechul melihat jam yng tergantung di dinding rumah sakit. "Pergilah bekerja. Komisaris pasti membutuhkanmu karena situasi saat ini benar-benar genting. Aku akan membawa Luhan pulang dengan taksi nanti. Pe—"

"Maaf, aku tak bisa menjadi ayah yang baik untuk Luhan dan suami yang baik untukmu. Maafkan aku, Heechul!" Hangeng memeluk badan Heechul dengan agak erat, meluapkan rasa lelah, kesal, marah, dan kesedihan tanpa mengeluarkan air mata setetespun. "Aku pun juga. Aku juga tak bisa menjadi ibu yang baik untuk anaknya, begitu pula untuk menjadi istri yang baik untukmu."

Hangeng melepaskan pelukan dan melayangkan ciuman kepada bibir Heechul. "Aku pergi. Jika ada apa-apa. Bukan, jika Luhan sadar, segera hubungi aku." Heechul mengangguk dan membiarkan Hangeng pergi. Tak lama, seorang dokter keluar dengan jas putihnya.

Heechul berdiri dan memegang lengan dokter itu. "Ke-Kenapa dengan dirinya?" tanya Heechul. Dokter itu tampak ragu mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kepada Heechul. Heechul menggeram kesal dan menghempaskan tangan dokter itu dari pegangannya. "APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN ANAKKU?!" tanya Heechul meluapkan kemarahannya.

Banyak pengunjung rumah sakit bertanya-tanya kenapa Heechul seperti itu pada seorang dokter. "Maaf, Nyonya. Ayo kita bicarakan di ruanganku. Kau membuat pasien lain dan pengunjung tak nyaman," bujuk dokter itu. Heechul menggeleng dan akhirnya terisak sambil memegang kembali lengan dokter muda itu. "Aku mohon. Aku khawatir dengan anakku. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Heechul. Dokter itu akhirnya mendudukkan Heechul. "Kami belum bisa memastikannya, Nyonya. Tapi, tampaknya anak anda keracunan. Kami tak tau pasti racun seperti apa yang membuatnya bisa sedingin itu. Kami harus memeriksanya lebih lanjut."

Heechul merasa tengkuknya dipukul kuat dan akhirnya dia terduduk sendirian di ruang tunggu. Tak lama, Heechul bisa melihat beberapa pengawal berjas hitam melewati ruang tunggu. Heechul tau mereka dari kerajaan, tapi dia tak peduli saat ini. Dia hanya peduli Luhan. Luhannya terbaring tak berdaya karena racun. Heechul memikirkan Luhan memakan apa kemarin. Tapi, dia rasa tak mungkin ada racun pada makanan anaknya, karena dia tau bagaimana dapur kerajaan bekerja. Mereka akan mengetes terlebih dahulu apakah ada racun di dalam makanan sebelum disajikan. Tapi kenapa bisa?!

"Lho? Nyonya Xi?"

Heechul menoleh menatap seseorang yang sering muncul di televisi dan pernah ia temui beberapa hari lalu. "Yang Mulia Ratu!" Heechul segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menunduk. "Kenapa anda ada di sini? Anda sakit?" tanya Ratu. Heechul menggeleng. "Lalu siapa?" tanya Ratu. Heechul menangis. "A-Anakku. Luhan."

Ratu sedikit terkejut mendengar Luhan keracunan. "Ba-Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Ratu yang kemudian membimbing Heechul untuk duduk. "A-Aku tak tau. Tadi pagi badannya pucat dan dingin. Kami memanggil namanya agar dia bangun dan sudah mengguncang badannya. Ta-tapi dia tetap tidak bangun. Akhirnya kami membawanya kemari," jelas Heechul. Ratu menganggukkan kepalanya paham.

'Yifan. Aku harus bertanya padanya,' batin Jaejoong. Heechul mengusap air matanya. "Maaf jika aku lancang. Aku hanya mengingatkanmu, hasil seleksi kemarin akan kami rilis malam ini. Aku ingin, jika Luhan belum sadar, anda bisa memberitahukannya pada Luhan apa hasilnya." Heechul mengangguk dan tergugu. "Aku harus pergi. Jika aku terlalu lama disini, media akan merilis berita Luhan keracunan. Aku takut kalian akan terbebani melayani media. Jadi, aku pamit," ucap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memeluk Heechul. "Dia akan bertahan." Jaejoong kemudian pergi meninggalkan Heechul yang masih menunggu Luhan dikeluarkan dari ruang gawat darurat. Ia mengambil ponselnya dari tas. Setelah menemukan nama kontak yang akan dia hubungi, Jaejoong segera menghubungi orang itu. "Halo? Yifan. Sayang, ini ibu."

 **. . .**

Sehun menerima undangan dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka berada di ruangan yang disediakan untuk Sehun. Jongin, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sering menemani Sehun di ruangan ini. Makan bersama, belajar bersama, mengobrolkan politik hingga hal-hal menarik dari dalam maupun luar negeri. "Tiga hari lagi, Baekhyun secera resmi menjadi calon nona Park. Atau mungkin nona muda Park. Wah…" ucap Jongin yang membolak-balikkan undangan.

Baekhyun tersipu malu. "Dari pada kau, mendekati cewek seperti Kyungsoo saja lamanya bukan main. Kau dengan percaya diri di negeri ini mendongakkan kepala dan di juluki ladykiller. Tapi, buktinya menaklukkan seorang Do Kyungsoo tak bisa. tampaknya kau harus keluar dari ruangan ini meninggalkan julukan ladykiller itu ke Yang Mulia." Ucapan Chanyeol mengundang gelak tawa ke seluruh ruangan.

Jongin mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Ini. Fotoku bersamanya. Dia sudah lebih mudah di dekati!" ucap Jongin yang kesal. Chanyeol memeriksa foto itu dengan cermat. "Ini bukan photoshop kan?" tanya Chanyeol yang mencari bekas-bekas photoshop. "Ya tidaklah. Itu benar-benar foto selfie kami. kau ini!" Jongin menari ponselnya dari tangan Chanyeol. "Saranmu benar, Yang Mulia."

Sehun tersenyum bangga. "Kau seharusnya teraktir aku makan Jongin." Jongin tersenyum. "Untukmu akan aku lakukan. dimana?" tanya Jongin dengan percaya diri. "Kedai tteokpokki kecil yang ada di dekat istana. Bagaimana?" tanya Sehun. "Baiklah. Asalkan kau tidak meninggalkan jadwalmu lagi. Aku kapok dikejar-kejar oleh pengawalmu."

Sehun tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak. Ti—"

Tok tok tok…

"Oh, Tuan Hong." Chanyeol membukakan pintu untuk Tuan Hong. "Yang Mulia. Sesuatu terjadi, Yang Mulia," ucap Tuan Hong dengan raut cemas. "Tutup pintunya!" perintah Sehun. Tuan Hong mengunci pintu ruangan dan berdiri di samping kanan Sehun. "No-Nona Luhan keracunan, Yang Mulia." Sehun mendelik kaget. "A-Apa?"

"Nona Xi Luhan keracunan, Yang Mulia," ucap Tuan Hong. "Maksudmu Luhan dari Hanseong?" tanya Baekhyun. "Benar Nona. Dia ditemukan orang tuanya dalam keadaan badan yang dingin dan sangat pucat. Sampai sekarang dia belum sadar, Yang Mulia. Kakak anda, Pangeran Yifan yang menyelesaikan kasus ini sendirian tanpa diketahui masyarakat." Sehun menggeram.

Jongin menghela nafasnya. "Sepertinya pengumuman harus ditunda, Yang Mulia," ucap Tuan Hong. "Tidak. Kita harus mengumumkannya malam ini juga. Jika benar ada yang meracuninya dengan maksud tertentu saat ini, kita bisa lebih mudah melindunginya dengan memasukkannya ke dalam istana," jelas Sehun. Chanyeol terkejut. "Ja-Jadi, maksudmu. Di-dia Putri Mahkota?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Dia pemenangnya. Kami baru akan mengumumkannya malam ini secara resmi. Besok dia sudah harus masuk ke dalam istana. Tapi, kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi?" tanya Sehun. "Kalaupun makanannya diracuni saat makan malam bersama tadi malam di istana, seharusnya ada dayang yang juga keracunan setelah tes makanan tadi malam."

Sehun menghela nafas dan memijit dahinya yang entah kenapa terasa sakit. "Baiklah. Terima kasih, Tuan Hong." Tuan Hong membungkukkan badannya pada Sehun dan teman-temannya. "Kenapa seperti ini?" keluh Sehun.

 **Meanwhile…**

Tao yang sedang menikmati pancake strawberrynya hampir saja tersedak karena mendengar berita mengejutkan seperti itu. "Apa sudah ada penyelidikan dari suamiku?" tanya Tao. Pelayan rumah Zitao itu menggeleng. "Belum Yang Mulia. Pangeran tidak memberitahu apapun." Tao meletakkan garpunya dan segera mengambil ponselnya dari pelayan itu. "Perintahkan yang lain untuk melindungi Luhan di rumah sakit. Kita harus melindunginya hingga besok."

Zitao menghela nafasnya. Kenapa pemilihan Putri Mahkota harus menyakiti banyak orang seperti ini?Apa Sehun sudah tau hal ini? Zitao menelepon Sehun dan segera berjalan ke ruangan kerja Yifan. Sambil menunggu Sehun mengangkat panggilannya, Zitao menutup jendela besar dan menyuruh beberapa pengawal berjaga di sekitar ruang kerjanya. "Halo?"

"…"

"Kakak sudah menyuruh pengawal pribadi kami melindunginya. Setidaknya sebelum jam masuk istana besok."

"…"

"Semoga dia sudah bangun malam ini. Kita harus membuat semuanya seolah tak terjadi."

"…"

"Sama-sama. Belajarlah dengan baik."

Zitao mendudukkan dirinya di kursi besar Yifan dan membuka laci meja kerja Yifan. 'JUNG TAE CHAN'. Zitao membaca semua file yang ada termasuk membaca file latar belakang keponakannya, Jung Daeun.

 **. . .**

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan. "Dimana ini?" tanya Luhan lirih. Heechul terisak dan tersenyum. "Hai sayang. Apa kau merasakan sesuatu?" tanya Heechul. Luhan menggeleng. "Hanya sedikit pusing. Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya. Heechul tersenyum pahit lagi. "Kau pingsan lagi karena kelelahan… Ya. Kelelahan." Heechul berbohong pada Luhan agar Luhan tidak panik. "Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Heechul mengecheck jam di tangannya. "Jam tiga sore. Apa kau lapar?" tanya Heechul. Luhan mengangguk. "Dokter harus memeriksamu sebelum kau makan. Jadi, tahan sebentar ya." Luhan mengangguk. Matanya masih terasa berat. Tak lama, Hangeng masuk ke dalam ruangan rawat Luhan dengan langkah terburu-buru. Hangeng memeluk Luhan dengan panik. "Kau selamat. Ya ampun. Kau membuat ayah cemas, Luhan!" Hangeng mengecupi wajah putrinya dengan sayang. "Ayah. Aku hanya kelelahan. Kenapa ayah harus berlebihan begitu? Seperti akan kehilanganku saja. Aku tidak akan mati sekarang."

'Kau hampir mati, sayang,' batin Heechul. Heechul mundur dan duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang rawat. Ia menghela nafasnya lega. Anaknya sadar. Rasanya beban besar yang bersarang selama beberapa jam tadi hancur seperti debu. Heechul menatap Luhan yang masih diciumi suaminya. "Sayang. Aku pulang dulu. Aku harus mandi dan menyiapkan semua keperluan kita. Jam enam nanti aku akan kembali." Heechul mengambil tasnya dan mengecup dahi Luhan. "Nanti Ibu kembali," ucap Heechul. Luhan mengangguk dan melihat Heechul keluar dari ruangan rawat.

Heechul hampir saja berteriak kaget karena di depan ruang rawat anaknya banyak sekali pengawal berbaju hitam yang sangat siap siaga. "Ka-Kalian si-siapa?" tanya Heechul. Pengawal itu membungkukkan badannya. Tak lama, seorang pengawal wanita datang. "Anda Nyonya Xi Heechul benar?" tanya pengawal itu. Heechul mengangguk. "Saya diperintahkan oleh Putri Zitao untuk menjaga Nona Xi Luhan." Heechul mengangguk mengerti dan kemudian mempersilahkan mereka untuk kembali bekerja.

Tapi, tangan Heechul dipegang oleh pengawal itu. "Maaf, Nyonya. Aku diperintahkan juga untuk menjaga nyonya oleh Pangeran Yifan. Jadi, maaf aku harus menganggu sedikit privasimu. Apa anda akan pulang?" Heechul mengangguk. "Kami akan mengantarkan anda."

Heechul mengikuti pengawal itu hingga sebuah mobil sedan hitam dibukakan pintunya. Heechul masuk ke dalam mobil itu sesuai arah pengawal wanita tadi. Sepanjang perjalanan Heechul hanya diam dan menatap ponselnya yang berwallpaperkan keluarganya. Heechul menghela nafasnya lagi dan lagi. Dadanya bagaikan dihimpit oleh batu besar.

Heechul dibukakan pintu ketika tiba di depan gedung apartementnya. Heechul di kawal masuk ke dalam lift. Pengawal itu tak banyak bicara padanya, jadi Heechul benar-benar merasa bahwa dia sendiri. Ketika pintu lift terbuka, Heechul kembali dikagetkan dengan banyaknya orang yang dia tau orang yang juga bekerja dengan suaminya. "Halo, Nyonya Xi," sapa seseorang yang Heechul tau adalah rekan kerja yang sangat dekat dengan suaminya.

Heechul mengangguk dan membungkukkan badan. Tak lama, Pangeran Yifan tiba dan keluar dari lift. "Nyonya Xi," panggilnya. Heechul membungkukkan badannya pada Yifan. "Yang Mulia. Ada apa? Kenapa kalian ada disini?" tanya Heechul. Yifan menggeleng. "Sebaiknya kita masuk ke dalam dulu." Heechul mengangguk setuju dengan ragu. Dia memencet password rumahnya dan segera masuk. Heechul menghidupkan lampu. "Maaf, apartementku sangat kecil."

Yifan mengerti. "Dimana kamar Luhan?" tanya Yifan. Heechul membukakan kamar Luhan. "Maaf karena kami lancang pada anakmu. Kami ingin menggeledah kamar ini. Kami menduga anak anda keracunan akibat sesuatu yang mungkin dia konsumsi saat ini. Mungkin obat. Ku dengar dia baru-baru ini sakit," jelas Yifan.

"Maksud anda…" Heechul memutus perkataannya karena dia ingat Luhan pernah mengkonsumsi sebauh pil. Dia membuka laci nakas Luhan dan mememukan botol itu masih tersimpan. "Dia mengkonsumsi ini, Yang Mulia. Selama ini tak ada yang salah dengannya. Dia tidak punya alergi dengan apapun," jelas Heechul kepada Yifan yang memasukkan botol pil itu ke dalam sebuah plastik.

"Jika tidak reaksi dan bukan ketidak cocokan obat. Ada kemungkinan pil ini diganti. Maka dari itu kita harus mengujinya. Jadi, kami akan mengambil botol ini beserta isinya." Heechul setuju. "Bawalah. Tolong beritahu kami hasilnya bagaimana. Aku ingin sekali membalas apa yang terjadi dengan anakku," kata Heechul dengan emosi.

Yifan mengangguk. "Baiklah. Kami pergi dulu, Nyonya Xi. Senang tak harus menggeledah rumahmu yang indah ini." Heechul tersenyum dan membiarkan Yifan pergi. Heechul segera mandi dan membereskan barang-barangnya. Ketika Heechul akan membawa tas besar barangnya, pengawal tadi mengambil tas Heechul. "Tak perlu. Aku bisa mengangkatnya. Aku bisa merepotkanmu jika begini," kata Heechul.

"Ibu," panggil pengawal itu dengan nada yang hampir sama dengan Luhan lakukan. "K-Kau bilang apa?" tanya Heechul dengan sedikit shock. Pengawal itu tersenyum. "Aku hanya bercanda agar anda sedikit lunak. Tapi, reaksi anda malah sebaliknya. Maaf!" Pengawal itu mengambil tas Heechul dan menunggu Heechul di depan pintu.

Heechul diam dan tetap berjalan keluar apartement. Sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil, Heechul mencegat si pengawal. "Kau boleh memanggilku ibu."

 **. . .**

Luhan menikmati makan malamnya dan disuapi oleh Heechul. Mereka menonton televisi yang menayangkan berita jam tujuh malam. Heechul menyuapi Luhan dan membuat Luhan tak dapat menolak makanannya. Hangeng sibuk dengan ponselnya. Entah dengan siapa.

'Baiklah. Sekian 7 News hari ini. Acara akan dilanjutkan dengan pengumuman pemenang seleksi calon Putri Mahkota yang akan diumumkan langsung oleh Putra Mahkota Oh Sehun di istana.'

Luhan menoleh ke arah Heechul dengan wajah gugup. Heechul memegang tangan Luhan yang dingin. "Tenang saja. Ibu akan melakukan apapun agar ayahmu tidak mengusirmu ke jalanan." Luhan mengangguk. Dia yakin, ibunya bisa membujuk ayahnya. Luhan kembali melihat ke arah televisi yang menampilkan sebuah ruang konfrensi yang mana disana terlihat Raja, Ratu, Putra Mahkota, Pangeran dan istrinya.

Seseorang datang membawakan gulungan keputusan yang dibuat dari kertas tradisional kepada Putra Mahkota. Banyak kamera yang mengabadikan momen dimana Putra Mahkota menerima surat keputusan. Sehun berjalan ke podium yang terletak di tengah panggung. Sehun membuka gulungan dan membaca gulungan itu di dalam hati.

"Baik. Aku Oh Sehun. Putra dari Yang Mulia Raja Oh Yunho, malam ini mengumumkan nama seorang wanita yang telah berhasil melewati tes yang disiapkan oleh kerajaan dengan baik. Berdasarkan surat keputusan Raja. Hari ini. Dengan izin Tuhan, kami menyatakan bahwa seorang wanita dengan marga Xi akan menjadi anggota keluarga kerajaan yang baru."

Luhan membekap mulutnya karena tak percaya. Dia. DIA TERPILIH MENJADI PUTRI MAHKOTA!

"Nama lengkap dari wanita beruntung itu adalah Xi…"

"Luhan."

Luhan menangis di dalam pelukan ibunya. Hangeng tersenyum dan juga memeluk keluarga kecilnya dengan hangat. Heechul turut menangis karena bahagia melihat anaknya juga bahagia. "Selamat sayang! Selamat!"

"Besok, sesuai dengan adat dan tradisi kerajaan, calon Putri Mahkota, Xi Luhan akan masuk ke dalam istana melalui Gwanghwamun tepat pada pukul 8 pagi. Setelah itu, seminggu setelah keputusan ini keluar, pernikahan akan dilaksanakan dan Putri Mahkota juga akan tinggal di dalam istana mengikutiku. Kami berharap kebaikan, doa restu dan juga harapan yang baik selalu datang kepada kami."

Daeun menggenggam remote televisinya kesal. Dia membanting benda itu ke televisinya.

"ANDWAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

 **. . .**

 **TBC**

 **. . .**

 **Akhirnya update juga. Hahaha…**

 **Lumayan susah lho ternyata buat konflik FF ini. Aoi baru sadar. Udah tau ya, siapa yang jadi Putri Mahkota. Chapter depan kayaknya Aoi update pas malam tahun baru aja ya!**

 **Reviewnya banyak banget di chapter kemarin. Makasih banget ya! Aoi cinta kalian!**

 **Maaf belum bisa balas review… Tapi Aoi selalu baca review kalian kok.**

 **Oh, ada yang main rp di twitter? Mungkin kita bisa kenalan disana. Bisa follow ikemenludeeer ya!**

 **Nah, chapter ini Aoi lagi malas bacot panjang-panjang. Maaf banyak cacat dan typonya. So…**

 **PLEASE REVIEEEEWWWWWW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**SAY GOODBYE TO 2015**

 **WELCOME TO 2016!**

 **. . .**

 **Dumped Princess**

 **Chapter 6**

 **GS! EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE**

 **MONARCHY CONSTITUTIONAL! AU**

 **HUNHAN AS MAIN COUPLE**

 **. . .**

 **Luhan diusir dari rumahnya ketika pemilihan Putri Mahkota Korea Selatan akan dilaksanakan. Pilihan yang diberikan Xi Hangeng—ayahnya hanyalah masuk ke istana atau keluar dari rumah selamanya. Luhan yang bingung tak tau harus bagaimana. "UJIAN TAHAP PERTAMA DIMULAI!" TENGGG! Suara gong kerajaan berbunyi! Putra Mahkota yang duduk disinggasana yang tertutup tirai hanya menatap semua calon Putrinya.**

 **. . .**

 **Oh Sehun as Crown Prince Oh Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan as Crown-Princess-to-be Xi Luhan**

 **Wu (Oh) Yifan as Crown Prince's Brother**

 **Oh Yunho as South Korea King**

 **Kim Jaejoong as South Korea Queen**

 **Tan (Xi) Hangeng and Kim Heechul as Luhan's parents**

 **. . .**

 **FujoAoi present…**

 **. . .**

"Besok, sesuai dengan adat dan tradisi kerajaan, calon Putri Mahkota, Xi Luhan akan masuk ke dalam istana melalui Gwanghwamun tepat pada pukul 8 pagi. Setelah itu, seminggu setelah keputusan ini keluar, pernikahan akan dilaksanakan dan Putri Mahkota juga akan tinggal di dalam istana mengikutiku. Kami berharap kebaikan, doa restu dan juga harapan yang baik selalu datang kepada kami."

Daeun menggenggam remote televisinya kesal. Dia membanting benda itu ke televisinya.

"ANDWAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Nafas Daeun terengah-engah karena amarahnya memuncak. Ibu Daeun kemudian muncul. "Ya ampun!" ucapnya tanpa sadar. Ia berjalan menuju putrinya yang terduduk di lantai dengan air mata menghiasi wajah. Daeun menangis tergugu di dalam pelukan ibunya. Ibu Daeun hanya mengelus kepala anaknya dengan lembut. Namun, suara ponsel membuat Daeun kembali ditinggalkan.

Daeun mengepalkan tangannya. Kenapa tidak sesuai keinginannya. Apa yang harus dia ucapkan di depan teman-temannya nanti?

 **. . .**

Luhan mencoba untuk beristirahat setelah mendengar keputusan raja. Yang masih dia pikirkan saat ini, bagaimana upacara masuk ke dalam istana akan berjalan lancar jika keadaannya saja masih begini lemahnya. Luhan menarik selimutnya dan melihat ruangan yang hanya diisi oleh dirinya karena ibunya dan ayahnya pergi untuk menghirup udara segar di luar.

Tok tok tok…

Luhan melihat seorang lelaki dengan pakaian serba hitam dari atas hingga bawah. Kacamata hitam dan juga masker menutupi wajahnya. Tak hanya dia seorang, tiga orang lagi juga datang dengan gaya hitam seperti penculik. A-Apa dia akan diculik?

SRETTT…

"Hai!" Luhan tersenyum lega ketika mendapati Sehun yang datang bersama teman-temannya. "Hai!" jawab Luhan. Sehun melepaskan masker dan jaket hitamnya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sehun yang mengambil kursi di sebelah Luhan. "Baik. Seperti yang kau lihat saat ini." Sehun tersenyum lagi dan memegang tangan Luhan yang masih diinfus. "Syukurlah."

"ERHMMM…"

Dehaman dari Jongin membuat Sehun dengan panik melepaskan tangan Luhan. Luhan dan Sehun secara tidak sadar juga berdeham karena malu. "Oh, ini teman-temanku. Mungkin akan jadi teman-temanmu nanti. Yang telinganya berbeda dari kami, Park Chanyeol. Yang kulitnya gelap, Kim Jongin. Dan satu-satunya wanita diantara kami, Byun Baekhyun—calon tunangan Chanyeol. Oh, jangan terlalu dekat dengan Jongin. Dia mesum," jelas Sehun yang mengundang tawa Luhan.

"Oh, begitu. Perkenalkan, aku Xi Luhan." Luhan tersenyum. Dan semuanya juga tersenyum. "Besok aku akan menjemputmu disini. Bagaimana?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk. "Mulai besok, kau harus tinggal di istana. Jadi, perawatanmu jadi perawatan jalan." Luhan mengangguk paham.

"Oh, kalian. Keluarlah sebentar. aku ingin bicara empat mata dengannya," perintah Sehun. "Baik, Yang Mulia." Semuanya keluar dan meninggalkan pasangan yang menjadi trending topic saat itu. "A-Aku dengar kita akan langsung melakukan upacara 'malam' itu langsung. Walaupun umur kita masih 17 tahunan." Penjelasan Sehun yang malu-malu membuat Luhan mengerti dengan apa yang Sehun maksud.

"Oh, aku mengerti. Lalu, apa rencanamu? Kau pasti punya rencana kan? Sampai membicarakan hal sensitif seperti itu," ujar Luhan. Sehun mengangguk. "Aku punya. Tapi, kita akan membicarakannya besok. Oke?" Luhan mengangguk. "Baguslah. Sekarang. Aku ingin kau istirahat. Ini perintah pertama dariku sejak kau diangkat menjadi anggota keluarga kerajaan. Dan kau harus mengikutinya," kata Sehun yang sangat sok di depan Luhan.

"Baiklah." Luhan menarik selimutnya dan menutup matanya. Luhan sempat mengintip dan melihat Sehun masih menatapnya. "Kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Sehun kesal. "Orang tidur butuh proses, Yang Mulia!" jawab Luhan. Luhan tetap memejamkan matanya. Dirinya mali karena harus ketahuan ingin melihat Sehun. Luhan akui, Sehun itu tampan. Tak ada bandingannya dengan artis-artis saat ini.

Sehun duduk untuk memastikan Luhan tidur dengan tenang. Sehun menunggu hingga nafas Luhan beraturan, yang tandanya dia sudah tidur. Namun, Sehun yang sudah—hampir—terpengaruh sifat mesum Jongin melihat dada Luhan yang naik turun. Sehun memukul kepalanya sendiri karena memikirkan hal yang tabu seperti itu.

Sehun menarik selimut Luhan yang turun karena gerakan tangannya. Sehun mengelus tangan Luhan yang masih polos. Tak dihiasi apapun. Dia berjanji akan memberikan kemewahan di tubuh indah seperti milik Luhan. Sehun tanpa ragu mencium dahi Luhan dan kemudian mencium bibirnya yang berwarna merah. "Selamat tidur, Yang Mulia." Sehun keluar dari ruangan Luhan setelah mengucapkan selamat malam dan kembali memasang jaketnya.

Tepat ketika Sehun akan berbalik, Sehun melihat ayah dan ibu Luhan berjalan ke kamar Luhan. Sehun segera menghampiri mereka dan membungkukkan badan. "Lho? Kau siapa?" tanya Heechul yang kaget. Hangeng segera menggeser Heechul ke belakang. "Kenapa kalian membiarkan orang seperti dia masuk?" tanya Hangeng pada pengawal-pengawal di depan kamar Luhan. Tak ada yang menjawab.

Sehun akhirnya menurunkan maskernya, melepaskan kacamatanya juga. "Ini aku, Tuan Xi." Hangeng kaget dan segera berlutut di depan Sehun meminta maaf. "Aku sungguh tak tau itu anda, Yang Mulia," ucap Hangeng. Sehun tersenyum. "Tak apa. Sekarang berdirilah. Kau membuat orang-orang melihatku. Aku datang tanpa Tuan Hong. Aku bisa kena marah jika berita tersebar," kata Sehun yang menarik Hangeng untuk bangkit.

"Besok, jam 7 aku akan menjemput Luhan disini. Bisa?" tanya Sehun. Hangeng mengangguk. "Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu. Besok aku akan menjemputnya." Sehun kemudian membungkukkan badan kepada Hangeng dan Heechul. Begitu juga Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Baekhyun.

 **. . .**

Luhan duduk di kursi yang disediakan rumah sakit. Dia menggunakan sebuah hanbok berwarna putih dan rok berwarna ungu muda. Rambut Luhan disisirkan oleh Heechul dengan hati-hati. Rambutnya dijalin ke belakang dan diikat dengan pita berwarna ungu. Luhan terduduk dengan tiang infus tetap bersamanya.

"Sudah. Kau cantik," puji Heechul dan mengelus rambut Luhan. Luhan mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Ibu." Luhan dipeluk oleh Heechul dengan sayang. "Tak ibu sangka. Anak kecil yang suka berantakan saat makan ini akhirnya dipinang oleh lelaki paling diinginkan di Korea. Hahaha," ucap Heechul. Luhan tertawa juga. "Ibu baik-baik sama ayah."

Heechul mengangguk. Dan kemudian Tuan Hong menjemput Luhan. dia menggunakan setelah resmi ala kerajaan dan menerima Luhan dari tangan Heechul. Tuan Hong segera memakaikan Luhan sebuah coat hitam dan memasangkan tudungnya. "Tolong, jaga Luhan," kata Heechul pada Tuan Hong. Tuan Hong membungkukkan badan dan segera mengamankan Luhan menuju lift.

Luhan berhasil dibawa ke dalam mobil yang disediakan dan mereka meninggalkan rumah sakit menuju gerbang Gwanghwamun. Tuan Hong hendak mengecheck kesiapan Luhan saat tiba di gerbang. Namun, ia melihat wajah Luhan yang penuh keringat dingin dan wajahnya pucat. "Ya-Yang Mulia!" Tuan Hong segera memberhentikan mobil dan mengecheck keadaan Luhan.

Luhan kembali dingin dan pucat. "Kita harus segera tiba dan memasukkan Yang Mulia ke dalam istana. Kita harus membuat seolah tak terjadi apa-apa," perintah Tuan Hong kepada mobil yang mengawal mereka di belakang. Semua pengawal mengangguk. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan, tetapi Tuan Hong tetap berada di kursi belakang, mendampingi Luhan.

"Yang Mulia, anda harus memberikan salam sebelum masuk. Kemudian kami akan segera menyelamatkanmu," ucap Tuan Hong. Luhan mengangguk pelan dengan lemah. "I-Iya. Baiklah…" Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan gerbang. Semua wartawan berdiri di belakang garis dan di belakang kawalan petugas keamanan kerajaan.

Luhan keluar dari mobil, ia segera membungkukkan badannya. Kemudian gerbang istana dibuka. Sebuah tandu tradisional telah menunggunya. Luhan dibimbing untuk masuk ke dalam tandu dan pintu tandu ditutup. Tandu berjalan ke dalam istana, kemudian gerbang istana ditutup rapat. Berakhirnya acara penyambutan Luhan. Benar-benar upacara yang tidak berbelit. Hanya saja, tubuh Luhan sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan kesadarannya.

Tandu Luhan tiba di depan paviliunnya. Seorang dayang mengetuk pintu tandu. "Yang Mulia. Kita sudah tiba di istana," ucapnya. Tak ada respon dari dalam. Dayang itu panik kemudian membuka pintu tandu. Luhan sudah tergeletak tak sadar lagi. "Ya ampun!"

Dayang itu menarik tubuh Luhan keluar dibantu dayang lain. Mereka membawa Luhan ke dalam paviliun dan segera membaringkannya di atas kasur Luhan. beberapa dokter dari rumah sakit kerajaan datang dan memeriksa Luhan. Mereka dengan cepat memasang infus dan berbagai alat lain

Sehun muncul dari pintu dengan pakaian bak seorang bangsawan di zaman Joseon. Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar dan melihat keadaan Luhan yang benar-benar pucat. "Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Sehun. Tak ada dokter yang berani menjawab. "JAWAB PERTANYAANKU! KALIAN BISU?!" bentak Sehun. Akhirnya seorang dokter mau membuka mulut.

"Keadaannya semakin parah, Yang Mulia. Penanganan di rumah sakit belum selesai. Tapi, beliau sudah harus mengikuti upacara tadi. karena itu kondisinya menurun," jelas dokter itu. Sehun menghela nafasnya. "Aku tidak peduli bagaimana caranya. Dia harus selamat!"

Sehun pergi dari kamar Luhan dan membiarkan dokter-dokter itu bekerja. Saat Sehun akan meninggalkan paviliun, dia melihat kakaknya juga akan masuk ke dalam. "Oh! Kakak!" Sehun menghampiri Yifan dengan wajah serius. "Bagaimana? Apa racunnya berbahaya?" tanya Sehun.

Yifan mengangguk. "Racun ini berbahaya jika tidak ditangani dengan cepat. Jika kau tetap ingin hadir bersama Luhan di pesta pertunangan Chanyeol, biarkan dia istirahat hari ini dulu. Aku tak bisa jamin. Tetapi, berdasar data dari database kepolisian, racun ini tidak akan bereaksi dan dengan cepat dinetralisir apabila korbannya tidak banyak melakukan kegiatan. Jika korban menolak istirahat, kemungkinan dia mati ketika pingsan seperti tadi sekitar 70%."

Sehun terdiam dan meneguk salivanya kasar. Yifan masuk ke dalam kamar Luhan dan memberi tahu dokter yang menangani Luhan. Dokter itu mengerti. Kemudian semua dokter itu undur diri. Yifan duduk di sofa berwarna putih yang diletakkan di salah satu sisi ruangan. "Hhh… Jika keadaannya memburuk, Putri Mahkota bisa saja diganti," ujar Yifan.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sehun dengan nada rendah. "Ketidakmampuan untuk menjadi ibu negara, ketidakmampuan tampil di depan umum, kemungkinan melahirkan keturunan yang cacat, membuat Luhan bisa didepak dari istana." Penjelasan Yifan membuat nafas Sehun terkecat. "Tidak. Tidak bisa begitu. Dia tidak bisa dikeluarkan dari istana seperti itu. Apa kata masyarakat nanti?"

Yifan tersenyum miris. "Dia bisa saja dikucilkan di tengah-tengah masyarakat walaupun dia pernah menjadi anggota keluarga kerajaan. Kau tau bagaimana mulut masyarakat begitu kejam menilai orang-orang yang dicampakkan. Bahkan, bisa saja dia mati karena tidak terlalu dianggap di tengah-tengah masyarakat," tambah Yifan. Sehun menggeleng tak setuju.

"Sama saja kita melemparnya ke kandang buaya. Tidak bisa begitu!" Entah mengapa Sehun tidak setuju dengan penjelasan Yifan. Lagi pula, dia rasa dia menyukai gadis yang terbaring itu. "Kau tidak bisa Sehun. Tidak bisa. Belum saatnya kau mencintai ataupun sekedar menyukainya. Kau hanya boleh menyukai dan mencintainya setelah menikah."

Sehun menghela nafasnya berat. "Aku harus pergi. Kami harus mencocokkan sidik jari yang ditemukan di botol pilnya. Ada satu sidik jari yang berasal entah dari mana. Kami harus mencocokkan dengan data masyarakat dan pegawai di istana," ucap Yifan yang menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun.

Yifan kemudian keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih menjaga Luhan sendirian. Sehun keluar dari ruangan dan memanggil Tuan Hong. "Tolong ambilkan aku baju ganti dan beberapa buku pelajaran di sekolah hari ini. Aku harus menjaga Luhan." Tuan Hong segera pergi dan mengambil apa yang diperintahkan Sehun.

 **. . .**

Luhan terbangun di jam 12. Sehun tertidur di sampingnya karena kelelahan. Luhan menghela nafasnya dan menyesali apa yang telah terjadi. Ia telah merusak upacara tadi pagi dengan pingsan di dalam tandu. Tapi, dia bingung. Dia sudah istirahat seharian kemarin. Tapi kenapa dia pingsan lagi? Tidak mungkin dia mudah lelah seperti itu. apa dia anemia? Atau fisiknya terlalu lemah?

"Bawa dayang yang menukarnya dengan racun itu ke ruang introgasi. Kita harus mengetahui alasannya mengganti pil itu dengan racun," ucap seseorang dari luar. Luhan kaget bukan main. Racun? Racun apa? Kenapa ada yang mengganti pilnya dengan racun? Dan kenapa harus seorang dayang?

"Oh, kau sudah sadar?" tanya Sehun yang terbangun. Dia menutup buku ekonominya dan meletakkannya di nakas. "Bagaimana rasanya? Apa pusing?" tanya Sehun lagi. Dia mengecheck infus Luhan dan melihat jam di tangannya. Luhan hampir saja menangis jika tidak segera mengenyahkan keinginnannya itu. "Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Luhan.

"Racun? Racun apa yang kalian maksud? Kenapa ada dayang yang meracuniku? Kenapa?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah memerah dan mata berkaca-kaca. Sehun menggeleng. "Aku tak tau. Sumpah. Aku tidak tau apa-apa. Aku tau kau tidak sadarkan diri ketika aku sedang di sekolah. Kata orang tuamu, kau pucat dan berkeringat dingin," jelas Sehun membuat Luhan kaget.

"A-Aku sekarat?" tanya Luhan balik. "Kenapa ada yang meracuniku? Kenapa!?" tanya Luhan dengan nada tinggi. Sehun menggeleng tak tau lagi. "PUTRA MAHKOTA! JELASKAN PADAKU! Kenapa?" tanya Luhan lirih. Sehun mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Kenapa dia yang harus ditanyai seperti orang yang mengetahui segalanya.

"Kau kontestan yang dekat dengan anggota keluarga kerajaan dan yang pertama lulus dari tes tahap dua. Itu alasannya," jawab Yifan. "Semakin banyak kau bergerak. Semakin bereaksi racunnya. Lebih baik kau diam. Tidur, makan obatmu, dan istirahat. Jangan banyak beraktivitas jika masih ingin hidup," tambah Yifan dengan tajam. Luhan meneguk air liurnya dengan berat.

"Semakin tinggi posisimu. Semakin banyak yang ingin membunuh, mencelakai dan membuatmu menderita. Apa lagi orang-orang yang memiliki obsesi besar terhadap posisimu," ucap Yifan santai.

 **Malamnya…**

Luhan hanya bisa menonton televisi, makan, memperhatikan Sehun belajar. Dia ingin sekali bergerak bebas seperti manusia lainnya. Tapi, dia tidak berani membantah perkataan kakak Sehun, Pangeran Yifan. Terlalu beresiko. Ia tidak ingin menjadi manusia lemah yang ditaklukkan oleh racun. Dia juga tidak ingin riwayat hidupnya berakhir di kasur Putri Mahkota dalam keadaan dibawah pengaruh racun.

"Mau membaca buku?" tawar Sehun yang memberikan buku tentang politik antar negara. Luhan menggeleng. "Aku tidak ingin membaca. Aku ingin menikmati berjalan-jalan di sekitar istana," tolak Luhan. Sehun tersenyum senang. "Kalau begitu. Besok setelah menghadiri acara pertunangan Chanyeol, kita berjalan-jalan disekitar sini. Bagaimana? Perkiraan dokter, besok pagi kau sudah pulih dan racunnya sudah dinetralisir," jelas Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah… Aku istirahat dulu. selamat malam, Yang Mulia." Luhan menutup matanya tapi dia belum benar-benar mengantuk.

CUP…

Luhan merasakan bibir hangat Sehun menyentuh bibirnya ketika matanya terpejam. "Selamat malam, Putri Mahkota."

 **. . .**

"KATAKAN SIAPA YANG MEMBERIKANMU PERINTAH!" bentak Yifan. Dayang itu masih bungkam. "Siksa dia lagi!" Dua orang petugas eksekusi menyiram dayang yang menggunakan hanbok tipis—hanbok dalaman itu—dengan air dingin. Malam semakin larut. Air pun terasa semakin dingin.

"Jika kau tidak segera memberitahukan kami. Kami pastikan, nenekmu dan adikmu akan merasakan akibatnya karena kau mencelakai anggota keluarga kerajaan. Akan kupastikan juga, nenekmu diberhentikan dari pekerjaannya sebagai seorang pelayan disini. Beasiswa adikmu akan kami cabut. Biaya pengobatannya juga akan kami cabut. Kau tau betapa pentingnya suntik insulin untuk adikmu. Nah, sekarang kau akan kutanya sekali lagi…" ucap Yifan dengan nada mengancam.

"Siapa yang memberikanmu perintah?" tanya Yifan sekali lagi dengan nada dingin.

"A-Aku… Diberi perintah…"

"Oleh…"

"Han Hyomi, Yang Mulia…"

Listrik menerjang tubuh dayang tadi. Alat pendeteksi kebohongan berjalan baik. Yifan terkejut mendengar jawaban berani itu. "Ha-Han Hyomi katamu? KAU BERBOHONG! Kau menyalahkan seorang gadis tak bersalah!" Yifan mengambil kayu dan memukul dayang itu dengan keras. "A-Ampun Yang Mulia!" isaknya memohon kepada Yifan yang sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya. "Sekali lagi… Jawab jujur…"

"SIAPA YANG MEMBERIKANMU PIL DAN PERINTAH BODOH ITU?! HAH?! DASAR TAK TAU DIRI!"

Dayang itu menangis semakin keras ketika merasakan dua kayu menarik pahanya—eksekusi yang masih dipertahankan sejak zaman Joseon. "A-Aku akan mengatakannya Yang Mulia… A-Aku mohon! He-Hentikan… ARGHHH!"

Yifan memberikan isyarat agar penyiksaan dihentikan. "Jadi, siapa pelakunya?" tanya Yifan. Dayang itu meneguk salivanya kasar.

"Ju-Jung Daeun dan Ju-Jung T-Tae Chan, Yang Mulia…"

 **. . .**

 **TBC**

 **. . .**

 **Ahahaha… Akhirnya update juga! Gimana ceritanya? Udah agak greget atau masih kurang greget. Banyak yang bilang ini mirip The Moon That Embrace The Sun. Aoi pikir sih, nggak juga. The Moon That Embrace The Sun lebih keren dibandingkan ini. Ini hanya karya abal oleh seorang siswi aneh berumur 15 tahun.**

 **Oh, makasih banget buat semua review di chapter sebelumnya. Benar-benar nggak nyangka udah nembus review totalnya 170+. Wahhh… Semoga kedepannya fanfict ini semakin baik dan nggak Aoi discontinued T_T.**

 **Nah, buat yang pengen kepoin Aoi lagi, Aoi udah aktif lagi nih di ask fm. Jadi, yang mau nanya-nanya spoiler kelanjutan FF ini bisa disana ya. Atau ada yang mau kepoin Aoi? Aoi tinggal dimana? Aoi jones atau single? Atau Aoi di friend-zone-in… Boleh juga…**

 **Tapi, biar sedikit demi sedikit kalian tau Aoi ini siapa. Aoi kasih tau nama Aoi yang paling akhir ya. Ingat, paling akhir. Namanya Aulia. Hahaha. Gak penting banget gue nyebutin ini. *slapped***

 **Oke… Sekali lagi terima kasih buat yang udah baca FF ini. Yang udah review, favs, follows, and others. LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **AND…**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR FOR ALL!**

 **I WISH WE COULD BE BETTER FOR 2016. 'CAUSE WE NEED TO GO FURTHER BETTER.**

 **LET'S CHEER UP! BE HAPPY! STAY HEALTY! AND KEEP HUNHAN IN OUR HEARTS!**

 **SAY GOOD BYE TO 2015. BUT, NEVER FORGET THE MEMORIES WE MADE!**

 **HUNHAN SHIPPER! STAY GOLD EVERYBODY! YOU'RE THE BEST GUYS!**

 **SORRY FOR MA BAD ENGLISH *_***

 **Next…**

 **REVIEW JUSEYOOOO!**

Curhatan Aoi (lagi)

Walaupun 2015 memiliki banyak kenangan pahit bagi EXO-L maupun Aoi secara pribadi. Tapi, jujur. Banyak kenangan di 2015 yang tidak tergantikan dengan datangnya 2016. Semuanya tak akan bisa kembali walaupun kita membelinya dengan uang. Tapi, semuanya akan tetap terjaga di dalam memori dan di dalam hati. Semua kesan akan tetap membekas di dalam hati. Dan semua ingatan akan terjaga di dalam memori terhebat manusia, otak. (maaf membingungkan)


	7. Chapter 7

**Dumped Princess**

 **Chapter 7**

 **GS! EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE**

 **MONARCHY CONSTITUTIONAL! AU**

 **HUNHAN AS MAIN COUPLE**

 **. . .**

 **Luhan diusir dari rumahnya ketika pemilihan Putri Mahkota Korea Selatan akan dilaksanakan. Pilihan yang diberikan Xi Hangeng—ayahnya hanyalah masuk ke istana atau keluar dari rumah selamanya. Luhan yang bingung tak tau harus bagaimana. "UJIAN TAHAP PERTAMA DIMULAI!" TENGGG! Suara gong kerajaan berbunyi! Putra Mahkota yang duduk disinggasana yang tertutup tirai hanya menatap semua calon Putrinya.**

 **. . .**

 **Oh Sehun as Crown Prince Oh Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan as Crown-Princess-to-be Xi Luhan**

 **Wu (Oh) Yifan as Crown Prince's Brother**

 **Oh Yunho as South Korea King**

 **Kim Jaejoong as South Korea Queen**

 **Tan (Xi) Hangeng and Kim Heechul as Luhan's parents**

 **. . .**

 **FujoAoi present…**

 **. . .**

"SIAPA YANG MEMBERIKANMU PIL DAN PERINTAH BODOH ITU?! HAH?! DASAR TAK TAU DIRI!"

Dayang itu menangis semakin keras ketika merasakan dua kayu menarik pahanya—eksekusi yang masih dipertahankan sejak zaman Joseon. "A-Aku akan mengatakannya Yang Mulia… A-Aku mohon! He-Hentikan… ARGHHH!"

Yifan memberikan isyarat agar penyiksaan dihentikan. "Jadi, siapa pelakunya?" tanya Yifan. Dayang itu meneguk salivanya kasar.

"Ju-Jung Daeun dan Ju-Jung T-Tae Chan, Yang Mulia…" jawabnya lirih. Yifan memegang wajah dayang itu dan menemukan kebenaran dari matanya. Tak ada aliran listrik masuk ke tubuh dayang itu. "Kirimkan rekaman kesaksian tadi ke Yang Mulia Raja. Tuan Xi… Siapkan surat perintah penangkapan terhadap orang yang meracuni anakmu."

Yifan berlalu keluar dari ruang eksekusi. Hangeng berjalan menuju dayang yang masih menangis tergugu itu. "Kenapa kau berbohong?" tanyanya lirih. Dia tidak tega melihat dayang itu disiksa sedemikian rupa. Dayang itu menggeleng. "Kau menambah derita dirimu sendiri," ucap Hangeng.

Dayang itu semakin menangis. Hangeng mengambilkan air hangat dan mengendurkan sedikit ikatan di tangan dayang itu. Hangeng meminumkan air itu kepada dayang tadi. "Kau bisa sakit jika begini. Jangan lakukan hal kotor seperti ini lagi di masa depan." Hangeng menyuruh petugas eksekusi untuk membawa dayang itu ke dalam penjara.

Hangeng menyuruh petugas itu agar benar-benar menjaga dayang tadi di penjara. Lelaki paruh baya itu kemudian meninggalkan bangunan yang menjadi saksi bisu penyiksaan orang-orang yang melakukan tindakan kriminal di Korea. Hangeng berjalan menuju area paviliun Putri Mahkota. Area itu dijaga banyak pengawal pribadi Putri Zitao dan petugas keamanan kerajaan.

Hangeng meminta izin masuk kepada Tuan Hong yang masih ada di sana. Ia dibimbing Tuan Hong untuk masuk ke kamar anaknya. Hangeng lega karena anaknya dijaga langsung oleh Putra Mahkota. Tapi yang membuatnya sedikit jengkel adalah, Putra Mahkota dengan beraninya tidur langsung di samping anaknya sebelum pernikahan dilangsungkan.

Hangeng kemudian duduk di samping Luhan yang tertidur pulas dan mengelus rambut Luhan yang halus. Tak lama, Luhan membuka matanya. "A-Ayah…" Luhan tersenyum melihat Hangeng melihatnya ke istana. "Bagaimana ayah bisa masuk ke istana semalam ini? Bukannya ayah tidak bisa masuk sesuka hati?" tanya Luhan.

Hangeng tersenyum. "Anak ayah yang pintar. Ayah ini adalah orang yang menyebabkan Putri Mahkota ada di ruangan ini. Kenapa ayah tak boleh masuk?" ucap Hangeng. Luhan mengangguk mengerti. "Iya juga. Ayah benar. Kenapa ibu tidak ikut juga?" tanya Luhan lagi. Hangeng menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Dia tidak ingin anaknya tau bahwa sebenarnya dia adalah agen negara yang bertugas menjaga kestabilan negara dengan menyamar sebagai seorang pegawai biasa. Begitu pula istrinya, mereka adalah agen-agen yang menyamar termasuk ke keluarga mereka.

"Ibu sedang istirahat. Dia khawatir sekali dengan keadaanmu. Jadi, ayah bilang, ayah saja yang ke istana. Ibu tetap di rumah saja. Kenapa? Kau merindukannya?" Luhan mengangguk. Hangeng mengerti. Anaknya ini adalah tipikal anak yang mudah merindukan orang tuanya. "Besok ayah akan membawa ibu ke istana. Oke?"

Luhan tersenyum menyetujui. "Ayah mau mengatakan sesuatu," ucap Hangeng membuat Luhan bingung. "Jangan melakukan apa-apa. Terlebih kalian belum menikah. Ayah tidak rela kalian melakukannya sebelum menikah, mengerti?" tanya Hangeng. Luhan merona. "Tentu saja."

Jawaban Luhan membuat Hangeng lega. Setidaknya anaknya sudah berjanji kepadanya walaupun bukan kalimat, "Aku berjanji" yang diucapkan.

 **. . .**

Luhan sudah boleh berjalan setelah diperiksa dokter dan menghabiskan sarapan. Saat ini Luhan tengah duduk di tengah jembatan yang ada di atas kolam paviliunnya. Tubuhnya dibalut dengan piyama biru muda dan bibir pucatnya membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis melihat burung-burung berlalu lalang.

Luhan seharusnya sedang menerima pendidikan tata krama dan menerima pengarahan tentang peraturan di dalam istana sebelum pernikahannya. Tapi, takdir mengharuskannya menjadi lemah dan pucat. Luhan hanya bisa berharap jika keadaan tubuhnya membaik sehingga dia bisa menjalani segala ritual sebelum pernikahan dengan baik.

"Begitu damai disini, benar?" Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Sehun dengan setelan dan coat tengah menyapanya. "Benar. Belum berangkat? Bukannya kau ada pertemuan?" tanya Luhan balik. Sehun mengangguk. "Sebentar lagi. Aku suka suasana disini. Kalau boleh berebut denganmu, aku ingin sekali memiliki paviliun ini," ucap Sehun dengan nada yang sarat akan rasa iri.

Luhan tertawa kecil. "Kau boleh menikmatinya setiap hari. Aku mau berbagi. Bagaimana?" tawar Luhan. Sehun menggeleng. "Aku bisa kena amuk Yang Mulia Ratu. Beliau mengkhususkan tempat ini untukmu. Dia dulu juga melarang Yang Mulia Raja untuk memiliki tempat ini. Bahkan mereka bertengkar demi paviliun ini sebelum pindah ke mansion," jelas Sehun.

Luhan terpana bagaimana Sehun menjelaskan dengan gaya yang benar-benar keren. "Waaa…" ucapnya tanpa sadar. Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan. "Kenapa?" tanya Sehun. "Aku baru sadar kau itu benar-benar keren," jawab Luhan. "Boleh aku minta fotomu tersenyum?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Kenapa minta fotoku yang tersenyum? Kenapa bukan fotoku yang lebih seksi. Seperti menggunakan kemeja putih yang basah. Pasti lebih keren," ucap Sehun dengan penuh percaya diri. Dirinya bahkan merapikan poninya dengan gaya yang benar-benar sok.

Luhan mendengus. "Tidak jadi saja. Aku bukan anggota fansclub-mu asal kau tau. Makanya aku tak terlalu tertarik." Luhan kemudian berdiri dan mencibir ke Sehun. Sehun tertawa geli, kemudian dia mencium bibir Luhan dengan cepat. Luhan kaget dan akhirnya mematung. "A-Ap-Apa-apaan?!"

Sehun menarik pinggang Luhan agar bersentuhan dengan badannya. "Kenapa? Bahkan malam pertama kita akan lebih intens dari pada ini. Tampaknya kita harus latihan untuk malam itu. bagaimana?" tawar Sehun yang menaik turunkan alisnya dengan wajah menggoda. Luhan meletakkan tangannya di dada Sehun kemudian menurunkan tangannya ke lengan atas Sehun.

CIUUUTTT…

"A-AKHHH PEDIH!" Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Luhan dan mengusap-usap lengan atasnya. "Kau benar-benar!"kata Sehun dan dia mendapatkan cibiran dari Luhan. Sehun tersenyum lagi. "Kau ini benar-benar menarik!" puji Sehun. Luhan merona lagi. "Kau ingin dicubit lagi?" tanya Luhan yang mempersiapkan tangannya.

"Ekhemmm… Maaf Yang Mulia. Supir anda sudah siap Yang Mulia. Kita bisa berangkat sekarang." Tuan Hong ternyata yang muncul. Sehun mengangguk.

"Aku pergi dulu, Luhan. Oh, aku sudah mengatakan kepada dayang untuk membawakanmu beberapa gaun. Nanti malam kita diundang ke pesta pertunangan Chanyeol. Kita tidak boleh tidak datang. Jadi, bersiaplah. Mungkin nanti kau akan ke salon. Pokoknya, turuti saja semua arahan dayang itu," jelas Sehun. Luhan mengangguk. "Pergilah. Aku mengerti perintahmu, Yang Mulia!"

Luhan membungkukkan badannya dan membuat Tuan Hong dan Sehun tersenyum. "Masuklah. Mandi, kemudian hubungi ayahmu. Katakan kau tidak aku apa-apakan." Luhan mengangguk dan melihat Sehun pergi dari tempatnya bercanda dengan Sehun tadi.

 **Meanwhile…**

Dayang yang dalam kondisi pucat itu didudukkan di tengah lapangan eksekusi. Keluarganya menangis melihat keadaan wanita itu berdarah-darah. "Dengan izin dari Yang Mulia Raja, penyelidikan kasus ini diserahkan kepada Yang Mulia Pangeran Yifan. Pangeran Yifan memutuskan…"

"Pelaku kasus percobaan pembunuhan terhadap Putri Mahkota akan dilindungi oleh negara demi melanjutkan investigasi. Untuk sementara, pelaku akan dikurung di penjara dan keluarga pelaku akan tinggal bersama dayang dan pelayan yang lain di dalam asrama dayang. Sekian."

Keputusan yang baru saja diumumkan itu membuat dayang yang sempat berpikir dirinya akan dieksekusi hari itu bisa bernafas lega. "Terima kasih, Tuhan."

 **. . .**

Daeun masih tertidur dibawah pengaruh obat penenang sedangkan ibunya mengelus rambutnya dengan tenang. Ia menyayangkan kenapa anaknya menjadi terlalu terobsesi dengan posisi di keluarga kerajaan yang bahkan dulu ia abaikan adanya. Semuanya berubah. Watak anaknya. Kehidupan anaknya. Semuanya berubah sejak kedatangan adik dari suaminya itu di hari pemakaman suaminya. Jung Taechan.

Taechan memberikan segalanya untuk Daeun. Dia menganggap Daeun sebagai anaknya. Membantu kehidupan mereka awalnya dengan caranya memberikan banyak barang untuk Daeun—semua barang yang dia inginkan sejak ayahnya tidak ada, semuanya tanpa pengecualian. Hingga dia memberikan kartu kredit untuk Ibu Daeun dan Daeun sendiri.

Taechan mulai mengatur kehidupan Daeun layaknya orang tua kandung Daeun. Semua kewenangan yang dipegang ibu Daeun akhirnya dilimpahkan kepada si Taechan. Daeun perlahan berubah menjadi tak terkendali. Penuh amarah. Emosinya tak bisa ditahan. Keinginannya adalah perintah yang mutlak dan harus dia dapatkan.

Sejak saat itu, Miryung—ibu Daeun menyesali keputusannya membiarkan anaknya dimanjakan oleh Taechan.

"I-Ibu…" panggil Daeun lirih. Miryung melihat wajah anaknya yang penuh beban itu dengan sedih. Bagaimana mungkin malaikat kecilnya berubah bagaikan monster di depan matanya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa terus menyalahkan Taechan, bagaimana pun, ini juga kesalahannya. Membiarkan anaknya diajarkan oleh pamannya, bukan oleh ibunya.

"Ibu… A-Aku lelah…" lirihnya lagi. Miryung mengerti, lelah yang Daeun maksud bukanlah lelah yang seperti kita kenal. Dia lelah. Lelah terhadap kehidupannya yang bagaikan sebuah kapal kayu kecil dihempas oleh ombak besar. Rentan. Terombang-ambing oleh kehidupan yang semestinya belum dia dapatkan.

"Oh, Daeun sayang sudah bangun!" sambut suara seorang lelaki. Lelaki dengan badan yang tidak terlalu proporsional itu. Lelaki yang membuat Daeun seperti ini. "Taechan…" gumam Miryung dengan geram. Taechan duduk di pinggir ranjang milik Daeun dan mengelus tangan keponakannya dengan perlahan. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Miryung yang sudah amat geram.

Taechan mendecih. "Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti ini? Bukannya kau menginginkan uang kakakku? Uang keluarga kerajaan lebih banyak dibanding uang kakakku. Kenapa kau tidak memanfaatkan kesempatan sebelum kau menikah dengan kakakku? Hm?" tanya Taechan yang masih berkonsentrasi mengelus punggung tangan Daeun yang sudah tertidur pulas.

Miryung diam. "Kenapa? Bukannya posisimu dan Daeun saat itu sudah sama. Tahap tiga. Kalian bisa dianggap keluarga yang selalu tersingkir di babak tiga penyeleksian Putri Mahkota jika cucumu nanti juga tidak bisa melewati tesnya." Ucapan Taechan benar-benar tanpa pengertian untuk Miryung.

"Karena…" ucap Miryung lirih. "Aku tidak mungkin menggugurkan Daeun…" putusnya. Taechan kembali mendecih dan tersenyum miris. "Kau tinggal aborsi. Mudah kan?"

Miryung sudah benar-benar kesal. Dia mengambil vas bunga berwarna biru dari nakas. "Kau… Sedikit saja vas itu menyentuh kepalaku… Kupastikan… Daeun akan ku jual pada klientku. Ingat itu. Atau kau mau… Ku jual juga?" tawar Taechan yang membuat badan Miryung meremang.

Taechan melepaskan tangan Daeun dan berjalan menjauhi ranjang. "Mungkin ini lebih baik lagi. Aku sendiri yang akan 'menodai' Daeun. Kau kira aku tak tau, kau bermain dengan banyak lelaki di luar sana saat mengandung Daeun? Aku bahkan tak yakin dia anak kakakku atau bukan. Salahmu sendiri mempertahankannya. Kau harus membayar semuanya. Semuanya kesalahanmu. Daeun kotor karena sperma lelaki lain yang masuk ke dalam rahimmu dulu. Kau bagai api yang menyulut tali berlumur minyak."

Taechan menutup pintu dan membuat Miryung yang shock menangis kesal. Bagaikan tersulut api, hatinya benar-benar sakit dan dia bersumpah akan membuat mulut Taechan yang bagaikan madu dan sekaligus racun itu akan bungkam selamanya.

 **. . .**

Luhan duduk di ranjangnya dan melihat dua puluh stel pakaian, dua puluh gaun dan aksesoris-aksesoris lainnya. Luhan tidak ingin mencoba semuanya. dia hanya melihat-lihat saja. "Yang Mulia, anda memilih yang mana?" tanya dayang. Luhan menunjuk sebuah gaun berwarna putih dengan mutiara-mutiara putih di sekitar pinggang dan beberapa bunga di sekitar dada.

"Saya yakin, Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota akan menyukainya!" ujar dayang itu. Luhan mengangguk. Dia juga memilih sebuah high heels berwarna senada dengan bunga sebagai hiasan. Luhan tak lupa memilih kalung mutiara dan anting-anting yang satu koleksi dengan kalung tersebut.

"YANG MULIA RATU DATANG…"

Luhan segera berdiri dan melihat Jaejoong masuk menggunakan hanbok eperti biasa. Beliau kelihatan cantik karena warna-warna cerah cocok untuk kulitnya yang putih bak porselen. "Yang Mulia, silahkan duduk," ucap Luhan yang segera beranjak dari sisi ranjang. Jaejoong kemudian duduk di ranjang.

"Apa ini untuk acara nanti malam?" tanya Jaejoong. Dayang-dayang yang membantu Luhan mengangguk. "Benar, Yang Mulia. Ini adalah pilihan Putri sendiri." Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti dan setuju. "Pilihanmu sangat bagus. Sehun pasti suka." Luhan tersenyum malu. "Terima kasih atas pujian anda, Yang Mulia…"

 **SKIP TIME…**

Sehun menunggu pintu pagar paviliun Luhan dibuka. Dia sudah menunggu satu jam di depan pintu. Pintu ditutup sesuai perintah Jaejoong. ibunya itu benar-benar suka melihatnya menderita seperti ini. Sehun baru akan kembali ke paviliunnya karena lelah sebelum dia mengurungkan niatan karena pintu pagar dibuka.

Sehun tersenyum senang dan cuku kaget melihat Luhan menggunakan gaun putih dengan segala pelengkapnya yang membuat Luhan yang cantik semakin cantik bagaikan seorang malaikat yang sengaja dilemparkan Tuhan ke dalam istana. Mungkin dia lebih layak disebut 'Angel in the Palace'.

"Selamat malam, Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota!" sapa Luhan dengan sopan. Saat itu, senyuman Sehun langsung menghilang layaknya diterjang oleh tanah longsor. "Kau! Kenapa membuatku ingin marah, HAH?!" bentak Sehun. Luhan berjengit kaget. "Se-Sehun…" ucapnya lirih.

Sehun menarik tangan kanan Luhan dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya. "Kau sangat indah. Sebaiknya kita tidak pergi. Aku takut, Putri. Aku takut kau malah akan diculik sebelum kita tiba di tempat," ucap Sehun. Luhan tersenyum malu. Dia menggenggam jas hitam Sehun karena gugup.

"Yang Mulia, Tuan Park sudah menelepon berulang kali. Dia menyuruh anda datang segera karena tamu sudah berdatangan," ucap Tuan Hong. Sehun akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya. "Kau tak boleh jauh-jauh dariku," perintah Sehun pada Luhan. Tuan Hong menghela nafas ikhlas karena dicueki oleh Putra Mahkota.

"Ayo!"

. . .

Chanyeol mengenakan setelan resmi berwarna hitam dan kemeja hitam di dalamnya. Sebuah dasi berwarna biru tua menghiasi dadanya. Rambutnya ditata rapi sehingga membuatnya kehilangan kesan seorang remaja yang baru menginjak masa puber. Sedangkan Baekhyun—calon tunangannya, menggunakan sebuh dress berwarna biru tua berkilat dengan mahkota kecil tersemat di kepalanya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergandengan menyambut tamu-tamu yang hadir. Mereka menyebarkan kebahagiaan ke setiap tamu dan setiap sudut ruangan. chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengundang rekan bisnis keluarga Park, beberapa petinggi kerajaan juga datang. Mereka tidak lupa mengundang teman-teman mereka.

"OH! ITU PUTRA MAHKOTA!" seru seorang wartawan yang melihat mobil kerajaan berhenti.

Sehun keluar lebih dahulu dan kemudian mengulurkan tangannya membantu Luhan untuk keluar dari mobil. Sehun tak lupa mengecup punggung tangan Luhan sebelum membawa calon istrinya ke dalam ruangan pesta. Baekhyun menghampiri mereka berdua dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Selamat datang, Yang Mulia. Suatu kehormatan kalian datang kemari," ucapnya formal. Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk. Chanyeol menggiring mereka ke sebuah kursi yang telah di sediakan. Sebelum mereka duduk, media kembali heboh memotret sebuah mobil putih yang berhenti. Mereka yakin itu adalah Jongin.

"Dia datang…" Chanyeol dan Sehun segera menyusul ke arah Jongin. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Luhan mengikuti dari belakang. Jongin datang menggunakan jas berwarna hitam juga dengan kemeja putih. Jongin memberikan salam kepada media dan membiarkan media mengambil gambarnya.

Tak lama, sebuah mobil berwarna putih datang. Dan mobil itu masih berlabel keluarga Jongin. Jongin tersenyum senang. Bagaikan mengatakan 'fantastic! Tepat waktu!'. Jongin berbalik badan dan membukakan pintu untuk seseorang di dalam. Jongin melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sehun, membawa seseorang keluar.

Jongin menarik keluar seorang gadis dengan gaun berwarna merah tua. Dengan mata bulatnya yang indah, gadis itu menatap Jongin dengan malu-malu. Jongin meletakkan tangannya di pinggang gadis itu tanpa ragu. Gadis tadi menunduk malu lagi.

"Jadi, dia benar-benar membawanya? Wah… Tak kusangka…" ucap Chanyeol. Sehun tersenyum senang, akhirnya Jongin tidak sendiri lagi. Jadi, Sehun tidak harus merasa bersalah karena membuat Jongin sendirian. Jongin berdiri di anak tangga pertama dan membungkukkan badan, bersama dengan Kyungsoo kepada Sehun dan Luhan.

"Selamat malam, Yang Mulia. Hamba perkenalkan, ini Do Kyungsoo. Dia akan menjadi salah satu teman kita nanti, Yang Mulia," ucap Jongin dengan wajah cerah. Kyungsoo tidak berani menatap Sehun. "Kyungsoo, angkatlah wajahmu itu. sekarang kau berada setara dengan Kim Jongin ini. Kau boleh menatapku jika mau."

Luhan tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang masih malu-malu. Jongin membawa Kyungsoo masuk dan semua kembali ke ruangan acara. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mempersilahkan Sehun, Luhan, Jongin dan Kyungsoo duduk di satu meja bersama. Luhan tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang tampak sangat cantik. "Kau cantik sekali," puji Luhan.

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia." Kyungsoo mengangguk tanda berterima kasih. Mereka kemudian melihat ke depan dan memperhatikan acara dengan seksama. Mulai dari acara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang saling berjauhan kemudian berjalan mendekat dan saling bertukar cincin. Tak lupa, ada acara pengumuman rencana pernikahan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berencana menyusul Sehun dan Luhan setelah mereka tamat nanti.

Setelah acara inti selesai, tibalah acara makan malam dan juga pesta dansa yang akan dilaksanakan. Sehun dan Luhan menikmati steak dengan hanwoo terbaik di Korea dengan hidangan penutup berupa panna cota. Sama dengan Sehun dan Luhan, Jongin dan Kyungsoo juga menikmati hidangan mereka.

Tak lama, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun datang ke meja mereka. "Bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun pada Jongin dan Sehun. Sehun mengangkat dua jempolnya, sama seperti Jongin. "Fantastic baby!" puji Jongin. Chanyeol mendecih. "Jangan panggil-panggil, baby ke dia. Dia ini calon istriku. Benar begitu, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo yang kaget hanya menatap yang lain dengan mata bulatnya. "Oh, ya ampun! Kita belum berkenalan secara resmi. Aku Byu—"

"Calon Park Baekhyun, miss. Jika kau lupa," potong Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun kesal dan menggembungkan pipinya imut. "Aku Baekhyun. Panggil saja Baekhyun. Masalah marga, tentu masih Byun. Jangan dengarkan apa kata si Park ini," ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum geli. "Kami ingin berdansa, kalian harus ikut," kata Baekhyun. Baekhyun dan CHanyeol menarik tiap pasangan ke lantai dansa. Lagu diputar. Sehun dan Luhan bingung harus bagaimana. "Tenang…" bisik Sehun pada Luhan yang agak panik.

Sehun menyatukan tangan kanannya dengan tangan Luhan dan tangan kirinya berada di pinggang ramping Luhan, sedangkan Luhan meletakkan tangan kirinya di dada Sehun. Mereka berdansa sesuai irama. Beberapa kali Sehun memuji Luhan di dalam hati begitu pula Luhan. "Kau cantik," ucapnya. Luhan tersenyum. "Kau juga, tampan sekali."

Sehun dan Luhan tersenyum-senyum. "Aku mencintaimu…" ucap Luhan akhirnya. "Aku dicintai semua orang, Luhan," kata Sehun yang membanggakan dirinya sendiri. Luhan mendesis. "Aku tak percaya. Antifansmu juga tak kalah banyak, Yang Mulia!" bantah Luhan. Sehun tersenyum dan tertawa. "Aku tau."

Sehun akhirnya membalas pernyataan Luhan. "Aku sangat mencintaimu," jawab Sehun. Sehun dan Luhan mengarah ke tengah arena dan melepaskan tautan mereka saat lagu belum selesai dan dua pasangan lain masih berdanda. Sehun mendekatkan dirinya kepada Luhan. dia meletakkan kedua tangannya ke atas pinggang Luhan.

Sehun sekali lagi mengucapkan kalimat cintanya untuk Luhan. Sehun mencium bibir Luhan di depan para hadirin tanpa ada yang menghentikan. Ciuman singkat itu membuat orang-orang yang hadir bertepuk tangan. Termasuk Chanyeol, Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang akhirnya menghentikan dansa mereka.

 **. . .**

CharmingPrince : Hei…

MorningDeer : Kenapa?

CharmingPrince : Kudengar besok kita sudah tidak akan bertemu lagi…

MorningDeer : Benar. Pelatihan sebelum pernikahan akan dimulai besok. Semuanya dipercepat. Pintu gerbang akan dikunci. Kita akan bertemu saat acara pernikahan saja.

CharmingPrince : Belajarlah dengan baik di paviliun itu. Aku akan menunggumu di balik pintu setiap jam 8 malam. Mungkin kita bisa berkomunikasi secara langsung di balik itu.

MorningDeer : Tentu. Aku akan menunggumu disana juga.

CharmingPrince : Oke. Baiklah… Selamat malam, Selamat tidur, Semoga mimpi indah…

MorningDeer : Anda juga, Yang Mulia… (kkkkk)

CharmingPrince : …

MorningDeer : Kenapa?

CharmingPrince : Saranghae (kiss)

MorningDeer : Nado saranghae (kiss) (shy)

 **. . .**

Semua pelatihan harus Luhan jalani seiring jam menuju hari upacara semakin sedikit. Jaejoong setiap hari datang membantunya berlatih. Sedangkan Sehun setiap hari gelisah karena tak bertemu Luhan. Dia iri karena Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terus bermesraan di sekolah. Dia ingin seperti itu juga.

Namun, penantiannya akan berakhir. Tak ada lagi Sehun yang berusaha melihat ke arah paviliun. Tak ada lagi pintu pagar yang dikunci. Yang ada, dia bisa melihat Luhan dalam balutan baju pengantin khas Korea.

Sehun menunggu Luhan datang ke tempat acara. Dimana orang tua pengantin wanita akan datang memberikan sedikit petuah. Sehun telah meletakkan angsa di atas bantalan dengan baik. Namun, Luhan tak kunjung masuk. Sehun mulai berpikiran buruk. Apa Luhan baik-baik saja?

Sehun mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Dia tak bisa menoleh, yang ia bisa lakukan hanya melirik sedikit. Sehun tersenyum senang dan bahagia ketika melihat Luhannya tiba di tempat itu. Acara berjalan lancar dan setelah petuah diberikan, Luhan tersenyum manis untuk Sehun.

Acara dilanjutkan hingga arak-arakan membawa Sehun dan Luhan berkeliling istana. Banyak yang mendukung mereka. Tak sedikit pula yang menyayangkan Sehun telah menikah. Luhan dan Sehun berpegangan tangan di sepanjang perjalanan. Tak lupa mereka juga berciuman dengan bahagia di atas kereta kuda.

Semua orang berteriak histeris melihat mereka berciuman. Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya di atas dada Sehun karena malu. Hanya satu orang yang sangat-sangat-sangat tak bahagia. Jung Daeun.

 **. . .**

 **TBC**

 **. . .**

 **Yehet! Akhirnya update—walaupun telat dari janji Aoi di Like A Bubble Gum. Mianhae…**

 **Aoi senang banget, sampai ke reviewnya Like A Bubble Gum masih aja ada yang muji FF ini. Yah, walaupun kemarin mood sempat hilang karena kelamaan gak nulis ini. Tapi, akhirnya update kan?**

 **Lama ya? Maaf semuanya! Aoi benar-benar mengerti penantiannya kalian lama banget.**

 **Oh, mungkin beberapa minggu kedepan, Aoi gak bakalan update karena Aoi bakalan dikarantina buat lomba. Jadi, Aoi bakalan hiatus. Tenang saja, alur cerita ini udah selesai kok. Sampai NC-nya aja udah Aoi rencanain jauh-jauh hari. (Perasaan, Aoi kok mesum banget ya? *plakkk* Hahaha)**

 **Alhamdulillah, review Dumped Princess udah hampir 250. Followers udah 115 dan fav udah 100. Pencapaian banget lho. Ahahaha. Kalau Aoi maunya sih, reviewnya sampai 1k+. Tapi, Aoi tau, Aoi nggak sekelas dengan author top kayak triplet, sulis kim, dan lainnya. Aoi hanyalah author kecil diantara debu-debu disekitar.**

 **Oh, maaf kalau banyak typonya dan chapter ini kelihatan kacau. Karena Aoi ngejar harus update malam ini juga karena takutnya Aoi gak bakalan bisa update lagi hingga beberapa minggu ke depan.**

 **Karena pencapaian yang besar ini, Aoi bakalan kasih sedikit preview chapter depan…**

 **. . .**

" **Malam pertama tetap akan dilaksanakan sebagaimana mestinya…"**

 **.**

" **Mereka tidak teliti!" – Luhan.**

 **.**

" **Entah kenapa bintang malam ini sangat terang. Dia berada di sebelahku…"**

 **.**

" **Mari kita lakukan… Sentuh aku…"**

 **.**

" **Kau yakin?"**

" **Aku yakin sekali… Bawa aku bersamamu."**

 **.**

" **YA AMPUN! OH SEHUN BENAR-BENAR!"**

 **. . .**

 **Sekian dulu bacotan Aoi…**

 **Semoga kalian sabar menunggu dan memaafkan kesalahan-kesalahn di chapter ini…**

 **Review juseyooo!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dumped Princess**

 **Chapter 8**

 **GS! EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE**

 **MONARCHY CONSTITUTIONAL! AU**

 **HUNHAN AS MAIN COUPLE**

 **. . .**

 **Luhan diusir dari rumahnya ketika pemilihan Putri Mahkota Korea Selatan akan dilaksanakan. Pilihan yang diberikan Xi Hangeng—ayahnya hanyalah masuk ke istana atau keluar dari rumah selamanya. Luhan yang bingung tak tau harus bagaimana. "UJIAN TAHAP PERTAMA DIMULAI!" TENGGG! Suara gong kerajaan berbunyi! Putra Mahkota yang duduk disinggasana yang tertutup tirai hanya menatap semua calon Putrinya.**

 **. . .**

 **Oh Sehun as Crown Prince Oh Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan as Crown-Princess-to-be Xi Luhan**

 **Wu (Oh) Yifan as Crown Prince's Brother**

 **Oh Yunho as South Korea King**

 **Kim Jaejoong as South Korea Queen**

 **Tan (Xi) Hangeng and Kim Heechul as Luhan's parents**

 **. . .**

 **FujoAoi present…**

 **. . .**

Yunho, Jaejoong, Yifan dan Zitao menatap sepasang manusia yang masih sangat muda di depan mereka. Sehun dan Luhan terus berpegangan tangan hingga masuk ke dalam istana dan memberikan salam pertama setelah upacara penikahan. "Selamat, Putra dan Putri Mahkota. Semoga pernikahan ini membawa kebahagiaan dan keberkahan bagi Korea," ucap Zitao.

Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum senang. "Pernikahan hari ini berjalan lancar. sayangnya, kalian harus berpisah hingga menjelang jam 8 nanti. Karena kalian harus bersiap-siap untuk upacara selanjutnya," kata Jaejoong. Yunho mengangguk. "Sekarang, Sehun. masuk ke paviliunmu. Jangan mendekati paviliun Luhan. Semua penjaga akan menjagamu tetap di dalam," tambah Yunho.

"EH?!"

Sehun protes tak terima. Apa-apaan ini? Dia kan sudah sah menjadi suami Luhan. Kenapa mereka tak boleh bertemu lagi?

"Hh…" Yunho mengusap wajahnya. "Yifan, bawa adikmu itu ke paviliunnya. Luhan, bersama Jaejoong langsung menuju paviliun," perintah Yunho. Sehun langsung ditarik oleh Yifan dan membuatnya protes kepada kakaknya itu. zitao tertawa melihat Sehun yang sangat kekanakan begitu.

Sedangkan Luhan, tanpa protes dibimbing menuju paviliunnya. Jaejoong membantunya membuka hanbok dengan hiasan kepala yang berat itu. Beberapa dayang membawakan Luhan pakaian pengganti. Mereka juga menyuruh Luhan untuk berendam dahulu sebelum perawatan.

Luhan mengikuti seluruh perintah. Setelah selesai berendam di dalam air beraroma vanilla, Luhan menggunakan bath robe putih duduk di sebuah kursi yang disediakan. Tak lama, beberapa ahli kecantikan masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan memberikan salam. "Kami adalah ahli kecantikan dari salon langganan Yang Mulia Ratu, Yang Mulia. Terimalah salam dari kami."

Setelah mereka memberi salam, mereka segera mengunci pintu dan membiarkan beberapa dayang membantu. Luhan merasa semuanya serba mewah. Bahkan sekarang dia lupa dengan ibu dan ayahnya. Ia mendengar ponselnya berdering dan ia melihat siapa yang meneleponnya. Tepat sekali, dia juga merindukan ibunya saat ini.

"Ha-Halo… Eommaaaa~" rengeknya. Heechul tersenyum di ujung sambungan lain. "Selamat, Luhan-ah… Ah, bukan! Selamat, Yang Mulia. Kau benar-benar cantik tadi. sayang sekali ibu tidak bisa ke tempatmu saat ini karena menunggu ayahmu bekerja. Begini, nanti malam, jam 7, ibu akan datang ke istana. Jadi, mohon bersabar ya, Yang Mulia?" goda Heechul.

Luhan menangis mendengar ibunya tak bisa mengunjunginya saat ini. Sudah seminggu lebih dia tak bertemu dengan wanita manis pecinta kucing itu. "Hiks… Aku merindukanmu…" ucap Luhan lirih. Heechul menahan tangisannya. "I-Ibu juga. Jaga dirimu disana."

Luhan mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Tapi rasanya matanya tetap memanas dan tampaknya akan tetap mengeluarkan air mata. Jadi, dia mencoba membuka Youtube dan membuka beberapa video yang lucu. Tetap saja, dia tidak bisa terhibur. Dia membutuhkan ibunya saat ini.

Pintu kamar terbuka. Luhan tersenyum kepada Putri Zitao yang masuk ke dalam kamar dan melihat segalanya. "Luhan? Kau habis menangis?" tanya Zitao yang akhirnya khawatir dengan keadaan Luhan. Luhan menggeleng. "A-Aku hanya merindukan ibu." Zitao merengut sedih. Ia memeluk Luhan dengan penuh sayang. "Itu wajar. Aku turut sedih," ucap Zitao.

Luhan merasakan kehangatan dari Zitao. Hampir sama dengan kehangan ibunya. Mungkin karena Zitao juga seorang calon ibu. "Terima kasih sudah menenangkanku, Yang Mulia."

 **SKIP TIME…**

Yifan berdecak kesal melihat Sehun terus saja berbolak-balik melihat keluar paviliun. "YA! DUDUKLAH! KALAU SUDAH WAKTUNYA, KALIAN JUGA PASTI BERTEMU!" bentak Yifan. Sehun menghela nafasnya kesal. "Memangnya kakak dulu tidak menantikan Putri Zitao seperti ini?" tanya Sehun yang kesal.

Yifan menggaruk tengkuknya gatal. "Kau bahkan lebih parah," ucap Sehun. Dia masih ingat dulu. Ketika Yifan menunggu agar bisa bertemu Zitao, dia bahkan berulang-ulang meminum air putih sehingga dia harus bolak-balik ke kamar mandi. Sehun mengira dia sakit karena itu. "Oh! Penjaga sudah pergi!"

Sehun segera membuka pintu. Ternyata beberapa dayang masih ada di depan pintu. "Belum boleh?" tanyanya. Dayang itu tersenyum. "Sudah, Yang Mulia. Mari…"

Sehun mengikuti iringan itu ke sebuah paviliun kecil yang terlihat remang-remang. Disana, iringan dayang yang Sehun yakini adalah iringan Luhan sudah tiba lebih dahulu. Sehun masuk ke dalam paviliun yang hanya memiliki satu ruangan besar.

Luhan duduk di sisi meja lainnya menggunakan sebuah hanbok berwarna putih dengan rok berwarna pink cerah. Rambutnya dijalin dengan cantik. Sehun tersenyum kepada Luhan. Mereka duduk berhadapan didampingi seorang dayang yang menuangkan sedikit arak. Luhan menenggak arak dari gelas yang digunakan suaminya. Kemudian, seorang dayang yang kelihatan lebih senior datang, "Malam pertama tetap akan dilaksanakan sebagaimana mestinya…"ucapnya.

Luhan memerah begitu pula Sehun. Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan yang sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat cantik malam ini. "Yang Mulia sudah boleh menikmati makan malamnya. Sepuluh menit lagi meja akan dibawa keluar." Sehun menatap dua dayang itu keluar dan membuatnya berada di dalam ruangan bersama Luhan berdua.

"Hei…" panggil Sehun.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan masih menggigit sumpit. "Kau sangat cantik," puji Sehun. Luhan tersenyum bahagia. "Terima kasih. Kau juga sangat tampan," puji Luhan balik. Sehun tersenyum. Kemudian hening tercipta diantara mereka. Mereka menikmati makan malam bersama pertama mereka dengan saling tatap dan memuji pasangan masing-masing di dalam hati.

Tak lama, dua dayang datang dan mengambil meja yang berisi piring kosong. Sehun dan Luhan kembali berdua saja. Tapi, mereka mendengar pintu dikunci dari luar. "O-Oh… Bagaimana ini?" tanya Luhan yang panik. Sehun tersenyum. "Bukannya semakin bagus jika hanya kita berdua disini?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng. Dia mengecek isi lemari yang ada di dalam. "Hanya ada satu selimut dan satu alas. Bagaimana ini? Malam semakin dingin. Tidak mungkin kita menggunakan itu bersama-sama." Ucapan Luhan yang kelewat polos membuat Sehun tertawa.

"Kalau kau sudah mau tidur, tidur saja duluan. Aku ingin melihat bulan dulu. Mau ikut? Aku tau suatu tempat yang bagus," ucap Sehun. Sehun mencoba membuka jendela. "Mereka tidak teliti," ucap Luhan. Sehun mengangguk. "Aku akan keluar dulu. Nanti, aku akan membantumu keluar. Oke?"

Luhan mengangguk. Sehun kemudian meloncat keluar dan menunggu Luhan yang juga akan segera loncat. "HUP!" Sehun menangkap Luhan dan melepaskannya. Sehun mengamit lengan kanan Luhan. "Siap untuk berlari menghindari penjaga?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk.

Mereka kemudian berlari keluar lingkungan paviliun khusus itu. Beberapa kali penjaga hampir menangkap basah mereka, tapi dengan akal bulus Putra Mahkota pula, mereka selamat. Mereka berhenti berlari ketika tiba di sebuah pintu gerbang yang terletak agak jauh dari mansion. Pintu gerbang itu ditutup rapat dengan tulisan 'dilarang masuk'.

"Se-Sehun. I-Itu…"

"Itu tulisan Tuan Hong. Aku yang menyuruhnya membuat itu. tenang saja. Kita boleh masuk," jelas Sehun yang mencoba menenangkan Luhan. Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dan membuka pintu di depan mereka. Luhan kaget bukan main melihat sebuah pagoda berdiri kokoh di tengah-tengah kolam.

"Cantik sekali…" ucap Luhan. Bunga teratai di kolam itu tumbuh subur dan kolam juga dilengkapi lampu-lampu penerangan yang membuat sekitar pagoda semakin indah. "Ba-Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun. Sehun tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Aku seorang Putra Mahkota."

Sehun menarik Luhan ke pagoda yang diterangi lampu berwarna oranye. Suasana terasa amat romantis ketika mereka melewati kolam dan semakin dekat ke arah pagoda. Sehun membawa luhan duduk di meja yang disediakan. "Ini hadiah ulang tahun ke 17-ku. Karena aku akan segera menikah, Raja dan Ratu mempersiapkan ini semua. Sebenarnya ini turun temurun diwariskan. Jadi, sekarang ini juga milikmu. Ini adalah tempat dimana Putra dan Putri Mahkota menguatkan perasaan mereka masing-masing," jelas Sehun yang terus memandang ke arah kolam.

Luhan mengangguk mengerti. "Suasana disini damai. Benar-benar cocok untuk memahami isi pikiran pasangan. Benar?" tanya Luhan. Sehun mengangguk. "Kau ini pintar sekali!" Sehun mengusak rambut Luhan dengan gemas. "Tentu saja!"

Sehun kemudian mendekat ke arah Luhan. "Aku mencintaimu. Walaupun kita baru-baru ini saling mengenal. Tapi, aku mencintaimu." Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan dan mencium bibirnya. Luhan hanyut dalam pagutan Sehun yang lembut. Akhirnya Sehun melepaskan pagutannya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Putra Mahkota."

Luhan dan Sehun kembali berciuman. Bahkan Sehun sekarang membawa Luhan untuk berdiri dan membawa Luhan ke sebuah dinding dan mempersempit jarak mereka. Sehun merapatkan dirinya ke diri Luhan. Ciuman Sehun beralih ke leher Luhan. Luhan berjengit ketika merasakan sesuatu seperti menggigit lehernya.

Sehun melebarkan bagian bahu hanbok dan menyicipi bahu Luhan yang indah. Sehun melepaskan bahu Luhan dan kemudian merapikan bajunya kembali. "I want you to be mine to night. Will you come with me?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk. "I'm yours, Your Majesty."

Sehun kembali mencium Luhan singkat dan menarik Luhan keluar dari area pagoda. Tak lupa, Sehun kembali mengunci pagarnya dan kembali berlari menuju paviliun upacara. Mereka tiba di depan paviliun dan mengagetkan dayang-dayang yang berjaga di depan pintu. "Ya ampun!"

Sehun membuka pintu dan membawa Luhan ke dalam. Sehun menutup pintu dan hampir saja lupa sesuatu. Sehun kembali membuka pintu dan menangkap basah beberapa dayang yang mencoba mencuri dengar ke dalam. "Keluar dari paviliun sekarang juga. Kalau Yang Mulia Ratu bertanya kenapa kalian diluar. Itu tanggung jawabku. Jangan ada yang ada di dalam bangunan. Atau kalian menerima hukumannya!"

Semua dayang kemudian pergi dan meninggalkan sepasang anak cucu adam dan hawa itu untuk melanjutkan 'upacara' mereka.

 **. . .**

Sehun menarik tali hanbok Luhan dengan menggoda. Luhan tersenyum malu sembari menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Sehun tersenyum puas kemudian mengecup bibir istrinya sekali lagi. "Aku ingin bertanya satu hal sebelum kita benar-benar memulai rumah tangga kita. bolehkah?" tanya Sehun meminta persetujuan. Luhan mengangguk. "Tentu boleh."

Sehun menarik nafasnya. "Jika aku harus keluar negeri, membawamu juga. Meninggalkan orang tuamu. Apa kau tak masalah?" tanya Sehun. Luhan diam kmudian berpikir penuh pertimbangan. "Tentu. Aku ikut," jawab Luhan mantap. "Kau yakin?"

"Aku yakin sekali… Bawa aku bersamamu." Sehun diam. "Aku akan mengikuti semua perintah dan arahanmu sebagai seorang istri. aku akan menjadi pendamping yang sesuai untukmu di depan mata tetua semua. Aku akan menjadi calon ibu negara yang baik demi dirimu. Segalanya akan kulakukan," jawab Luhan. Sehun tersenyum senang lagi.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya. Luhan tersenyum membalas Sehun. Namun, Sehun dengan cepat mencium bibir Luhan penuh nafsu. Nafasnya memburu karena nafsu sudah diubun-ubun dan kepuasan fisik dan batin sudah hampir mencapai garis akhir.

Sehun segera melepaskan semua pakaian Luhan dan membuat Luhan tersenyum gugup dengan wajah bersemu merah seperti buah tomat. "Ini yang pertama bagiku," ucap Sehun. "Aku juga," jawab Luhan dengan malu. "Kalau begitu, kita akan melakukannya dengan 'dahsyat'"

Ya, begitulah sedikit potongan malam pertama yang Mulia kita…

 **. . .**

Jendela terbuka. Sinar matahari masuk ke dalam kamar. Sinar matahari itu langsung menimpa kulit Luhan. Luhan mengernyit karena tidurnya terganggu. Luhan bangkit dan kemudian menatap jendela. Dia menutupi bagian pribadinya dengan selimut kecil yang juga dipakai Sehun tadi malam.

Pintu kamar dibuka. Sehun dengan rambut yang acak-acakan dan handuk yang melilit bagian pribadinya masuk ke dalam kamar. "Hai sayang…" panggil Sehun. Luhan tersenyum dengan mata yang masih sipit, khas bangun tidur. Sehun mendekati Luhan dan mencium bibir istrinya. "Bagaimana? Lelah?"

Luhan tersenyum dan kemudian Sehun menopangkan tubuhnya ke siku dan membuatnya berada di atas si mungil. "Sekarang, ayo kita mandi. Aku akan memandikanmu..." bisik Sehun yang menggoda Luhan. Sehun tak lupa meniup telinga si mungil dengan sensual. Luhan terkekeh. Dia mendorong Sehun dan membuat Sehun terduduk.

"A-Akhhh…" rintih Luhan. Sehun segera membantu Luhan untuk duduk. "Maaf," ucap Sehun. Sehun kemudian menggendong Luhan dan membawanya ke kamar mandi. Sehun memasukkan Luhan ke dalam bathup yang berisi air hangat. Luhan mencoba menyesuaikan dirinya di dalam air.

"Vanilla?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk. Sehun menuangkan sabun vanilla ke dalam bath up dan membuatnya penuh dengan busa. Luhan tertawa. "Ini menyenangkan sekali!" ucapnya. Sehun tersenyum, tapi dia tidak ingin berlama-lama berada di dalam sini. "Aku akan memberikanmu privasi sementara aku memasang baju. Jika sudah selesai, panggil aku."

Luhan mengangguk dan membiarkan Sehun pergi untuk memakai bajunya. Luhan menutup matanya menikmati air hangat dan berpikir dirinya sudah harus bertindak layaknya seorang istri. Dia tidak boleh mudah merajuk seperti kepada orang tuanya. Tidak boleh mudah menangis dan yang penting, dia harus sering merawat tubuhnya. U-Uh!

 **. . .**

Daeun duduk di atas kursi goyang berwarna putih yang menghadap ke sebuah kolam berwarna biru. Daeun memeluk dirinya sendiri. Tak ada lagi Daeun yang depresi. Hanya ada Daeun yang langsung bertindak. Seperti saat dia bangun tadi. Karena Daeun merasa kamarnya terlalu dingin, dia langsung memecat satu pelayan.

Daeun menghela nafasnya. Kemarin adalah hari dimana Putra Mahkota—pujaan hatinya menikah dengan wanita yang paling Daeun benci. Daeun lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya. "Nona… Tu-Tuan…"

"Bicaralah yang jelas!" bentak Daeun. Pelayan itu menelan ludahnya. "Tuan be-besar ditangkap tadi malam," ucap pelayan itu akhirnya. Dia langsung membungkukkan badan, takut-takut Daeun akan melemparnya dengan vas di sebelahnya. "Oh…"

Hanya itu respon yang dia terima. "Kenapa?" tanya Daeun. "Maaf?" Daeun menghela nafasnya kesal. "Kenapa paman ditangkap?" tanya Daeun lagi. "Itu karena sebuah kasus di dalam istana, Yang Mulia. Dan juga, semua bisnis ilegal beliau sudah terkuak," jawab pelayan itu.

"Menurutmu…"

"Apa aku akan ditangkap setelah ini? Karena racun itu… Aku yang memilihnya?" tanya Daeun lirih. Pelayan itu diam. "S-Saya tak tahu, Nona." Daeun berdiri dan kemudian mendekat ke arah pelayan tadi. "Kalau begitu kita harus menjenguknya dengan pakaian biru di dalam kurungan. Benar?"

 **. . .**

Luhan dengan hanboknya bergerak kesana-kemari memasak berbagai hidangan yang sering ia masak di rumahnya dulu. Pancake kimchi, bibimbap, bulgogi, sup rumput laut, samgyetang—untuk Sehun dan Yunho, dan berbagai hidangan lain. Ini adalah tradisi, dimana mempelai wanita akan memasak untuk keluarga suaminya selama beberapa hari. Hanya saja, karena ini adalah istana, Luhan tak akan dibantu oleh Jaejoong. Dia hanya akan dibantu dua orang dayang yang membawakan makanannya nanti.

Setelah selesai memasak samgyetang, Luhan duduk di kursi kayu yang tersedia dan mengawasi dayang-dayang yang akan membawa makanan ke mansion telah bekerja dengan baik. Luhan mengusap peluhnya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia puas. Tugas pertamanya sebagai Putri Mahkota—pendamping seumur hidup Oh Sehun telah dilaksanakan dengan baik.

Luhan melepaskan celemeknya dan membawa makanan-makanan ke mansion. Luhan memberikan salam kepada semua orang. Dia menyajikan makanan dan mengetes makanannya. Memastikan tak ada apapun di dalamnya. "Makanannya tampak lezat keseluruhan. Begitu pula aromanya, menggoda," puji Zitao. Luhan tersenyum dan membungkukkan badan. "Terima kasih, Yang Mulia."

Luhan kemudian duduk di samping Sehun dan menyajikan berbagai makanan yang enak dan bergizi untuk suaminya. "Oh, Luhan. Aku melupakan sesuatu!" kata Yang Mulia Ratu. Jaejoong menyuruh seorang dayang untuk mengambil sesuatu di atas meja kerja suaminya. "Ini berguna untuk wanita yang baru menikah," ucap Jaejoong yang kemudian menaik nurunkan alisnya dengan Zitao.

Luhan tampak bingung dengan pembicaraan Putri dan Ratu. Akhirnya, dayang tadi kembali dengan membawa sebuah paper bag berwarna putih dengan pita biru muda. "Bisa dibuka di kamar," ucap Jaejoong. "Oh, jangan lupakan suratnya harus dibaca!"

Luhan tertawa karena Jaejoong terus bergurau dengannya. Dengan sebuah kode, semua pelayan kemudian pergi dan menutup semua pintu ruangan makan dengan rapat. "Ah… Akhirnya…" ucap Yifan yang kemudian merenggangkan tangannya. "Ada apa?" tanya Yunho.

"Akhirnya kami bisa memanggil kalian ayah dan ibu dengan bebas. Tidak boleh kan, jika ada dayang?" tanya Yifan. Luhan mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah. Bagaimana makanan pertama Luhan, ayah, ibu?" tanya Yifan layaknya seorang juri kontes memasak. Semua tergelak karena Yifan.

"Enak. Sangat enak," puji Yunho. "Tapi, masakan Jaejoong masih paling enak," tambah Yunho yang kemudian mengerling kepada Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersipu malu. "Sayang!" Manis sekali pasangan yang sudah paruh baya itu.

"Ayo, kita lanjut makan!" ajak Jaejoong.

Skip time…

Setelah sarapan, Luhan dan Sehun akan pulang ke paviliun Luhan. Area paviliun terasa berbeda. Lebih banyak bunga berwarna pink mekar dan istana benar-benar didekor dengan indah. Sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan dan membawa Luhan ke dalam paviliun. Semua perabotan sudah diganti menjadi perabotan untuk pasangan yang sudah menikah. Termasuk ranjang mereka, menjadi king size.

Banyak hadiah di ruang tamu paviliun Luhan. Ada yang berupa boneka, selimut dan bahkan beberapa gaun mewah serta perhiasan bertabur mutiara. Luhan tersenyum kemudian berbalik menatap Sehun. "Aku benar-benar bahagia," ucap Luhan.

Sehun mencium bibir Luhan singkat. "Aku lebih bahagia bersama seorang bidadari disini." Sehun membawa Luhan ke dalam ciuman panjangnya dan membuat Luhan menjatuhkan bingkisan Jaejoong agar tangannya dapat memegang pinggang suaminya.

Sehun tersenyum setelah puas mencium Luhan tadi. "Ayo kita ke kamar, kau pasti lelah," ajak Sehun. Sehun mengambil bingkisan dari Jaejoong dan membawanya ke kamar mereka. Luhan segera melemparkan dirinya ke atas kasur. "Ah… Nikmatnya…"

Sehun tersenyum. Ia kemudian membuka bingkisan dari Jaejoong dan kemudian tersenyum malu. Ia terkekeh tetapi Luhan tak mendengar kekehannya. "Ini, hadiah dari ibu," kata Sehun. Luhan mengambil bingkisan itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Berbagai suplemen untuk calon ibu yang baru menikah. Dan sebuah surat dengan tulisan yang membuatnya tersenyum malu.

 **Cepatlah mengandung, calon Yang Mulia Ratu!**

Luhan mengelus perutnya tanpa sadar. Dan Sehun memperhatikan itu. "Aku juga mendapat sesuatu dari kakak ipar," kata Sehun yang merogoh kolong kasur. Luhan menerima kotak hitam dengan pita perak itu dari Sehun. Luhan kaget karena isinya adalah obat yang dikhususkan untuk pria yang ingin segera memiliki anak.

"Bagaimana jika kita mencoba membuat calon Putra Mahkota?"

"OH SEHUN! BENAR-BENAR! KYAAAA~~~"

 **. . .**

"Bagaimana di sana?" tanya Daeun pada pamannya yang berada di ruangan kecil untuk pertemuan keluarga para napi. "Lumayan. Walaupun beberapa orang mencoba untuk mendekatiku karena mereka sudah lama tak menghirup udara di luar sana dan mereka terus bertanya-tanya tentang bisnisku," jawab Taechan santai.

"Rencana A milikku akan segera berjalan," kata Daeun. Taechan tersenyum. "Kau cerdas. Semua hartaku bisa kau pakai selama aku masih dikurungan. Aku setuju," sambung Taechan. "Terima kasih."

Daeun kemudian berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Taechan. Daeun segera menghubungi seseorang. "Plan A sudah bisa dilaksanakan," perintah Daeun. "Aku minta dilaksanakan saat hari pertama masuk sekolah," tambahnya lagi. "Aku tunggu hari itu tiba."

Daeun menyeringai. "Aku bukan orang lemah, Yang Mulia Putri Mahkota. Bagaikan orang yang bangkit dari kubur. Begitulah aku."

 **. . .**

Seminggu setelah pernikahan…

Luhan menerima orang tuanya untuk datang ke istana. Ia menyambut ayah dan ibunya dengan sebuah rentangan tangan yang amat besar dan memeluk ayah serta ibunya. "Aku merindukan kalian. Sangat," ucapnya. Sehun tersenyum mendengar ucapan istrinya.

Setelah Luhan melepaskan pelukannya, Sehun segera memberi salam kepada mertuanya. "Selamat datang ke istana, Tuan dan Nyonya Xi. Yang Mulia Raja dan Ratu sudah menunggu anda di mansion utama." Hangeng mengangguk paham dan kemudian menggandeng Heechul untuk pergi ke mansion utama.

Mereka berjalan dan sesekali Luhan memberitahukan segalanya yang ia tahu tentang istana. Sedangkan Heechul dan Hangeng mendengarkan penjelasan putri mereka dengan baik. "Selamat datang ke mansion utama!" ucap Luhan yang kemudian mendorong orang tuanya ke dalam mansion. Kelakuannya dapat dilihat oleh Jaejoong dan Yunho dari kaca pembatas ruangan. Sebuah hiburan untuk mereka berdua.

"Selamat pagi, Yang Mulia," ucap Luhan dan Sehun—tradisi salam pagi. Yunho dan Jaejoong mengangguk dan memberikan tempat untuk besan mereka duduk. "Yang Mulia Putri Mahkota, dan Putra Mahkota, mobil dan semua perlengkapan sudah disiapkan. Kita harus segera berangkat ke sekolah," ucap Tuan Hong sambil melihat catatan jadwal Sehun dan Luhan.

Luhan merengut kesal. "Tuan Hong… Kumohon, aku ingin bolos saja. Orang tuaku berada di istana saat ini!" rengek Luhan. Sehun mengusap punggung Luhan yang terlihat lesu perlahan. "Aku mohon!" ucapnya dengan penuh pengharapan. Heechul merengut kesal. "Luh—Yang Mulia!" bentak Heechul pelan.

"Anda tidak seharusnya bertindak seperti itu. anda seorang calon ibu negara, anda tidak boleh melalaikan tugas sebagai seorang pelajar. Jika anda terbiasa melalaikan tugas anda seperti ini, bagaimana nasib bangsa ini kedepannya?" tanya Heechul. Jaejoong agak setuju sebenarnya dengan perkataan Heechul. Tapi, dia mengerti kenapa Luhan masih ingin berada di dekat ibunya.

Beberapa hari belakangan, Luhan dan Sehun lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama di dalam paviliun, mengambil foto untuk album keluarga kerajaan, menerima wawancara dari berbagai stasiun berita dan juga kegiatan baru mereka, membuat calon Putra Mahkota atau Putri Mahkota setelah ini.

"Nyonya Xi, Lu—"

"Yang Mulia. Luhan harus pergi ke sekolah. Dia tidak boleh cengeng seperti itu!" kata Heechul. "Sekarang juga, Yang Mulia harus pergi!" perintah Heechul. Sebenarnya, Heechul juga benar-benar rindu pada Luhan, tetapi ini demi Luhan kedepannya. Dia tidak boleh seperti ini.

Luhan mulai terisak dan berlari meninggalkan Sehun beserta keluarganya. Sehun membungkukkan badan sebagai permintaan maaf. "Aku atas nama istriku meminta maaf pada kalian semua." Setelah Sehun menghilang, Heechul menghela nafasnya.

"Nyonya Xi. Jangan terlalu keras pada Luhan," bujuk Jaejoong. Heechul menggeleng. "Jika aku membiarkannya, nanti dia bisa terbiasa," tolak Heechul. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau masih keras kepala, ternyata!" ucapnya.

"Dan kau masih terlalu lembut juga, Joongie-ya!"

Heechul dan Jaejoong kemudian berpelukan layaknya remaja putri yang bertemu teman lamanya. Karena sebenarnya, Heechul dan Jaejoong adalah teman saat mereka menginjak pendidikan di Hanseol, sekolah Luhan dulu.

 **. . .**

Luhan tak tersenyum sedikit pun kepada Sehun. Dia kesal kepada semua orang, terlebih lagi tuan Hong. Luhan menatap jalanan yang ramai dan mengabaikan pemberitahuan tentang jadwalnya nanti sore yang harus dibatalkan karena kedatangan orang tuanya. Sehun menghela nafas. Tapi, sebenarnya dia sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk Luhan di sekolahnya yang baru.

Sehun dan Luhan tiba dengan teriakan histeris siswa dan siswi di sekolah. Luhan tersenyum manis walaupun hatinya masih sedih. Bahkan dia meladeni beberapa siswa dan siswi yang ingin berphoto. Sehun menggandeng Luhan menuju koridor yang dilapisi kaca dan membuat siswa dan siswi berdecak kagum untuk pengantin baru itu.

Mereka bertemu dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di ujung koridor. "Ayo kita ke kelas," ajak Baekhyun. Mereka bersama berjalan menuju kelas eksklusif mereka. Sebuah meja baru diletakkan disamping meja Sehun.

Luhan duduk di samping kursi Sehun yang kosong karena Sehun harus mengurus sesuatu. Luhan hanya menghela nafas lagi dan mengusap layar ponselnya yang dihiasi fotonya saat berlibur dengan ibu dan ayahnya beberapa waktu sebelum Luhan harus mengikuti seleksi Putri Mahkota.

Sehun meletakkan sebuket bunga mawar putih di meja Luhan. "Untukmu, Yang Mulia," ucap Sehun. "Jangan sedih. Kebahagiaanmu juga ada denganku. Jadi, berbahagialah bersamaku. Dan, orang tuamu masih akan ada di istana saat pulang sekolah nanti," ucap Sehun lagi. Luhan menangis terharu melihat bagaimana Sehun mencoba membuatnya bahagia. Luhan segera bangkit dari duduknya, dan segera memukul Sehun di kepala.

"Kau ini! Bagaimana mungkin kau melakukan ini untukku yang cengeng ini? Huh?"

Sehun tersenyum dan kemudian memeluk Luhan dengan erat. "Aku akan melakukan segalanya untukmu, Yang Mulia!"

 **. . .**

Sesuai janji Sehun, Luhan bertemu orang tuanya dan menerima berbagai hadiah dari orang tuanya. Ada 15 kotak dan kantung besar berisi hadiah untuk Luhan. Luhan tak henti-hentinya tertawa karena orang tuanya menceritakan semua kelucuannya saat kecil pada dirinya dan Sehun. Mereka berbicara hingga malam menjelang.

Orang tua Luhan kembali dibawa ke mansion utama untuk menikmati hidangan makan malam dari dapur istana. Suasana terasa sangat hangat karena Jaejoong akhirnya mengetahui segala kesukaan Luhan hingga ketakutan Luhan yang paling besar. Semua orang tersenyum melihat Luhan yang sedikit kesal dengan wajah manisnya.

Hingga piring makanan penutup siap untuk dicuci, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil photo. Luhan adalah orang yang sangat menyetujui ide itu. Luhan menyuruh seorang pelayan mencari kamera di paviliunnya dan membawanya ke mansion utama.

Sambil menunggu kamera, mereka mengatur tempat duduk di ruang utama mansion. Luhan dan Sehun duduk di sofa tengah, sedangkan Yunho-Jaejoong dan Heechul-Hangeng di kanan dan kiri mereka. Setelah kamera sampai, mereka meminta tolong pada Tuan Hong untuk mengambilkan gambar. Mereka mengambil pose bebas hingga pose berpelukan.

 **. . .**

Luhan mengantar orang tuanya ke gerbang satu jam lalu, saat ini dia berada di kamar bersama Sehun dan menonton breaking news. Luhan mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil, dan Sehun baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan bath robe yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

' **Breaking news. Sebuah mobil yang ditumpangi oleh besan dari keluarga kerajaan baru saja meledak di sekitar Hangang. Korban bernama Xi Hangeng dan istrinya Xi Heechul meninggal karena ledakan itu. Saksi mata mengatakan tak ada yang selamat karena kebakaran pada mobil sempat membuat beberapa kali mobil kembali meledak. Saat ini pi—'**

Sehun membelalak mendengarkan berita barusan. Sedangkan Luhan sudah tak sadarkan diri di atas lantai. "LUHAN!"

 **. . .**

 **TBC**

 **. . .**

 **YEAY… GAK ADA NC YANG HOT. CUMA BISA SEGITU AJA :P**

 **Gimana, chapter ini sudah memuaskan? Wah… Pasti updatenya kelamaan ya? Wahahaha!**

 **Thanks buat semua review, favs dan follow seperti biasa dari chapter lalu. Nah, setelah ini akan muncul konflik yang membuat FF ini dinamakan Dumped Princess. Ada yang bisa nebak? WKWKWKWK…**

 **Okay, tak banyak bacot seperti di FF lain, Aoi Cuma mau bilang…**

 **REVIEW JUSEYOOO!**

 **LOVE YA!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dumped Princess**

 **Chapter 9**

 **GS! EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE**

 **MONARCHY CONSTITUTIONAL! AU**

 **HUNHAN AS MAIN COUPLE**

 **. . .**

 **Luhan diusir dari rumahnya ketika pemilihan Putri Mahkota Korea Selatan akan dilaksanakan. Pilihan yang diberikan Xi Hangeng—ayahnya hanyalah masuk ke istana atau keluar dari rumah selamanya. Luhan yang bingung tak tau harus bagaimana. "UJIAN TAHAP PERTAMA DIMULAI!" TENGGG! Suara gong kerajaan berbunyi! Putra Mahkota yang duduk disinggasana yang tertutup tirai hanya menatap semua calon Putrinya.**

 **. . .**

 **Oh Sehun as Crown Prince Oh Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan as Crown-Princess-to-be Xi Luhan**

 **Wu (Oh) Yifan as Crown Prince's Brother**

 **Oh Yunho as South Korea King**

 **Kim Jaejoong as South Korea Queen**

 **Tan (Xi) Hangeng and Kim Heechul as Luhan's parents**

 **. . .**

 **FujoAoi present…**

 **. . .**

Luhan terduduk tak berdaya disamping altar peristirahatan orang tuanya di ruangan duka yang berada di istana. Dua figura foto orang yang meninggal itu dihiasi pita hitam. Sehun, Yunho dan Jaejoong mewakili Luhan untuk menyambut tamu yang datang, dan mewakilu Luhan sebagai keluarga Luhan. Mata Luhan sudah berubah menjadi hitam, sama seperti hanbok yang ia pakai.

Ketika ia mendapat berita meninggalnya orang tuanya, jantungnya bagai dicabut dari badannya kemudian diinjak hingga hancur hingga rasanya ia tak dapat bertahan hidup lagi. Kekuatannya saat ini hanya tinggal Sehun dan keluarga kerajaan. Namun, kekuatan dari Heechul dan Hangeng tak akan pernah ia dapatkan lagi. Senyuman tulus Heechul, teriakan khasnya dan bulu-bulu kucing yang menempel di pakaiannya mungkin tak akan ia temukan lagi. Begitu pula dengan nada tegas dan kekeras kepalaan Hangeng yang ia warisi.

Sehun duduk disamping Luhan dan kemudian memeluk istrinya dengan erat. Entah kenapa semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Mertuanya itu meninggalkan istrinya yang masih butuh kehangatan orang tuanya dalam secepat ini. Mereka sukses membawa anaknya ke dalam satu tempat paling aman di Korea Selatan. Berada di bawah lindungan Putra Mahkota langsung. Tapi, berhasil membuat putri mereka menangis meraung dengan kesedihan luar biasa yang melingkupinya.

Sehun mendengar isakan dari tubuh Luhan yang semakin kencang. Sudah berapa kali Luhan menangis sejak 12 jam lalu. Setelah Luhan bangun dari pingsannya, Luhan segera mencari orang tuanya. Luhan meraung ketika mendengar kabar duka yang kembali disampaikan oleh tuan Hong. Entah bagaimana lagi Sehun harus membuat Luhan tenang.

"AYAH… IBUUUU!" raung Luhan dalam dekapan Sehun. Raungan itu terdengar memilukan. Sehun menitikkan air matanya mendengar betapa menyedihkannya Luhan memanggil orang tuanya yang telah pergi.

"Aku ingin ibu dan ayah… Ah… Hua… Huks… Ibu… Ayah…"

Jaejoong kemudian merengkuh tubuh Luhan dan mengelus kepalanya. "Tenang… Kau pasti kuat Luhan… Kami selalu disini bersamamu…" ucap Jaejoong. Jaejoong menarik dan menghela nafas panjang agar dia tak menangis. Memilukan. Beberapa tamu bahkan berulang kali mengucapkan bela sungkawa kepada Luhan yang masih terisak sambil meletakkan bunga lili di depan altar kedua orang tua Luhan.

 **. . .**

Pemakaman berlangsung khidmat. Abu orang tua Luhan dikuburkan di perkuburan keluarga kerajaan. Sekarang Luhan berada di kamarnya dengan hanbok hitam dan rambut yang acak-acakan. Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar setelah berbicara dengan beberapa duta besar yang mewakili negara masing-masing untuk menyampaikan bela sungkawa pada istri calon pemimpin Korea Selatan.

"Luhan…" panggil Sehun yang kemudian berlutut di depan Luhan dan mengusap wajah Luhan yang akhirnya mau menatapnya walaupun dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan kesakitan. "Ayah dan ibu sudah tenang disana. Kita hanya perlu berdoa dan menyelidiki penyebab semua ini. Kau harus bertahan demi mereka hingga penyelidikan selesai dan kau bisa melihat hukuman pada pelaku kejadian ini," ucap Sehun.

Luhan terisak. "Ka-Kalau begitu… Hiks… Aku boleh menyusul mereka setelah semuanya selesai… Benar?" tanya Luhan. Sehun menggeleng. "Ayah dan Ibu tidak akan setuju, sayang," ucap Sehun. Luhan menggeleng. "Mereka akan selalu bersamaku, Sehun… Bagaimana jika aku tak menyusul mereka?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun tau Luhan mulai melantur karena kondisi fisik dan psikisnya agak terganggu atau terguncang. Akhirnya Sehun mencium bibir Luhan agar tangisan Luhan bisa ia redam sedikit. Luhan akhirnya sedikit tenang setelah Sehun mengelus punggungnya lembut. "Istirahatlah…" saran Sehun. Luhan mengangguk dan kemudian membaringkan badannya.

Pagi harinya, badan Luhan sedikit panas, ia menggeliat pelan dan tetap menggumam kecil. Itu membuat Sehun panik. Bagaimana jika Luhan tiba-tiba jatuh sakit? Pernikahan mereka yang kurang dari satu bulan bisa diusik oleh para tetua, bisa saja jika keadaan memburuk posisi Luhan akan dengan sangat terpaksa dikosongkan. Sehun tak ingin itu terjadi pada istrinya ini. Luhan sudah cukup sedih kehilangan orang tua kandung saja, tidak dengan keluarganya yang baru.

"Uh… Ibu… Ayah…" igau Luhan dengan mencoba mencapai-capai sesuatu dan itu membuat Sehun semakin kasihan. Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dan menciumya lembut. "Bertahanlah," ucap Sehun yang kemudian pergi ke luar paviliun dan menyuruh seorang dayang memanggilkan dokter.

Sehun kembali masuk dan membantu Luhan untuk berganti pakaian dengan pakaian yang lebih pantas karena Sehun tidak ingin orang lain melihat miliknya. Tak lama, pintu kamar diketuk dan Sehun membukakan pintu untuk doktr tersebut. "Sepertinya beliau kelelahan, Yang Mulia," diagnosa dokter itu sebelum memeriksa.

Sehun mengangguk mengerti. Dokter kemudian memeriksa Luhan dengan penuh ketelitian. "Dugaan kita benar, Yang Mulia. Beliau juga sedang demam. Bolehkah, kami membawa tim kami ke dalam paviliun anda agar bisa merawat beliau, Yang Mulia?"

Sehun mengangguk tanpa berbicara. Sebenarnya di hatinya ia tidak begitu setuju, hanya saja, ini demi kebaikan Luhan dan posisi Luhan saat ini. Ia tidak ingin semua kemungkinan terburuk itu terjadi. Biarkan Luhan tetap disisinya agar dia bisa melindungi Luhan dengan baik hingga maut memisahkan mereka.

 **. . .**

Sehun melihat pergerakan tangan Luhan saat ia sedang mengelap badan Luhan dengan telaten. "Uhhh… Pusinghhh…" keluh Luhan. Sehun segera memasangkan Luhan dengan sebuah kaus yang longgar.

"Selamat pagi, sayang," sapa Sehun. Luhan tersenyum dan kemudian mencium bibir Sehun singkat. "Aku pusing," ucapnya. Sehun mengelus kepalanya lembut dan membuat Luhan memejamkan matanya, merasakan kenyamanan yang diberikan Sehun. Luhan kembali menitikkan air mata tanpa suara. Ia masih sedih. Siapa yang tidak sedih kehilangan orang tua ditengah-tengah kebahagiaan yang ada saat ini?

Dirinya belum sempat berbagi kebahagiaan kepada kedua orang tuanya. "Sebentar lagi kita harus ke mansion memberi salam pagi ke ayah dan ibu, kemudian memberi salam pagi kepada orang tuamu juga," ucap Sehun mengingatkan. Luhan mengangguk. "Iya. Aku tau. Aku hanya ingin seperti ini sebentar lagi. Sebentar saja," bujuk Luhan.

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Luhan. "Sayang, aku disini. Selalu bersamamu. Apapun yang terjadi akhirnya nanti," ucap Sehun yang mencoba menenangkan Luhan. Luhan kemudian melepaskan pelukan Sehun. "Aku akan mandi."

Sehun berjalan menuju ruang tamu paviliun demi membaca berkas penyelidikan yang belum rampung. Luhan belum boleh tau siapa yang diduga adalah dalang yang membuat nyawa orang tuanya melayang. Luhan bisa terbawa emosi dan jika hal itu tersebar ke media, posisi Luhan dalam bahaya.

Setelah menyelesaikan untuk membaca berkas penyelidikan, Sehun memasukkan berkas-berkas tadi ke sebuah laci tersembunyi di dalam lemari kecil yang ada di ruang tamu.

Sehun kembali ke dalam kamar dan mengecup leher Luhan yang akan memasang branya. "Kau wangi," pujinya. Luhan merona. "Tunggu aku disini," ucap Sehun sebelum akhirnya menghilang di dalam kamar mandi.

 **SKIP TIME…**

Luhan dan Sehun memberikan salam pagi kepada orang tua Luhan di sebuah kuil kecil yang dibangun di dalam lingkungan istana. Luhan memejamkan matanya untuk menahan air matanya. 'Tuhan, cukup. Aku tak sanggup untuk bangkit lagi jika kau mengambil hal lain dariku. Aku ingin orang tuaku tenang disana,' batin Luhan.

"Luhan, ayo kita ke mansion. Pasti masakan ibuku sudah siap," ajak Sehun. Luhan mengangguk. Mereka belum memberi salam kepada raja dan ratu karena Jaejoong memberitahu Sehun bahwa dia akan ke dapur istana sebelum Sehun dan Luhan datang.

Sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan dan mengelusnya pelan. "Kau tau, aku suka berjalan di lingkungan istana yang asri. Sendirian. Dan itu dulu. sekarang, aku bisa berjalan dengan seseorang yang ku cintai di sepanjang jalan yang indah ini."

Luhan tersipu malu. "Sayang sekali, disekitar apartementku tidak banyak hal indah dan kita belum pernah kesana setelah menikah," ucap Luhan sedih. Sehun menghela nafasnya. "Kau tidak boleh sedih lagi! Ini perintah suamimu, Luhan! Kau harus menaatinya seperti isi nasihat ayah dan ibumu ketika pernikahan kita."

Nasihat Sehun membuat Luhan sadar dengan tindakannya yang kekanakan. "Benar, itu nasihat ibu dan ayah yang harus kujalankan dengan baik," kata Luhan. Sehun dan Luhan terus bergandengan hingga menuju mansion.

Jaejoong sibuk menata makanan di meja berwarna kuning emas yang terletak di ruang makan. "Luhan, Sehun! Mari makan!" ajak Jaejoong. Yunho melipat korannya dan memberikannya kepada seorang dayang.

Sehun dan Luhan duduk di kursi yang disediakan. Luhan mengambil mangkuk sup yang belum dibagikan, tapi, Jaejoong malah mencegat tangannya. "Tanganmu ini akan ibu gigit jika membantu!" ucap Jaejoong.

Luhan terkikik. "Ayolah, Yang Mulia. Itu keterlaluan. Yang Mulia sudah terlalu sering melayaniku!" ucap Luhan. Jaejoong menggeleng. "Tak apa. Cepat, habiskan saja!"

Luhan menyendokkan nasi dan sup hangat ke mulutnya. "Enak sekali!" puji Luhan. Jaejoong tersenyum dan tersipu malu ketika masakannya dipuji menantunya. "Kalau begitu, habiskan saja," ucap Jaejoong.

Luhan dan Sehun makan dengan baik karena pelayanan oleh ibu negara Korea Selatan. Hingga akhirnya mereka selesai makan. Jaejoong menyuruh seorang dayang membawa sebuah amplop berwarna merah. Jaejoong menerima amplop itu dan memberikannya kepada Luhan.

"Pergilah," ucap Jaejoong. "Itu adalah tiket untuk bulan madu kalian. Sebenarnya memang agak tidak sopan jika ada kerabat yang baru meninggal, kita malah pergi jalan-jalan. Tapi, Luhan butuh penyegaran sedikit. Kau mau kan, Luhan?" tanya Jaejoong.

Luhan diam. Dia tidak melanjutkan makannya. "Kalau kau tidak suka, tidak apa-apa. Kami mengerti kau belum ingin jauh dari abu orang tuamu." Jaejoong membujuk Luhan untuk makan kembali. Tapi Luhan akhirnya mengangguk. "Aku setuju. Kapan kami pergi, Yang Mulia?" tanya Luhan yang membuat senyuman cerah terkembang di wajah Jaejoong.

"Esok lusa. Semua keperluan akan disiapkan dayang kalian." Sehun memegang tangan Luhan dengan erat. Luhan tersenyum kepada Sehun. Mungkin ini saatnya dia mempercayakan hidupnya kepada keluarga kerajaan yang telah bersedia melindunginya dan merawatnya saat ini.

 **. . .**

Yifan memegang surat penangkapan kepada keponakan Jung Tae Chan. Yifan yakin, semua ini ada kaitannya dengan keluarga Jung itu. Entah kenapa Yifan merasa sangat kesal dan amat marah ketika mendengar berita kematian agen terbaiknya, Xi Hangeng. Bedebah kecil seperti Tae Chan dan Daeun harus dimusnahkan.

Yifan turun dari mobil hitam SUV-nya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah Tae Chan. "Selamat siang. Ada yang bisa kami bantu, Yang Mulia?" tanya pelayan di rumah Tae Chan dengan tenang. "Aku datang bersama surat perintah kerajaan untuk membawa Jung Daeun untuk dibawa ke istana. Kami akan menggeledah rumah ini. Jadi, sebaiknya kau minggir," kata Yifan yang mendorong pelayan itu pelan.

"GELEDAH SEMUA SUDUT. JANGAN BIARKAN SATU SUDUT PUN TERLEWAT. KELUARKAN SEMUANYA DARI TEMPATNYA. TIDAK PEDULI GUDANG HINGGA VAS, KELUARKAN SEMUA BARANG AGAR KITA MENEMU—"

"Tidak perlu seperti itu. Aku akan menyerahkan diri. Anda hanya membuat pelayanku ketakutan, Yang Mulia," ucap Daeun sambil membungkukkan badannya. "Kau…" ucap Yifan. "Kenapa? Kau marah? Kau tidak akan bisa membawaku ke dalam ruang penyiksaan itu Yang Mulia. Percayalah. Bahkan posisi adik iparmu bisa aku gantikan sekarang," ucap Daeun lagi. Yifan menggeram.

"Tutup mulutmu! Orang hina sepertimu tak pantas menghina seorang Putri Mahkota!" bentak Yifan.

"PANGERAN!" bentak seseorang dari balik badan Yifan.

Seorang tetua bernama Lee Ki Hyo datang bersama beberapa pejabat lain. Pria muda itu diangkat sebagai tetua karena Yunho memberikan wewenang kepadanya karena ia terkenal sebagai seseorang yang memiliki hubungan dengan anggota keluarga kerajaan Inggris—negara yang sama seperti Korea, menganut konstitusi monarki dan seorang akuntan terkenal. "Seorang pangeran tak pantas berkata seperti itu!" bentak Ki Hyo. "Anda tidak perlu ikut campur," balas Yifan kesal. Ki Hyo berdecih. "Aku ini tetua yang membuat posisi pangeranmu itu tetap kukuh. Kau bisa saja dicampakkan ke luar negeri jika kau macam-macam dengan Daeun! Ingat itu!"

Yifan bingung. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara Daeun dan Ki Hyo. "Tapi, Yang Mulia Raja memerintahkan kami, badan inteligen negara untuk membawa Jung Daeun demi penyelidikan kematian orang tua Putri Mahkota!"

Ki Hyo menyuruh dua orang body guardnya untuk melindungi Daeun dengan isyarat. "Kau boleh membawanya, asal tidak ada luka di badan Daeun. Ingat itu!"

Ki Hyo pergi dari rumah Tae Chan bersama pejabat-pejabat yang ia bawa bersamanya. Sial!

"Bawa Daeun ke mobil. Kita kembali ke istana sekarang!" perintah Yifan.

 **. . .**

Daeun diam di dalam ruang interogasi nan gelap. Ia menutup matanya dan mengingat semua pelakuan yang ia terima dua malam lalu. Semuanya mengerikan. Ia masih mengingat ketika tangan pria kotor itu menyentuh tubuhnya.

 **Flashback…**

Daeun menutup matanya ketika kejantanan dari Ki Hyo sudah akan masuk ke dalam kehormatannya. Harga dirinya terkoyak bagaikan sebuah kertas coretan tak penting. Bagaimana mungkin dia mengangkangkan pahanya kepada seorang lelaki hidung belang seperti Ki Hyo? Membiarkan Ki Hyo mengisi setiap senti rahimnya dengan spermanya.

Ki Hyo mendesah nikmat mana kala mulut Daeun tertutup oleh kain agar tak menimbulkan desahan. Daeun tak bisa menangis. Ini perintah pamannya. Selagi ibunya sedang di Amerika, pamannya menawarkan dirinya kepada seorang tetua agar bisa melindungi Daeun dari kejaran Yifan dan Yunho.

Ki Hyo mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam tubuh Daeun yang kelelahan. Ki Hyo menyeringai. "Tubuhmu nikmat sekali. Tae Chan bodoh itu… Benar-benar!" Ki Hyo tertawa menggelegar mengingat bagaimana Tae Chan meminta padanya dengan nada angkuhnya.

 **. . .**

Sehun kembali menerima berkas hasil penyelidikan di siang nan tenang kala Luhan tengah tertidur lelap karena Sehun baru saja membantai Luhan habis-habisan di ranjang. Sehun mengeringkan rambutnya dan kembali duduk di ruang tamu dengan bertelanjang dada.

Sehun memejamkan matanya membaca profil terduga pelaku pembunuhan mertuanya. Bagaimana Daeun, mantan calon ibu negara ini melakukan hal sekejam dan sekeji ini? Walaupun dia seorang mantan calon ibu negara, Sehun tetap harus bertanggung jawab akan masalah ini. Kalau dia melakukan satu saja kesalahan saat seleksi dulu, sudah pasti dia menikah dengan perempuan keji seperti ini.

Tak lama, seorang dayang memberitahukan kedatangan Yifan ke kediamannya. Sehun segera berdiri dan membiarkan Yifan duduk di tempat yang lebih terhormat. Yifan duduk dan melepaskan jasnya kemudian melonggarkan dasinya yang seakan-akan mencekik lehernya karena tekanan pekerjaan.

"Gadis gila!" umpat Yifan. "Dia melawan kami. Bahkan, dia menatap sinis ibu. Untung saja ibu tidak dalam keadaan yang buruk. Kau tau, dia dibela oleh Ki Hyo," ucap Yifan dengan menggebu-gebu.

Sehun kaget. "Ki Hyo? Maksudmu Lee Ki Hyo, akuntan terkenal dari istana paling muda?" tanya Sehun.

Yifan mengangguk. "Entah apa motifnya menolong Jung Daeun…"

Sehun mengangguk paham. "Berarti penyelidikan menjadi semakin sulit karena Daeun dilindungi oleh orang sepertinya. Baiklah, aku sendiri yang akan ke sana sendirian." Keputusan Sehun didukung penuh oleh Yifan. "Aku setuju."

Sehun kembali membaca berkas yang dia terima tadi. Tapi, pintu kembali terbuka dan Luhan masuk menggunakan kemeja Sehun. "Sehun~~~ Kenapa kau tidak tidur?" tanya Luhan dengan mata mengantuk. Yifan menyeringai ngeri ke arah Sehun.

"Kau juga bermain di siang hari, Putra Mahkota?" tanya Yifan yang khawatir pada Luhan. Sehun menyuruh Yifan diam dan memberi isyarat untuk menyembunyikan berkas penyelidikan. Yifan mengerti dan membiarkan Sehun membawa Luhan kembali ke kamar.

Sehun menggendong Luhan menuju kamar dan meletakkan Luhan kembali di atas ranjang. "Tidurlah lagi sayang. Besok kita harus pergi dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Dan dirimu apalagi, rusa manis…" ucap Sehun sambil mencubit kecil ujung hidung Luhan dengan gemas. "Kau juga harus melayani serigala ini kapanpun dia mau."

"MESUM!"

 **. . .**

Ki Hyo bertemu dengan Tae Chan yang menggunakan seragam nara pidana di ruangan yang disediakan. "Sesuai permohonanmu, aku sudah membantunya dan melindunginya. Sekarang, apa lagi yang kau inginkan dan apa lagi yang kau tawarkan? Ingat, aku ahli sekali dalam menghitung kesetaraan sebuah permintaan dan tindakan," ucap Ki Hyo dengan seringaian penuh kesombongan.

Tae Chan berdeham kecil. "Aku tau itu. Tanpa harus kau katakan," balas Tae Chan.

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu berurusan dengan orang bodoh sepertimu," ucap Ki Hyo. Tae Chan tertawa kecil. "Permintaan nomor dua, buat kemungkinan Daeun dapat naik ke posisi Putri Mahkota," ucap Tae Chan.

Ki Hyo memicingkan matanya. "Maksudmu?"

"Coup De'Etat,"

"KAU GILA?! Segila-gilanya aku, aku tidak akan menempuh resiko sebesar itu. Pangeran bodoh itu pasti sudah melaporkanku kepada Raja Yunho. Sekarang kau mau aku dieksekusi dan kepalaku di pajang di tengah halaman istana? Hah?" bentak Ki Hyo yang kesal.

Tae Chan tertawa melihat Ki Hyo yang marah dengan wajah memerah. "Kau tau kalau Yang Mulia Yunho menyayangimu di istana," kata Tae Chan enteng. Ki Hyo menggeleng. "Aku tak akan melakukakannya!"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menyebarkan semua berkas bukti-bukti pengelapan yang kau lakukan terhadap pajak, bisnis prostitusi yang kau jalankan, dan yang paling penting, rekaman video seksmu dengan Daeun versi editan akan ku sebarkan malam ini. Bagaimana?" tawar Tae Chan.

Ki Hyo menggeram marah, "Baiklah. Asalkan kau memberikan semua bukti itu kepadaku kembali," tawar Ki Hyo balik. Tae Chan menggeleng. "Bisnis mengajarkanku, sebelum permintaan diberikan, jangan berikan uang. Nah, sekarang, aku harus kembali ke sel ku. Maaf!"

Tae Chan berdiri dan meninggalkan Ki Hyo terdiam. "SIAL!"

Sedangkan Tae Chan menyeringai mengerikan.

 **. . .**

 **TBC**

 **. . .**

 **Halo-alo-halo!**

 **FujoAoi membawa chapter 9 dari Dumped Princess yang udah lama pakai banget nggak update. Maaf, Aoi lagi ngestuck banget sekarang. Tugas makin banyak dan tuntutan untuk update SYNG yang banyak juga.**

 **Kurang greget kan? Ya iyalah. Aoi kan suka bikin kurang greget.**

 **Omong-omong, yang nonton EXOLUXION kemarin, selamat ya nak. Anda beruntung banget hidupnya. Bisa ketemu obba-obba ganteng asoy. Tapi, yang nonton, aye juga prihatin karena kalian digrepe sebelum masuk venuenya kan? Aoi tau karena di FB full kabar EXOLUXION.**

 **Ada yang streaming di dreamersradio gak? Kalau ada, sama dengan Aoi dong. Khikhikhi** **! Mungkin kita jodoh nak** **!**

 **Oh, Aoi mau nanya, ada yang suka nonton Descendants of The Sun gak? Kalau ada, samaan dong. Keren banget ceritanya. Aoi sukanya alur ceritanya sama bagian Song Joong Ki topless. Maklumi otak yang kepingin nyentuh abs oppa ini.**

 **So, cuap-cuap gak penting udah selesai. Aoi belum tau next updatenya apa. Jadi, tetap rahasia ya. Sebenarnya, ini traktiran Aoi karena Aoi baru aja ulang tahun sekitar dua minggu lalu masuk 17 tahun di koriya.**

 **Terima kasih untuk yang udah review, fav, dan follow, kalian sangat-sangat terbaik. Maaf kalau ada typo karena gak sempat edit.**

 **Now, it's time to say…**

 **REVIEW JUSEYYO!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dumped Princess**

 **Chapter 10**

 **GS! EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE**

 **MONARCHY CONSTITUTIONAL! AU**

 **HUNHAN AS MAIN COUPLE**

 **. . .**

 **Luhan diusir dari rumahnya ketika pemilihan Putri Mahkota Korea Selatan akan dilaksanakan. Pilihan yang diberikan Xi Hangeng—ayahnya hanyalah masuk ke istana atau keluar dari rumah selamanya. Luhan yang bingung tak tau harus bagaimana. "UJIAN TAHAP PERTAMA DIMULAI!" TENGGG! Suara gong kerajaan berbunyi! Putra Mahkota yang duduk disinggasana yang tertutup tirai hanya menatap semua calon Putrinya.**

 **. . .**

 **Oh Sehun as Crown Prince Oh Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan as Crown-Princess-to-be Xi Luhan**

 **Wu (Oh) Yifan as Crown Prince's Brother**

 **Oh Yunho as South Korea King**

 **Kim Jaejoong as South Korea Queen**

 **Tan (Xi) Hangeng and Kim Heechul as Luhan's parents**

 **. . .**

 **FujoAoi present…**

 **. . .**

Sehun memegang dua tiket kelas bisnis menuju Thailand sebelum menyusul Luhan yang keluar dari paviliun menuju mobil kerajaan. Sehun dan Luhan berencana berbulan madu di Silavadee, sebuah resort dengan pemandangan yang indah di Thailand. Kabar bulan madu yang mendadak itu membuat masyarakat heboh.

Ada yang menyudutkan Luhan karena ia berani-beraninya melakukan bulan madu sedangkan seharusnya dia masih menangisi kuburan orang tuanya yang bahkan belum kering. Luhan hanya diam tak menanggapi semua komentar jahat yang dilayangkan kepadanya. Tapi, beberapa orang juga membelanya karena mereka mengerti bagaimana posisi Luhan yang seharusnya juga berada di masa-masa indah berbulan madu.

Luhan menggunakan dress putih pendek dan selendang putih yang dililitkan di sekitar lehernya. Ia menggunakan kaca mata hitam dan ia mengecat rambutnya dengan warna coklat muda kemarin malam. Sedangkan Sehun menggunakan kemeja putih yang pas dengan tubuhnya dan celana panjang.

Luhan masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di samping Sehun. "Mau bergelayut disini?" tawar Sehun. Luhan menangguk. Ia segera menggelayut di tangan kokoh Sehun. "Kita akan ke Thailand, menikmati masa-masam ini berdua. Dan semoga tak ada gangguan dari pencari berita." Luhan mengangguk setuju.

Ketika mobil kerajaan berjalan meninggalkan wilayah istana, banyak mobil pencari berita mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Sehun mengenakan kaca mata hitam yang disediakannya juga. Ia melihat bagaimana suasana di luar lingkungan istana. Jarang sekali dia berjalan-jalan di sekitar istana tanpa kawalan orang-orang suruhan kakaknya. Lain kali dia harus mencobanya.

Mobil berjalan dengan lancar menuju bandara Incheon. Saat tiba di bandara, banyak wartawan dan kameramen yang mencari berita tentang keberangkatan pasangan muda itu ke Thailand. Sehun dan Luhan segera di bawa ke sebuah lounge VVIP yang tersedia. Mereka menunggu beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya berangkat menuju Thailand.

 **. . .**

Saat tiba di Thailand, hari begitu cerah. Sinar mentari yang menyengat khas wilayah tropis menyapa kulit. Segera Luhan dan Sehun menuju mobil yang disediakan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan ke Silavadee. Baik Luhan dan Sehun tengah lelah karena mereka berada di dalam pesawat lebih kurang 7 jam.

Ketika mereka tiba di Silavadee, tanpa makan siang, Luhan segera menuju kasur dan terbaring lelah. Ia menutup matanya dan tak lama, hembusan nafasnya semakin teratur, meninggalkan Sehun yang tengah mengurus beberapa hal mengenai jadwal pertemuan dirinya dengan Putri kerajaan Thailand.

Sehun mengunci pintu rapat dan kemudian berjalan menuju Luhan yang sudah tertidur pulas. Luhan tertidur dengan keadaan menelungkup. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka dan membuat Sehun ingin tertawa. Sehun mengelus pelan rambut Luhan. "Kau pasti kelelahan," ucap Sehun pada Luhan.

Sehun memilih untuk mengganti bajunya dengan pakaian yang lebih santai. Ia hanya menggunakan celana selutut berwarna hitam dan kemudian membantu memperbaiki posisi tidur Luhan. Ketika ia sudah membenarkan posisi tidur Luhan, muncul ide jahil di kepala Putra Mahkota Korea.

Ia menyeringai dan kemudian melancarkan aksinya.

 **. . .**

Ki Hyo bertemu dengan beberapa pejabat yang memiliki hubungan erat dengannya. Beberapa dari mereka tampak benar-benar senang ketika dipanggil Ki Hyo, salah satu orang 'kesayangan' raja Yunho di istana. Ki Hyo menarik microfon yang berada di depannya dan mengetesnya, memastikan semua orang yang hadir di ruangan tertutup itu mendengarkan dengan baik pembicaraan pentingnya.

"Baik, untuk mempercepat waktu. Aku menyampaikan niatku mengumpulkan kalian disini karena posisi anggota baru keluarga kerajaan. Sesuai dengan keadaan yang ada, saat ini orang tua Putri Mahkota Luhan telah tiada. Kalian tau jika seorang wanita yang duduk di posisi tinggi seperti itu, tanpa dukungan keluarganya saat ini berada di posisi yang sangat lemah. Tak ada koleganya yang dapat membantunya jika terjadi sesuatu. Dan, apabila kita terus membantunya menjadi seorang ibu negara, tak akan ada efeknya kepada kita semua," jelas Ki Hyo.

"Jadi, aku menyarankan agar keluarga kerajaan mencopot posisi dirinya."

Banyak pejabat yang berbisik-bisik kepada kolega mereka masing-masing. "Kalian boleh tidak setuju dan meninggalkan ruangan ini, tapi aku pastikan kalian akan menyesal." Ancaman Ki Hyo membuat semua orang bungkam. "Baik, artinya kalian setuju dengan saranku."

"Jika kita menggoyang posisi Putri Mahkota, kau tau jika dia anak emas Yang Mulia Ratu, bagaimana kita akan melakukan ini?" tanya seseorang. Ki Hyo tersenyum. "Aku sudah punya kartu as untuk Raja Yunho dan calon pengganti istri Putra Mahkota,"

"Jung Daeun. Keponakan Jung Tae Chan, salah satu kolegaku. Jadi, kalian setuju?"

 **. . .**

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat matahari sore mulai menyiram daerah sekitar kolam yang berada di luar kamar mereka. Luhan menyingkap selimut yang menyelimuti badannya. Tapi, ia menyadari bahwan ia tidak mengenakan satu helai pakaian pun. Pipi Luhan memerah memikiarkan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi.

"SEHUN!" pekik Luhan.

Sehun muncul dari kolam dengan celana pendek yang sudah basah. Rambutnya yang biasanya disisir menyamping menjadi lemas dan membuatnya meneteskan air dari kolam. Luhan menarik selimutnya tinggi-tinggi. "Ah… Segar rasanya. Ayo, berenang," ajak Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng. "Kenapa? INi sudah sore, air akan terasa menyegarkan," bujuk Sehun. Luhan tetap menggeleng. "Kembalikan pakaianku dulu, baru nanti aku masuk ke sana. Disana itu alam bebas, aku tidak ingin tampil tanpa pakaian."

Sehun tertawa. "Tentu saja kau harus menggunakan pakaian, kau pikir aku mau milikku jadi tontonan orang lain?" Sehun mengambilkan sebuah dress musim pans berwarna tipis dari lemari yang telah ia susun tadi. "Kau menyusun semua barang di dalam koper?" tanya Luhan yang kaget.

Sehun mengangguk sambil mengoper pakaian dalam Luhan yang tadi dia lepas dan ia lipat. "Jangan sembarangan melepas ini!" pekik Luhan sambil memeluk pakaian dalamnya. Sehun tersenyum. "Tak apa kan? Aku bosan menungguimu tidur. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu bosan sih, cuma, kalau aku menunggu terus, aku bisa saja memperkosamu tadi."

Luhan bergidik ngeri. "A-Ah… Ya sudah…" Luhan segera memakai dress dan memakai celana dalamnya. Sehun segera mengangkat tubuh Luhan sebelum Luhan berencana mengambil celana pendeknya.

Sehun menurunkan Luhan di dalam kolam. Luhan menatap Sehun hingga Sehun juga masuk ke dalam kolam. Sehun menarik Luhan menuju ujung kolam yang menghadap pemandangan laut. "Ibu benar-benar menyiapkan segalanya hanya untuk kita berdua," ucap Luhan dengan nada rendah. Ia ingin sekali menangis karena besarnya perhatian Jaejoong kepadanya.

Sehun memeluk Luhan dan mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan lama sebelum akhirnya menangkup wajah Luhan. "Karena ia menyayangimu. Kami semua menyayangi dan mencintaimu Luhan. Jangan pernah berpikir kalau kami tidak akan melindungimu walaupun secelah saja. Kami akan menjaga anggota keluarga kami karena mereka sangat berharga."

Matahari yang kembali ke peraduannya menjadi saksi bagaimana dua insan manusia itu menyalurkan kasih sayang melalui sebuah ciuman panjang yang penuh keikhlasan. Mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan wajah memerah hingga akhirnya Sehun memecah suasana yang sangat canggung itu dengan merapatkan tubuhnya dan Luhan sambil berbisik. "Bagaimana jika kita melakukan 'itu' disini?"

BYURRR!

"YAAA!"

 **. . .**

Jaejoong menguap melihat berita kepergian Sehun dan Luhan ke Thailand hingga photo mereka masuk ke dalam best suite di Silavadee yang ia pesankan. Ia lebih suka menerima foto dari anaknya dari pada melihat berita di televisi.

Sebenarnya, beberapa menit lalu Jaejoong menerima photo dari Sehun. Di photo itu, Luhan terbaring disamping Sehun dengan keadaan berantakan dan Jaejoong pastikan mereka baru saja membuat calon Putra Mahkota untuk mereka nanti. Yunho baru keluar dari kamar mandi menggunakan bath robe berwarna hitam kemudian mendekati Jaejoong.

"Melihat apa?" tanya Yunho. Jaejoong tersenyum. "Sehun dengan Luhan benar-benar ganas," komen Jaejoong. Yunho tertawa. "Kalau Sehun buas, maka aku lebih buas. Benar?"

 **Flashback…**

Yunho mengejar-ngejar Jaejoong di sekitar resort. Mereka kemudian masuk ke dalam villa mereka dan Jaejoong segera masuk ke kolam meninggalkan Yunho yang masih terengah-engah. "Baby Boo!"

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat Yunho yang akhirnya ikut masuk ke dalam kolam dalam keadaan kelelahan. Yunho menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Jaejoong. "Ah… Lelah…" keluhnya. Jaejoong tersenyum, ia kemudian mengelus kepala Yunho dengan lembut. "Kita istirahat saja," ajak Jaejoong.

Yunho menggeleng. Tiba-tiba Yunho menggendong Jaejoong ke kamar dan segera melucuti pakaian Jaejoong. Tak lama, terdengarlah desahan dan suara-suara yang membuat telinga Yunho keenakan.

Flashback end…

"YAYAYAYA! OH YUNHO!"

"Aku menginginkanmu, Baby Boo," desah Yunho tepat di telinga Jaejoong. Jaejoong merasa tubuhnya meremang. "Jangan menolak, baby." Yunho mendorong Jaejoong sehingga Jaejoong berada di kungkungannya. "Ta-Tapi…"

"Tapi, apa hm?"

"Aku tak mau kalau Sehun dan Yifan punya adik lagi Yunho. Mereka sama-sama akan memiliki anak. Tak mungkin anak mereka memiliki paman yang bahkan seumuran!" jelas Jaejoong. Yunho tak peduli. "Mereka pasti mengerti…"

"Tapi, aku tidak!"

Jaejoong menendang kejantanan Yunho hingga akhirnya Yunho harus menjerit kesakitan. Ya ampun, bagaimana mungkin seorang raja Korea yang dikenal tangguh di ranjang pada masa muda—sehingga bisa membuat pangeran Yifan hadir—bisa dikalahkan oleh ratunya sendiri?

 **. . .**

Sehun menarik satu kursi untuk Luhan dan membiarkan Luhan duduk dan menikmati pemandangan di sebelah kirinya. Sehun tersenyum melihat wajah indah Luhan di malam indah seperti ini. "Apa bisa kehidupan jadi sesantai dan seindah ini?" tanya Luhan.

Tak lama, makanan mereka tiba. Sehun memberikan sendok ke Luhan dan membiarkan Luhan makan lebih dulu. "Bagaimana?" tanya Sehun. "Enak. Aku suka."

Sehun menarik piring milik Luhan. "YA!" pekik Luhan. Sehun mengambil sendok Luhan kemudian menyuapi Luhan seperti anak kecil. Luhan terdiam kemudian tersenyum dan tertawa. "Kau ini!" Luhan menerima suapan Sehun. Sehun tersenyum. "Kau indah."

Luhan tersenyum malu. "Kau selalu memujiku! Aku jadi malu!" gerutu Luhan dengan nada seperti anak kecil yang mengucapkan alasannya melakukan sesuatu. Sehun tersenyum lagi. "Semakin kau malu, kau semakin cantik. Aku menyukai segala bentuk ekspresimu, tapi aku senang melihatmu yang tersenyum malu seperti itu," ungkap Sehun.

"Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota…"

Luhan tersenyum manis kepada Sehun dan menangkup wajah Sehun. "Maka, buatlah aku tersenyum selalu. Aku akan tersenyum untukmu selamanya." Luhan memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat dan membuat Sehun terdiam.

 **. . .**

Yifan bertatapan dengan Ki Hyo yang tiba-tiba datang ke kediamannya. Zitao tertidur di kamar mereka setelah Yifan menenangkan Zitao yang khawatir dengan kedatangan Ki Hyo di tengah malam seperti ini. "Apa mau mu?" tanya Yifan dingin.

"Aku mau penyelidikan kecelakaan orang tua Putri Mahkota ditutup," ucapnya enteng. Yifan menggebrak meja di depannya. "KAU GILA?!" Ki Hyo tertawa mencemeeh. "Tidak. Tapi, apa untungnya bagi negara jika kalian tau siapa dan apa penyebabnya?" tanya Ki Hyo. Yifan menggeram.

"Ini urusan keluarga kerajaan yang tak seharusnya kau urus!" ucap Yifan. "Beraninya kau mempertanyakan keputusan Yang Mulia Raja!"

"Tapi aku harus menyelesaikannya. Karena menurutku dan menurut beberapa orang tetua, ini sangat tak berguna." Yifan menggebrak meja di depannya. "Kau sungguh kurang ajar! Penyelidikan ini berguna. Kami mencurigai keluarga Jung telah sengaja meracuni dan membunuh orang tua Putri!" jelas Yifan.

"Kalan mencurigai. Tanpa bukti dan alasan yang jelas. Jadi, aku sarankan kalian melepaskan kedua Jung itu dari tahanan. Kenapa? Jika tetua sudah mulai muak, maka posisi Tuan Putri yang akan terancam. Aku hanya menyarankan itu padamu. Sudahlah, aku harus pergi. Selamat malam, Yang Mulia Pangeran Yifan," pamit Ki Hyo.

Yifan melihat Ki Hyo pergi dari pandangannya. Berani-beraninya orang tengik seperti ini mengancam keluarga kerajaan. Ia harus segera melakukan penyelidikan hubungan Ki Hyo dengan Daeun dan Tae Chan.

 **. . .**

Seminggu kegiatan bulan madu mereka lakukan dengan kunjungan ke keluarga kerajaan Thailand dan juga menikmati wisata di Thailand. Hingga akhirnya, Sehun dan Luhan kembali tiba di Korea Selatan. Sama seperti saat keberangkatan kemarin, Sehun dan Luhan terus diliput oleh pencari berita yang seperti semut mengerubungi gula.

Sehun dan Luhan masuk ke dalam limousine dan menghidupkan radio. Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sehun karena lelah. Sehun mengelus rambut Luhan dengan lembut. Mereka sama-sama lelah saat ini. Tapi, Sehun harus bertahan, karena ia berjanji akan membiarkan Luhan menjadikannya tempat sandaran yang nyaman.

'Berita terkini dari gedung dewan tetua Korea Selatan. Kebijakan Yang Mulia Raja tentang penyelidikan penyebab kematian orang tua Yang Mulia Putri Mahkota menimbulkan gejolak di dalam gedung dewan. Lee Ki Hyo, anggota dewan tetua Korea mengajukan surat untuk membatalkan perintah Yang Mulia Raja pada badan Intelijen untuk menyelidiki kejadian itu.'

'Saat ini, mulai timbul desas-desus yang mempertanyakan posisi Putri Mahkota yang tanpa orang tua dan tanpa penyokong dari belakang. Apakah ia sanggup untuk menjalankan tugasnya sebagai Putri Mahkota tanpa bimbingan orang tuanya?'

Luhan menegang. Apa maksudnya semua berita ini? Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan penuh tanya. "A-Apa maksudnya i-itu?"

'Usulan pencopotan gelar Putri Mahkota dari Yang Mulia Putri Mahkota XI Luhan semakin kuat gaungnya di masyarakat. Apakah ini benar adanya usulan ini, belum ada kepastian dari pihak keluarga kerajaan. Mari kita tunggu kabar selanjutnya dari pihak keluarga kerajaan'

Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya yang menegang di jok limousine. Sehun mencoba menenangkan Luhan dengan mengelus punggung tangan istrinya. Di sepanjang jalan menuju istana, beberapa televisi besar yang berada di gedung-gedung menampilkan gambar perbandingan kekuatan pendukung dirinya dibandingkan dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh calon-calon Putri Mahkota dulu.

Setibanya di gerbang istana, mereka disambut oleh para pencari berita yang menunggu mereka untuk keluar dari limousine dan memberikan sedikit kabar kepulangan mereka dari Thailand. Para pencari berita itu mulai mendekati limousine dan menghalangi jalan masuk Sehun dan Luhan. "Yang Mulia, harap bersabar. Tim pengamanan akan segera mengamankan mereka. Kita akan segera masuk," ucap supir.

Luhan menutup matanya. Matanya rasanya semakin panas. Apa lagi ini? Ia belum memiliki fondasi yang cukup kuat setelah meninggalnya orang tuanya. Jangan lagi ada gangguan atau terpaan saat ini.

 **. . .**

 **TBC**

 **. . .**

 **Ahaha, malah update ini duluan karena ini idenya sedang banyak-banyaknya. Aoi senang banget karena Icing si Jang Yuzup udah balik ke pelukan ayangnya, mamang Suholang kaya. Semoga EXO nggak terpisahkan lagi.**

 **Nah, gimana chapter ini? Kurang greget? Kurang manis, pahit, asin atau asam? Kalau kurang semua, minum baygon aja sama Aoi yuk. Bercanda keles.**

 **Yang review banyak dan Aoi kadang senyum-senyum sendiri bacanya. Readers Aoi kayaknya pengertian banget bikin Aoi senyum-senyum sendiri. Ada yang bilang politiknya kerasa, konfilnya kayak real, dan bahkan ada yang bilang udah kayak K-drama, sumpah kalian bisanya bikin Aoi ngapung di udara.**

 **Makasih banyak yang suka FF ini, yang udah baca dan lainnya di chapter ini apalagi. Mungkin banyak kurangnya. Semoga kalian enjoy deh baca chapter ini.**

 **Yang mau kenal dekat (banget) ke Aoi, bisa temuin fb Aoi yang real. Tebak aja di salah satu friend-nya HunjustforHan sunbae. Yang paling aneh.**

 **So, dari pada banyak cuap-cuap, segini dulu.**

 **REVIEW JUSEYYYOOOWWW!~~~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dumped Princess**

 **Chapter 11**

 **GS! EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE**

 **MONARCHY CONSTITUTIONAL! AU**

 **HUNHAN AS MAIN COUPLE**

 **. . .**

 **Luhan diusir dari rumahnya ketika pemilihan Putri Mahkota Korea Selatan akan dilaksanakan. Pilihan yang diberikan Xi Hangeng—ayahnya hanyalah masuk ke istana atau keluar dari rumah selamanya. Luhan yang bingung tak tau harus bagaimana. "UJIAN TAHAP PERTAMA DIMULAI!" TENGGG! Suara gong kerajaan berbunyi! Putra Mahkota yang duduk disinggasana yang tertutup tirai hanya menatap semua calon Putrinya.**

 **. . .**

 **Oh Sehun as Crown Prince Oh Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan as Crown-Princess-to-be Xi Luhan**

 **Wu (Oh) Yifan as Crown Prince's Brother**

 **Oh Yunho as South Korea King**

 **Kim Jaejoong as South Korea Queen**

 **Tan (Xi) Hangeng and Kim Heechul as Luhan's parents**

 **. . .**

 **FujoAoi present…**

 **. . .**

Seminggu kegiatan bulan madu mereka lakukan dengan kunjungan ke keluarga kerajaan Thailand dan juga menikmati wisata di Thailand. Hingga akhirnya, Sehun dan Luhan kembali tiba di Korea Selatan. Sama seperti saat keberangkatan kemarin, Sehun dan Luhan terus diliput oleh pencari berita yang seperti semut mengerubungi gula.

Sehun dan Luhan masuk ke dalam limousine dan menghidupkan radio. Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sehun karena lelah. Sehun mengelus rambut Luhan dengan lembut. Mereka sama-sama lelah saat ini. Tapi, Sehun harus bertahan, karena ia berjanji akan membiarkan Luhan menjadikannya tempat sandaran yang nyaman.

'Berita terkini dari gedung dewan tetua Korea Selatan. Kebijakan Yang Mulia Raja tentang penyelidikan penyebab kematian orang tua Yang Mulia Putri Mahkota menimbulkan gejolak di dalam gedung dewan. Lee Ki Hyo, anggota dewan tetua Korea mengajukan surat untuk membatalkan perintah Yang Mulia Raja pada badan Intelijen untuk menyelidiki kejadian itu.'

'Saat ini, mulai timbul desas-desus yang mempertanyakan posisi Putri Mahkota yang tanpa orang tua dan tanpa penyokong dari belakang. Apakah ia sanggup untuk menjalankan tugasnya sebagai Putri Mahkota tanpa bimbingan orang tuanya?'

Luhan menegang. Apa maksudnya semua berita ini? Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan penuh tanya. "A-Apa maksudnya i-itu?"

'Usulan pencopotan gelar Putri Mahkota dari Yang Mulia Putri Mahkota Xi Luhan semakin kuat gaungnya di masyarakat. Apakah ini benar adanya usulan ini, belum ada kepastian dari pihak keluarga kerajaan. Mari kita tunggu kabar selanjutnya dari pihak keluarga kerajaan'

Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya yang menegang di jok limousine. Sehun mencoba menenangkan Luhan dengan mengelus punggung tangan istrinya. Di sepanjang jalan menuju istana, beberapa televisi besar yang berada di gedung-gedung menampilkan gambar perbandingan kekuatan pendukung dirinya dibandingkan dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh calon-calon Putri Mahkota dulu.

Setibanya di gerbang istana, mereka disambut oleh para pencari berita yang menunggu mereka untuk keluar dari limousine dan memberikan sedikit kabar kepulangan mereka dari Thailand. Para pencari berita itu mulai mendekati limousine dan menghalangi jalan masuk Sehun dan Luhan. "Yang Mulia, harap bersabar. Tim pengamanan akan segera mengamankan mereka. Kita akan segera masuk," ucap supir.

Luhan menutup matanya. Matanya rasanya semakin panas. Apa lagi ini? Ia belum memiliki fondasi yang cukup kuat setelah meninggalnya orang tuanya. Jangan lagi ada gangguan atau terpaan saat ini.

 **. . .**

Sebulan sudah usulan gila itu muncul dan masih saja topik yang sangat sensitif itu tidak menghilang walaupun raja Yunho sudah memberikan ultimatum kepada berbagai media yang mengusik ketenangan menantunya. Luhan menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Sudah sering Jaejoong mengajak Luhan berbicara. Tapi, Luhan lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan saran Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sudah tak sanggup lagi menenangkan hati Luhan yang bagai api yang bergejolak di dalam es yang beku. Sehun juga sudah pernah berbicara pada Luhan. Tapi, Luhan hanya diam dan kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sehun sendirian.

Saat ini, di sekolah contohnya, ruang kelas khusus untuk tiga pasangan populer di Korea Selatan itu sedikit ricuh membicarakan bagaimana desain cincin pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang akan dilaksanakan setelah upacara kelulusan beberapa bulan lagi. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan menikah setelah kedapatan oleh orang tua Chanyeol—yang kebetulan sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat menyukai dan menyayangi Baekhyun—bercumbu dalam kamar Chanyeol hingga kancing seragam sekolah Baekhyun terbuka tiga kancing.

Tentu saja, Nyonya Park memutuskan menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai menantunya sesegera mungkin sebelum Baekhyun 'kebobolan' oleh anaknya sebelum mereka menikah. Jongin dan Kyungsoo mendecak mendengar Chanyeol yang sangat-sangat senang mendengar kabar pernikahannya dengan Baekhyun sudah tersebar di lingkungan sekolah. Dengan begitu, dia lebih mudah mengklaim Baekhyun itu sebagai miliknya dan Baekhyun tak akan bisa didekati siswa lain.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih yang saling pengertian. Jongin yang kelihatan kasar diluar bertemu dengan seorang wanita berjiwa juang tinggi dan keibuan seperti Kyungsoo. Kini, keluarga Jongin tak lagi menentang hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo setelah menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana Kyungsoo begitu keibuan merawat Jongin ketika mereka mengundang Kyungsoo ke rumah besar mereka.

Sehun ricuh bersama Jongin membicarakan berapa kali Chanyeol harus membuat Baekhyun hamil agar rumah Chanyeol itu cukup berisik saat mereka berkunjung dan tentu saja omongan tak berkualitas—menurut Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo—itu hanya menjadi urusan laki-laki. Sedangkan Luhan, dia menjadi rajin dan lebih sering menyibukkan dirinya menyelesaikan semua kegiatan belajarnya bersama guru-guru istana.

Pulang sekolah, Luhan kadang mengikuti pelajaran musik, sastra, sejarah, tata krama, dan mengikuti kelas memasak—hobi barunya. Hingga akhirnya Luhan hanya akan teronggok tak berdaya ketika tiba di paviliun dengan badan penuh peluh dan gurat kelelahan. Sehun dan Luhan masih berkomunikasi walaupun itu menjadi sedikit kaku.

Ketika Jongin—atau Kai—mengusulkan Chanyeol untuk memiliki 10 anak dan diikuti pukulan Baekhyun, Sehun membuka kamera di ponselnya dan merekam kegiatan Luhan. Luhan yang sedang sibuk menulis akhirnya terusik ketika melihat Sehun merekamnya dari depan. "Selamat siang Putri Mahkota," sapa Sehun. Luhan tersenyum dan kembali serius.

Sehun meninggalkan ponsel miliknya yang ia sandarkan untuk tetap merekam Luhan yang sedang bekerja mengerjakan berbagai hal. Ketika jam pelajaran selanjutnya dimulai, Sehun mengambil ponselnya dan menyimpan video tadi.

 **. . .**

Saat ini langit terlihat mendung, beberapa pohon yang tertiup angin menimbulkan suara berisik seolah memanggil hujan agar segera turun dan membasahi Seoul di sore hari. Sehun melihat dari jendela kaca paviliun tak ada orang yang masuk ke area paviliun dan bahkan dayang-dayang yang biasanya bersiaga di depan paviliun sekarang berteduh di sebuah ruangan kecil yang disediakan untuk dayang yang berjaga.

Daun-daun kering berterbangan dan hujan perlahan turun semakin deras dan semakin deras. Luhan tak kunjung kembali ke paviliun dari kelas musik yang seharusnya berakhir 15 menit lalu. Sehun resah. Ia memegang payung yang tersusun rapi di ujung ruangan, bersiap menyusul jika Luhan tak kunjung kembali. Tapi, niatnya untuk mencari Luhan pupus ketika melihat tuan Hong datang dan memberikannya beberapa berkas tentang perkembangan promosi budaya mereka di luar negeri.

"Ini berkasnya, Yang Mulia," ucap Tuan Hong. Sehun menerima berkas dan kemudian meletakkannya di meja kecil di depannya. "Yang Mulia, anda menunggu siapa?" tanya Tuan Hong. Sehun diam kemudian menjawab, "Putri Mahkota belum kembali," jawabnya was-was ketika melihat pintu masuk yang tak dijaga bergerak sedikit.

Sehun baru saja akan mengabaikannya sebelum ia lebih dahulu melihat tubuh Luhan basah kuyup berlari menuju paviliun. "OH TUHAN!" Sehun berlari menghampiri Luhan yang terengah-engah dan mencoba merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan. "OH LUHAN!"

Luhan mendongak melihat Sehun yang sangat cemas dan marah melihatnya seperti itu. Dayang-dayang berhamburan keluar dan memberikan Luhan handuk serta mengambil tas Luhan yang basah. "Ya-Yang Mulia," cicit Luhan. Suaranya yang kecil, hilang karena suara petir dan angin yang semakin keras. Sehun menutup matanya karena kesal, tak sanggup memarahi Luhan.

"Masuk, aku tak peduli kau marah atau tidak sekarang. MASUK!" bentak Sehun akhirnya. Luhan berjengit begitu pula dayang-dayang disana. "Tak ada orang yang boleh masuk ke paviliun termasuk raja dan ratu. Mengerti?" Perintah Sehun membuat semua dayang mengangguk dan melaksanakan perintah.

Sehun menggiring Luhan masuk ke kamar mandi dan membiarkan Luhan duduk di atas kloset duduk mewah berharga jutaan. Sehun hanya diam tak bertanya kenapa Luhan melakukan hal berbahaya seperti itu. Bisa saja jika Luhan salah melangkah ia terjatuh ke dalam kolam yang dalam dan berjumlah banyak di istana, atau ia terpeleset dan luka parah.

Luhan menggigil dan ia melihat Sehun menyiapkan air hangat di shower yang mengalir. Perasaan bangga dan bersalah masuk ke hatinya. Ia bangga memiliki Sehun—sang Putra Mahkota nan terhormat—sebagai suaminya yang sangat baik. Namun, rasa bersalah tak bisa ia elakkan dari hatinya. Sehun seharusnya dilayani bukan melayani dan ia merasa tak berguna sebagai seorang istri, hanya menyusahkan Sehun.

"Buka bajumu," perintah Sehun dengan dingin. Luhan menurut. Setelah membuka seluruh pakaiannya di depan Sehun, Luhan ditarik menuju shower box. Sehun mengguyur seluruh tubuh Luhan dengan air hangat. Air hangat yang Luhan rasakan menjadi dingin melihat bagaimana wajah Sehun menahan amarah. Luhan menyentuh pipi Sehun yang sudah sangat jarang ia cium di pagi hari.

Sehun melepaskan tangan Luhan dari pipinya dan membersihkan tangan Luhan itu. Luhan menunduk melihat Sehun yang dingin padanya. Sehun mulai menyabuni seluruh tubuhnya sehingga aroma vanila menguar dari badan Luhan. Luhan menutup matanya, berat sekali hanya untuk melihat semuanya.

BRUKKK

 **. . .**

Luhan terbangun dan melihat langit-langit kamar berwarna putih dan kuning pucat. Luhan teringat dia pingsan di dalam shower box saat Sehun memandikannya, sekarang dimana Sehun berada?

Luhan melihat pintu kamar yang terbuka memperlihatkan Putri Zitao masuk dibantu oleh seorang dayang dan kemudian duduk di kursi yang disediakan di sebelahnya. "Sudah sadar?" Luhan mengangguk pelan. Zitao mendekat dan kemudian mengecek suhu tubuhnya.

Aura keibuan Zitao keluar dan membuat Luhan kagum bagaimana seorang Putri kerajaan bisa sangat ramah dan sebaik Zitao. Zitao tersenyum ketika sudah mengecek suhu Luhan. "Tidak terlalu panas. Sudah turun."

ZItao diam, sama dengan Luhan, mereka tak punya topik untuk dibicarakan. "OH!/OH!" Luhan dan Zitao bersamaan mengatakan hal yang sama. "Yang Mulia duluan saja," ucap Luhan. Zitao tersenyum. "Maaf, aku memotong. Bagaimana perasaanmu selama tinggal di istana?" tanya Zitao. Luhan tersenyum kecut.

"Rasanya terlalu sepi dan terlalu membebani," jawab Luhan jujur. Zitao tersenyum. "Begitulah yang setiap Putri Mahkota rasakan," kata ZItao. "kalian akan dielu-elukan ketika kalian melakukan sesuatu yang baik. Dan ketika ada cacat saja pada diri kalian, kalian akan dicibir, seperti barang yang tak berguna dan entah kenapa ada di dunia ini," sambungnya.

Luhan mengangguk. "Lalu, kau mau bertanya apa?" tanya Zitao. Luhan menatap pintu sebentar namun Zitao sudah mengerti. "Hari sudah sore, Sehun sedang menghadiri pertemuan dengan Tuan Hong dan Menteri Kebudayaan. Rencananya, Sehun akan pergi ke Inggris besok pagi selama 4 hari kedepan. Ini kepergian pertamanya setelah kalian menikah, benar?" tanya Zitao. Luha mengangguk.

"Mungkin akan sedikit sepi, tapi biasanya Yang Mulia Ratu akan menemanimu di paviliun," jelas Zitao. Zitao benar-benar baik dan ia memberitahukan segala kebudayaan istana kepada Luhan. Sampai akhirnya hari benar-benar gelap, Zitao bersiap untuk pergi. "Semoga cepat sembuh, Yang Mulia Putri Mahkota."

Zitao pergi dengan tas Gucci berwarna peach di lengan kanannya. Luhan merasakan selang infus menempel di tangannya. Hanya itu yang menemaninya saat ini. Sepi, lagi. Luhan melihat remote televisi di nakas sebelah kirinya. Namun, tangannya terlalu jauh untuk menjangkau itu. Luhan mencoba untuk duduk, namun pusing menderanya. Luhan mencoba menutup matanya dan meraih remote dalam keadaan mata tertutup.

Luhan menjangkau hingga akhirnya tangannya tidak lagi menyentuh nakas. Badannya oleng dan hampir saja terjatuh sebelum sesuatu menahannya. Sehun. Putra Mahkota sudah kembali. Sehun dengan kemeja putih dan dasi hitamnya yang renggang menopang badan Luhan agar tak terjatuh.

"Hati-hati," ucapnya.

Sehun membantu Luhan kembali ke posisinya dan menghidupkan televisi yang berisi berita jam 7 malam tentang berita internasional. Sehun mengambil posisi di samping Luhan dan menghadap sebelah kanan wajah Luhan yang menatap serius layar televisi.

Sehun mencuri ciuman dari bibir Luhan dan membuat Luhan kaget serta merona. "A-Apa-apaan itu?" tanya Luhan dengan gugup. Sehun tersenyum, "Kau kaget ya?" godanya. Luhan merona lagi. "Si-Siapa yang tak akan kaget ji-jika begitu?" balas Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum dan kemudian mendekatkan badannya dengan badan Luhan. "Aku benar-benar merindukanmu," ucap Sehun. Luhan tersenyum. "Kita setiap hari bertemu, sayang," balas Luhan dan membuat Sehun meringis. "Kau tidur seharian ini."

Luhan terdiam. "Siapa yang tidak kaget melihat istrinya pingsan di dalam shower box? Untung saja kita punya bath up. Jadi aku segera membilas badanmu dan memakaikan pakaian baru kemudian aku memanggil dayang dan dokter," ucap Sehun. "aku tidak mungkin membiarkan seluruh badanmu diperlihatkan ke orang lain."

Luhan mengangguk. "Terima kasih kalau begitu," ucapnya yang kemudian ditambah dengan ciuman selamat malam yang panjang sebelum akhirnya berpelukan dan tidur berdua.

 **. . .**

Luhan menatap Sehun yang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan keberangkatannya ke Inggris. "Sehun, aku hari ini ke sekolah, ya?" bujuk Luhan lagi. Sehun menggeleng tidak setuju, istrinya ini masih sakit dan dia memaksa masuk sekolah? "Sekali tidak, tetap tidak, sayang," tolak Sehun. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Kumohon," bujuk Luhan lagi.

"Luhan!" Peringatan Sehun membuat Luhan tak tinggal diam. "Aku sudah banyak ketinggalan pelajaran, Yang Mulia," kata Luhan. Sehun menghela nafas, "Kau sudah terlalu sering dan rajin belajar akhir-akhir ini, karena itu kau jadi demam kemarin, kau juga kelelahan Oh Luhan," Sehun membantah semua kata-kata Luhan.

Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan. "Aku mohon, aku kesepian jika hanya berdiam di paviliun," bujuk Luhan sekali lagi. Kali ini, bujukan Luhan ini disertai dengan aegyo khasnya, mengandalkan keimutan dan keindahan matanya. "Ah… Baiklah, aku menyerah," ucap Sehun akhirnya. "tapi, jangan lupa memakai jaket dan minum obat dari dokter, mengerti?"

Luhan mengangguk. Sehun tersenyum, "Aku pergi dulu, jaga dirimu." Sehun memajukan wajahnya dan kemudian mencium bibit Luhan lama, merasakan tekstur bibir Luhan yang pasti akan ia rindukan beberapa hari ke depan.

"EKHEM…"

Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun dengan wajah merona. "Maaf, Yang Mulia. Kita harus segera berangkat," kata Tuan Hong dengan perasaan bersalah. Sehun mencoba memfokuskan dirinya kepada keberangkatannya. "Ba-Baik, sebentar saja, aku akan menyusul ke mobil," kata Sehun.

Tuan Hong mengangguk mengerti dan kemudian menunggu Sehun di mobil. Luhan menarik badan Sehun ke pelukannya. "Aku juga ingin mengatakannya. Jaga dirimu. Aku akan menunggu kepulanganmu," cicit Luhan yang membuat Sehun tertawa kecil. "Aku akan pulang."

Luhan kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan memberikan Sehun sebuah gelang yang terbuat dari manik-manik berwarna hitam dan di gelang itu juga terdapat sebuah gantungan yang berwarna putih bertuliskan 'keberuntungan'.

"Terima kasih." Sehun lalu memeluk Luhan sekali lagi dan kemudian berjalan menuju mobil. Saat pintu mobil terbuka dan Sehun baru akan masuk, ia melambaikan tangnnya ke Luhan sekali lagi. Kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Luhan dengan kesepian yang menyelubungi dirinya.

 **. . .**

Luhan tiba di sekolah dengan kepala yang sedikti berputar-putar seperti baru turun dari roller coaster dengan bagian yang melingkar sebanyak 5 putaran. Ia ingin muntah saat ini. Perutnya seakan bisa meledak dimana saja di lingkungan sekolah.

Setelah semua pengawal pergi dari hadapannya, Luhan segera menuju kamar mandi. Ia memuntahkan semua isi perutnya pagi ini. Perih pada tenggorokan mulai membuat perutnya kembali mual.

"Oh, Putri—Maksudmu Luhan, siswi kelas 3-E itu? Dia kembali? Memangnya dia kemana kemarin?"

"Kau tak tau ya? Dia itu sakit kemarin. Kabarnya, dia tak sadar satu hari penuh karena tekanan yang ia terima selama dia menjadi Putri Mahkota,"

"Menyedihkan sekali hidupnya itu. Tunggu, bukankah kalau dia tertekan dia akan mudah dan menjadi sering sakit?"

"Ya, benar,"

"Jika seperti itu, bisa saja dia benar-benar dicopot dari posisi Putri Mahkota. Kau tau maksudku kan?"

"Tidak, apa maksudmu?"

"Begini. Usulan pencopotan dirinya belum benar-benar reda diantara masyarakat walaupun Yang Mulia Raja telah mengancam semua media yang mencoba mengusik kehidupan Luhan. Nah, posisinya yang yatim piatu dan tanpa dukungan pihak tetua istana juga membuat posisinya semakin rentan. Dan lagi, sekarang dia penyakitan, sudah pasti jika ada skandal atau masalah lagi, dia akan segera meninggalkan istana,"

"Wah, benar. Kau cerdas juga ternyata!"

Luhan terduduk lesu. Sebegitu lemahkah posisinya saat ini? Tidak, dia tak mengkhawatirkan posisinya lagi di istana. Hanya saja, jika dia dicampakkan dari istana, apakah dia akan sendirian hingga kematian menjemputnya?

Luhan keluar dari bilik toilet dengan kepala berkunang-kunang. Tidak, dia tidak boleh pingsan lagi. Ini masih di sekolah, semua yang dikatakan oleh orang-orang tadi berputar di kepalanya. Ia akan kelihatan lemah. Tak ada calon ibu negara yang selemah dirinya. Payah! Kau payah Xi Luhan!

Luhan menegakkan badannya dan kemudian membimbing dirinya berjalan menuju koridor yang penuh dengan siswa yang berlalu lalang. Ia dapat merasakan keringat mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya. Dia saat ini sudah akan menyerah sebelum kembali teringat dengan semua kemungkinan yang terjadi padanya.

Tidak, ia tidak bisa hidup sendirian. Apalagi tanpa Sehun disisinya. Karena Sehun telah berjanji tak akan meninggalkannya.

 **. . .**

"Baik, sekarang kita akan membuat kurva dari persamaan yang kita dapat—"

Son seonsaeng terdiam melihat satu siswa dari kelas khusus tertidur. "Yang Mulia…" panggilnya. Tak biasanya Luhan tertidur di kelasnya. Karena Luhan adalah siswi paling rajin di sekolah ini. Ia benar-benar pantas diangkat menjadi seorang Putri Mahkota.

Baekhyun melihat aba-aba dari Son seonsaeng untuk membangunkan Luhan. Ia berdiri kemudian menyentuh bahu Luhan. Hangat. Bahkan bahunya hangat. "Yang Mulia?" panggil Baekhyun. Baekhyun memperhatikan wajah Luhan yang meringis dan banyak keringat mengucur di dahinya. "Yang mulia?!"

Baekhyun segera menegakkan kepala Luhan dan mencoba membangunkan Luhan. "Ya tuhan! Yang Mulia? Kau bisa mendengarku?" tanya Baekhyun mencoba memastikan Luhan masih sadar. "Jongin, panggil pengawal Yang Mulia tanpa membuat satu sekolah tau!" perintah Son seonsaeng yang juga panik.

Baekhyun memanggil Kyungsoo dan membawa Luhan menuju sofa yang tersedia di dalam kelas. "Ahhh… Jangan… Kau berjanji, Yang Mulia…" racau Luhan yang setengah sadar mencoba menggapai-gapai sesuatu. Jongin tiba dengan beberapa pengawal berseragam hitam yang mencoba membuat Luhan sadar.

"Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit," saran Son seonsaeng. Pengawal Luhan setuju. Mereka segera memberi kabar kepada rekan mereka yang ada di bawah untuk menyiapkan mobil. Luhan kemudian digendong menuju mobil yang tersedia di depan pintu masuk sekolah.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membantu pengawal Luhan membawa Luhan masuk ke mobil. Baekhyun menyerahkan semua barang Luhan ke pengawal Luhan yang panik. Dan tak lama, mobil kerajaan meninggalkan sekolah dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Baekhyun berbalik badan dan melihat beberapa siswi mengambil gambar dari kejadian barusan. Chanyeol menggeram kesal. Apa mereka tak berpikir jika hal itu bukan untuk diabadikan?

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah siswi-siswi yang mengambil gambar kejadian tadi. "Hapus foto tadi!" bentak Chanyeol yang membuat beberapa siswi itu terdiam. "Apa urusanmu menyuruh kami seperti itu?" tanya mereka. Chanyeol mendecih.

Chanyeol menarik kerah siswi tadi dan membuat siswi itu ketakutan. "Jangan pernah bersikap kurang ajar ke keluarga kerajaan, kau mengerti?" tanya CHanyeol. Gadis itu ketakutan. Chanyeol menghempaskan badan gadis tadi dan kembali mengancamnya serta temannya untuk menghapus gambar kejadian tadi.

Setelah memastikan tak ada lagi foto yang tersisa, Chanyeol segera menarik Baekhyun kembali ke kelas mereka yang berada di lantai paling atas bangunan sekolah.

 **. . .**

Luhan berbaring di kasurnya dengan keadaan tak sepenuhnya sadar. Jaejoong dengan hanbok biru tuanya segera menghampiri Luhan dengan khawatir dan terburu-buru. "Infus sudah terpasang, Yang Mulia." Ratu segera menggenggam tangan Luhan. "Luhan, kau kenapa lagi, sayang?"

Luhan tersenyum kecut dan kemudian menggeleng. "Aku tak apa, Yang Mulia." Ratu segera merogoh sakunya. "Kita harus memberi tahu Sehun," putus Yang Mulia Ratu. Luhan memegang lengan Jaejoong dengan tatapan memohon sambil menggeleng. "Jangan. Aku mohon," pinta Luhan.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Tidak Lu—"

"Yang Mulia, apa perlu aku berlutut padamu? Aku hanya tak ingin membuat Sehun khawatir."

Jaejoong terdiam ketika melihat Luhan tersenyum lega ketika melihatnya meletakkan handphonenya kembali ke saku. "Aku yang memaksa pergi," katanya sambil mencoba mengingat-ngingat kejadian sebelum Sehun pergi. "aku pantas menerima ini."

Luhan menutup matanya dan mulai mengingat semua perkataan orang tentangnya diluar sana ketika usulan pencopotannya merebak. Ia hanya melihat dan sekarng benar jika orang menganggapnya hanya menumpang tinggal diistana. Dia pantas untuk pergi.

 **. . .**

Sehun menghubungi telepon paviliun istana. Tak ada yang mengangkat. Sehun menutup panggilannya dan melihat jam yang terpasang di lengannya. Pantas saja, Luhan pasti sudah tidur. Sedangkan di London, orang-orang baru akan menyiapkan upacara teh.

Tuan Hong muncul dengan setelan rapi menghampiri Sehun yang melihat orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya. "Sebaiknya Yang Mulia beristirahat. Anda harus menyesuaikan waktu di sini dengan di Seoul. Yang Mulia Putri Mahkota baru tidur sekitar satu jam lalu ka—" Tuan Hong menutup mulutnya.

"Kenapa dengan Luhan?" tanya Sehun khawatir. "Yang Mulia Putri keadaannya menurun sedikit, Yang Mulia," ucapnya. Sehun terdiam. "La-Lalu?"

Tuan Hong menceritakan bagaimana Luhan dirawat tanpa menceritakan bagaimana awalnya Luhan bisa tiba di paviliun. Sehun terdiam, lengannya serasa lemas. "Kalau begitu, besokpagi siapkan sambungan video call ke Seoul saat Luhan bangun, paham?"

Tuan Hong mengangguk. Lalu, Sehun kembali menatap pemandangan Seoul dari kamar hotelnya dengan tatapan kosong seolah memohon kepada Pencipta pemandangan itu untuk menyembuhkan istrinya dan memberikan mereka rumah tangga yang bertahan lama.

 **. . .**

Selama Sehun pergi ke Inggris, Luhan akan selalu bangun lebih pagi kemudian menghubungi Sehun dengan video call yang mereka buat. Sehun akan berakhir mengecup ponselnya karena ia terlalu rindu dengan kecupan ringan dari Luhan. Hingga akhirnya Sehun pulang, keadaan Luhan sudah benar-benar pulih.

Hari ini, Sehun dan Luhan menerima agenda mereka untuk esok hari setelah pulang sekolah. Setelah kelas sastra, Luhan dan Sehun akan menghadiri wawancara live di sebuah stasiun televisi swasta. Ini pertama kalinya Luhan dan Sehun menghadiri wawancara seperti ini setelah mereka menikah.

"Baiklah, aku setuju," putus Luhan. Sehun mengangguk. Luhan melepaskan jas almamaternya dan kemudian melepaskan milik Sehun dan menggantungkannya di hanger yang tersedia. Sehun segera memeluk Luhan dari belakang setelah Luhan menggantungkan jasnya dan jas milik Sehun.

Sehun mengecup ringan bahu Luhan dan menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan di atas bahu Luhan. "Kau tau, sudah lama kita tak mencoba membuat calon Putra Mahkota," kata Sehun. Luhan beridik. "A-Apa? La-Lalu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuatnya sekarang?" tawar Sehun dengan menaik turunkan alisnya satu persatu. Luhan menggeleng. Namun, Sehun tetap saja membalikkan badannya dan kemudian mencium bibir Luhan dengan 'panas' dan 'ganas' seperti serigala kelaparan.

Sehun mendesak tubuh Luhan agar terhimpit dinding dan Sehun memegang kedua lengan Luhan agar Luhan tak memberontak. Luhan menikmati ciuman dari Sehun hingga akhirnya mereka terngah-engah setelah melepaskan tautan mereka.

Luhan tersenyum senang begitu pula Sehun. Sehun kemudian meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan. 'Ramping'. Sehun menaikkan tangannya ke atas payudara Luhan dan membuka kancing baju Luhan, tiga dari atas.

Sehun menarik lengan Luhan dan meletakkan tangan Luhan di dadanya. "Rasakan bagaimana jantungku seakan ingin meledak ketika berada di dekatmu dan bagaimana rasanya otakku tak terkendali ingin membuatmu berada di bawahku, Putri Mahkota," ucap Sehun. Luhan tertawa dan memukul pelan dada Sehun.

Sehun ikut tertawa juga hingga akhirnya mereka terdiam dan saling menatap satu sama lain. Luhan tersenyum begitupun Sehun. Namun, Luhan membuka kemeja sekolah Sehun dan melepaskan semua kancingnya hingga dada Sehun yang atletis tersaji untuk Luhan.

Sehun menggeram ketika dia mulai membuka kemeja Luhan dan melihat bagaimana tali bra Luhan menyembul malu-malu—warna hitam. Ia kemudian menarik Luhan ke atas kasur dan menghimpit tubuh Luhan di bawahnya.

Sehun mengoyakkan seragam sekolah Luhan dan membuat Luhan kaget. "Aku tak suka ini semua!" Sehun membuka semua pakaian Luhan hingga Luhan benar-benar polos. "KAU CURANG!" tuduh Luhan karena Sehun belum membuka semua pakaiannya.

Sehun mendecak karena melihat Luhan begitu kesal. Ia membuka celananya di depan Luhan. Namun, ketika ia baru akan membuka celana dalamnya, Luhan menutup matanya malu-malu. "Luhan, lihat ini!"

Sehun melepaskan celana dalamnya dan kemudian menerjang tubuh Luhan. Mereka kembali berciuman dengan panas dengan Sehun mencoba menekan tubuh Luhan yang berada di bawahnya. Luhan menerima perlakuan suaminya dengan memberikan respon positif.

Setelah lelah berciuman, Sehun menikmati buah dada milik istrinya layaknya seorang bayi yang kehausan, itu membuat Luhan menggelinjang karena terkadang Sehun menggigiti putingnya dan Luhan mengeluarkan desahan-desahan yang menambah panas suasana sore di musim semi akhir.

Sehun memegang tangan Luhan dan mengarahkan tangan Luhan ke kejantanannya. Luhan dengan semburat merah melakukan apa yang dikatakan Sehun dengan baik. Sehun tersenyum dan terus-terusan mengelus kepala Luhan sebelum akhirnya dia mengeluarkan benih-benihnya di atas tubuh Luhan.

Sehu kembali menyuruh Luhan melakukan hal yang sama ketika dia sudah kuat lagi. Ketika Sehun mulai menegang, Sehun mundur dan membuka kaki Luhan. Sehun menurunkan tangannya dari payudara Luhan, menuju pinggang, paha luar lalu paha dalam.

Sehun memasukkan kebanggaannya yang diharapkan hampir semua gadis di Korea ke kewanitaan Luhan, wanita yang sudah lama ia klaim menjadi miliknya setelah upacara pernikahan. Luhan meringis kesakitan karena ia dan Sehun jarang melakukan hubungan badan.

Mereka bermain sesuai tempo yang mereka ciptakan. Hingga akhirnya Sehun dan Luhan mencapai puncak mereka beberapa kali.

 **. . .**

Jaejoong menelepon paviliun pewaris tahta dari tadi. Hanya saja, tak ada yang mengangkatnya sehingga membuatnya harus datang sendiri ke paviliun itu. Jaejoong bingung kenapa paviliun terdengar sedikit sepi. Dia masuk dan berjalan menuju arah kamar.

"Aahhh… Eunh… Lagihhh… Ahhh… Se-Sehunhhh… Di-Akhhh…"

Jaejoong terdiam dengan bibir terbuka melihat menantunya dan anaknya sedang melakukan percintaan sore hari yang panas dibawah siraman cahaya sunset yang indah. Sayang sekali, Jaejoong tampaknya akan menghabiskan sore sendirian di istana karena Yunho sedang mengadakan kunjungan ke Jepang.

 **. . .**

" **Ya, selamat datang semua penonton Talk With Us. Hari ini, kami akan membahas tentang sepasang sami-istri paling fenomenal di Korea. Mereka adalah…"**

" **PUTRA MAHKOTA OH SEHUN DAN PUTRI MAHKOTA, OH LUHAN!"**

" **Baik, apa kabar?"**

"Baik."

" **Kami melihat bagaimana pernikahan kalian terlaksana di dalam istana,"**

"Benarkah?"

" **Benar. Itu benar-benar mewah dan keren!"**

"Itu hasil kerja keras semua orang di istana."

" **Baik, sekarang kami akan mulai pertanyaannya, yang pertama, apakah tinggal di istana sesuai dengan buku-buku cerita yang ada ketiika kita SD atau TK?"**

"Hampir saja… Ya…"

" **Kalau begitu, apa mudah berada di posisi ini?"**

"Tak terlalu."

" **Lalu, ini yang sedang hangat-hangatnya walaupun berita ini dan topik ini sangat sensitif. Yang Mulia Luhan, bagaimana jika anda harus keluar dari istana?"**

 **. . .**

 **Bold: pertanyaan pewawancara**

 **. . .**

 **TBC**

 **. . .**

 **Hahahai! Sudah update ya, maaf kalau nggak nyambung. Karena Aoi juga nggak nyambung. Kayaknya FF ini bakalan jadi long fiction karena belum sampai puncak aja udah 11 chapter. Nah, demi itu, Aoi minta maaf ke semua pembaca karena mengecewakan kalian.**

 **Lalu, untuk yang mau tanya-tanya dan info update, Aoi udah punya instagram, kalian bisa follow, kalian bisa ingatin Aoi disana soal FF punya Aoi. Maaf kalau sedikit isinya dan banyak typo.**

 **Aoi juga pengen bilang terima kasih atas semua follow, favs, dan review chapter kemarin.**

 **Terima kasih semua, semoga kita bisa lebih dekat di instagram Aoi.**

 **ohvelia_**

 **REVIEW JUSEYYYYOOOO!~~~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dumped Princess**

 **Chapter 12**

 **GS! EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE**

 **MONARCHY CONSTITUTIONAL! AU**

 **HUNHAN AS MAIN COUPLE**

 **. . .**

 **Luhan diusir dari rumahnya ketika pemilihan Putri Mahkota Korea Selatan akan dilaksanakan. Pilihan yang diberikan Xi Hangeng—ayahnya hanyalah masuk ke istana atau keluar dari rumah selamanya. Luhan yang bingung tak tau harus bagaimana. "UJIAN TAHAP PERTAMA DIMULAI!" TENGGG! Suara gong kerajaan berbunyi! Putra Mahkota yang duduk disinggasana yang tertutup tirai hanya menatap semua calon Putrinya.**

 **. . .**

 **Oh Sehun as Crown Prince Oh Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan as Crown-Princess-to-be Xi Luhan**

 **Wu (Oh) Yifan as Crown Prince's Brother**

 **Oh Yunho as South Korea King**

 **Kim Jaejoong as South Korea Queen**

 **Tan (Xi) Hangeng and Kim Heechul as Luhan's parents**

 **. . .**

 **FujoAoi present…**

Studio yang awalnya begitu hangat menjadi mencekam karena pertanyaan pembawa acara yang sangat sensitif. Pengawal kerajaan menerobos masuk ke dalam studio dan segera menghentikan acara yang sedang disiarkan secara live ke penjuru negeri.

Pembawa acara, Son Hangyu langsung dibawa oleh beberapa pengawal menuju belakang panggung. Luhan sendiri masih terdiam dan badannya serasa akan luruh ke dalam sofa yang tadinya adalah sofa yang nyaman tapi tiba-tiba menjadi kursi kayu berduri. Sehun menggeram kesal. Dia menggenggam tangan Luhan dan membawa Luhan keluar dari studio. Seluruh studio riuh karena kepergian Putra dan Putri Mahkota.

Sehun membawa Luhan ke parkiran dan segera memasukkan Luhan ke mobil. Luhan diam melihat Sehun yang emosi. Sehun terlihat sedang marah kepada supir kerajaan karena tak memberikannya kunci mobil. Hingga akhirnya Sehun mendapatkan kunci, Luhan masih diam di kursinya.

Sehun menghidupkan mobil dan melajukannya kencang sekali. "Se-Sehun…" cicit Luhan. Sehun masih marah dan mengabaikan cicitan ketakutan Luhan. "SEHUN!" panggil Luhan. Sehun mengeram mobil dengan mendadak, membuat mobil-mobil di belakang terpaksa berhenti mendadak juga dan mengklaksonnya beberapa kali.

Luhan menangis karena merasa karena dirinyalah Sehun menjadi seperti ini. Semuanya terlalu berat untuk di pikul. Terlalu banyak yang dikorbankan hingga dia berada di puncak kerajaan. "Ka-Kau! Bagaimana jika kita kecelakaan, hm? Kalau kau mati aku akan sendirian di dunia ini!"

Luhan membentak Sehun yang masih diam dengan wajah yang sudah tidak terlalu mengeras menahan emosi. Luhan membuka pintu mobil dan segera pergi keluar dari mobil. Sehun kaget karena Luhan tiba-tiba pergi. "LUHAN!"

Luhan terus saja berjalan. Beberapa orang mengambil fotonya dengan wajah yang sembab akibat tangisan. Sehun menarik tangan Luhan hingga akhirnya Luhan menghempaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sehun. "Aku tidak ingin melihatmu sekarang!"

Pejalan kaki yang melihat kejadian itu berbisik-bisik dan bahkan beberapa dari mereka mengabadikannya. "APA YANG KALIAN LIHAT?!" bentak Luhan sebelum akhirnya berlari menjauhi Sehun.

Luhan berlari menuju sebuah bus yang tengah berhenti di satu halte dan segera masuk karena bus itu akan segera berangkat. Sehun mengejar bus itu karena ia melihat Luhan dalam keadaan pikiran yang kacau karena emosi. Salahnya juga membuat Luhan semakin kacau.

Beberapa penumpang bus kaget melihat Luhan dengan pakaian mahalnya berada di dalam bus dengan wajah yang sembab. Kaki Luhan lecet-lecet karena di menggunakan highheels ketika berlari tadi. Perih hati Luhan semakin bertambah dengan perih fisik yang dia rasakan.

Luhan hampir saja meraung keras sebelum mendengar seorang anak kecil memanggilnya dan memberikannya sebuah plester bemotif bunga-bunga dengan tatapan polosnya. Luhan menerimanya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. "Terima kasih…" ucapnya.

Anak itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Luhan teringat ketika ibunya sering memberikan pelester kepada dirinya karena dia sering jatuh ketika berlari di sekolahnya. Tangan Luhan bergetar ketika membuka lapisan plester.

Luhan melihat ke halte pemberhentian pertama bus yang ia naiki. Daerah tempat tinggalnya.

 **. . .**

Jaejoong mondar-mandir di dalam paviliun yang menjadi ramai karena siaran langsung wawancara yang dihentikan. Jaejoong masih menggunakan hanboknya karena saat ini ada beberapa anggota Dewan Tetua Korea berkumpul di dalam ruang tamu paviliun.

"Kelakuan pewawancara itu sangat kurang ajar!" ucap Yunho geram hingga ia menggebrak meja di depannya. Beberapa anggota Dewan Tetua Korea berjengit kaget melihat kelakuan Yang Mulia Raja mereka. "Ini karena usulan kurang ajar Lee Ki Hyo!" ucap Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong menyambut kedatangan Sehun dengan sebuah pelukan penenang agi anaknya. "Tenanglah. Mereka akan mengurus semuanya," bisik Jaejoong pada Sehun. Sehun mencoba melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong dan ingin segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Dimana Luhan?" tanya Jaejoong.

Sehun segera pergi ke kamarnya dan mengganti bajunya meninggalkan Jaejoong yang bertanya-tanya. Sehun keluar dari kamarnya dan membuat Jaejoong berteriak-teriak karena bertanya Sehun akan kemana dengan wajah panik dan kunci mobil di tangannya.

 **. . .**

Luhan menelentangkan badannya di ruangan tengah apartement keluarganya yang sangat sepi. Luhan meletakkan high heels-nya di sampingnya sambi memejamkan mata, mencoba menenangkan diri setelah perjalanan menuju rumah yang membuatnya teringat semua kenangan bersama orang tuanya. Luhan mendengar ponselnya berbunyi dan melihat nama Sehun tertera di sana.

Luhan memilih menolak panggilan Sehun dan kembali menenangkan diri. Lantai terasa dingin di hari yang hangat. Sekali lagi ponsel berdering. Luhan terpaksa mematikan ponselnya demi mencapai ketenangan yang ia dambakan saat ini.

. . .

Sehun memukul stirnya dengan keras karena Luhan mematikan ponselnya beberapa saat lalu. Kemana dia harus mencari Luhan? Dia tidak bisa meminta tolong pada pengawal, karena jika kabar tersebar, semuanya akan jadi kekacauan yang lebih besar.

Sehun melihat sebuah televisi besar yang tergantung di sebuah gedung. Berita tentang siaran langsung yang membuat Luhan pergi berulang kali ditayangkan. Namun, ada berita baru yang menarik minat masyarakat.

'Putri Mahkota, Xi Luhan dan Putra Mahkota Oh Sehun telihat bertengkar di jalanan. Apa yang sedang terjadi diantara pasangan muda ini?'

Sehun menyaksikan sendiri rekaman kejadian yang terjadi beberapa jam lalu. Semuanya terekam dari awal hingga akhir dengan lengkap. Bahkan, bagian Luhan mengamuk kepada orang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran.

Sepertinya Sehun akan berurusan dengan para tetua demi menyelamatkan Luhan. Oh Tuhan!

 **. . .**

Pagi menjelang dan Luhan sudah berada di dalam dapur rumahnya dengan celemek di badannya. Luhan menghela nafas pasrah karena tak ada yang dapat dimakan. Semua stok makanan yang ada di kulkas sudah dikosongkan. Yang ada di kulkas hanya air dingin dengan satu kotak susu kadaluarsa. Kimchi pun sudah tinggal sedikit.

Luhan berpikir bagaimana dia akan keluar dari apartement? Ah! Itu dia!

 **. . .**

Luhan memakai maskernya yang berwarna putih dengan gambar mulut Cony, coat berwarna hitam dan topi putih bertuliskan 'Hokkaido' pemberian Hangeng. Setelah memastikan apartementnya aman, Luhan segera naik ke dalam bus yang akan membawanya ke pasar tradisional.

Luhan tiba di pasar yang ramai oleh pembeli. Banyak binatang seperti gurita, abalon, ikan tuna dan berbagai makanan lainnya. Luhan membeli beberapa sawi dan pasta cabe untuk membuat kimchi. Luhan juga membeli daging sapi dan telur. Senyuman Luhan tak terhapus hari ini.

Luhan melihat gurita yang akan dibersihkan oleh seorang ahjumma. "Ahjumma, aku beli guritanya!" ucap Luhan semangat. "Ya!" ucap ahjumma itu. Luhan tersenyum dan melihat potongan tentakel gurita yang meliuk-liuk di mangkuk plastik yang tersedia. Luhan menurunkan maskernya karena ingin mencicipinya. "OH TUHAN!"

PRANG!

Ahjumma yang sedang memotong tentakel gurita itu menganga tak percaya melihat gadis di depannya. "YANG MULIAAA!"

Ahjumma tadi langsung berlutut kepadanya. Luhan panik dan kembali menutup wajahnya dengan masker. Beberapa pembeli berbisik-bisik karena melihat Putri Mahkota yang menjadi berita hangat dari tadi malam di depan mata mereka sendiri.

Luhan membisikkan sesuatu pada ahjumma itu dan mencoba bertingkah layaknya orang aneh. "AHAHAHA! Banyak orang yang menyangkaku seperti Putri Mahkota. Aduh… Rasanya… Aku tidak pantas…" ucap Luhan sambil menggaruk-garuk lengannya yang tak gatal.

Ahjumma yang menjual gurita itu tersenyum kikuk melihat tingkah Luhan yang berusaha membuat orang-orang tak yakin di adalah calon ibu negara negeri itu. Setelah membungkuskan gurita yang sudah dibersihkan, ahjumma itu berbisik kepada Luhan agar Luhan segera pergi. Luhan meletakkan uang pembelian gurita dan segera pergi keluar area pasar.

Luhan naik ke atas bis dengan wajah penuh keringat. Bis sepi karena belum banyak orang akan pergi sekolah dan pergi ke kantor. Luhan menurunkan maskernya dan melihat ke arah jalanan. Beberapa orang terlihat berjalan menuju tempat bekerja dan beberapa siswa yang berangkat sekolah.

Luhan terdiam ketika melihat seorang siswa dari sekolah yang sama dengannya berjalan sendirian. Luhan teringat dengan sekolahnya dan teman-temannya. Sehun. AH! SEBAL!

Luhan menutup wajahnya dengan masker sebelum bus berhenti dan menurunkannya di halte yang tepat.

 **. . .**

Luhan menikmati kimchi, sup daging dan salad sederhana yang ia buat dengan kemampuan memasak yang diturunkan Heechul padanya. Luhan menghidupkan televisi dan menonton cuplikan reality show. Setelah makan, Luhan segera membereskan semua sisa makannya dan membersihkan rumah.

"Video Putri Mahkota yang mengamuk ini telah disaksikan oleh hampir 2 juta penonton Youtube. Berdasarkan keterangan yang ditulis peng-upload video, Putri Mahkota sempat terlibat permasalahan dengan Putra Mahkota."

Luhan menutup matanya mendengar berita yang tersebar dan menyesali perbuatannya yang akhirnya membuat lebih banyak masalah lagi. Tadi malam itu bagai mimpi buruk panjang yang akan menghampirinya.

Ting… Ting…

Luhan segera menuju interkom dan melihat siapa yang berada di depan pintu. Jantungnya serasa diremas melihat anak lelaki yang diagungkan negara berdiri di depan sebuah apartement biasa memencet interkom. Ia telah membuat orang yang ada di balik pintu ini menderita terlalu lama.

Sehun…

"Luhan, buka pintunya… Aku tau kau di dalam…" Sial! Siapa yang memberitahukannya dia ada di apartement keluarganya? Siapa yang membuat pria yang ia cintai ini menyusulnya kemari?

Luhan membekap mulutnya menahan isakan yang mulai keluar melihat Sehun tampak panik melihat ke arah CCTV yang terletak di ujung koridor. Oh sial! Itu dia. Keluarga kerajaan punya akses ke CCTV milik seluruh apartement di Korea Selatan.

"I-ITU PUTRA MAHKOTA SEHUN!"

Luhan bisa mendengar awak media mencoba mengejar Sehun. Sehun panik dan segera lari menjauhi pintu apartement Luhan dengan berat hati. Luhan lebih shock mengetahui banyak media datang dan menutupi interkomnya. Ia terjebak. Bagaimana ini?

Luhan melihat ke bawah, masih banyak wartawan yang sedang meliput bagian depan gedung apartement. Sehun berhasil kabur dan langsung mempercepat mobilnya meninggalkan apartement Luhan.

Sehun mengusak rambutnya panik, Luhannya terjebak di dalam sana. Sekarang, ia harus kembali dan mempersiapkan diri untuk menyerbu masuk ke dalam gedung apartement dan membawa istrinya kembali.

 **. . .**

Jaejoong menghela nafas berat melihat anak bungsunya sudah siap dengan setelan hitam beserta kantung mata hitam di bawah matanya. "Bawa Luhan kembali baik-baik. Jangan membuatnya sedih ataupun bersalah. Karena, ini bukan salahnya. Yakinkan ia seperti itu…"

Sehun mengangguk. Ia segera berjalan menuju mobilnya yang dikawal tujuh mobil berisi bodyguard keluarga kerajaan. Jalanan tak terlalu ramai karena orang sudah pergi bekerja dan jalanan juga telah diamankan jika Sehun lewat.

Ketika delapan mobil hitam tiba di depan gedung apartement dan mendesak awak media pergi, Sehun segera naik ke lantai tempat istrinya terjebak. Bodyguard kerajaan segera mengosongkan koridor dan memastikan tak ada kamera tersembunyi, penyadap dan alat yang dapat mengganggu Putra Putri Mahkota.

Setelah status koridor aman, Sehun kembali membunyikan interkom Luhan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang berharap pujaan hatinya yang menghilang semalaman mau membukakan pintu untuknya. Tiga kali Sehun membunyikan interkom, dan saat keempat kalilah baru Luhan membukakannya.

"Selamat datang, Yang Mulia."

Luhan menyambut Sehun dengan bungkukan dalam sebagai tanpa penghormatan.

 **. . .**

Daeun tersenyum melihat cuplikan video yang ditayangkan melalui televisi di ruang makan tahanan. Tahanan khusus. Daeun awalnya tak mau ditahan karena merasa tak bersalah sama sekali. Tapi, setelah pihak kepolisian mengancam akan memasukkan Daeun ke ruang isolasi, Daeun akhirnya menurut.

"Haish… Kenapa semuanya jadi semudah ini? Kan jadi tidak seru!" ujarnya sambil menghentakkan tangannya gemas. "Kau terlalu payah Xi Luhan. Banyak masyarakat jadi tak menyukaimu, lebih baik aku menggantikanmu… Tapi, aku ada di sini. Terkurung karena Sehunku…"

Daeun terus berbicara sendiri di ruangan makan tahanan yang sepi. Seolah berbicara pada Luhan yang tengah duduk di depannya dengan menundukkan kepala tanda menyesal.

 **. . .**

Luhan meletakkan secangkir green tea hangat di meja tamu dan duduk di depan Sehun dengan suasana yang canggung. Sehun melihat keseluruhan rumah, "Rumahmu rapi dan bersih," puji Sehun. ia bukan hanya sekedar memuji, tapi kenyataannya memang begitu.

Luhan tersenyum. "Apa yang membawamu kemari, Yang Mulia?" tanya Luhan. Sehun mengambil cangkir tehnya, membawa cangkir berisi green tea hangat itu keliling ruangan tamu dan memperhatikan foto keluarga Luhan. "Membawamu kembali, tentu saja," kata Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng. "Belum. Aku masih ingin tinggal disini," tolak Luhan. Sehun meletakkan cangkirnya dan kemudian berlutut di depan Luhan. "Maafkan keegoisanku dan kelalaianku membuatmu tak nyaman," cicitnya lirih.

Terlalu banyak konflik yang muncul setelah pernikahan kerajaan terlaksana. Semuanya sudah menorehkan luka yang mendalam di hati Luhan. Luka-luka di hatinya serasanya sudah bernanah.

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak i—"

"Kau harus, Yang Mulia," potong Yifan yang muncul dari pintu bersama dengan Yang Mulia Raja. Yunho datang mengenakan coat hitam tebal dan masuk bagaikan seorang bos mafia. Sehun berdiri dan bersama Luhan langsung membungkukkan badan.

Luhan segera menyajikan green tea hangat untuk Yunho dan Yifan. "Putri Mahkota, tak usah repot-rpot menyajikan hidangan. Duduklah," kata Yunho. Luhan segera duduk di samping Sehun dengan kepala tertunduk. "Kau tidak pasti tau apa yang terjadi di luar sana. Benar-benar kacau," ucap Yunho dengan nada penuh kekecewaan.

"Sepantasnya sebagai seorang Putri Mahkota, kau tak boleh kabur seperti ini!" tambah Yunho dengan nada meninggi. "kau melarikan diri dari masalah, Putri Mahkota. Putri Mahkota macam apa yang kabur dari masalah yang ia buat? HAH?!" bentak Yunho akhirnya. Sehun berdiri mencoba membela Luhan.

"Yang Mulia!"

"Sehun, duduk," perintah Yifan. Sehun dengan berat hati kembali duduk. Sedangkan Luhan memejamkan matanya, memikirkan semua kalimat Yunho. "Apa kau tak berpikir apa yang terjadi di dalam istana? Apa yang terjadi di dewan tetua? Kau tak pernah memikirkannya!"

"Ayah!" Sehun kembali berdiri, namun Yifan segera menariknya menjauh.

Yunho berdiri di depan Luhan dengan tatapan kecewa. "Tuan Shin, tolong duduk dan siapkan peralatan untuk menuliskan keputusan resmi. Bawa cap kerajaan kemari," perintah Yunho pada Tuan Shin—atasan Tuan Hong. "Baik Yang Mulia!"

Yifan akhirnya mendudukkan Sehun di ruang makan keluarga Luhan. "Kau tak pantas bertindak seperti itu, Oh Sehun!" bentak Yifan pelan. Yifan memukul kepala adiknya layaknya kakak adik lainnya. Sehun mengelus kepalanya perlahan. "Kenapa kau seperti ini? Kau pasti juga melakukan hal yang sama jika Zi—"

"HAISH! Zitao itu bukan urusanmu!"

Yunho menatap Tuan Shin yang siap menulis. "Hari ini. Aku, Oh Yunho, Yang Mulia Raja dari Korea Selatan, memerintahkan Yang Mulia Putri Mahkota Oh Luhan untuk kembali ke istana. Mulai dari kartu kredit, hingga kartu bis akan dipegang oleh istana dan diawasi penggunaannya demi menghindari perginya dari istana."

Tuan Shin selesai menulis, ia memberikan stempel kerajaan kepada Yunho. Luhan menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya keras. Tamatlah riwayatnya. Mendengar suara stempel kerajaan beradu dengan meja di depannya, Luhan mengangkat wajahnya.

"Sekarang, tanpa penolakan…"

Dua bodyguard perempuan menarik Luhan ke mobil yang menunggu di bawah. Semua awak media meliput kepergiannya. Sehun mengikuti dengan mobil pribadinya kemana Luhan pergi.

 **. . .**

"Baiklah, ini kemunculan pertama anda setelah video yang menjadi viral itu menyebar ke pelosok negeri, benar?"

"Benar sekali. Acara kalian beruntung memilikiku," ucap Luhan menampilkan senyum manisnya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Yang Mulia!"

"Aku yang berterima kasih,"

"Hahaha, baiklah. Jadi, ada yang ingin anda sampaikan kepada seluruh rakyat Korea Selatan?"

Luhan meneguk liurnya gugup.

"Kepada seluruh rakyat Korea Selatan yang diberkahi oleh Tuhan dan aku sayangi. Aku, Putri Mahkota Oh Luhan mengucapkan permintaan maafku sebesar-besarnya untuk semua orang yang telah merasa terancam dan merasa terluka baik fisik dan psikis karena kelakuanku yang tak sepantasnya."

Luhan membungkukkan badannya ke depan kamera yang meliputnya. "Terima kasih…" ucapnya dengan isak tangis penuh penyesalan.

 **. . .**

 **TBC**

 **. . .**

 **Mian…**

 **Maaf ya, Aoi baru bisa update hari ini. Terlalu banyak alasan Aoi kali ini. Sumpah.**

 **Yang mau komunikasi sama Aoi, silahkan buka ig Aoi ohvelia_**

 **Info update Aoi kasih tau disana**

 **Review juseyo.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Dumped Princess**

 **Chapter 13**

 **GS! EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE**

 **MONARCHY CONSTITUTIONAL! AU**

 **HUNHAN AS MAIN COUPLE**

 **. . .**

 **Luhan diusir dari rumahnya ketika pemilihan Putri Mahkota Korea Selatan akan dilaksanakan. Pilihan yang diberikan Xi Hangeng—ayahnya hanyalah masuk ke istana atau keluar dari rumah selamanya. Luhan yang bingung tak tau harus bagaimana. "UJIAN TAHAP PERTAMA DIMULAI!" TENGGG! Suara gong kerajaan berbunyi! Putra Mahkota yang duduk disinggasana yang tertutup tirai hanya menatap semua calon Putrinya.**

 **. . .**

 **Oh Sehun as Crown Prince Oh Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan as Crown-Princess-to-be Xi Luhan**

 **Wu (Oh) Yifan as Crown Prince's Brother**

 **Oh Yunho as South Korea King**

 **Kim Jaejoong as South Korea Queen**

 **Tan (Xi) Hangeng and Kim Heechul as Luhan's parents**

 **. . .**

 **FujoAoi present…**

 **. . .**

Ki Hyo kembali berkumpul dengan anggota dewan tetua kerajaan. Mereka duduk di ruang diskusi dengan Ki Hyo berada di ujung meja sebagai orang yang membuka diskusi kali ini. "Tindakan Putri Mahkota benar-benar tak bisa kita maafkan," ucap seorang tetua bermarga Seo. Ki Hyo mengangguk setuju.

"Kelakuannya seperti orang tak berpendidikan! Apa gunanya dia dipindahkan ke sekolah yang sama dengan Putra Mahkota jika seperti itu?"

"Dia seperti anak-anak yang merajuk, marah kemudian menangis meminta maaf. Benar?"

Semua orang yang satu kubu dengan Ki Hyo mengutarakan kekesalan mereka dengan sikap Xi Luhan yang terlihat seenaknya saja. Ki Hyo akhirnya mengetuk palu sekali. "Jadi, apa keputusan kita hari ini?" tanya Ki Hyo. Seorang tetua berumur 70 tahun berdiri. "Kita harus…"

 **. . .**

Sehun, Luhan, Yifan, dan Zitao sedang menikmati sarapan yang disiapkan oleh Jaejoong di mansion. Yunho baru saja keluar dari kamar karena tadi memilih dasi yang cocok untuk pertemuan untuk hari ini. Jaejoong yang sedang membagi-bagikan cream soup akhirnya membuat Luhan melanjutkan pekerjaannya karena ia harus membantu Yunho memasang dasi.

Setelah Jaejoong merapikan dasi Yunho, Jaejoong kemudian menyuapi Yunho dengan cream soup buatannya. Zitao mulai bergerak gelisah. Yifan menyadari istrinya sedang tak nyaman. "Zi… Kau kenapa?" tanya Yifan.

Zitao menggeleng dengan senyuman. Tapi, berikutnya malah perutnya semakin sakit. "Ah… Aufh… Sakith…" rintihnya. "Sepertinya Zitao eonni akan melahirkan," ucap Luhan. Jaejoong mengangguk membenarkan. Yifan langsung menggendong Zitao dan benar saja, di bagian belakang dress Zitao sudah basah dengan air ketuban.

"Luhan, hubungi rumah sakit sekarang. Ibu akan pergi dengan Yifan ke rumah sakit. Sehun, setelah ini langsung ke sekolah bersama Luhan. mengerti?" Sehun mengangguk. Ia menyiapkan mobil untuk Yifan dan Zitao. Jaejoong segera mengambil barang-barang Zitao yang sudah ia siapkan. Sedangkan Yunho langsung menelepon Tuan Shin agar semua jadwal keluarganya dikosongkan hari ini.

Setelah Yifan, Zitao dan Jaejoong pergi, Luhan dan Sehun segera menuju mobil mereka. Luhan meletakkan tasnya di belakang, sedangkan Tuan Hong dan semua pengawal diperintahkan Sehun untuk mengamankan rumah sakit dimana Pangeran muda akan lahir.

Ketika Sehun sudah duduk di kursinya, ia menoleh melihat Luhan yang tersenyum kecut sendirian. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menggeleng. "Sepertinya aku sedikit iri dengan Zitao eonnie. Hahaha… Lucu sekali," ucapnya. Sehun agak mengerti kenapa Luhan berkata seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu, nanti ketika Pangeran muda lahir, kita harus segera ke rumah sakit. Okay?" Luhan mengangguk setuju. Sehun kemudian langsung mengemudikan mobilnya menuju sekolah mereka dengan senyuman dan berita dari radio mengenai cuaca yang cerah hari ini.

 **. . .**

Jika boleh, Luhan ingin meminta diberikan bayi yang imut dan datang dari langit sekarang juga. Bagaimana bisa seorang bayi bersama Oh Zifan tertidur pulas dengan wajah yang sangat menawan. Entah karena ia lahir dari keturunan kerajaan yang berparas menawan, entah karena ia masih bayi.

"Luhan, biarkan Sehun menggendong keponakannya juga," kata Zitao yang masih terlihat kelelahan. Luhan belum mau melepaskan Zifan kepada Sehun karena selain dia baru pertama kali menggendong bayi—seingatnya—dan Zifan itu terlalu manis untuk dilepaskan. Sehun sudah berkali-kali membujuk Luhan sejak makan siang tadi untuk membiarkannya menggendong Zifan yang masih tertidur pulas.

Luhan baru saja mengulurkan Zifan ke Sehun sebelum bayi itu merengek kecil dan kembali ditimang oleh Luhan dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Sepertinya dia terlanjur menyukai Luhan, Sehun. Sayang sekali," ejek Yifan pada adiknya yang harus memanyunkan bibir karena kesal.

Sehun berdiri dibelakang Luhan dan melihat Zifan yang menggeliat nyaman digendongan Luhan. "Wah, nyaman sekali," ucap Sehun sambil mengelus pipi Zifan dengan perlahan. Luhan mengangguk. "Dia manis kan?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, segeralah buat Luhan hamil Sehun!"

Jaejoong muncul bersama Yunho yang membwa sebuah amplop berisi tanggal lahir dan nama yang sudah resmi diberikan Zitao dan Yifan. Yunho memberi Yifan dan Zitao amplop itu. Yifan membuka amplop dan kertas yang sudah diberi cap kerajaan.

Esok pagi ia harus memberikan keterangan kepada seluruh rakyat Korea Selatan bahwa putranya, Oh Zifan telah siap menghadapi dunia. Yunho duduk di sofa yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Zitao berbaring, mencoba mencapai mimpi karena ia benar-benar lelah mengejan demi putranya.

"Ung… Ung… Unghhh… Uhkkk…"

Zifan menangis tepat ketika Zitao sudah akan menutup matanya. Zitao akhirnya terbangun kembali. "Sepertinya dia haus," kata Jaejoong yang melihat Zifan menggesekkan kepalanya ke payudara Luhan. Luhan menjadi salah tingkah karena Zifan malah melakukan hal seperti itu kepadanya. Sehun jelas sangat cemburu pada keponakannya yang bahkan belum genap 24 jam berada di dunia.

"Aishhh… Dia mengambil jatahku!" kata Sehun yang protes keras. Jaejoong mengambil Zifan dari Luhan dan memberikannya kepada Yifan. Luhan menutup tirai Zitao dan membiarkan Zitao menyusui Zifan yang sedang kehausan.

"Sepertinya kita harus punya anak secepatnya," bisik Sehun pada Luhan. Luhan merinding mendengar ucapan Sehun yang sangat—err—tak tahan. "Ka-Kau kira memiliki anak itu seperti membeli Ferrari?" sindir Luhan.

"Makanya, kita harus pulang sekarang, mengusir semua pelayan di sekitar paviliun agar kita bisa dengan tenang membuat adik untuk Zifan. Akan menyenangkan jika Zifan mempunyai sepupu yang umurnya tak terlalu jauh bedanya kan? Mereka akan sering bermain bersama, dan aku bisa sering dapat jatah jika kita terus berusaha!"

Penjelasan Sehun yang amalnya meyakinkan Luhan dan berakhir dengan membuat Luhan geli karena Sehun terlalu mesum membuat Luhan harus mencubit pipi Sehun. "Ya ampun! Kau benar-benar mesum!" ucap Luhan sambil menarik telinga Sehun hingga Sehun merintih kesakitan. Setelah melepaskan telinga Sehun yang memerah, Luhan menarik Sehun menuju toilet.

Sehun langsung memojokkan Luhan dan mencium bibir Luhan lama. Setelah terasa aneh, Luhan mendorong Sehun sedikit menjauh. "Tidak lucu jika anak kita dibuat di toilet Putra Mahkota!"

Luhan meninggalkan Sehun yang akhirnya mengerti maksud Luhan. Benar juga. Bisa-bisa anaknya protes karena dibuat di toilet rumah sakit, bukan di ranjang yang paling diinginkan di seluruh Korea Selatan oleh gadis-gadisnya.

 **. . .**

Sehun dan Luhan tiba di paviliun tepat pukul 8 karena Sehun memaksa Luhan untuk pulang dengan menunjukkan wajahnya yang memelas. Luhan akhirnya harus melepas Zifan yang kembali menyusui dengan Zitao.

Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera memberikan handuknya ke dayang yang bertugas untuk bersih-bersih. Tepat ketika Luhan menutup pintu, Sehun menariknya ke atas ranjang. Sehun menciumnya dengan cepat dan memabukkan. Luhan tak bisa menolak Sehun karena Sehun benar-benar bergairah malam ini. Kelihatan jelas dari matanya.

Decakan halus terdengar dan ciuman itu berlanjut dengan tingkah nakal tangan Sehun yang meremas butt Luhan dari luar celana Luhan. Luhan hampir saja memekik kaget. Sehun melepaskan ciumannya. "Kita harus melakukannya malam ini!" ucap Sehun final.

Langsung saja tanpa pikir panjang Sehun menarik celana Luhan beserta celana dalamnya sekaligus. Luhan memekik kaget karena kemampuan Sehun yang membuatnya setengah telanjang. "Se-Sehun…" cicitnya. Sehun bagai tak mendengar Luhan yang agak takut.

Lagi, Sehun melepaskan baju kaus lengan panjang Luhan cepat. Sekarang, Luhan hanya menggunakan branya. "Saatnya makan!" kata Sehun semangat. Sehun menarik turun bra Luhan dengan segera lalu mencium dan mengulum puting Luhan yang sedikit tegang karena terangsang.

Luhan mendesah pelan ketika Sehun mulai menjilati perutnya dan mulai menjilati bagian luar kewanitaannya. "Se-Sehunh… Ah…" desahnya ketika Sehun mencoba menjilati kewanitaannya lebih dalam. Sehun menyeringai.

Sehun memberikan tiga jarinya untuk Luhan jilat, setelah merasa jarinya telah basah, Sehun menggesekkan jari-jarinya ke kewanitaan Luhan. Lagi. Luhan mendesah tak karuan. Badan Luhan melengkung ketika ketika jari-jari Sehun masuk ke vaginanya. Oh tuhan! Sehun menikmati bagaimana Luhan mendesah nikmat setelah dirinya menggerakkan jari-jarinya yang beruntung itu.

Sekarang, saatnya untuk juniornya yang masuk ke sarangnya. "Luhan, bersiaplah…"

JLEB…

"Ukhhh… Se-Sehun-ahhh… Ah… Pedihhh… Euh… Ahhh…"

Luhan merintih lagi dan lagi. Sehun kemudian menggerakkan badannya maju mundur sehingga Luhan memejamkan matanya karena nikmat. "Ahh… Ah… Ahh… Se-Sehu-Hun… Ahhh… Ah…"

Yah, biarkanlah mereka berdua melanjutkan kegiatan hingga pagi menjelang karena esok adalah hari sabtu. Biarkan Sehun menjamah Luhan dengan berbagai gayanya bercinta dengan pemilik hatinya.

 **. . .**

Yunho yang baru saja sampai di mansion, melepaskan coatnya dan menerima surat dari dewan tetua kerajaan. Yunho langsung membuka isi surat dari tetua-tetua negaranya. Bola mata Yunho terasa melebar karena surat yang sangat tak pantas ini tiba di tangannya. Yunho segera merobek surat tadi dan memanggil Tuan Shin.

"Besok, setelah pengumuman kelahiran pangeran muda, aku harus pergi ke gedung dewan tetua. Kosongkan jadwal untuk itu," perintah Yunho tanpa melihat Tuan Shin. Tuan Shin mengangguk dan segera mencatatnya di buku notenya. Mata Tuan Shin melirik ke sebuah surat resmi sudah dirobek empat dan ia yakin, surat itu membuat Raja Korea Selatan akan mengamuk besar esok hari.

 **. . .**

Sesuai janjinya, Yunho segera duduk di ujung meja dewan tetua kerajaan. Ki Hyo tiba dengan pengawalan dari bodyguard dan tetua-tetua yang merasa 'dekat' dengannya. Ki Hyo membungkukkan badan sebagai tanda hormat kepada Yunho.

Yunho mengambil sebuah kantung plastik bening berisi potongan kertas kecil. Ia membuka kertas itu dan menebarkan isi kantung layaknya confetti. Benar-benar banyak. "KALIAN PENGKHIANAT NEGARA! APA YANG KALIAN MAKSUDKAN DENGAN INI?" bentak Yunho. Jantungnya terasa dipompa kuat. Nafasnya tersengal karena amarah.

Ki Hyo menatap Yunho datar. "Seharusnya kami yang mengatakan itu kepada anda, Yang Mulia!" ucapnya datar. Yunho membelalak. "A-Apa? Apa maksudmu hah? Lee Ki Hyo?" Ki Hyo tersenyum meremehkan. "Anda tau jika sekarang Yang Mulia Putri Mahkota sudah harus diganti."

Yunho menggeleng tak percaya jika orang yang ia bela untuk masuk dewan tetua malah berbalik seperti ini. "Apa katamu?"

"Kau tau secara jelas bahwa Putri Mahkota tidak lagi cocok berada di posisinya saat ini. Dia sering sakit, mudah emosi bahkan melayangkan kemarahannya kepada masyarakat, yatim piatu…"

"Bahkan dia belum bisa mengandung calon penerus Korea. Apa pantas dirinya menjadi Putri Mahkota?"

Yunho diam. Ucapan Ki Hyo itu semuanya benar. Seharusnya Luhan tak bisa berada di posisinya lagi. "Jika kau tak bisa mencopotnya dari posisinya dalam dua minggu. Aku sendiri yang akan membuatnya turun dari singgasananya."

Suasana menjadi tegang ketik Ki Hyo dan semua anak buahnya keluar ruangan. Yunho dan tetua-tetua yang sejalan dengan Yunho menggelengkan kepala melihat sikap Ki Hyo, si anak emas, yang menjadi kurang ajar. Mereka bersimpati kepada Yunho karena jasa Yunho selama ini bak air susu dibalas dengan air tuba.

 **. . .**

Luhan bangun dari tidurnya. Jendela paviliun yang jarang sekali dibuka akhirnya dibuka sehingga pemandangan belakang paviliun membuat kamar pewaris kerajaan menjadi lebih hidup. Kolam ikan koi dengan sebuah air terjun berornamen bambu membuat kamar Sehun dan Luhan menyatu dengan alam.

Luhan duduk dan mengerjapkan matanya imut. Sepertinya ia terlambat bangun, pikirnya. Luhan merasakan tubuhnya sedikit remuk, dan benar saja, ketika ia menyingkap selimutnya, lelehan sperma Sehun yang telah mengering masih berbekas disana.

Luhan merasakan pipinya memanas. Segera ia bangkit dari kasur dan berlari menuju toilet. Luhan langsung menghidupkan air hangat dan menyiram tubuhnya dengan kuyuran air hangat dari shower. Sedangkan Sehun baru bangun dengan mata setengah terpejam, ia langsung menyibak selimut dan berjalan ke depan pintu kamar mandi yang terkunci.

"Luhan~ Ah~ Aku ingin masuk juga…" ucapnya seperti anak-anak. Sehun kemudian duduk bersandar di depan pintu kamar mandi hingga ia terlelap lagi. Ketika Luhan membuka pintu, Sehun terbangun dengan wajah kagetnya yang sangat polos.

"Oh! Ya ampun! Kau tak apa?" tanya Luhan khawatir dengan Sehun yang kepalanya hampir membentur lantai kamar mandi. Luhan berjongkok di depan Sehun dan memeluk Sehun dengan penuh rasa penyesalan. Ia tidak tau kalau Sehun akan tertidur pulas di depan pintu kamar mandi, menungguinya seperti anak kecil.

"Sebaiknya kau memasang baju, Putri Mahkota. Aku sebentar lagi bisa saja menerkammu jika aku mau," ingat Sehun. Luhan langsung menarik handuknya ke atas. "Sebentar lagi saja. Aku ingin memelukmu seperti ini. Jangan hanya kau yang memelukku seperti ini," kilah Luhan. "Aku tidak menjamin kalau kita tidak melakukannya lagi Tuan Pu—"

"Ya sudah!" Luhan berdiri dan segera mengambil baju yang telah disediakan oleh dayang yang mengantarkan sebelum mereka bangun. Sehun hanya diam melihat Luhan yang menggunakan bajunya. Tak lama, Luhan keluar meninggalkan dirinya untuk pergi ke mansion seorang diri dengan dress kuning pucat dan rambut yang diikat ekor kuda.

 **. . .**

"Yang Mulia Putri!" Luhan berbalik ketika mendengar Tuan Hong memanggil dirinya. "Ada apa, Tuan?" tanya Luhan bingung karena Tuan Hong tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu. "Apa anda ingin ke mansion?" tanya Tuan Hong balik. Luhan mengangguk. "Iya. Kenapa?"

"Yang Mulia Raja dan Ratu sedang bersiap menuju panti asuhan di Busan. Anda dan Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota juga harus pergi karena ini agenda tahunan Yang Mulia Raja dan Ratu bersama keluarga," jelas Tuan Hong. "Benarkah? Kenapa aku baru tau?" tanya Luhan pada diri sendiri.

Tuan Hong tersenyum. "Sebenarnya agenda ini agenda pribadi. Jadi, tidak ada kepentingan kerajaan di dalamnya. Biasanya Yang Mulia Raja dan Ratu beserta keluarga Pangeran Yifan pergi ke panti asuhan dengan pakaian orang biasa dan membaur dengan masyarakat. Jadi, hal ini tak pernah di publikasikan sebelumnya," tambah Tuan Hong. Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

"Lagi pula, tadi malam saya tidak bisa mengganggu Yang Mulia karena Yang Mulia… Ehm… Ah. Anda pasti mengerti, saya harus undur diri karena harus menyiapkan mobil pribadi Yang Mulia. Permisi," ucap Tuan Hong yang akhirnya pergi dari hadapan Luhan.

Bahkan Tuan Hong tau kegiatan panas mereka tadi malam. Sehun benar-benar menghabisinya. Malu ia berhadapan dengan Tuan Hong seperti ini. "Aigoo!" keluh Luhan. Luhan kembali ke paviliun dan melihat beberapa tas telah disiapkan oleh dayang dan diletakkan di ruang tamu. Luhan kemudian berlari ke kamarnya.

Sret…

Sehun menghadap ke pintu dengan keadaan telanjang bulat. "YAAA! PAKAI PAKAIANMU!" pekik Luhan. Tak lama, beberapa dayang datang dan membaca keadaan, mereka mundur teratur dan membiarkan Luhan yang wajahnya sudah memanas melihat Sehun telanjang bulat di hadapannya.

"Bukalah matamu," ucap Sehun dengan nada yang berat. Luhan mengintip dari sela jarinya. Syukurlah, Sehun sudah memakai handuknya kembali. "Kita harus pergi ke panti asuhan. Aku baru ingat," jelas Sehun kenapa ia tak memberitahu Luhan.

"Ta-Tapi seharusnya kau bilang kan wa-waktu ki-kita se—"

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakan hal lain saat kita melakukan itu,"

"Setidaknya biarkan aku tau sebelu—"

"Aku terlanjur ingin memasukimu, sayang," goda Sehun. Sehun memakai kemeja putih dan celana panjang bahan berwarna hitam yang membuat Luhan semakin terpesona. Dada bidang Sehun tercetak di kemejanya. "Jangan lihat dadaku. Kau seperti akan menggigitinya," ingat Sehun pada Luhan.

Luhan mendengus kesal dan segera pergi keluar menuju ruang tamu dan mengecheck barang-barangnya. Ponsel, sudah. Pakaian ganti, sudah. Rasanya tak ada yang ketinggalan. Luhan teringat akan tanggal tamu bulanannya. Bulan lalu ia dapat tamu bulanannya. Tapi, kenapa bulan ini telat? Mungkin karena stress—pikirnya.

"Yang Mulia, sarapan sudah tiba," kata dayang dapur kerajaan. Luhan duduk di atas alas duduk tradisional yang berada di depan ruangan. Banyak hidangan tersedia. Menu hari ini adalah masakan tradisional Korea. Tak heran warnanya seperti bunga-bunga di musim semi ini.

Luhan mengambil sumpitnya dan mencicipi sup ikan khas buatan Jaejoong. Luhan tersenyum merasakan semua bumbu sangat terasa di dalam mulutnya. "Oh, sarapannya sudah datang," kata Sehun senang. Ia segera berdiri di depan Luhan yang masih sibuk menikmati makanannya.

"Berdiri!" perintah Sehun. Luhan menggeleng. "Aku membantaimu sekarang dan disini!" putus Sehun mencoba membuat Luhan berdiri. Luhan akhirnya berdiri dengan pasrah. Ia bergerak di sebelah kanan alas duduk, membiarkan Sehun duduk dan mengambil sumpit. Tak lama, Sehun melihatnya.

"Duduk. DI pangkuanku,"

"Tidak!"

SRETTT!

Sehun memeluk Luhan yang terduduk di pangkuannya. "Ayo kita sarapan!" ajak Sehun dengan senang.

Luhan tersenyum. Berada di pelukan Sehun membuat hatinya merasa hangat. SUdah lama sekali ia tidak dipangku oleh ayahnya. Tidak! Ia tidak boleh sedih. Sehun ada di sisinya. Jangan buat dirimu sedih mengingat semuanya Luhan!–batinnya.

 **. . .**

Daeun melihat sebuah kalender bermotif bunga di musim semi kemudian mencoret tanggal hari ini. Sel tahanannya lumayan bersih. Daeun diberikan beberapa alat menggambar dan menulis sesuai permintaannya. "Oh, ibu!" panggilnya. Daeun mendekati kerangkeng selnya dengan senyuman bahagia. Ibunya berdiri di depan kerangkeng besi dengan pakaian berwarna hitam.

"Ibu, sekarang tinggal 13 hari lagi, dan pengembalian posisiku akan segera berlangsung! Ki Hyo sudah berjanji, bu! Dia tidak akan bisa berkhianat!"

Daeun mengerucutkan bibir melihat ibunya hanya diam.

"Ibu! Apa ibu tidak senang?"

Daeun melihat ibunya mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Ah, jika ibu tersenyum begitu, lebih baik rasanya ketimbang ibu yang diam seperti tadi. Hihihi!"

Daeun melambaikan tangan pada ibunya yang kemudian pergi menjauhi selnya. 13 hari lagi—batinnya bersorak senang.

Daeun tidak berbicara pada ibunya. Ia tidak berbicara pada siapa-siapa pada saat itu. Koridor sel tahanan sepi dan lengang karena orang-orang menikmati waktu bebas bermain di luar. Tak mungkin ada penjenguk yang bisa masuk ke koridor sel.

 **. . .**

"Hoek… Hoek…"

Daeun mencuci mulutnya dengan air bersih. "Kau tak apa?"

"Tolong bawa aku ke klinik!" pinta Daeun yang merasakan perutnya melilit.

 **. . .**

"Nona, kau pernah melakukan seks sebelumnya?"

Daeun menggeleng cepat. Tak boleh ada yang tau dia sudah tidak perawan lagi. Singgasananya akan kembali dalam dua minggu lagi.

"Tapi, kau hamil muda nona. Kandunganmu sudah hampir menginjak 2 bulan. Kau tidak bisa mengelaknya lagi!" ucap dokter klinik itu dengan heran. Daeun merasa tenggorokannya kering. "Ha-Hamil?" cicitnya. Dokter itu mengangguk.

"Ja-Jangan pernah kau katakan itu pada orang lain…" ancam Daeun.

Dokter itu kaget. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya dokter itu. "Jika kau membocorkan hal ini ke orang lain. Ku pastikan, hidupmu akan berakhir mengenaskan di dalam sel tahananku! MENGERTI?!"

Daeun kemudian keluar dari ruang klinik menuju seorang sipir yang menungguinya. Ki Hyo! Lelaki bangsat itu harus bertanggung jawab atas semuanya!

"Tolong panggilkan Lee Ki Hyo untukku. DIa keluargaku. Tolonglah. Aku sakit!" pinta Daeun pada sipir itu. Sipir tersebut mengerti dan membawa Daeun kembali ke selnya. Setelah mengunci sel Daeun, sipir itu segera menghubungi Ki Hyo.

Daeun menyeringai. "Lee Ki Hyo. Kau harus membayar atas segalanya!" bisiknya. "Anak ini harus segera keluar dari badanku. Benda menjijikkan!" Daeun memukuli perutnya karena kesal. Ia harus segera menyingkirkan hasil perbuatannya dengan Ki Hyo sebelum ia masuk ke istana lagi.

"Putra Mahkota, aku akan menyingkirkan benda menjijikkan ini demi dirimu. Aku berjanji!"

 **. . .**

 **To Be Continued**

 **. . .**

 **Finally update!**

 **Next update : So You're Not GAY?!**

Mungkin updatenya pas bulan puasa deh, mungkin ya, mungkin. Gak pasti. Aoi mau nanya nih, gimana pendapat kalian kalau Aoi punya akun wattpad dan disana, Aoi bakalan bikin cerita dengan rate T tapi OC?

Kalian mau nggak bacanya?

Respond di review ya!

Thank you for all of your review, favs, follow, and other responds in my Instagram. You can ask me anything in my Instagram. At ohvelia_. Don't miss it out. I'll let you know if I updated my FF in there.

Before we come to the end.

There's a spoiler for my M+ new FF after this author's note!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SPOILER PART 1**

 **Luhan mengangguk cepat dan melepaskan apronnya. "YA! XI LUHAN! KAU MAU KEMANA?!" tanya mantan bosnya itu. "Pergi. Bukannya anda memecatku barusan?" tantangnya dengan seringaian puas. Bosnya menggeram kesal. "Baik! Pergi sana!" usir pria tambun dengan rambut putih itu.**

 **. . .**

 **Sehun membuka biografi tentang Miranda Kerr melalui iPad mininya. Foto-foto Miranda Kerr yang menggoda imannya membuat tenggorokan Sehun terasa kering. "Mi Jin! Ambilkan aku sparkling wine yang ada di kulkasku sekarang!" perintahnya pada seorang wanita muda dengan white lace lingerie yang memijat punggungnya dari tadi.**

. . .

 **Sehun merasa dirinya bagaikan lalat yang mengganggu aktifitas seks Chanyeol dan istrinya, Byun—Park Baekhyun. Saat ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang mengusahakan anak kedua mereka, adik untuk Taehyung—anak pertama mereka yang Baekhyun lahirkan di tahun pertamanya kuliah.**

. . .

 **Sehun kemudian menurunkan sandaran single sofa mahalnya. Sehun sedikit meringis dan mendesah karena gigi-gigi Heesun mengenai kejantanannya saat ini. "Heesshun… K-Khalau… Benda itu… Hh… Lecet semili saja… Aku akan AH! Menyerahkanmu ke 'Five Guards'!" kata Sehun yang masih menikmati hisapan Heesun. Heesun malah mengenai kejantanan Sehun dengan giginya sekali lagi. "AH! SUDAH LEPASKAN SAJA BITCH!"**

. . .

 **REVIEW JUSEYOOOOOO!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Dumped Princess**

 **Chapter 14**

 **GS! EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE**

 **MONARCHY CONSTITUTIONAL! AU**

 **HUNHAN AS MAIN COUPLE**

 **. . .**

 **Luhan diusir dari rumahnya ketika pemilihan Putri Mahkota Korea Selatan akan dilaksanakan. Pilihan yang diberikan Xi Hangeng—ayahnya hanyalah masuk ke istana atau keluar dari rumah selamanya. Luhan yang bingung tak tau harus bagaimana. "UJIAN TAHAP PERTAMA DIMULAI!" TENGGG! Suara gong kerajaan berbunyi! Putra Mahkota yang duduk disinggasana yang tertutup tirai hanya menatap semua calon Putrinya.**

 **. . .**

 **Oh Sehun as Crown Prince Oh Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan as Crown-Princess-to-be Xi Luhan**

 **Wu (Oh) Yifan as Crown Prince's Brother**

 **Oh Yunho as South Korea King**

 **Kim Jaejoong as South Korea Queen**

 **Tan (Xi) Hangeng and Kim Heechul as Luhan's parents**

 **. . .**

 **FujoAoi present…**

 **. . .**

Seminggu setelah ancaman Ki Hyo, Yunho masih memendam semuanya sendirian. Jaejoong bahkan belum ia beritahu sama sekali. Yunho menumpukan siku kanannya ke meja kerjanya di mansion. Malam ini hujan turun deras sekali dan bahkan Yunho tidak bisa mendengar pergerakan istrinya di kasur. Bisa-bisa ia akan kena omel Jaejoong jika ia belum tidur.

Ia tidak bisa memikirkan bagaimana jalan keluar yang harus ia tempuh kali ini demi menyelamatkan Luhan. Ia tidak bisa meminta tolong Yifan karena Yifan bisa saja emosi dan menyebabkan kekacauan. Melibatkan Changmin? Jangan. Tidak boleh. Ini urusan keluarganya saja.

Hah… Apa ia akan menyianyiakan nyawa kedua orang tua Luhan begitu saja?

 **. . .**

Jaejoong memilihkan beberapa baju yang akan dikenakan Luhan untuk nanti di pesta penyambutan Pangeran Zifan. Sebenarnya baju ini bukanlah baju biasa yang digunakan untuk menghadiri pesta formal. Karena pesta ini bersifat penyambutan anggota keluarga baru, maka acara ini harus menggunakan hanbok.

Jaejoong menyerah dengan hanbok yang baru saja ia lihat. Tak ada yang cocok digunakan untuk Luhan karena hanbok yang ia lihat dan perhatikan baik-baik tak ada yang sesuai dengan kedudukannya di istana. Jaejoong teringat dengan baju-baju lamanya yang masih tersimpan di walk in closet. Ada satu hanbok yang paling ia sukai, hanbok yang ia pakai pertama kali ketika menjabat sebagai seorang ratu kala ia masih amat muda.

Di dalam kotak kayu dengan kunci tradisional, Jaejoong menyimpan sebuah hanbok dengan berwarna biru muda dengan ornamen naga kecil dan rok berwarna pink muda. Bahkan berbagai aksesoris rambutnya masih tersimpan rapi. Satu yongjam—tusuk konde berbentuk naga di ujungnya berwarna emas, biasanya dipakai ratu—menjadi perhatian utama di dalam kotak.

"Oh, Yang Mulia. Kenapa anda memanggil saya?" tanya Luhan saat ia baru saja mengganti bajunya sepulang sekolah. Jaejoong tersenyum dan membawakan kotak tadi ke kamarnya dimana Luhan tengah berdiri menunggunya sekarang.

Jaejoong membuka kotak tadi dan menyuruh Luhan untuk mengenakan hanbok itu. Luhan memakai hanbok itu membelakangi Jaejoong yang sudah semangat untuk melihatnya. Setelah memasang tali di bagian dadanya, Luhan berbalik dan menghadap ke Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memberikan dua jempolnya sebagai tanda jika ia sangat suka dengan penampilan Luhan. "Tinggal dibereskan bagian rambut saja!" Tak lama, beberapa sanggung tiba dengan beberapa kotak kayu yang biasanya digunakan untuk berhias diri di zaman Joseon.

"Nah, pilihkan pin rambut yang cocok untuk dirinya. Ingat, dia harus sangat cantik. paham?"

"Baik, Yang Mulia!"

Sanggung tadi kemudian mendudukkan Luhan di sofa yang tersedia di kamar Jaejoong. Rambut Luhan yang lembut disisir rapi, kemudian dijalin dan dirangkai seperti jalinan wanita yang telah menikah. Setelahnya, di jalinan itu, dimasukkan yongjam milik Jaejoong. Di tengah belahan rambut, dipasang hiasan naga kecil lainnya sehingga Luhan bertransformasi menjadi putri mahkota dengan gaya Joseon tapi berasal dari abad 21.

"Kalau aku bisa, aku ingin memajukan acara penyambutan menjadi hari ini,"

Sanggung tadi tersenyum karena melihat Jaejoong begitu bahagia. "Kalau begitu, hanbok ini akan kita simpan di walk in closet ini dulu. Boleh kan?" saran Jaejoong, dan diikuti anggukan persetujuan Luhan. Akhirnya, Luhan melepas hanbok tadi dan memasukkannya ke dalam kotak kayu penyimpanannya.

"Maaf kelancangan saya Yang Mulia, Putri Mahkota setelah ini harus mengikuti kelas sastra," kata seorang sanggung yang masuk dan bertanggung jawab dibawah pimpinan Tuan Hong untuk mengatur jadwal Putri Mahkota. Jaejoong menghela nafas kecewa walaupun diwajahnya ia tersenyum ikhlas.

"Baiklah," ucap Jaejoong. "putri, belajarlah dengan baik, dan ketika saatnya tiba, jadilah ratu yang pantas untuk rakyat Korea," nasihat Jaejoong. Luhan mengangguk dan kemudian segera mengikuti sanggung itu keluar dari mansion.

Jaejoong membuka kotak kayu tadi dan mengambil kotak tersembunyi yang berada di dalam kotak. "Sepertinya belum saatnya memberikan ini padamu," gumam Jaejoong sambil mengelus sebuah baju putih kecil yang digunakan oleh Putri Mahkota untuk dikenakan saat anaknya lahir.

 **. . .**

Ki Hyo dan Daeun duduk berhadapan di sebuah ruangan yang tidak diberi sekat apapun. Tak lama, Ki Hyo menyodorkan beberapa pil untuk Daeun. "Pil ini masih bisa digunakan jika kau benar-benar mengambil keputusan seperti itu. Atau, aku memberikanmu pilihan lain jika kau bersedia menjaga darah dagingku itu. Kau tau, jika kau memilih untuk menjaga anak itu dan menjadi istr—"

"JAGA OMONGANMU!"

Daeun membentak Ki Hyo karena mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak. "Kau tau, karena kau memberitahukanku hal seperti itu, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur," ucap Ki Hyo sambil tertawa mengingat bagaimana bingungnya ia diberikan kabar seperti itu secara tiba-tiba.

Daeun mendecih kuat. Persetan dengan keadaan Ki Hyo—si pria brengsek nan kotor di depannya ini, ia hanya peduli dengan kedudukan dan cintanya. "Kau kira kau itu siapa? Kau tidak lebih daripada alat yang kupakai untuk naik ke posisi tertinggi di negara ini bersama Yang Mulia. Kau harus mengerti tentang itu!"

Ki Hyo mendecih. "Terserah apa katamu, yang penting, jika kau mempertimbangkannya, aku akan memberikan anakmu itu hartaku keseluruhan. Bagaimana?"

"Asal kau tau, cintaku tidak bisa kau bayar dengan uang kotor yang kau dapatkan itu. Itu bisa mengotori cintaku yang suci,"

"Kalau begitu, kau sendiri yang mengotori cintamu itu dengan merebut Yang Mulia dengan cara yang tak kalah kotor!"

Ki Hyo terengah-engah setelah membentak Daeun dengan nada yang sangat keras. "Aku pergi. Memang lebih baik kita menggugurkannya dari pada itu akan membuat penyakit di perjalanan hidupku!"

Malam menjelang, Daeun tanpa ragu mengambil satu pil itu dan meminumnya sebelum tidur. Perutnya seperti dikocok menggunakan mixer yang tajam. Ia merintih kesakitan karenanya. "A-Akh… AAAAAKKKHHH!"

Daeun merintih dan merintih.

"AAAAAAAKKKKHHHH!" pekiknya.

Darah keluar dari kemaluannya seperti dosa yang mengotori jiwanya.

 **. . .**

"Kau bilang, Daeun sekarat?" tanya Yunho. Yifan mengangguk. "Ia mengalami pendarahan setelah mengugurkan janinnya," Yunho menggebrak meja kerjanya karena kaget. "Janin?"

Yifan mengangguk. "Kami tidak tau ia hamil karena siapa. Tapi, nyawanya hampir saja melayang jika ia tidak memekik kesakitan. Tubuhnya tidak sanggup menanggulangi efek dari obat penggugur kandungan itu."

Yunho akhirnya duduk kembali dan menyesap teh hijaunya dan menumpukan kepala di atas mejanya. Yifan khawatir jika beban ayahnya semakin besar di hari tuanya, Yunho akan semakin mudah sakit.

 **. . .**

"Studi ke Inggris? WAH!"

Baekhyun memperlihatkan poster perjalanan ke luar negeri yang direncanakan oleh sekolah mereka. "Tahun lalu hanya ke Italia. Tapi , senior tahun lalu benar-benar menikmati makanan Italia besar-besaran. Bahkan semuanya disediakan oleh sekolah. Tahun ini akan ada apa ya?" ucap Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol kemudian muncul dari belakang tubuh Baekhyun. "Kunjungan ke rumah Sherlock Holmes, dan belajar disana selama tiga minggu. Menyenangkan sekali!" pekik Baekhyun ketika membaca bagian poster yang menjelaskan rute perjalanan.

"Dan kita berdua sudah pasti pergi, Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol memperlihatkan dua amplop putih. "Ini tiket dan bukti pembayarannya. Passportmu sudah diurus oleh ayahmu. Wah, kalau begitu, aku bisa membawamu ke Wesminster Abbey dan menikahimu langsung disana!"

Satu pukulan Chanyeol dapatkan dari Jongin yang juga muncul menggenggam dua amplop putih, "Jangan kau kira kau yang akan lebih dahulu menikah disana! Aku akan menikahi Kyungsoo bahkan ketika kita baru datang!"

"Dalam mimpimu!" ucap Chanyeol.

Anak kucing dan anjing itu benar-benar berada dalam pertarungan yang sengit melontarkan argumen mereka tentang studi ke luar negeri tahun ini. Sehun muncul ke dalam kelas dan tanpa melerai Chanyeol dan Jongin yang mulai bertingkah kekanakan. Ia duduk di samping Luhan yang menonton Chanyeol dan Jongin mulai saling mencakar satu sama lain.

"Ada apa?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Kita sepertinya harus berpisah selama sebulan ke depan," ungkap Sehun. Luhan terdiam. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Aku harus ke Inggris demi melanjutkan studi dan menjalankan perintah politik dari Yang Mulia Raja,"

"Aku bisa pergi bersamamu kan?"

"Tidak boleh. Tapi, jika kau ingin menyusul setelah seminggu berlalu ketika kalian studi ke sana, aku akan memastikan kita akan selalu bersama. Tak dipisahkan." Ucapan itu penuh dengan senyuman penuh arti dari seorang Oh Sehun.

 **. . .**

"Yang Mulia Putri Mahkota tidak boleh pergi!"

Ucapan keras sanggung yang mengajar tata krama kerajaan membuat Luhan kaget bukan main. "Ke-Kenapa begitu?"

"I-Itu adalah perintah Yang Mulia Raja!"

Luhan bingung, kenapa ada perintah seperti itu? Apa alasannya? Apa karena Yang Mulia Raja takut ia malah akan kabur ketika tiba di London? Mustahil sekali ia melakukan itu. "Tapi, aku ingin tau kenapa, Nyonya!"

Sanggung itu mendengus keras. "Apa Putri ingin menentang perintah Yang Mulia Raja? Itu melanggar peraturan, Yang Mulia!" Luhan akhirnya diam. Ia harus terima dengan keputusan Yang Mulia raja atau bertanya langsung pada Raja!

 **. . .**

Tepat dugaannya, Raja melarangnya pergi karena takut ia akan kabur tanpa pengawasan pengawal kerajaan. "Kami dari pihak kerajaan yang mengatur itu semua, kau yang membuat kami kehilangan kepercayaan. Kau yang membuat semuanya terjadi, Putri. Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena tindakanmu yang kekanakan!"

Luhan menunduk dalam, kenapa kesalahannya kembali diungkit? Padahal beberapa waktu belakangan, semuanya sudah kembali normal. "Ta-Tapi, saya berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, Yang Mulia,"

"Tetap saja, aku belum bisa mempercayaimu lagi, Putri. Tindakanmu membuat masyarakat memandang rendah keluarga kerajaan!"

Luhan menerima semua omelan Yunho mengenai keadaan masyarakat saat ini. Luhan berpikir keadaannya memperburuk citra keluarga kerajaan saat ini. "Sekarang, kami ingin kau merenungkan semua kesalahanmu tanpa perlindungan Putra Mahkota. Ingat?"

Raja berdiri dari duduknya dan segera keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dengan helaan nafas yang berat dan berjalan menuju koridor mansion. Jaejoong yang melintas dengan membawa vas berisi mawar putih segar melihat Luhan berjalan keluar dari ruangan kerja suaminya dengan wajah yang benar-benar menyedihkan. Ada apa dengan menantunya ini?

Jaejoong yang berniat mendekati Luhan harus mengurungkan niatnya ketika Luhan mendapatkan panggilan dan pergi ke luar mansion dengan cepat.

. . .

Luhan tiba di belakang paviliun tua yang letaknya jauh dari istana utama. Paviliun disana sudah ditumbuhi ilalang dan sudah hancur karena termakan usia. Luhan melihat ke sekelilingnya. Tak ada orang yang datang dan mendesaknya untuk datang kemari.

PSIUUUU!

Sebuah panah menancap di tiang yang masih berdiri kokoh. Luhan kemudian berbalik mencari siapa yang berani melayangkan panah di lingkungan istana. Tak ada orang, tetapi Luhan melihat sebuah surat terikat di anak panah.

'VI'

Luhan memegang surat bertuliskan VI itu dengan ketakutan karena surat itu dibuat menggunakan darah segar dan Luhan yakin sekali jika itu adalah darah segar karena warna merah yang khas, sama dengan darah yang penah ia lihat ketika ayahnya memotong ayam di masa liburannya dulu.

Luhan melipat surat tadi dan membawanya ke mansion utama. Dengan bergetar ia membawa surat itu ke kantor keamanan istana. Beberapa petugas yang berpapasan dengannya langsung menunduk hormat. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan kepala petugas keamanan kerajaan. Sekarang!"

Petugas yang diperintahkan Luhan segera berlari masuk ke dalam kantor dan memanggil orang yang Luhan maksud. "Maaf yang Mulia, beliau sedang tidak berada di istana karena pertemuan dengan Yang Mulia Pangeran Yifan."

Luhan merasa nafasnya semakin pendek. Ketakutannya semakin besar. Benar, ia adalah pengecut yang ketakutan hanya karena keisengan orang tak bertanggung jawab. Tapi, kenapa harus dirinya dan ketika ia sendirian? Kenapa semua keanehan ini terjadi berturut-turut?

Kepala Luhan kembali terasa berat. 'Tidak lagi'

BRUKKK!

 **. . .**

Yunho menikmati teh sorenya ditemani Jaejoong yang membantu mengembalikan buku-buku Yunho ke dalam rak. Yunho meletakkan stempel kerajaan kembali ke dalam brangkas dan memberikan Jaejoong kecupan di pipi Jaejoong. Istrinya itu tersipu malu karena perlakuan suaminya yang manis.

"Jujur, aku tak pernah tidak terpesona dengan kecantikanmu sejak kita bertemu pertama kali,"

Jaejoong memegangi pipinya karena merona. "Kalau bisa, aku ingin sekali memiliki anak satu lagi dan mengulangi semuanya dari awal lagi. Mengulangi ritual malam per—"

Jaejoong meninju perut Yunho. "Dasar tua bangka yang tidak sadar umur! Ingat! Kau sudah punya cucu Yang Mulia Mesum!" Yunho tertawa karena istrinya ini sangat suka men-capnya sebagai orang yang paling mesum se Korea sejak mereka melakukan ritual malam pertama.

Tok tok tok…

"Masuk," perintah Jaejoong.

Sanggung Han masuk dengan wajah pucat. "Yang Mulia, Putri Mahkota pingsan di kantor penjaga keamanan kerajaan, Yang Mulia,"

Yunho dan Jaejoong sama-sama terkejut, tapi Jaejoonglah yang paling panik, ia mengangkat rok hanboknya dan berlari menuju paviliun Luhan, mengabaikan peraturan istana yang melarang berlari di dalam istana. Yunho yang masih berada di ruangannya langsung menelepon seseorang.

"Tolong buat artikel di halaman kegiatan keluarga kerajaan tentang keadaan Putri Mahkota saat ini."

 **. . .**

Sehun bersama empat temannya yang lain masih mengerjakan surat-surat kepergian mereka ke Inggris. Ponselnya ia letakkan di dalam tasnya. Sebenarnya, berat juga meninggalkan Luhan selama sebulan. Dan sesuatu dalam dirinya menolak kepergiannya yang amat lama itu.

"Sehun, ponselmu berbunyi," kata Jongin. Sehun berdiri dan mengambil ponselnya. "Halo?"

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana. Segera bawa dia ke kamar dan tidurkan. Apa sudah ada dokter?"

"Aku segera pulang,"

Sehun mematikan sambungan ponselnya dan membawa semua berkas dan tasnya. "Hei, Sehun kau mau ke—" panggil Chanyeol.

Sehun menghilang di koridor seperti orang dikejar setan atau sejenisnya. "Kenapa dengan anak itu?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang masih melongo.

. . .

Luhan bangun ketika Sehun mengusap rambutnya perlahan dan membuat Sehun yang menjadi objek pertama yang ia tangkap ketika ia bangun. "Kau sadar?" Luhan mengangguk pelan. "Maaf, aku terlalu sering merepotkanmu, sayang," kata Luhan dengan suara parau. Sehun menggeleng. "Aku tidak suka kau bicara seperti itu," ungkap Sehun.

"Tapi, memang itu keadaannya, Sehun"

"Luhan!"

"Aku memang sakit-sakitan sejak sebelum aku menikah denganmu, aku membawa banyak penyakit dan entah kenapa menjadi Putri Mahkota unt—"

"Luhan, ku katakan cukup!"

"Aku membawa masalah bagi ke—"

"LUHAN! KU BILANG DIAM!"

Luhan tersenyum miris. "Ini dia, pernikahan kita akan menjadi kacau karena keadaanku,"

"Kau melantur Luhan. Sebaiknya kau istirahat,"

Sehun pergi meninggalkan Luhan sendirian untuk beristirahat. Sedangkan ia akhirnya berdiri di tengah-tengah kolan dalm menatap kolan yang memancarkan cahaya bulan. "Sial! Kenapa aku membentaknya? Kau bodoh, Oh Sehun!"

 **. . .**

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya. Tadi malam, ia tidur di kamar lain paviliun Putri Mahkota. Terasa asing terbangun sendirian di atas kasur yang luas seperti ini. Seorang dayang datang dan membawakan Sehun jubah mandinya. "Dimana Putri Mahkota?" tanya Sehun. Dayang itu menjawab, "Yang Mulia sudah di mansion utama, Yang Mulia."

Sehun mengangguk. Sehun menyuruh dayang tadi keluar dan melepaskan semua pakaiannya. Dengan bertelanjang bulat, Sehun melapisi badannya dengan jubah mandi yang ia ikatkan di bagian pinggang.

Berdiri di bawah kuyuran air hangat membuat pikirannya menjadi sedikit lebih jernih. Menyenangkan sekali menghilangkan penat dari urusan sekolah dan politik negara untuk sesaat. Hah…

Sehun menyabuni seluruh badanya kemudian membersihkan dengan air hangat. Tak lupa ia juga keramas dan membuat rambutnya turun dan membuatnya sangat imut. Sehun mematikan air shower dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia melilitkan tali jubah mandinya dan berjalan menuju kamar utama. Seragam sekolahnya masih tergantung di lemari.

Sehun menatap kaca sebentar kemudian memasang pakaiannya agar ia dapat sesegera mungkin menuju mansion utama.

 **. . .**

"Lalu, kau akan berangkat lagi ke Amerika?" tanya Luhan setelah Tuan Hong mengatakan jadwal mendadak Sehun. "Ya, kurang lebih seperti itu," jawab Sehun sekenanya. Jaejoong hanya mengawasi interaksi kedua anaknya. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita kencan!"

UHUK!

Sehun tersedak saat menikmati nasi hangat dari dapur kerajaan, "APA?!"

"Kita harus kencan sebelum kau pergi bagaimana jika kita pergi ====. Kau akan langsung ke Inggris setelahnya. Kau kira aku rela kau tinggalkan sendirian selama sebulan tanpa kenangan apa-apa? Ya ampun! Kau harus mencoba gaya berpacaran anak muda, Yang Mulia!"

Jaejoong terbahak melihat Luhan bagai menceramahi Sehun yang agak kurang update mengenai kehidupan di luar tembok istana. "Baiklah, kita kencan," jawab Sehun. Luhan tersenyum. "Kau harus setuju, jika tidak, jangan pernah harap aku akan ada disisimu saat kau kembali dari Inggris,"

Sehun engusak rambut Luhan. "Kau ini… Cerewet sekali!" ucap Sehun sambil mencubit pipinya. Luhan tersenyum senang dan hanya Yunho yang tersenyum miris menatap pasangan di depannya.

 **. . .**

Jam istirahat makan siang berlangsung dengan tenang. Hanya saja, karena jadwal mendadak (lagi), Sehun harus menemani Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota menuju sebuah pertemuan dengan duta besar Inggris yang akan menyambut semua siswa sekolah kerajaan di Inggris nanti.

Sedangkan Luhan, saat ini sedang sibuk menyikat giginya di dalam bilik toilet.

Brak…

"Wah, poling kandidat Putri Mahkota baru saja di buka. Kau tau, mengejutkan sekali. Lalu,si Luhan itu mau dikemanakan?"

"Wah, kau tidak membaca artikel sebelumnya ya? Dia itu tenyata sering sakit-sakitan di dalam istana. Bahkan, ia juga pernah pingsan di sekolah ini! Kau bayangkan saja, apa jadinya negara ini jika ada pertemuan kenegaraan yang penting dia pingsan. Memalukan sekali!"

"Aku dengar, Putri—Maksudku Luhan itu ternyata adalah orang yang membuat test seleksi Putri Mahkota jadi kacau. Mengerikan sekali track recordnya jika ia menjadi ratu,"

"Kau benar. Yang Mulia Ratu itu terlalu anggun dan entah kenapa memiliki menantu yang agak aneh seperti Luhan. Aku tak mengerti kenapa."

Luhan terdiam mendengar percakapan itu. Apa lagi? Kenapa lagi? Bagaimana bisa orang yang berada di luar tembok istana mengetahui bahwa ia sering sekali sakit?

Luhan segera mengambil tissue dan mengeringkan tangannya. Ia berjalan di koridor, sambil menggenggam ponsel dan membuka halaman kegiatan keluarga kerajaan. Benar saja, artikel terbaru yang ada adalah kabar tentang dirinya yang sering sakit dan pingsan.

Semua orang yang lewat menatapnya seperti mengasihani. Menyakitkan sekali rasanya. Luhan berlari menuju lantai atas kelasnya, dan tetap saja, semua orang bagaikan mengasihani dan mengejeknya secara sekaligus. Mata Luhan terasa panas karena ingin menangis.

Luhan membuka pintu kelasnya dan hanya ada kelas kosong di depannya. Kemana semua orang? Kenapa tak ada satupun dan tak ada satupun tas yang ada di dalam kelas? Kemana Sehun? Kemana mereka semua?

Luhan kembali turun ke lantai bawah, ia melihat Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongin dan Kyungsoo sedang makan bersama sambil mengurus tugas-tugas yang akan mereka selesaikan sebelum berangkat ke Inggris.

"Oh, Yang Mulia. kebetulan sekali!"

Son Seonsaeng muncul dari belakang Luhan sambil membawa beberapa berkas yang sepertinya juga ia bawa untuk ke Inggris. "Yang Mulia, bisakah kita berbicara di ruangan konseling sebentar?" tanyanya. Luhan mengangguk pelan. "Mari."

Son seonsaeng membawa Luhan masuk ke ruang konseling dan mengeluarkan beberapa buku tulis. "Aku bingung harus memulai darimana pembicaraan ini. Tapi, ji—"

"Seonsaeng tidak usah segan, aku bersedia mendengarkannya," kata Luhan yang pikirannya masih bercabang. Sebenarnya, diperjalanan menuju ruang konseling, ia malah tidak menemukan Sehun. Kemana Sehun?

"Yang Mulia, maaf. Kami harus memindahkan Yang Mulia dari kelas spesial menuju kelas reguler. Tapi, kelas ini adalah kelas bagi yang tidak mengikuti study ke Inggris,"

Keputusan yang tidak mengejutkan bagi Luhan. Ia mengerti kenapa itu semua dilakukan, tak ada kelas spesial lain selain dirinya. "Baik," jawabnya. "Dan kau sudah harus berpisah esok pagi, Yang Mulia," lagi, keputusan baru.

Luhan mengangguk dan berjalan pergi dari ruang konseling setelah memberi hormat kepada Son Seonsaeng. Saat ia berjalan menuju kelas, ia bertemu dengan Sehun yang menggunakan setelan resmi. "Yang Mulia!" panggil Luhan.

Sehun berbalik kemudian tersenyum melihat Luhan yang berlari menuju dirinya. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sehun. "Aku mau ke kelas, mengambil barang. Yang Mulia, anda sepertinya… Akan pergi… Jauh… Dan lama…"

Sehun tersenyum kecut. "Maafkan aku, aku harus pergi ke Amerika hari ini. Ini agenda mendadak yang diadakan oleh Presidan Amerika. Ini juga perintah Yang Mulia Raja," jawab Sehun.

Gadis di depan Putra Mahkota itu terdiam. Wajahnya murung, "Sepertinya kita harus berbicara berdua saja di dalam kelas, Yang Mulia," katanya. Putra Mahkota kemudian mengikuti gadisnya ke dalam kelas. Setelah memastikan kelas terkunci, Putri Mahkota kemudian memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku tau, waktumu tidak banyak. Tapi, kau harus tau ka—Ah, tidak. Kau akan pergi ke Inggris tanpa pulang ke Korea?" tanya Luhan dengan suara parau. Entah kenapa, perasaannya teraduk dan ingin air matanya tumpah saat ini. 'Bahkan kau tidak ingat kencan sebelum kau pergi, Yang Mulia. Kau mulai melupakanku?'

"Iya, aku tidak akan pulang ke Korea, tapi langsung ke Inggris,"

"Oh, baiklah." Luhan memejamkan matanya dan segera membereskan barang-barangnya agar ia bisa memindahkan semua barang ke dalam locker kelasnya yang baru. Sehun mengecheck jam tangannya. "Aku harus pergi," ucapnya.

Luhan mengangguk tanpa menoleh. "Aku pergi dulu."

Pria itu pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Kenapa perasaannya semakin buruk? Kenapa ia ingin sekali memeluk punggung itu walaupun hanya sesaat? Kenapa ia takut saat ini? Takut, untuk kehilangan pria itu dari pandangannya…

 **. . .**

Kondisi Daeun semakin baik setiap harinya. Tak ada yang berani menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada gadis ini. Hanya Miryung—ibunya yang bisa berbicara dengannya, itu pun hanya bertanya tentang keadaannya. Apa ia masih sakit perut? Apa dia pusing?

Daeun tengah membaca sebuah buku berjudul 'Love In Spring Season' di atas kasur perawatannya, menikmati apel yang manis dan berbagai buah segar yang disediakan untuknya. "Yang Mulia, 4 hari lagi," gumamnya. Kemudian ia tertawa mengerikan di dalam kamar itu sendirian.

 **. . .**

 **H-3**

Yunho sudah memutuskan sesuatu, dengan tenggang waktu 3 hari lagi. Ia masih bisa melakukan sesuatu demi perpisahan ini.

Belum terlambat memisahkan mereka.

Selagi jarak membentang dan percakapan yang semakin memburuk, ia yakin, ia dapat memisahkannya.

Ia harus memutuskan tali pernikahan ini. Harus!

 **. . .**

Hari kedua Luhan berada di kelas barunya, tak semenyenangkan berada di kelas spesial. Orang-orang disini benar-benar kompetitif dan suka sekali memamerkan harta keluarga mereka. Entah apa yang mereka dapatkan dari itu semua, Luhan tak mengerti. Yang pasti, Luhan belum bisa bergaul dengan mereka secara baik-baik.

Sekolah masih ramai dengan junior kelas satu dan dua serta kelas reguler yang tidak berangkat ke Inggris. Tapi, kenapa Luhan yang merasa sepi sekali?

"Oh, Yang Mulia!"

Luhan menatap ke arah pintu, disana banyak anak-anak yang mengerjainya dengan memanggil-manggilnya dengan Yang Mulia. Luhan merasa tak berdaya tanpa lima orang lain yang menjadi teman bergaulnya sehari-hari disini.

 **. . .**

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas dalam tanpa mau menatap suaminya. "Kau keterlaluan, Yang Mulia!" Yunho mendelik ke arah Jaejoong yang sangat marah perihal artikel Luhan. Yang Mulia Ratu ini benar-benar ingin tau dengan segala sesuatu yang terjadi diluar kehendaknya. Dan akhirnya terbukalah kedok Yang Mulia Raja sebagai orang yang membocorkan informasi sensitif keluarga kerajaan terhadap masyarakat.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu, Yang Mulia?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho menggeleng. "Itu bukan urusanmu,"

"A-Apa?"

"Ya, kali ini biar aku yang membereskan semuanya,"

"Kau begitu, aneh. Apa sebenarnya yang kau rencanakan? Apa kau diancam?"

"Bukan. Lebih baik kau tidak usah menduga. Lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi." Yunho menghela nafasnya berat. Sama seperti beban yang semakin lama semakin berat untuk ia pikul di umurnya yang mulai tidak muda lagi.

 **. . .**

 **H-2**

Hari ini Luhan terbangun di kamarnya yang sepi. Semenjak kepergian Sehun, tanpa kabar, Luhan hanya menikmati paviliun sendirian, sepi. Tapi, hari ini suasana istana akan lebih ramai dengan adanya acara penyambutan pangeran Zifan.

Penyambutan akan dilaksanakan pukul sepuluh. Mulai dari dibawanya pangeran Zifan dari gerbang istana menuju singgasana Pangeran Yifan di lapangan besar tempat seleksi Putri Mahkota dulu dilaksanakan, hingga foto keluarga di mansion utama.

"Yang Mulia, hari ini sarapan akan dibawa ke paviliun. Anda ingin berendam dengan susu atau sabun biasa?" tanya seorang dayang. "Aku ingin berendam dengan sabun biasa saja," jawab Luhan. Dayang itu permisi keluar kemudian menyiapkan segala sesuatunya milik Luhan.

Luhan membuka lemari pakaian demi mengambil pakaian dalamnya dan jubah mandi. Hanya saja, lemari ini terasa tak berisi. Pakaian Sehun hilang sepenuhnya. Kenapa? Kenapa ia harus se-sensitif ini? Apa yang terjadi?

"Yang Mulia, air sudah siap,"

Luhan mengangguk dan segera enuju kamar mandi dan melihat ke dalam bath up. Rendaman berbagai rempah dengan susu untuknya tersedia dengan baik. "Ta-Tapi, aku tadi meminta sabun biasa," kata Luhan ketika melihat air rendaman.

"Yang Mulia Jaejoong mengantarkan susu ini tadi pagi, Yang Mulia," kata dayang itu. Luhan mengangguk paham. "Kalau begitu, aku akan menyampaikan terima kasihku nanti."

Luhan masuk ke dalam bath up, seluruh badannya di usap menggunakan kain lembut yang sudah dicelupkan di dalam air rendaman. Aroma bunga, menguar, membuat kamar mandi begitu harum. Setelahnya, Luhan keluar dan segera memakai pakaian dalamnya.

Setelah pijat singkat, hanbok untuk Luhan tiba bersama dengan penata rias. Semua pintu dan jendela di tutup, Luhan dibimbing untuk memakai baju dalaman hanbok. Setelahnya, rok dari hanbok digantungkan di bahunya dan dililitkan di sekitar tubuh. Atasan hanbok kemudian diikat dan diberikan norigae, sebuah gantungan di tali hanbok yang juga menunjukkan pangkat di kerajaan.

Binyeo naga dipasangkan di jalinan rambut Luhan dan berbagai hiasan lainnya sudah selesai dipasang. "Anda kelihatan sangat mempesona, Yang Mulia,"

"Jika saja Putra Mahkota berada di—"

Ucapan dayang tadi terputus karena dayang yang lain menyuruhnya diam. "Tak apa. Aku mengerti maksudmu. Terima kasih atas pujian kalian,"

Luhan kemudian berdiri dan segera menuju ruang depan paviliun. Ia menikmati hidangan khas Korea sebagai sarapan pagi ini. "Siapa yang berulang tahun?" tanya Luhan ketika melihat sup rumput laut berada di meja hidangan. Dayang yang membantu Luhan makan tersenyum. "Atas permintaan Putri Zitao, beliau ingin menghidangkan sup rumput laut karena ia menganggap penyambutan Pangeran Muda di keluarga kerajaan sama seperti hari lahir Pangeran Muda juga, Yang Mulia."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti dan kembali melanjutkan makannya. "Oh, apa Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota ada menelepon?" tanya Luhan. Dayang tadi menggeleng dengan wajah tertunduk. Luhan tersenyum saja, senyuman yang pahit karena mendengar jika Sehun belum juga menghubunginya. Apa ia tidak peduli lagi dengan Luhan?

Kenapa hatinya menjadi sepi? Kenapa ia harus dikurung sendirian disini? Kenapa ia harus selalu ditinggalkan? Apa Sehun melupakan perkataannya sendiri, bahwa ia tak akan meninggalkannya sendirian disini?

"Yang Mulia?"

Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya dan mengambil potongan telur dadar kemudian memasukkannya ke mulut tanpa mengunyahnya. Pandangannya kosong. Seperti orang yang kehilangan harapan.

 **. . .**

"Baiklah, Yang Mulia Pangeran dan Putri diharapkan dapat meletakkan Pangeran Muda bersama-sama ke dalam keranjang yang telah disediakan,"

Luhan melihat bagaimana Putri Zitao dan Pangeran Yifan meletakkan ZIfan ke dalam keranjang yang berada di atas danau kecil, di dekat kuil kecil yang berada di lingkungan kerajaan. Perlahan, Zifan didorong ke tengah-tengah danau. Semua pejabat dan keluarga kerajaan, termasuk Luhan menebarkan bunga berwarna putih dan pink ke dalam danau.

"Pangeran Yifan dipersilahkan naik ke atas perahu dan membawa pangeran Zifan kembali,"

Pangeran Yifan melakukan arahan yang diberikan dan segera mendayung perahunya, mengambil Zifan kembali ke pelukannya. Setelah mereka kembali ke daratan, Zifan kemudian diberikan kembali ke pada Zitao. "Upacara selanjutnya akan dilaksanakan di paviliun Pangeran Yifan. Raja dan Ratu telah tiba di paviliun itu,"

Pangeran dan Putri berjalan menuju paviliun mereka bersama-sama sambil memperhatikan tingkah buah hati mereka. Semua orang mengikuti mereka, kecuali Luhan yang terpaku melihat kemesraan Zitao dan Yifan.

 **. . .**

"Yang Mulia, kita akan segera berangkat ke London. Anda harus tenang dan kami akan memberitahukan anda jika Putri Mahkota menghubungi anda nantinya,"

Sehun mengangguk setuju dengan pengarahan yang diberikan Tuan Hong. "Baiklah." Ia meletakkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam ransel bawaannya dan melihat ke arah jendela pesawat, ia meninggalkan Washington di sore hari, namun pikirannya masih berada di Korea.

. . .

Luhan menonton televisi sambil menikmati snack dan menyender di kepala kasur. Ia masih memikirkan Sehun. Malam ini kembali ia sendiri. Luhan menumpahkan snacknya di atas kasur, tapi ia tak peduli. Ia mematikan lampu dengan remote yang ada dan segera memejamkan mata. Ia lelah. Beban psikisnya semakin berat.

Sehun tak pernah menepati janjinya. Ia akan menemani Luhan. Ia akan berada disisi Luhan saat Luhan ada dalam kesusahan. Ia tak akan membiarkan Luhan sendirian. Ia akan pergi dengan Luhan. Luhan meringis mengingatnya dan kemudian tangisnya pecah.

'Kau pembohong, Yang Mulia Putera Mahkota'

 **. . .**

H-1

Luhan terbangun di ruang tamu di atas kasur lipat tradisional. Siapa yang memindahkannya? Ia melihat beberapa dayang berbolak-balik menuju kamarnya. Oh, mungkin mereka sedang membereskan kekacauan yang diperbuatnya.

Luhan segera bangun dan melipat kasur itu. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya dan mendengar beberapa dayang sedang berbicara. "Kau lihat! Tingkahnya juga kekanakan. Ia menumpahkan snack-snacknya disini. Dia kira dia bisa seenaknya hanya karena dia menantu Yang Mulia Ratu?"

Luhan terdiam. Jadi, tidak hanya orang yang ada di luar tembok istana yang suka mengata-ngatainya. Mereka tidak tahu kenapa Luhan berbuat kekanakan seperti tadi malam. Mereka hanya bisa menilai sesuatu tanpa melihat sudut pandang lain.

"OH YA AMPUN!"

Beberapa dayang yang berniat masuk ke dalam kamar Luhan sambil membawa tangkai pel dan kain lap kaget karena Luhan sudah bangun. Luhan menyuruh mereka diam. Sesuai dengan perintah Luhan, mereka diam dan menundukkan kepala ketika mendengar lanjutan percakapan teman-teman mereka.

"Kau dengar kalau anggota parlemen juga mempertimbangkan saran pencopotan dirinya dari singgasananya?"

"Aku dengar. Menyedihkan sekali hidupnya. Itu juga karena tingkahnya yang seperti ini!"

Sanggung Han tiba bersama dayang-dayang Ratu dan memberikan salam kepada Luhan. Sanggung Han mendengar dayang-dayang itu berbicara di dalam kamar sementara Luhan hanya mendengar mereka dan menahan beberapa dayang yang berniat masuk.

Sanggung Han marah sekali. Berani-beraninya dayang-dayang muda itu menghina Luhan dan menilai-nilai Luhan. Sanggung Han berniat masuk, tapi ia segera dihentikan oleh Luhan. "AH! Mereka mengambil tangkai pel lama sekali,"

"Jemput mereka!"

Saat dayang yang berniat menjemput tangkai pel keluar, ia melihat Luhan berdiri di tengah koridor. Badannya menegang dan matanya bak akan keluar. "Ya-Yang Mulia!"

Dayang yang berada di dalam kamar melihat teman mereka masih berdiri di depan pintu. "Kenapa dia masih disitu?"

Saat ia keluar, ia tak kalah kaget ketika melihat Luhan berdiri di tengah koridor bersama Sanggung Han. "YA-YANG MULIA!"

Semua dayang yang berada di kamar Luhan segera keluar dan membelalak kaget ketika melihat Luhan. "Dayang tak tau diri! Kalian membicarakan Yang Mulia di dalam ruangannya sendiri. Apa kalian tidak malu pada diri kalian sendiri?" bentak Sanggung Han.

Sungguh ia malu melihat kelakuan dayang-dayang muda di depannya. Mereka dahulu berada di bawah didikannya. Ia merasa gagal menjadi pendidik dayang-dayang ini. Berdasarkan buka tata trama kerajaan, tindakan mereka sudah di luar batas!

"Kalian harus membayar semua yang kalian lakukan ini!"

Semua dayang itu berlutut kepada Luhan dan meminta maaf kepada Luhan. Seseorang dari mereka memegang kaki Luhan dan memohon tepat di kaki Luhan agar mereka dimaafkan. "Kami minta maaf, Yang Mulia!"

Luhan menarik kakinya dan kemudian berjalan mundur perlahan. Ia sudah muak dengan semua ini. Banyak orang yang hidup dengan berbagai topeng di dunia ini. Tapi, kenapa di dalam istana lebih mengerikan?

Luhan meninggalkan mereka yang masih berlutut di koridor dan kemudian mengunci kamarnya dari dalam. "Yang Mulia!" panggil sanggung Han. Luhan berpura-pura tak mendengar. Ia melakukan semuanya sendiri. Mengambil pakaian, mandi dan berpakaian.

Ketika ia keluar dari kamarnya, Sanggung Han masih menunggunya di depan kamar. "Yang Mulia, anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sanggung Han. Luhan mengangguk dan berjalan menuju mansion ratu. Ketika ia tiba di mansion Ratu, Yang Mulia Raja dan Ratu beserta keluarga Pangeran Yifan telah menunggunya.

"Duduklah, Luhan," kata Jaejoong. Dayang dapur kerajaan meletakkan berbagai makanan khas Prancis hari ini. Setelah semuanya mendapat makanan, Yunho memotong kentang yang ada di piringnya dan semua orang mulai makan. Luhan juga mulai makan dan melihat semuanya tampak bahagia hari ini karena Pangeran Muda Yifan hadir di tengah-tengah mereka.

Setelah dayang-dayang mengambil piring kotor dan mulai meletakkan panna cotta sebagai dessert, Luhan berdiri dari duduknya. "Yang Mulia. Hamba ingin mengatakan sesuatu," kata Luhan. Jaejoong beserta yang lain memperhatikan Luhan.

"Silahkan, Luhan," ucap Yunho.

"Hamba sudah memutuskan sesuatu yang sangat penting," gumamnya pertama. "Hamba ingin, pernikahan ini diputuskan," sambung Luhan dengan lantang. Jaejoong meletakkan sendoknya begitu pula Putri Zitao. Zitao dengan kaget mencoba mengingatkan adik iparnya, "Puteri Mahkota! Jaga ucapanmu!"

"Hamba ingin bercerai dari Yang Mulia Putera Mahkota."

 **. . .**

 **TuBerCulosis!**

 **. . .**

 **Akhirnya sudah sampai di chapter 14. Gimana? Gimana? Panjang kan? Ya iyalah. Makanya jadi ngaret 19 hari. Waks…**

 **Maafkeun saya readers-deul.**

 **Kita hentikan di Luhan akhir cerita chapter ini. Bagaimanakah reaksi Jaejoong, Yunho dan Sehun setelah ini? Mari kita nantikan bersama.**

 **Aoi udah buat satu original fiction dengan genre fantasy di wattpad. Buat yang penasaran gimana ceritanya, Aoi kasih gambaran dikit. Jadi, ceritanya, Nonya Y ini adalah jimat manusia dari Putera Mahkota gitu. Linknya bisa kalian liat di IG Aoi ohvelia_ (underscorenya dua kali).**

 **Omong-omong IG, makasih yang sudah nanyain ke Aoi kapan update. Aoi gak bakalan lupa update kok. Cuma nunggu saat yang tepat aja. Oh, terima kasih buat Huang Nana Taoris, orang yang bakalan bertanggung jawab atas tersebarnya identitas asli saya.**

 **. . .**

 **Sekedar info, hati Aoi udah mulai direbut sama . Jadi, kalau ada kesempatan Aoi mau bikin FF JeongCheol** ***gak ada yang nanya***


	15. Chapter 15

**Dumped Princess**

 **GS! EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE**

 **MONARCHY CONSTITUTIONAL! AU**

 **HUNHAN AS MAIN COUPLE**

 **. . .**

 **Luhan diusir dari rumahnya ketika pemilihan Putri Mahkota Korea Selatan akan dilaksanakan. Pilihan yang diberikan Xi Hangeng—ayahnya hanyalah masuk ke istana atau keluar dari rumah selamanya. Luhan yang bingung tak tau harus bagaimana. "UJIAN TAHAP PERTAMA DIMULAI!" TENGGG! Suara gong kerajaan berbunyi! Putra Mahkota yang duduk disinggasana yang tertutup tirai hanya menatap semua calon Putrinya.**

 **. . .**

 **Oh Sehun as Crown Prince Oh Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan as Crown-Princess-to-be Xi Luhan**

 **Wu (Oh) Yifan as Crown Prince's Brother**

 **Oh Yunho as South Korea King**

 **Kim Jaejoong as South Korea Queen**

 **Tan (Xi) Hangeng and Kim Heechul as Luhan's parents**

 **. . .**

 **FujoAoi present…**

Jaejoong diam begitu pula Zitao. "Kalau begitu, hamba undur diri, Yang Mulia." Luhan meninggalkan meja makan dan segera membungkukkan badan sebelum pergi. Ketika Luhan terus berjalan, ia merasa bahwa dirinya telah melakukan hal yang tepat. Ia menangis tetapi dirinya terus menyangkal jika dirinya sangat senang.

Luhan tiba di depan paviliunnya dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu. "Aku minta tolong. Semua dayang dan penjaga di paviliunku di kosongkan. Aku ingin sendiri," kata Luhan. "Ta-Tapi, Yang Mu—"

"Kau tidak dengar? Aku tidak ingin melihat kalian untuk saat ini! Cepat!"

Semua dayang kemudian segera pergi, begitu juga dengan penjaga yang menjaga lingkungan paviliun. Semua pintu masuk menuju paviliun ditutup. Luhan benar-benar sendirian. Ia menangis di dalam selimut yang ia naikkan menutupi tubuhnya.

Pihak kerajaan tak lagi mempercayainya, semua orang di luar menganggapnya orang yang paling lemah se-Korea, dan sekarang Sehun tampaknya benar-benar melupakannya. Suara ponsel yang berbunyi membuat Luhan menghentikan tangisannya. Ia berharap sekali, keajaiban terjadi di hari yang berat ini.

'Kumohon, Sehun. Tolong buat aku menarik semua perkataanku kembali.'

Sebuah nomor tak dikenal. Tak sesuai harapannya dan ia benar-benar merutuki dirinya karena berharap pada Sehun yang tak tau apa-apa tentang yang ia ucapkan di meja makan.

Luhan mengangkatnya dengan sedikit isakan. "Halo?"

"Halo, Yang Mulia. Namaku, Lee Ki Hyo. Maaf mengganggu kenyamanan anda,"

Luhan mengernyit. "Apa maumu?"

"Hamba sudah tau jika anda menuntut perceraian dari Putra Mahkota Sehun. Apa anda yakin untuk bercerai dari Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota?"

Luhan terdiam. Tapi, dengan mantap dirinya menjawab, "Ya, aku sangat yakin,"

"Kalau begitu, bukankah lebih baik kita menyelenggarakan konfrensi pers dan mengumumkannya kepada masyarakat. Jadi, masyarakat tidak akan terlalu terkejut karena pengumuman yang akan dibuat pihak kerajaan, dan tentu saja itu membuat pihak keluarga kerajaan tak bisa mencegah keputusan anda lagi,"

Luhan berpikir tentang tawaran Ki Hyo dengan baik. Apa yang dikatakan Ki Hyo memang benar. Dia tidak butuh untuk dicegah oleh keluarga kerajaan, ia hanya ingin Sehun kembali kepadanya dan mencegah perceraian itu secepatnya sebelum dirinya benar-benar kecewa.

Ia menarik nafasnya panjang dan menghelanya. "Aku rasa kita harus…"

 **. . .**

Tuan Hong tampak kaget mendengar kabar dari istana. Ia melihat Putra Mahkota masih belajar bersama teman-temannya yang lain. "Baiklah, kau kirimkan saja filenya dalam bentuk soft copy, aku akan membuat Yang Mulia menandatanganinya."

Sehun kemudian keluar dari ruangan kelasnya. "Paman, apa yang terjadi?" Tuan Hong menggeleng. "Tidak ada, Yang Mulia. Yang Mulia Ratu bertanya bagaimana perkembangan belajar anda," jawab Tuan Hong asal. Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

Tuan Hong menerima notifikasi e-mail di ponselnya. Segera ia meninggalkan Sehun dan pergi ke ruang cetak dan menge-print surat perceraian Putra Mahkota dan Putri Mahkota. Tuan Hong mengeprint surat itu dengan tinta yang tipis, sehingga Sehun tidak terlalu membacanya.

Tuan Hong berjalan menuju Sehun yang tengah belajar bersama Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. "Yang Mulia, ada dokumen yang harus anda tanda tangani dengan segera," kata Tuan Hong. Bahkan tanpa melihat, Sehun langsung menandatangi surat itu.

Setelah itu, Tuan Hong segera menyimpan surat itu di dalam plastik dan memasukkannya ke dalam amplop. Ia memanggil seorang bodyguard berbadan kekar dan menyuruh bodyguard itu untuk mengirim surat itu kembali ke Korea.

 **. . .**

Jaejoong menggigit kukunya karena khawatir. Hari sudah sore dan cuaca diluar semakin buruk."Kita harus ke paviliun Putri Mahkota sekarang. Aku khawatir dia akan melakukan hal-hal yang membawa bahaya untuk dirinya," Jaejoong bersama sanggung Han berlari ke paviliun Putri Mahkota. Dayang-dayang hanya berjaga di depan jembatan kecil sebelum pintu masuk ke paviliun. "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya sanggung Han.

"Yang Mulia Putri Mahkota mengusir kami dari area paviliun,"

"Bahkan hingga sekarang ia belum keluar?" tanya Jaejoong. Dayang itu membenarkan. Sanggung Han kemudian membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong. Kekhawatiran Jaejoong menjadi semakin besar dikala ia lihat hanya sebagian lampu paviliun yang hidup. Jaejoong segera menerobos masuk.

Sanggung Han mengecheck ke dalam kamar Luhan. "Yang Mulia!" Jaejoong segera menuju sanggung Han dan melihat sebuah surat beramlop putih dengan mayar yang sobek terbelah dua berada di atas kasur.

'Yang Mulia. Keputusanku tidak akan berubah. Sampaikan salamku pada yang lainnya. Salam terakhirku sebagai menantumu yang hina ini, Yang Mulia. Luhan'

Tangan Jaejoong bergetar membaca surat itu. Saggung Han membantu Jaejoong untuk duduk. "Yang Mulia, apakah anda baik-baik saja?" tanya sanggung Han yang khawatir. Jaejoong menggeleng. "Aku tidak baik-baik saja. Bagaimana mungkin aku baik-baik saja ketika menantuku berada di luar sana sendirian?"

Ratu langsung memerintahkan sanggung Han untuk mencari kepala penjaga kerajaan dan mengirimkan beberapa bodyguard paling ulung untuk mencari Luhan. Jaejoong keluar dari paviliun Luhan dan menyuruh seluruh dayang untuk merahasiakan ini dari dunia luar. Jika terjadi kebocoran info, maka orang yang menyebarkannya akan di eksekusi mati.

 **. . .**

Luhan duduk di sofa berwarna merah maroon di mansion Ki Hyo. Ki Hyo menyuruh maidnya untuk menyeduh teh hangat untuk Luhan. Ki Hyo kemudian duduk di depan Luhan dan tersenyum tulus. "Yang Mulia, maaf aku harus menyembunyikanmu di mansionku ini. Hamba berjanji akan melayani anda sebaik mungkin, Yang Mulia,"

Luhan mengangguk dan mencicipi teh herbal yang diberikan maid. "Lalu, kapan kita akan melaksanakan konfrensi persnya?" tanya Luhan. Ki Hyo memberikan sebuah surat dari dalam jasnya. "Ini adalah contoh undangan yang kami sebarkan ke media, baik media cetak maupun media online. Kami yakin mereka akan datang karena kami juga menyebutkan bahwa ada pengumuman dari pihak kerajaan."

Luhan tampak berpikir dengan kalimat Ki Hyo. Benar juga, media pasti sangat tertarik dengan berita tentang keluarga kerajaan yang sedikit tertutup. "Baik. Aku setuju. Lalu, ada lagi yang harus ku lakukan?" tanya Luhan.

Ki Hyo mengangguk. "Saya ingin anda tidak pernah keluar dari bangunan mansion barang satu menit. Karena, posisi anda bisa diketahui oleh keluarga kerajaan dan menggagalkan rencana kita," jawab Ki Hyo. Luhan mengerti dan setuju. Ki Hyo kemudian undur diri dari hadapan Luhan dan membiarkan maid yang mengantarkan Luhan menuju kamarnya.

 **. . .**

Yunho menerima surat perceraian Luhan dan Sehun. Satu surat sudah ditandatangani oleh Luhan dan yang satunya lagi oleh Sehun. "Satukan kedua tanda tangan ini. Jika Putra Mahkota bisa pulang di akhir pekan nanti, atur pertemuan terakhir dengan Putri Mahkota."

Yunho mengeluarkan map hitam dari tumpukan berkasnya dan menyerahkan kepada sanggung Kim—sanggung Raja. "Aku memberikanmu wewenang untuk pencarian Putri Mahkota lagi. Kali ini, aku ingin yang biasa-biasa saja. Aku tidak mengharapkan banyak dari calon Putri kali ini. Putri Mahkota Luhan belum pantas digantikan," jelas Yunho.

Yunho membiarkan dirinya terduduk sendiri di ruangan kerja. Ia mengeluarkan satu helai foto yang sudah menguning, tiga orang yang tersenyum ke arah kamera, dua dari mereka memegang yang satunya denga hati-hati. Senyuman dua orang yang tak akan pernah kembali ke dunia lagi.

"Maafkan aku, Han."

. . .

Luhan terbangun di pagi hari dengan pemandangan yang jauh berbeda dibanding di paviliun. Biasanya ia tidak akan bisa mencium aroma masakan seharum ini, tapi, disini ia bisa mencium aroma yang benar-benar lezat. Luhan mencuci mukanya dan segera mandi. Ia menggunakan gaun seperti biasa dan segera duduk di meja makan. Ki Hyo yang membaca koran segera berdiri dan membungkukkan badan.

Luhan melihat banyaknya hidangan khas Korea pagi ini. Sup ikan, sup rumput laut, kimchi, jjapchae, dan banyak lagi. "Silahkan, Yang Mulia!" Ki Hyo mempersilahkan Luhan untuk makan lebih dahulu. Luhan mencicipi kuah sup ikan yang terlihat benar-benar menggoda. Luhan dibuat takjub dengan rasa makanan itu.

Namun, perutnya memaksa untuk mengeluarkan isi soup itu lagi. Luhan segera kembali ke kamarnya dan memuntahkan isi perutnya. Tenggorokannya sakit. Ia mual sekali. Pandangannya sedikit kacau karena mual yang tak berhenti.

"Yang Mulia, anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Ki Hyo. Luhan mengangguk. Beberapa pelayan langsung membawakan Luhan obat-obatan dan air hangat. Luhan menggeleng menolak memakan obat. "Aku tidak bisa memakan obat sembarangan. Maaf."

Ki Hyo memaklumi alasan Luhan karena ia sudah tau apa yang terjadi sebelum Luhan menikah dengan Sehun. "Baiklah, Yang Mulia. Aku akan memerintahkan semua pelayan untuk membuang soup ikan itu," Luhan menggeleng. "Jangan. Aku yang sedang tidak enak badan. Soup itu benar-benar nikmat. Jangan dibuang. Lebih baik kau memberikannya pada yang lain."

Ki Hyo mengangguk dan menjalankan sesuai perintah Luhan. Ketika Ki Hyo harus pergi demi urusan bisnis, Luhan segera menemui seorang pelayan. "Tolong, pergi ke apotik dan belikan aku test pack. Jangan sampai Tuan Lee tahu. Mengerti?"

Pelayan itu mengangguk dan segera pergi. Luhan menunggu dengan cemas. Apakah ia sedang membawa anak Putra Mahkota? Apa ia sedang mengandung? Jangan sampai jika itu benar, ia malah mengabaikan janinnya nanti.

 **. . .**

Jaejoong menggeleng melihat tak ada jejak Luhan di CCTV yang tersebar di Seoul. "Apa kau yakin dia masih di Seoul?" tanya Jaejoong. Shim Changmin—ketua badan intelijen Korea mengangguk. "Benar, Yang Mulia. Sinyal terakhir yang kami dapatkan berada di jalanan sekitar Cheonggyecheon. Sepertinya Yang Mulia Putri Mahkota memotong kartunya atau membuat dirinya hilang kontak dengan orang lain."

Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya. Masalah semakin runyam dan Sehun tidak bisa dihubungi. Sial! Apa dia harus menjemput Sehun sendiri ke London dan menyatukan pasangan muda ini?

"YANG MULIA! GAWAT!"

Sanggung Han memperlihakan layar android yang menampilkan halaman web sebuah media online yang mengumumkan sebuah konfrensi pers yang akan diadakan oleh pihak kerajaan untuk mengungkapkan sesuatu. Berita ini baru dibuat lima menit lalu dan waktu menuju konfrensi pers tinggal tiga jam lagi.

"Putus semua saluran televisi dan media online. Kirimkan surat peringatan kepada semua media di Korea!"

"Anda tidak bisa, Ratu!"

Yunho muncul dengan baju memanahnya. Jaejoong membungkukkan badan dan melihat apa tindakan Yunho selanjutnya. "Biarkan rakyat mendengar apa yang akan disampaikan oleh pihak kerajaan," kata Yunho.

"Yang Mulia. Acara ini bahkan belum mendapat perse—"

"Aku mengijinkan itu. Suratnya tiba kemarin malam. Aku baru saja menandatangani surat persetujuannya,"

"Yang Mulia!"

"Sebaiknya, Yang Mulia Ratu beristirahat saja. Sanggung Han, bawa Ratu ke kamarnya," perintah Yunho dengan menatap mata doe Jaejoong yang tampak benar-benar kecewa. "Baik, Yang Mulia."

 **. . .**

Luhan memegang tiga test pack yang memunculkan dua garis. Tangannya bergetar dan ia segera membekap mulutnya. Luhan memegang ketiga test pack itu dengan erat. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Anak ini adalah anggota keluarga kerajaan. Bagaimana jika keluarga kerajaan membawa anak ini ketika lahir nanti dan membiarkan anak ini tumbuh bersama calon Putri Mahkota baru?

Tidak, tidak!

Luhan akan merahasiakan ini dari pihak kerajaan. Luhan menyembunyikan test pack itu ke dalam kopernya yang paling dalam dan keluar dari kamar ketika seseorang mengetuk pintunya. "Sudah saatnya, Yang Mulia."

Luhan mengikuti pria yang menjadi kepercayaan Ki Hyo saat membawanya keluar dari istana. Mereka tiba di belakang panggung dan Ki Hyo berada di sana. "Yang Mulia. Hamba ingin bertanya. Apa anda yakin? Ini adalah keputusan yang dapat merubah hidup anda selamanya," tanya Ki Hyo.

Luhan tidak ragu. "Aku yakin. Aku tidak akan mundur, Tuan Lee," jawab Luhan dan ia langsung menuju panggung. Semua kamera mengarah kepadanya. Kilatan dan suara blitz membuat Luhan menyunggingkan senyumannya.

Ketik melihat arahan agar segera menuju podium, Luhan menyelesaikan sesi fotonya dan segera membuka acara. "Selamat sore, kepada seluruh masyarakat Korea Selatan yang saya cintai. Hari ini, saya ingin menyampaikan sebuah pengumuman penting yang harus diketahui oleh semua orang,"

"Dua hari yang lalu saya telah memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan Putra Mahkota. Secara tidak langsung, saya telah bercerai dengan Putra Mahkota Oh Sehun,"

Bisik-bisik dan raut keterkejutan muncul di dalam ruangan. "Tidak ada unsur kekerasan dalam alasan kenapa saya menceraikan Putra Mahkota. Dan bukannya saya tidak menghargai pernikahan yang sakral. Tetapi, saya tau banyak ketidak puasan selama saya menjadi istri dari Putra Mahkota. Dan seharusnya seorang Putri Mahkota harus mendampingi suaminya dan melayani rakyatnya dengan baik. Saya tau, saya bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk Putra Mahkota, karena itu saya memutuskan untuk mundur dari posisi ini dan melepaskan ikatan pernikahan kami,"

Luhan menahan tangisannya ketika mengingat Sehun yang tak kunjung muncul untuk menghentikannya. 'Kau dimana? Kenapa tak kunjung menghentikanku?'

"Maka dari itu, saya, Xi Luhan mengembalikan posisi dan gelar Putri Mahkota kembali kepada pihak kerajaan. Semoga keluarga kerajaan dapat mencari Putri Mahkota yang sesungguhnya dan menjadi calon ibu negara yang baik nantinya."

Luhan segera meninggalkan podium dan berdiri di tengah-tengah panggung. Ia membungkukkan badan dan segera menghilang di balik layar, mengabaikan semua teriakan pemburu berita untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan mereka.

 **. . .**

Semua media memberitakan pengumuman mencengangkan itu. Tak ada yang meninggalkan berita sebesar itu di halaman belakang koran. Yunho memasukkan koran kembali ke baki yang disediakan sanggung Kim.

"Sejauh mana perkembangannya?"

"Sudah 80%, Yang Mulia. Kami akan mengeluarkan pengumuman besok pagi di situs kerajaan,"

Yunho mengangguk mengerti dan sanggung Kim segera pergi. Yunho mendapatkan telepon pribadi. 'Sehun'. Yunho mengangkat panggilan itu dan segera berbicara. "Halo?"

"Abeoji! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Luhan menuntut cerai?"

 **. . .**

Chanyeol membekap mulutnya ketika melihat banyaknya berita tentang pernyataan Luhan yang mundur dan menuntut cerai dari Sehun di ponselnya. "Astaga!" pekik Baekhyun ketika ia membahas hal yang sama. "Apa ini asli? Tanpa dibuat-buat?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggeleng tak tau. Langsung saja ia membuka Youtube dan memutar kembali acara itu.

Tak ada teks, apa lagi keraguan. Luhan mantap mengucapkan seluruh kalimatnya. "Ini asli. Luhan tidak ragu. Ini persis dengan Luhan yang berdiri di depan kelas dan presentasi seorang diri. Dia benar-benar menguasai keadaan untuk tidak menangis atau kelihatan ragu."

Sehun merebut ponsel chanyeol dan mengulang kembali video itu. Awalnya Sehun iseng untuk mengerjai Chanyeol. Tapi, ketika melihat video itu. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat dan ketakutan. "Se-Sehun! Kau jangan percaya jika itu as—"

Sehun segera meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ia membawa ponsel Chanyeol dan mencari Tuan Hong. Ketika ia bertemu Tuan Hong, "Dimana ponselku?" tanya Sehun. Tuan Hong tampak ragu memberikannya pada Sehun. "Dimana, Tuan Hong? DIMANA?!"

Bentakan itu akhirnya membuat Tuan Hong mengalah dan memberikan ponsel Sehun. Sehun segera menghubungi Luhan. Tapi, ia tak bisa menjangkau Luhan. "Jika anda menghubungi Putri Mahkota, dia sudah menghancurkan kartunya, Yang Mulia. Anda tidak bisa menghubunginya," kata Tuan Hong yang mencoba menghentikan Sehun.

Sehun kemudian menghubungi Yunho dengan nafas memburu. Kenapa ia seperti boneka yang dipajang ketika sesuatu sebesar dan segawat ini terjadi tanpa ia ketahui? "Abeoji! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Luhan menuntut cerai?"

Sehun diam mencoba menunggu Yunho menjawab. "Kau tak perlu tau. Cukup lanjutkan belajarmu di Inggris. Abeoji akan mengurus semuanya," jawab Yunho dengan nada dingin. Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku akan pulang. Abeoji, jangan lakukan apapun. Biar aku yang kemb—"

"BERHENTI BERTINDAK BODOH, OH SEHUN!"

Sehun terdiam. Baru kali ini Yunho membentaknya sekeras itu. "Kau hanya perlu memikirkan pendidikanmu dan kembali untuk mengurus negara. Untuk urusan pendamping, kami sudah akan membuka pendaftaran seleksi sekali lagi."

Sehun mematikan sambungan telepon dan menatap Tuan Hong dengan marah. "Aku akan pulang sekarang juga. Segera siapkan segalanya," perintahnya. Tuan Hong menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa, Yang Mulia," tolak Tuan Hong.

Sehun menarik kerah Tuan Hong dengan keras dan menghempaskannya ke dinding. "Aku bisa bertindak lebih jauh jika kau tidak melakukan perintahku. Ingat! Aku ini Putra Mahkota. AKU JUGA SEORANG RAJA!"

Sehun melepaskan Tuan Hong dan segera menuju kamarnya. Tuan Hong mengelus lehernya. Tubuhnya yang sudah tua masih sanggup menahan serangan Sehun seperti tadi. Jika ia menerima perintah dari Yunho untuk menahan Sehun di London, maka ia akan melakukannya. Rajanya adalah nomor satu. Itu bukti loyalitasnya pada negara.

 **. . .**

Ki Hyo menemui Luhan yang terbaring di kamarnya dengan wajah amat pucat. "Yang Mulia. Apa anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Ki Hyo. Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan. "Aku hanya butuh penerbangan menuju Paris secepatnya," jawab Luhan. Sambil mengelus-ngelus tangannya.

Ki Hyo mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Paris?" Luhan mengangguk. "Aku ingin kabur. Aku sudah lelah berada di Korea," jelasnya. Luhan tampak putus asa dan mencoba untuk menahan rasa bosannya sedalam-dalamnya. Ki Hyo awalnya diam, tapi akhirnya mengangguk. "Aku akan menyiapkannya," kata Ki Hyo.

Ki Hyo segera meninggalkan Luhan. "Tuan Lee!" panggil Luhan. "Aku sangat menghargai apa yang kau lakukan ini. Aku berharap bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk membalas semua perlakuan baikmu padaku. Tapi, aku sadar aku tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun lagi."

Ki Hyo tersenyum, "Terima kasih atas perhatian anda, Yang Mulia Putri."

 **. . .**

Yunho merenung di ruang kerjanya hingga suara telepon berdering dan membuat konsentrasinya pecah. "Halo?"

"Halo? Yang Mulia. Lama tak mendengar suaramu. Aku harap kau tidak menyesali keadaan," sapa seseorang di ujung sambungan. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Yunho dengan menggeram. Ia memegang fountain pennya dengan kesal.

"Aku hanya ingin kau membersihkan namaku. Beserta keponakanku,"

"Sialan kau Jung Taechan," umat Yunho. "Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan," ancam Yunho.

Taechan tertawa keras. "Aku tau kemana Putri Ma—Ah, mantan Putri Mahkota akan kabur kemana. Aku bisa saja menyabotase perjalanannya menuju tempat keinginannya. Apa kau ingin dia mati di tangan ku?"

Yunho menggebrak meja. "Kau licik! Beraninya kau mengancam keluarga kerajaan. Aku pastikan ka—"

"Ku pastikan kau akan menerima hukuman yang berat. Ya, ya, ya. Aku tau kau akan mengatakan itu. Tapi, ingat. Sekarang, keselamatan Luhan ada di tanganku. Apa kau ingin menyia-nyiakan nyawa tiga generasi keluarga Luhan? Aku yakin, semua orang di Korea akan balik memusuhimu jika mereka tau itu."

TIT TIT TIT

Yunho membanting teleponnya dan berteriak keras. Ia menggeser semua barang yang ada di atas mejanya hingga pecah dan berantakan. Wajahnya memerah. Sialan!

 **. . .**

Sehun memegang paspornya dan bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan menunggu pintu menuju pesawat dibukakan. Ketika pintu menuju pesawat dibukakan, Sehun segera menyerahkan boarding passnya dan berlari menuju pesawat.

Tak lama, pesawat sudah terisi penuh. "Kami harus mengecheck keberadaan Putra Mahkota kami. permisi,"

Sehun mendengar Tuan Hong berada di belakang dan mencari-carinya. Sehun berpura-pura menjatuhkan ponselnya dan lolos dari Tuan Hong. "Tuan! Ada seseorang berwarga kewarganegaraan Korea Selatan menukar jam terbangnya menjadi sekitar 5 jam lagi barusan,"

"Benarkah?"

Sehun memastikan Tuan Hong pergi keluar pesawat. Ia melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, memastikan dirinya aman sendirian dalam penerbangan yang akan memakan waktu lama ini. Pintu pesawat di tutup. Lampu tanda sabuk harus dikenakan hidup.

"Penerbangan akan menuju Seoul, Korea Selatan. Selamat menikmati perjalanan anda."

 **. . .**

Luhan memuntahkan cairan bening dari pagi hingga siang. Perutnya terasa amat kosong, nafasnya sesak dan pandangannya mengabur. Di sore hari yang sedikit mendung, Luhan menatap halaman belakang rumah Ki Hyo. Ada apa ini?

Luhan mendengar Tuan Lee tiba dengan seorang wanita tinggi dan berpakaian formal. "Yang Mulia, hamba membawakan seorang wanita yang akan menjadi guide anda selama seminggu pertama di Paris. Apa anda keberatan?" tanya Ki Hyo.

Luhan menggeleng. Ia mencium teh herbalnya dan menahan mualnya kembali.

"Anda baik-baik saja?"

Luhan mengangguk lemah. "Kapan aku akan berangkat?"

Ki Hyo menyerahkan map bening milik Hyerim kepada Luhan. "Besok, Yang Mulia. Keberangkatan pertama. Ini adalah rincian keberangkatan anda Yang Mulia. Bagaimana?" Luhan menolak map itu. "Aku mempercayakan semuanya padamu. Aku yakin kau akan melakukan yang terbaik, Tuan Lee,"

Ki Hyo diam. "Baiklah, Yang Mulia. Hamba akan menyuruh Hyerim untuk membereskan semuanya," kata Ki Hyo. Luhan mengangguk dan menunggu Ki Hyo untuk pergi dari hadapannya, ia segera mengelus perut ratanya dan tersenyum sedih. "Maaf Ibu harus memisahkanmu dari Ayahmu, sayang."

 **. . .**

Sebuah taksi berhenti di depan gerbang istana yang dijaga ketat oleh penjaga. Taksi tersebut segera diusir, tapi semua penjaga segera memberi hormat ketika Sehun keluar dan segera masuk ke dalam lingkungan istana dan menuju area paviliun.

Sehun berlari menuju paviliunnya dan melihat pintu paviliun yang digembok dari luar. "Sudah ku duga kau akan kembali secepat ini. Karena itu aku menguncinya," kata Yunho di belakang Sehun. "Aku mohon, bukakan pintu ini. Aku ingin segera mencari Luhan,"

Yunho melempar kunci ke wajah Sehun. "Terserah pada dirimu, Sehun. Lebih baik kau istirahat dan muncul di depannya esok pagi sebelum dia pergi dari Korea," usul Yunho.

"Tidak, aku akan mencarinya dari malam ini. Aku yakin dia kembali ke apar—"

"Tidak akan ada di apartement orang tuanya. Tidak dengan perjalanan ke China, ataupun hotel dan homestay. Dia hilang, dan rencananya sangat rapi. Kau tidak akan melacaknya lagi."

Yunho berbalik badan bersama pelayan-pelayannya segera menjauhi Sehun. Sehun segera membuka kunci paviliun dan membuka pintu lebar-lebar. Paviliun sepi dan dedaunan kering menutupi rumput yang tumbuh teratur dan mengotori kolam yang jernih. Sehun menghidupkan semua lampu dan segera menuju kamar mereka.

Kamar itu sepi dan benar-benar bersih dari semua barang yang berhubungan dengan Luhan. Bahkan, aroma parfum Luhan saja tidak ada yang tertinggal. Semua ruangan beraroma jeruk segar. Beberapa bunga penghias ruangan mati karena sudah lama tidak diganti.

Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menatap beberapa foto Luhan yang ia miliki. Sehun tersenyum melihat foto Luhan yang sedang tertidur di sampingnya ketika Sehun harus pergi di pagi hari. Luhan yang tertidur lelap layaknya malaikat yang terjatuh ke kasur seorang lelaki.

Sehun menitikkan air matanya karena merindukan wanita yang ia cintai. "Kemana kau, sayangku? Aku merindukanmu!"

Sehun menangis dan meraung sedih mengingat bagaimana Luhan berusaha untuk menahan dirinya sebelum pergi ke Inggris beberapa hari lalu. Kenapa ia tidak menyadari wajah kesepian dan wajah lelah itu? Sehun telah membuat Luhan hidup sendirian lagi. Ia mengecewakan kedua orang tua Luhan yang telah pergi terlebih dahulu. Ia merasa tidak becus sebagai seorang suami. Ia lupa untuk menghubungi Luhan di Inggris. Ia terlalu sibuk.

Sehun menyesal sekali. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Luhannya saat ini.

Dan tampaknya doa Sehun terkabul. Nomor tidak dikenal mengirimkannya pesan singkat yang membuat secercah harapan muncul.

'Ruang VVIP Haesung Restaurant. Malaikat bermata rusamu menunggu,'

Sehun tanpa mengganti pakaiannya segera mengambil kunci mobil dan menuju alamat yang dimaksud. Dengan tergesa-gesa, ia membelah jalanan Seoul di malam hari demi menemukan istrinya yang menghilang.

Ia bertanya kepada seorang pelayan, dimana letak ruangan yang dimaksud. Segera, pelayan itu memberitahukan arah ruangan VVIP dan membukakan pintu. Sehun tidak salah lihat. Seorang wanita dengan dress putih, rambut yang digelung, dan make up tipis di wajahnya yang cantik dan bersinar.

"Selamat datang, Yang Mulia,"

Gadis itu berdiri dan membungkukkan salam dalam-dalam kepada Sehun.

 **. . .**

Jaejoong belum puas dengan menampar suaminya yang bodoh dan bertindak sendirian dalam menghadapi masalah yang melibatkan orang tak berdosa seperti Luhan. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya setelah mendengar semua penjelasan dari Yunho. Ia melepaskan kerah piyama Yunho yang ia pegang seerat-eratnya tadi.

"Aku benar-benar marah padamu, Yun. Kau tau keputusan bodohmu itu melukai anak dan menantu kita sendiri. Kau tau itu kan?"

Yunho menatap istrinya yang terduduk di lantai, menangis sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan punggu tangan. Berharap suara tangisnya tak akan terdengar keluar. "Aku tak mengerti, kenapa dengan ancaman seperti itu kau takut? Untuk apa hadirnya diriku dan Yifan yang bisa membantumu menyelesaikan ini? Kau menganggap apa kami, Yun?"

Yunho terdiam di tempat dan tak bergerak. Jaejoong berdiri dan menatap mata Yunho dengan mata doenya yang berkaca-kaca. "Aku tidak tau ternyata suamiku yang dipuja orang diluar sana adalah seorang pengecut yang tak tau bagaimana arti seorang istri dan anaknya yang dapat membantu. Aku benar-benar kecewa, Yunho."

Jaejoong mengambil jaketnya dan memasang masker dan juga snapback miliknya. Ia juga menyembunyikan rambutnya di dalam snapbacknya. Jaejoong membuka laci nakas. Namun, tangan besar Yunho menahan Jaejoong.

"Lepaskan aku, Yunho!"

Jaejoong menghempaskan tangan Yunho.

"KAU TIDAK TAU APA-APA JAEJOONG! KAU TIDAK TAU APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN INI MEMBUATKU SEMAKIN TERBEBANI!"

Jaejoong melebarkan matanya karena terkejut. "Apa? J-J-Jadi, kau me-menganggapku membuatmu terbebani? Begitukah?"

Yunho memegang lengan Jaejoong dengan wajah bersalah. "Ma-Maafkan aku, Jae. A-Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu,"

"Kau bermasuk untuk mengatakan bahwa aku hanya beban bagimu. Aku tidak tau ternyata Yunho. Suami yang paling kucinta, dipuja semua orang di Korea hanyalah seorang pengecut. Sialan kau Yunho!"

Jaejoong berlalu pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang masih terdiam. Yunho berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dan membanting semua benda yang ada di nakas.

. . .

Luhan menuangkan teh di cangkir untuk Sehun yang duduk di depannya. Sehun menahan tangan Luhan dan menatap mata rusa yang bersinar itu dengan tatapan penuh rindu dan penuh rasa bersalah. "Yang Mulia. Saat ini kita sudah tidak memiliki ikatan apa-apa. Anda tidak boleh menyentuh saya sembarangan," ingat Luhan.

Sehun tetap menatap Luhan dalam. "Aku merindukanmu, Putri Mahkotaku. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu!"

Luhan melepaskan tangan Sehun dari lengannya. Ia menggeleng. "Anda tidak boleh mengatakan hal itu kepada orang biasa seperti saya, Yang Mulia. Yang Mulia hanya boleh mengatakan itu pada kerabat anda saja, Yang Mulia,"

Sehun menggeleng. "Luhan. Aku mohon, jangan seperti itu. aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu,"

Luhan diam. Ia memejamkan matanya. "Anda bisa mengatakannya, Yang Mulia,"

"Aku benar-benar menyadari semua kesalahanku karena telah mengabaikan selama ini. Aku meninggalkanmu, sendirian menghadapi segalanya. Aku selalu terlambat untuk berada di sisimu. Aku mengabaikanmu bahkan sebelum aku pergi ke Inggris. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku menyesal sekali, Luhan! Aku mohon, maafkan aku!"

Luhan hanya menatap pria yang ia cintai di depannya dengan tenang. Hatinya bergemuruh karena pengakuan Sehun begitu terlambat.

"Aku ingin, mengulang semua momen yang kita lewatkan dari awal lagi. aku ingin sekali lagi. kesempatan. Walaupun hanya satu hari. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku! Aku membutuhkanmu. Keegoisanku mengambil alih segala perhatian yang seharusnya aku berikan untukmu. Ak—"

"Kau hanya mengatakan sesuatu yang sia-sia, Sehun,"

Sehun diam. Ia menghentikan tangisnya.

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu jauh selama ini. AKu tau kau selalu berada di hatiku. Tapi, kau sudah sangat menyakiti hatiku. Dan aku selalu mengabaikannya. Kau sibuk. Meninggalkanku sendirian. Kini, kita sudah berpisah. Kau meminta kesempatan itu lagi? Kemana kau selama ini, Sehun? Di tengah semua ancaman yang ku terima. Kau mengabaikanku. Itu kenyataannya!"

"Jangan katakan karena posisimu sebagai Putra Mahkota yang membuatmu mengabaikanku. Aku tidak butuh dirimu yang seorang Putra Mahkota di negeri ini. Aku hanya butuh kau, pria yang kucintai. Pria yang selalu ada ketika susah, dan tempatku berbagi kebahagian ruamh tangga kita. sekarang semua tinggal cerita. Aku sudah tidak bisa melanjutkannya,"

"Jadi, secara tidak langsung,"

"AKU MENCERAIKANMU, YANG MULIA PUTRA MAHKOTA, SEHUN."

 **. . .**

Luhan menatap pemandangan di luar mobil. Malam ini adalah malam terakhirnya di Seoul. Apakah ia hanya akan melewatinya seperti ini? Sendirian? Bersama calon anaknya dengan Sehun?

Ia butuh seseorang untuk meluapkan segalanya. Ia butuh seseorang yang mengerti dirinya.

"Antar aku ke istana."

. . .

Sehun menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah bar dan segera masuk ke dalam bar. Aroma alkohol, cahaya yang menyorot ke segala arah, suara yang amat kuat dan desakan sana sini membuat pikirannya semakin kalut.

"Tequilla."

 **. . .**

Jaejoong baru saja akan keluar dari istana ketika dirinya melihat seorang gadis dengan dress putih melewati halaman istana sendirian. Gadis itu meletakkan tasnya dan berdiri di tengah-tengah halaman.

Ia menatap ke arah dimana raja-raja Joseon dulu bertemu dengan menteri-menterinya. Dengan menumpukan kedua tangannya, ia memberikan salamnya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ia berdiri kembali.

Gadis itu mengambil tasnya dan meninggalkan istana sambil sesekali melihat ke belakang. Jaejoong baru bisa melihat wajah itu ketika sinar bulan menimpa wajah gadis itu dengan sempurna. Itu Luhan!

"LUHAN!" panggil Jaejoong.

Luhan melihat ke arah Jaejoong yang mencoba mengejarnya. Luhan pun ikut berlari menjauhi Jaejoong. Ia segera masuk ke dalam mobil. "Kita pergi!"

"LUHAN!" pekik Jaejoong.

. . .

Sehun masuk ke dalam mobilnya dengan aroma alkohol menyengat menguar dari tubuhnya. Ia menyalakan mobilnya dan membawanya dalam keadaan mabuk. Sehun mengendarainya perlahan sebelum mendekati sungai Han.

"Aku benar-benar kesal," gumamnya.

Sehun menaikkan kecepatan mobil yang ia bawa. "AKU MEMBENCI DUNIA INI! AKU BENCIIIII!"

BYUAR!

. . .

Luhan melakukan scanning tubuh dan masuk ke ruang tunggu bersama Hyemi.

'BREAKING NEWS. Keadaan Putra Mahkota Oh Sehun sangat kritis karena terlalu banyak menelan air sungai Han'

DEG!

'Yang Mulia Raja dan Ratu belum menunjukkan keberadaan mereka di rumah sakit milik kerajaan. Kemungkinan besar penyebab kecelakaan ini adalah pertemuan Putra Mahkota dengan Putri Mahkota sebelu Putra Mahkota mengonsumsi alkohol denga kadar tinggi'

Luhan memegang erat paspornya. Perutnya terasa sakit. Ia terduduk di lantai sehingga membuat banyak orang melihatnya. "Yang Mulia," bisik Hyemi.

'Kepada penumpang penerbangan menuju Paris diharapkan menuju pesawat melalui gate 3A'

' **Apakah aku harus pergi? Meninggalkan pria itu sendirian? Meninggalkannya?'**

"Yang Mulia, jika anda memang tidak kuat, anda bisa menunda penerbangannya hingga kondisi anda stabil," ucap Hyemi yang mencoba menguatkan Luhan. Ia takut jika di perjalanan nanti Luhan sakit. Ini adalah keadaan yang sangat serius.

Luhan menggeleng. Ia memegang lututnya untuk bangkit. "Tidak, kita harus berangkat saat ini juga."

 **. . .**

 **SELAMAT TINGGAL CINTAKU!**

 **. . .**

 **TBC**

 **HIATUS DULU YA!**

 **. . .**

 **Author note!**

 **Halo semuanya! Akhirnya ff ini di-update lagi, dan sangat mengecewakan. Ya kan?**

 **Sekarang Aoi sudah di bulan yang sudah sangat sibuk sebagai siswa kelas 12 SMA. Sibuknya bikin sakit kepala sendiri. Duh, kenapa malah curhat ya?**

 **Aoi ngerasa kalau Aoi tidak sanggup untuk update cepat-cepat. Aoi benar-benar minta maaf lagi dan lagi karena Aoi harus mengenyampingkan kalian, readers deul!**

 **Aoi janji ketika jadwal tidak terlalu padat, Aoi akan mencoba update!**

 **Yang mau tanya-tanya sama Aoi silahkan DM instagram Aoi di at fujoaoi**

 **Untuk LINE, Aoi gak bisa nyebarin ke semuanya karena itu privasi Aoi. Hanya kakak-kakak mesyum di grup author HunHan yang mengenal Aoi di LINE.**

 **Jadi, Aoi sekali lagi dan lagi minta maaf dan berterima kasih kepada readers deul karena telah menunggu. Aoi janji, next update itu So, You're Not Gay!**

 **BYE BYE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**FIRST!**

 **Happy New Year for all readers. Thank you udah mau menunggu FF ini dalam waktu yang lama. Udah setahun FF ini dipublish dan masih belum kelar (nangis di pojokan).**

 **Wishlist kalian, semoga dikabulkan semua sama Tuhan. Karena Tuhan itu menyayangi kita tapi memberikan keinginan kita dengan cara yang bahkan kita gak tau bakalan bisa sepertiitu (ini ceramah, mbak?)**

 **SECOND!**

 **Maafkeun jika chapter ini kurang memuaskan, pendek, banyak typo, gak nyambung.**

 **THIRD!**

 **Next update diusahakan sebelum bulan Februari.**

 **Karena udah mulai sibuk sama SNMPTN 2017.**

 **FOURTH!**

 **Silahkan baca.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BOLEH TABOK AOI ATAU MAU KEPOIN AOI DI LINE!**

 **ADD LINE AOI!**

 **ID : apherias**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dumped Princess**

 **GS! EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE**

 **MONARCHY CONSTITUTIONAL! AU**

 **HUNHAN AS MAIN COUPLE**

 **. . .**

 **Luhan diusir dari rumahnya ketika pemilihan Putri Mahkota Korea Selatan akan dilaksanakan. Pilihan yang diberikan Xi Hangeng—ayahnya hanyalah masuk ke istana atau keluar dari rumah selamanya. Luhan yang bingung tak tau harus bagaimana. "UJIAN TAHAP PERTAMA DIMULAI!" TENGGG! Suara gong kerajaan berbunyi! Putra Mahkota yang duduk disinggasana yang tertutup tirai hanya menatap semua calon Putrinya.**

 **. . .**

 **Oh Sehun as Crown Prince Oh Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan as Crown-Princess-to-be Xi Luhan**

 **Wu (Oh) Yifan as Crown Prince's Brother**

 **Oh Yunho as South Korea King**

 **Kim Jaejoong as South Korea Queen**

 **Tan (Xi) Hangeng and Kim Heechul as Luhan's parents**

 **. . .**

 **FujoAoi present…**

Luhan memegang erat paspornya. Perutnya terasa sakit. Ia terduduk di lantai sehingga membuat banyak orang melihatnya. "Yang Mulia," bisik Hyemi.

'Kepada penumpang penerbangan menuju Paris diharapkan menuju pesawat melalui gate 3A'

' **Apakah aku harus pergi? Meninggalkan pria itu sendirian? Meninggalkannya?'**

"Yang Mulia, jika anda memang tidak kuat, anda bisa menunda penerbangannya hingga kondisi anda stabil," ucap Hyemi yang mencoba menguatkan Luhan. Ia takut jika di perjalanan nanti Luhan sakit. Ini adalah keadaan yang sangat serius.

Luhan menggeleng. Ia memegang lututnya untuk bangkit. "Tidak, kita harus berangkat saat ini juga."

. . .

 **AREN'T THERE ME IN YOUR MIND?**

 **. . .**

Seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang dan berkacamata bulat melewati beberapa perawat yang lalu lalang sambil membawa medical record di tangan mereka. Aroma obat-obatan, tawa, dan tangis. Semuanya bercampur di dalam satu gedung bernama rumah sakit.

Wanita ini kemudian berdiri di depan sebuah pintu bertuliskan VVIP dengan pintu putih dan dari pintu saja diketahui banyak orang yang akan berjaga. Ia memasang topinya dan membuka pintu perlahan.

Kosong.

Ia terkejut. Bagaimana bisa kosong? Kenapa terlalu longgar? Tidak mungkin.

Tapi, ia sadar bahwa ini adalah kesempatan.

Dengan sedikit berlari, ia segera menuju ruangan yang ia yakini. Setelah menutup pintu dengan perlahan. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah kasur. Air purifier berbunyi. Hanya itu yang mengisi keheningan yang tercipta dan menemani dua insan berbeda gender di dalam ruangan itu.

"Sehun…"

 **. . .**

Yunho dan Jaejoong menunggui Sehun yang masih bernafas dengan bantuan selang oksigen. Jaejoong mengeratkan sweater abu-abunya. Mengerikan sekali mengingat bagaimana badan Sehun basah kuyub, pucat dan seakan dia tak akan bangun lagi selamanya. Jaejoong mengelus punggung tangan Sehun yang ditembus oleh jarum suntik dan ia pun tersenyum kecut pada Sehun yang tak berdaya.

"Sehun-ah… Sekarang Zifan sudah tidak perlu bangun di malam hari lagi. Dia sudah tidur seperti kita. kau pasti ingin bertemu dengannya kan? Bahkan seingat ibu kau belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Entahlah, ibu sudah lupa," ucap Jaejoong, senyumannya menjadi semakin sulit untuk dipertahankan dan kembali terisak.

Yunho hanya duduk memperhatikan Jaejoong di pojok ruangan. Jaejoong melarangnya untuk menyentuh barang sehelai rambutnya sekalipun. Yunho menghela nafas melihat interaksi anaknya dan istrinya itu. Dengan frustasi, Yunho mengusap wajahnya lalu keluar dari kamar rawat dan duduk di kursi panjang yang tepat berada di depan pintu.

"Ayah," Yifan menghampiri ayahnya bersama dengan Zitao yang baru tiba. "Dia sudah tidak ada lagi."

 **. . .**

 **Waktu, seperti air**

 **Air yang menjebakku**

 **Mengalir tanpa ku ketahui**

 **Apa yang telah terjadi?**

 **Aku ingin kembali!**

 **Menghirup udara di permukaan**

 **Melihat kembali matahari di atas sana**

 **Aku akan kembali**

 **. . .**

DOK DOK DOK DOK DOK!

"Penunggak! HEI! KELUAR! KUBILANG KELUAR!"

Pintu berwarna coklat itu terbuka. Wanita paruh baya yang memaksa untuk membuka pintu itu kemudian tersenyum meremehkan melihat wanita di depannya. Keadaannya menyedihkan. "Hei, kau sudah berjanji akan membayar dalam tiga hari! Mana buktinya? Kau berbohong ya?"

Wanita yang sejak tadi pusing itu diam. Menundukkan kepalanya. Rambut ikal hitamnya dipotong sebahu dan cat gagang kacamata tebalnya nya bahkan telah mengelupas. "Kau tidak sanggup membayar 100.000 won perbulan? Kalau begitu, cari saja kontrakan lain. Kenapa harus menjadi bebanku sih? Kau merepotkan saja! Aku juga sudah memperbaiki air panas milikmu, seharusnya kau berterima kasih dan membayar semuanya dengan segera. Tidak menunggak seperti ini! WAH! Aku benar-benar kesal!"

Dia hanya diam dan mengangguk. "Maa—"

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak ingin kau beralasan lagi untuk kesejuta kalinya. pokoknya, jika kau tidak membayar di akhir minggu depan, aku bisa saja membiarkanmu tinggal. Tapi semua saluran gas, listrik, air, penghangat dan akses ke tangga akan aku tutup. Mengerti?"

Wanita itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali ke dalam kontrakannya.

Ia melihat seorang anak berseragam kuning dengan tas mungilnya memandangi dirinya dengan tatapan datar. "Ibu tidak harus menyekolahkanku di sekolah anak-anak bangsawan," katanya singkat. Wanita itu tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Anak ibu, HARUS bersekolah disana. Ibu akan melakukan segala cara untuk mewujudkannya. Jadi, anak ibu tidak boleh protes!"

Luhan.

Itu wanita dengan rambut acak-acakan dan berkacamata tebal yang terus membujuk anaknya agar tetap bersekolah di taman kanak-kanak kerajaan.

Kim Haowen.

Ia benci dengan ibunya. Benci sekali.

Bahkan ia membenci ibunya melebihi ia benci pada kacang yang banyak diberikan ibunya sebagai lauk makan malam.

Ia benci ibunya yang bekerja keras siang dan malam.

Ia benci ibunya yang berdandan menjadi sangat jelek padahal wajah dewi tersembunyi dibaliknya.

Ia benci ketika orang-orang meneriaki ibunya yang tidak bisa melihat dengan benar karena kacamata tebalnya.

Ia benci pada ayahnya yang bekerja membela negara dimana ia dilahirkan, Korea Selatan. Tapi, tidak pernah melihat atau bahkan menanyakan kabar mereka di kontrakan kumuh dan mahal ini.

Ia tidak pernah mengatakan pada ibunya jika ia membenci ayahnya, karena ia tau jika ibunya menyayangi ayahnya sama seperti ibunya menyayangi dan mencintai dirinya.

"Ibu, ayo berangkat, aku bisa terlambat," kata Haowen pada Luhan yang menyiapkan cucian piringnya. Luhan mengangguk dan mengelap tangannya. Luhan meraih kacamata tebalnya dan menggenggam tangan Haowen erat.

Luhan mendudukkan Haowen tepat di samping jendala bus. "Ibu…" panggil Haowen.

"Tidak jadi," kata Haowen akhirnya.

Luhan tersenyum melihat Haowen begitu mirip dengan seseorang. Tapi, Haowen lebih perhatian. Haowen memiliki sifat itu darinya. Haowen adalah kerluarganya yang masih terus dan akan selalu berada di sampingnya sampai akhir.

Luhan menurunkan Haowen dan mengantarnya tepat di depan gerbang sekolah. Haowen mengecup pipi Luhan sebelum berlari menuju pintu depan sekolah. Luhan menghela nafasnya dan ia harus segera pergi ke tempatnya bekerja, di sebuah supermarket yang tidak jauh terletak dari taman kanak-kanak ini.

 **. . .**

"ZIFAN!"

Teriakan seorang wanita muda yang sudah sangat kelelahan menggema di istana utama. Seorang tuan muda berlarian di koridor istana tanpa baju atas. Neneknya, Jaejoong akhirnya ikut campur dalam menangkap Zifan yang harus pergi sekolah. Yunho muncul dari ruangannya dengan setelan resminya.

"AH! KAKEK!" Zifan memeluk kaki Yunho dan bergelayut bersembunyi dari ibunya.

"Zifan. Kakek mau membeli es krim, mau ikut?" ajak Yunho. Tentu saja Zifan tanpa berpikir, langsung meminta digendong. Zitao meraih Zifan dan memakaikan baju sekolah Zifan sebelum menyerahkan Zifan kembali ke kakeknya.

"Ayo kita pergi!" Yunho membawa Zifan keluar dari istana utama dan meninggalkan Zitao yang dibantu Jaejoong untuk berberes. "Zifan sedang lincah-lincahnya saat ini. Sebaiknya kau menjaga kandunganmu, Zitao," nasihat Jaejoong melihat Zitao yang sangat pucat.

"Oh, bagaimana dengan pengaturan peletakan bunga di atas singgasana sana?" tanya Jaejoong pada Zitao. Zitao mengangguk mengerti, ia mengambil sebuah map berisi foto persiapan pemilihan Putri Mahkota lagi.

"95% rampung, Yang Mulia."

 **. . .**

Sehun masuk ke dalam paviliun setelah melakukan panahan bersama kakaknya, Oh Yifan, di lapangan panah istana.

Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan berbaring di atas ranjangnya yang luas. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali duduk di pinggiran ranjang dan melepas tali pengikat pakaian panahannya. Setelah semua pakaiannya terlepas, Sehun berjalan lesu menuju kamar mandi dan mengguyur badannya dengan air dingin.

Badannya menggigil, bibirnya pucat dan bergerak karena kedinginan. "Ah…" erangnya.

"AAAAAHHH!" pekiknya ketika semua penyesalan itu muncul ke dalam benaknya.

Sehun merasakan air matanya yang hangat menyatu dngan air dingin yang keluar dari shower. Pedihnya luka batin itu masih bisa ia rasakan. Sesak. Hatinya sesak. Apa dia bisa bertahan dengan semua kepedihan hidup ini?

Sehun menyudahi tangisannya dan keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa pakaian. Ia menarik selimut dan membalut tubuhnya dengan selimut putih tebal. Putra Mahkota itu menyeret selimutnya tepat ke depan jendela dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas lantai yang dingin.

Tuan Hong berdiri di depan pintu kamar Putra Mahkota sambil membawa sebuah tablet berisi urutan acara seleksi Putri Mahkota kedua. "Yang Mulia…" panggilnya.

Hening.

"Yang Mulia, hamba ingin melaporkan untuk kegiatan seleksi besok, Yang Mulia,"

Sheun mendengar panggilan Tuan Hong yang menunggunya di luar. Tapi, tak sedikitpun di hatinya terbersit keinginan untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

"Aku tidak ingin siapapun menggangguku saat ini. Keluar. Suruh semua dayang di luar pergi di wilayah paviliun ini. Termasuk kau, Tuan Hong. Pergi!"

"Dan, aku tidak akan pernah menghadiri satu acara pun dari rangkaian seleksi bodoh yang akan kalian lakukan. jika kalian tetap memaksaku untuk memiliki Putri Mahkota sekali lagi dan memaksaku untuk memiliki pewaris darinya. Maka aku siap untuk turun dari tahtaku dan pergi selamanya dari kerajaan ini."

Sehun menarik erat selimutnya setelah mengucapkan semuanya di dalam kamarnya.

Ia tidak pernah ingin Ratu harus memilik Putri Mahkota lagi.

Ia tidak ingin menyakiti orang lain lagi karena acara bodoh itu.

Ia tidak ingin menyakiti hati dari Putrinya yang hilang.

Ia tidak pernah ingin menambah luka bagi istrinya jika istrinya itu tau kalau ia harus membagi hatinya untuk wanita lain.

Karena cinta Oh Sehun tidak dapat dibagi lagi.

Cintanya hanya satu,

Hanya untuk seorang gadis manis bernama Oh Luhan.

 **. . .**

Haowen melepaskan tasnya dan masuk ke dalam kelas. Ia duduk di meja panjang paling belakang karena ia tidak mau bergaul dengan teman-temannya yang anak cucu dari menteri dan petinggi negara lainnya.

Hanya satu orang yang suka menjahilinya.

Pangeran Muda Zifan.

Zifan itu adalah anak yang jahil. Tapi dia tidak pernah melukai Haowen. Ia berteman dengan Haowen dengan caranya sendiri. Banyak siswa dan siswi yang juga dekat dengannya. Tapi, setiap Haowen sakit atau mengalami kesulitan, maka Zifanlah yang nomor satu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Hao-hao!"

Zifan muncul bersama paman pengawalnya yang membawakan tas dan juga jaketnya. "Kenapa?"

Zifan membuka satu tas kecil yang ada di tangannya dan memperlihatkan satu kotak es krim kemasan yang sangat banyak. "Wa… Kau akan menghabiskannya?" tanya Haowen yang kagum dengan banyaknya jumlah es krim yang ada. "Tidak semua. Kau tidak bertanya siapa yang membelikannya untukku?" tanya Zifan pada Haowen.

"Tentu saja ayahmu,"

"Kau salah. Ini dibelikan kakekku. Ini es krim yang dibelikan oleh Raja, Oh Yunho!"

Haowen secara tak sadar membuka mulutnya. "WAW!" Jiwa anak kecil memang tak ada yang bisa menebak. Dan anak kecil itu pun tak bisa berbohong mengenai sikapnya.

Zifan memberikan isyarat pada Haowen agar dia diam. "Aku akan memberikanmu satu!"

 **. . .**

Luhan berdiri di balik meja kasir sejak beberapa jam lalu. Kemudian segerombolan anak kuliahan masuk sambil tertawa-tawa. Luhan yakin mereka akan membuat mini market ini kacau.

"Hei, kasir. Tolong buatkan kami ramen 4 dengan tambahan keju di atasnya,"

'Anak-anak ini benar-benar!' pikir Luhan.

"Jadi, kau sudah menyelesaikan penadaftaran seleksi Putri Mahkota. Oh, tidak. Kawanku akan menjadi Ratu. Bagaimana ini? Aku harus punya tanda tanganmu duluan,"

Luhan diam. Jadi, seleksi Putri Mahkota akan dilaksanakan?

Luhan tersenyum miris. Jadi, jika dia mati. Sehun tetap akan memiliki Ratu baru.

"YA! Pelayan! Cepat buatkan kami ramen 4 bungkus!"

Luhan menjadi semakin sedih. Saat dirinya harus menghadapi berbagai cobaan, kenapa keluarga kerajaan seolah tak peduli dengannya? Bahkan tidak mencarinya sama sekali!

"YA! KAU TULI?!"

Anak kuliahan itu kemudian menghampiri Luhan dan melemparkan uang 50.000 won ke wajah Luhan.

"Kau tidak akan lulus seleksi pemilihan Putri Mahkota,"

"APA?!"

. . .

Haowen keluar dari kelasnya dan menyandang tas kecilnya di balik punggungnya. Seorang pria tinggi dengan kemeja biru muda dan celana hitam yang dipadukan dengan dasi hitam masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan melihat ke sekeliling.

"Zifan!"

"Paman Sehun!"

Haowen berbalik ketika melihat pria tadi. Pria itu begitu tampan. Tinggi. Berkharisma.

"Paman!" panggil Haowen sambil terus menatap pria itu.

Sehun, pria yang terpanggil itu menoleh melihat seorang anak sepantaran dengan Zifan sedang memanggilnya di belakang. Anak itu berwajah sama seperti dirinya di masa kecil.

"Paman, aku suka dengan gayamu!"

Haowen tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempolnya pada Sehun yang masih diam menatap Haowen. Sehun akhirnya tersenyum dan berjongkok di depan Haowen. "Kau tau siapa aku? Aku adalah Putra Mahkota negeri ini," kata Sehun.

Haowen semakin berbinar mendengarnya. "Wah, Paman semakin keren! Kalau begitu, aku ingin sekali menjadi keponakan paman seperti Zifan!"

Sehun terkekeh. "Tentu saja kau bisa jadi keponakanku, karena kau sepantaran dengan Zifan," kata Sehun sambil terus mencari perbedaan wajah mereka di wajah anak kecil yang penuh semangat itu. Sehun bersumpah jika itu sulit untuk menemukan perbedaannya.

"Dia lebih muda dibanding diriku, Paman!"

Zifan muncul dengan kotak es krimnya dan ponsel pintarnya di tangan kirinya. "Ibu menyuruh kita pulang. Ayah mencari paman untuk persiapan acara besok," Zifan menggenggam tangan Sehun sambil menatap Haowen tajam.

"Zifan, aku boleh berpegangan dengan pamanmu tidak?"

Zifan menggeleng. Dia sebenarnya hanya ingin mengejai Haowen yang tampaknya benar-benar terpesona dengan pamannya. "Ayolah!" bujuk Haowen.

Akhirnya Sehun tanpa menghiraukan Zifan menggendong Haowen di sebelah kanannya. "YA! Paman! Kau curang!"

Haowen mencibir kepada Zifan begitu dia berada di atas Sehun. Zifan akhirnya tersenyum melihat temannya bersenang-senang dengan dirinya. "Paman! Cepat turunkan! Ibu Haowen bisa terlambat bekerja jika kita terlalu lama menahan Haowen!"

Sehun menurunkan Haowen dari bahunya, dia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya ke Haowen. "Ayo, high five!"

Haowen tersenyum menampilkan semua gigi-giginya yang terawat ketika ia sukses melakukan high five dengan seseorang yang akan menjadi raja di negeri yang ia cintai. "Kalau begitu, aku pulang!"

Sehun menarik Zifan keluar dari gedung taman kanak-kanak itu. Sehun menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Kalau Paman mencari Haowen, dia sedang berjalan ke arah halte. Kita pasti ketemu lagi dengannya nanti di mobil karena Haowen dan ibunya selalu jalan kaki ke halte," jelas Zifan.

"Kalau begitu, ayo cepat naik ke mobil!"

Zifan melihat ke arah halte dan melihat Haowen bersama dengan seorang wanita berkacamata tebal dan berambut sebahu. "Itu Haowen dan Ibunya!"

Sehun menoleh.

Hatinya berdesir.

Ia jatuh cinta lagi.

Entah bagaimana caranya.

Jatuh cinta yang tak ia sangka.

Dengan seorang wanita beranak satu yang entah kenapa berpenampilan hampir sama dengan istrinya,

Oh Luhan.

 **. . .**

 **TBC**

 **. . .**

 **There's no author note found.**

 **Keukeukeukeukeu!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Dumped Princess**

 **CHAPTER 17**

 **GS! EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE**

 **MONARCHY CONSTITUTIONAL! AU**

 **HUNHAN AS MAIN COUPLE**

 **. . .**

 **Luhan diusir dari rumahnya ketika pemilihan Putri Mahkota Korea Selatan akan dilaksanakan. Pilihan yang diberikan Xi Hangeng—ayahnya hanyalah masuk ke istana atau keluar dari rumah selamanya. Luhan yang bingung tak tau harus bagaimana. "UJIAN TAHAP PERTAMA DIMULAI!" TENGGG! Suara gong kerajaan berbunyi! Putra Mahkota yang duduk disinggasana yang tertutup tirai hanya menatap semua calon Putrinya.**

 **. . .**

 **Oh Sehun as Crown Prince Oh Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan as Crown-Princess-to-be Xi Luhan**

 **Wu (Oh) Yifan as Crown Prince's Brother**

 **Oh Yunho as South Korea King**

 **Kim Jaejoong as South Korea Queen**

 **Tan (Xi) Hangeng and Kim Heechul as Luhan's parents**

 **. . .**

 **FujoAoi present…**

 **. . .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan mengelus perutnya yang sudah mulai membesar di bulan ke empat. Sudah tiga bulan, ia berpindah dari Paris, Madrid, dan akhirnya tiba di New York. Hyemi sudah meninggalkannya dan kembali ke Korea. Sambil menegak susu ibu hamil rasa vanilla yang menjadi favoritnya, Luhan melihat ke arah beberapa berkas untuk penerbangannya menuju Korea lusa besok.

Ia merindukan seseorang yang masih dan akan selalu mengisi relung hatinya yang sudah sering tergores karena perlakuan pria itu.

Dan ia tidak tega untuk memisahkan anak di kandungannya dengan ayahnya yang masih berada di Washington DC untuk melakukan terapi traumatik setelah kejadian yang hampir membuat dirinya mati karena terlalu menelan banyak air sungai.

Luhan meletakkan gelasnya di bak cuci dan kembali duduk di sofa berletter L dengan warna abu-abunya. Ia menengok ke arah jendela, hari cerah. Tapi, hatinya mendung.

Untuk menghilangkan kesedihannya, Luhan kembali membereskan beberapa barang bawaan yang sekiranya perlu untuk dia bawa sendirian tanpa bantuan orang lain. Karena sebenarnya, ia akan lari. Bukan kembali ke Korea atas bantuan Ki Hyo—petinggi negara Korea Selatan yang membawanya hingga ke New York saat ini.

Setelah mengunci kopernya, Luhan mengenakan coatnya dan pergi dari kondo mewah milik Ki Hyo untuk pergi ke sebuah butik dan membeli kacamata tebal, topi dan scarf yang tebal.

Setelah mengantongi semua, Luhan berjalan menuju ke sebuah salon dan mengambil sebuah album, berbagai model potongan rambut diperlihatkan. Mulai dari yang paling indah, hingga yang paling sederhana.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Luhan memilih satu diantara yang paling sederhana. Potongan rambut sebahu dengan rambut yang dicat kembali menjadi hitam legam.

 **. . .**

Jung Daeun keluar dari penjara setelah beberapa waktu yang ia lewati di dalam sel yang dingin.

Tentu saja, beberapa kali pihak kerajaan sempat menjegal usahanya untuk keluar dari penjara. Tapi, dengan otak licik pamannya, mereka berhasil mengancam kerajaan dengan menggunakan Putri Mahkota bodoh yang meninggalkan pria pujaan Jung Daeun.

Mereka mengancam akan mencelakai Putri Mahkota yang sudah lari ke luar negeri jika mereka tidak mau mengeluarkan Daeun dari penjara. Dan, mereka juga mengancam akan membunuh Putri Mahkota dalam perjalanan pulang ke istana jika kerajaan memanggil kembali Putri Mahkota dan membatalkan rencana seleksi pemilihan Putri Mahkota kedua.

Jung Daeun akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan hati dari Oh Sehun, Putra Mahkota Korea Selatan.

Dan Jung Daeun selalu siap untuk 'menghangatkan' ranjang pria itu dengan tubuhnya.

. . .

Luhan tiba di Korea lagi.

Ia menarik kopernya dan segera menuju sebuah apartemen kumuh yang sudah ia pesan untuk ia tinggali.

Luhan harus membayar mahal agar identitasnya tidak terbongkar.

Mulai hari ini dia adalah Kim Kyeolhan.

Seorang _single mother_ yang siap untuk menjadi ibu dari seorang calon Putra Mahkota nantinya.

. . .

Daeun melepas kacamata bulatnya.

Ia berjalan terus menuju pria yang ia dambakan.

Kulit putih susu itu semakin pucat.

Ia menangis melihat apa yang ada di depan matanya.

Seharusnya tidak begini.

Seharusnya pria ini ada bersamanya dan selalu berbahagia.

'Ini karena gadis jalang itu!'

Daeun berjalan menuju ranjang dan mencoba menyentuh tangan dari Putra Mahkota sebelum ia mendengar sebuah tangisan. Dengan lirih, pria di depannya menangis dan menyebut satu nama.

"Luhan…"

Kenapa di saat gadis itu sudah ia jauhkan, Putra Mahkota semakin hancur dan tidak melupakan gadis jalang yang sudah membuatnya seperti ini?

Dendam yang terpendam lama itu akhirnya kembali muncul ke permukaan.

'Lihat kau, Xi Luhan! Ketika kau muncul. Aku akan menghancurkanmu!'

 **. . .**

Luhan berada di rumah sakit kerajaan. Ia berada di ruang persalinan dan siap untuk melahirkan penerus tahta kerajaan Korea Selatan dari pernikahannya dengan Oh Sehun, sang Putra Mahkota.

"Eunh… Ah… Sakith…"

" _Ayo, sekali lagi! Kyeolhan!"_

Dengan lelehan air mata dan tanpa Sehun disisinya, Luhan berhasil menjadi wanita yang sempurna.

Ia melahirkan seorang putra yang tampan. Dengan kulit seperti pangeran salju. Tangisannya memecah ruang bersalin di rumah sakit kerajaan. Senyuman bahagia terpatri di wajah Luhan ketika dapat memperhatikan bayinya yang sedang memperhatikan dirinya walaupun belum bisa melihat.

Walaupun adat kelahiran putra dari Putra Mahkota dilaksanakan di dalam istana, tapi Luhan tau, tidak sedikitpun darah dari Putra Mahkota sirna dari tubuh bayinya

 **. . .**

 ***sambungan chapter kemarin***

Sehun kembali melihat ke arah depan.

Ia jatuh cinta lagi?

Mustahil!

Tapi, detak jantung itu sama seperti yang ia rasakan enam tahun yang lalu.

Irama detakan itu sama seperti ia jatuh cinta pertama kali pada calon istrinya yang sangat menawan.

"Zifan, kau tau rumah Haowen dimana?"

Zifan menggeleng. Sehun bertanya sekali lagi, "Kenapa kau tidak tau? Bukannya kau dan Haowen kelihatan dekat sekali ya?" mencoba mendesak Zifan, Sehun malah mendapatkan balasan dari Zifan. "Karena Haowen tidak pernah memberitahukan alamatnya kepada kami. Ia bilang kepadaku, kalau dia memberikan alamatnya yang sekarang, belum tentu dia akan berada di sana hingga kami nanti bersekolah lagi di senior high school. Dia selalu bilang begitu karena ia bertekad akan membelikan rumah untuk ibunya. Sebagai balasan karena ibunya selalu bekerja keras siang dan malam,"

Sehun hanyut dalam setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh keponakannya. "Itu Zifan yang memikirkannya atau Haowen yang mengatakannya?"

"Itu Haowen yang mengatakannya," jawab Zifan dengan malas. "Lagi pula, kenapa Paman tiba-tiba sangat penasaran dengan Haowen? Apa paman benar-benar akan menjadikannya keponakan seperti aku?"

Sehun mengabaikan pertanyaan Zifan yang masih penasaran dengan tingkah pamannya. Sehun bukannya tidak peduli dengan omongan Zifan. Tapi, ia berpikir, bagaimana bisa seorang anak kecil sepantaran—bahkan lebih kecil dibanding keponakannya—bisa berpikir sekritis itu.

Haowen bukan anak sembarangan.

Sehun yakin Haowen hidup dalam kesusahan saat ini.

Biasanya, anak yang berpikir kritis seperti itu karena ia mengalami hal-hal yang tidak dialami oleh teman-temannya.

Tapi, kenapa Sehun penasaran sekali dengan Haowen? Kenapa?

"PAMAN! PAMAN MENGABAIKANKU LAGI!?"

 **. . .**

Luhan tertunduk di depan meja bosnya. Pria berwajah tirus itu akhirnya mengeluarkan apa yang Luhan tidak pernah inginkan. Walaupun ia butuh sekalipun.

"Kau ku pecat. Aku tidak butuh dirimu lagi. Ini uang yang kuberikan karena aku kasihan dengan anakmu. Sekarang, pergilah!"

Luhan menggenggam tangan Haowen sebelum akhirnya keluar dari mini market tempatnya bekerja sebelumnya. Mereka keluar dari mini market itu dan berjalan menuju apartement kumuh Luhan. Luhan menahan isakannya dan terus menunduk ke jalanan.

Luhan terkejut ketika merasakan Haowen menghempaskan tangannya. "Ibu, kenapa ibu bisa dipecat?" tanya Haowen dengan muka kesal. Luhan menahan tangisnya dan tersenyum pada putranya. "Karena dia berbuat kurang ajar dan bermimpi menjadi Putri Mahkota. Ibu tidak bisa membiarkan mereka berbuat seperti itu," jawab Luhan.

"Kenapa ibu peduli dengan Putri Mahkota? Bahkan negeri ini tau dia menceraikan Putra Mahkota saat Putra Mahkota tidak ada di Korea! Dia orang jahat!"

Ucapan Haowen membuat Luhan bergetar. "Haowen mendengar itu dari siapa?" tanya Luhan dengan tangisan yang kembali mengalir.

"Semua anak-anak pejabat itu mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu," jawab Haowen.

Luhan menatap mata anaknya. Ia kemudian mengelus rambut Haowen dan mencium kening Haowen. Bahkan anaknya mengatakan bahwa hal yang ia lakukan itu jahat. Oh, hati Luhan sedikit pedih sekarang.

"Bagaimana jika ibu adalah Putri Mahkota?" tanya Luhan mencoba menguji reaksi Haowen.

Haowen menggeleng. "Tidak mungkin. Ibu tidak mungkin menjadi Putri Mahkota. Karena Ibu adalah seorang dewi."

Haowen, matahari kecil yang ditutupi oleh sebuah pohon tinggi di area kerajaan.

Tapi, kekuatan Haowen untuk menerangi hidup Luhan tidak bisa terhalangi oleh berbagai penghalang apapun.

 **. . .**

Jung Daeun berjalan di dalam sebuah mall bersama beberapa pengawal yang setia berada di sisinya.

Jari lentiknya keluar dari dalam coat 10 juta wonnya dan menyentuh berbagai pakaian bermerk yang ada di sebuah butik ternama. "Aku ingin semuanya yang telah kusentuh tadi."

" _Wah, lihat! Dia Jung Daeun! Dia itu kandidat paling potensial di list peserta seleksi Putri Mahkota!"_

" _Tuhan, lihat wajahnya. Aku benar-benar suka dengan gayanya!"_

" _Apa dia bisa menggantikan Putri Mahkota Luhan? Putra Mahkota Sehun sering sekali mengatakan masih mencintai Putri Luhan!"_

" _Itu kan hanya rumor yang berhembus!"_

" _Kau tau, cinta pertama tidak bisa digantikan oleh apapun!"_

" _Kalau begitu, kasihan sekali nasib Jung Daeun jika dia terpilih tapi Putra Mahkota tidak menginginkannya!"_

" _Kau ini banyak bicara sekali sih!"_

Daeun mengepalkan tangannya dan segera keluar dari dalam butik menuju mobil yang sudah menunggu di depan mall. "Antar aku ke rumah sakit sekarang!"

 **. . .**

Sehun berjalan menemui Zitao yang sedang melihat beberapa hanbok yang kelihatan cantik-cantik. "Putra Mahkota, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Zitao. Sehun tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa menurut kakak ipar, Putra Mahkota bisa menikahi seorang wanita beranak satu? Atau pernahkah terjadi di dalam sejarah?" tanya Sehun pada Zitao. Zitao mengernyit bingung. "Maksudmu? Kau mau menikahi seorang wanita beranak satu dan menyingkirkan suaminya?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Bukan begitu maksudnya. Apa pernah dalam sejarah terjadi? Aku hanya berpikir saja," Sehun kemudian mencoba mengelus satu dari salah satu hanbok handmade yang tengah di persiapkan Zitao untuk seleksi.

Zitao menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Raja dan Putra Mahkota adalah manusia-manusia yang bersih dan diperuntukkan bagi seorang gadis beruntung untuk memiliki manusia-manusia suci tersebut. Karena itu, seleksi pemilihan Putri Mahkota diperuntukkan hanya untuk gadis-gadis perawan," jelas Zitao.

"Dan Zitao adalah gadis perawan terbaik yang pernah dan selamanya ada bagi Oh Yifan," bisik Yifan yang muncul di balik Zitao dan segera mencium bibir Zitao yang ranum. Dan jangan lupa, tangan Yifan mengelus-elus perut istrinya yang menyembul karena sedang mengandung anak kedua mereka di bulan ke 6.

Sehun berdeham. Tak ada respon. Sehun akhirnya memilih mengalah dan bahkan meninggalkan kakak-kakaknya berduaan, jadi perbuatan kakak-kakaknya itu bisa menghancurkan ruangan yang berisi hanbok-hanbok handmade tadi. Tujuan Sehun? Tentu saja membatalkan acara seleksi pemilihan Putri Mahkota.

Tapi, otak Oh Sehun kembali berjalan. Tidak mungkin seorang Pangeran melakukan hal seperti itu sembarangan.

Oh, kenapa Oh Sehun bisa berpikir sejorok itu. membayangkan percintaan dua orang di atas hanbok-hanbok suci?

"AH! SIAL!" pekik Sehun sambil menggaruk kepalanya kesal. Beberapa dayang yang membawa hanbok lainnya berjengit melihat Putra Mahkota memekik kesal di tengah koridor istana utama.

Sehun berjalan terus ke dalam paviliunnya sambil mengingat percintaan-percintaan, penyatuan, malam pertama, desahan, erang—

"OH TUHAN!"

Dua dayang memikik kaget dan menutup mata mereka serapat-rapatnya tepat ketika Sehun lewat. Sehun heran dan akhirnya mendekati dua dayang itu. Satu dari dua dayang itu menggigil ketakutan. "Kenapa kalian memekik seperti tadi, hah?" tanya Sehun. Apa dirinya kotor? Bau? Atau semacamnya?

"Ya-Yang Mulia. Hamba mohon, jangan bawa kami ke paviliun anda! Kami sudah punya pasangan, Yang Mulia!"

HAH?!

Sehun semakin tidak mengerti dengan ucapan dua dayang itu. "Apa maksudmu?"

"YANG MULIA!" pekik Tuan Hong lagi.

Tuan Hong segera melepaskan jasnya dan melilitkannya di sekitar pinggang Putra Mahkota. "Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Sehun pada Tuan Hong yang bertindak kurang ajar padanya dengan langsung menyampirkan jas Tuan Hong pada pinggangnya. Memangnya dia ini seorang wanita yang menstruasi, kemudian tembus di balik roknya?

Tuan Hong berjinjit dan berbisik pada Putra Mahkota. "Yang Mulia, 'benda pusaka' anda terbangun Yang Mulia!"

 **. . .**

Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengeringkan rambutnya dengan sebuah handuk kecil. Haowen terus saja membaca buku ilustrasi bangunan-bangunan yang ada. "Haowen anak ibu rajin sekali!" puji Luhan. dia duduk di samping Haowen yang tersenyum senang karena dipuji ibunya.

"Ibu, apa di perpustakaan dekat sini ada buku tentang paviliun-paviliun istana? Haowen hanya bisa melihat paviliun-paviliun itu di televisi dan itu juga sekilas. Kalau ada, Haowen mau meminjamnya," ucap Haowen. Luhan mengusak rambut hitam Haowen karena gemas. "Kalau begitu, kita cek sekarang saja bagaimana?" ajak Luhan.

Teriakan senang Haowen membuat senyum kembali mengembang di wajah Luhan. "Haowen jadi tidak sabar!" ungkap anak kecil itu.

 **. . .**

Daeun duduk di depan dokter sewaan Taechan.

Dia mencoba memperbaiki status keperawanannya agar dia bisa bersanding dengan Putra Mahkota. Dan naik takhta ketika raja dan ratu yang sekarang tak sanggup melanjutkan pemerintahan. Dia akan menjadi wanita nomor satu di Korea. Semua orang akan menuji kecantikannya. Semua orang akan tunduk padanya. Tak satupun bisa memberontak padanya.

"Bagaimana prosesnya? Lancar?"

Dokter itu melihat dari balik kacamatnya. "Sudah 80% membaik. Kau bisa ikut seleksi itu dengan aman."

Daeun tersenyum senang dan memberikan uang sebanyak 12 juta won di dalam amplop kepada dokter itu. "Kerja bagus!" Daeun kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan keluar dari ruangan dokter tersebut dengan penyamaran.

Ia mendekati salah satu body guardnya dan berbisik, "Setelah aku sembuh. Kau harus segera membunuhnya tanpa meninggalkan satupun bukti."

 **. . .**

Sehun mengeringkan rambutnya dan merebahkan tubuh besarnya di atas ranjangnya yang nyaman. Setiap Sehun menutup mata, dia teringat dengan kejadian memalukan tadi siang. Niatnya hanya ingin bertanya pada si kakak ipar, malah harus berakhir 'bersolo karir' di dalam kamar mandi.

Salahnya juga, dia punya niat yang salah awalnya.

Seharusnya, tadi Sehun bertanya hanya untuk basa-basi kemudian meminta izin pada kakak iparnya untuk menjemput Zifan dan bertemu lagi dengan bocah yang seperti doppelgangernya, Haowen. Tentu saja, setelah menemui Haowen, Sehun akan berpura-pura baik pada ibu Haowen dan mulai mendekatinya.

Nah, itu dia niat Sehun yang salah.

Tuhan itu adil dan membalas semua perbuatan Sehun dan membuat Sehun malu di depan dua gadis yang seharusnya tidak melihat 'kebanggaannya'.

Sehun melirik ke arah bawah tubuhnya yang telanjang. Ia melihat sebuah benda panjang yang sudah tidak 'bengkak' seperti tadi lagi. Sehun menatapnya tajam seolah menghakimi organ tubuhnya itu.

"YA! KAU! KENAPA KAU MALAH 'BENGKAK' DI SAAT SEPERTI ITU?!" bentak Sehun pada juniornya.

"Kalau kau tidak bertingkah, aku tidak akan malu di depan orang seperti itu!" bentaknya sekali lagi.

"Dan…" Sehun memikirkan apa yang harus diucapkannya pada juniornya lagi. "Dan… Kenapa kau membuatku 'bersolo karir'? Hah?!"

Sehun terus menatap kebanggannya dengan kesal. Tapi, ia berpikir, sebenarnya itu salah otaknya juga berpikiran kotor tentang kakak-kakaknya.

"Ah! Sial!"

 **. . .**

Hari ini istana sibuk dengan seleksi kedua Putri Mahkota. Dayang-dayang meletakkan tinta cina di setiap matras yang di sediakan. Singgasana yang berada di atas bangunan besar besar di tempat tes masih kosong, hanya tetutup kain tipis berwarna merah yang bergerak karena hembusan angin.

Daeun masuk ke dalam area tes yang pernah ia jalani sebelumnya. Dengan bangga ia duduk di barisan tengah dan menatap ke arah singgasana yang dulu pernah diduduki oleh Oh Sehun. Peserta lain mulai mengisi tempat mereka masing-masing.

Gong tanda ujian dimulai telah berbunyi. Sepanjang tes, Daeun berharap jika Putra Mahkota akan muncul di atas singgasana seperti tes sebelumnya dan memperhatikannya. Ia hadir di tempat ini. Ia akan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk masuk ke dalam paviliun Putra dan Putri Mahkota.

Ia akan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mencuri hati Putra Mahkota.

Ia akan menjadi bulan yang mendampingi matahari.

Ia akan menjadi pendamping yang tepat untuk Putra Mahkota.

Dan ia akan menjadi ratu yang memberikan keturunan pada Putra Mahkota.

 **. . .**

Sehun berhasil keluar istana sejak pagi sekali.

Sepanjang hari Sehun hanya berkeliling Seoul sambil menunggu Zifan dengan mobil pribadinya. Sehun keluar dari mobilnya ketika jam pulang sekolah ZIfan hampir tiba. Dengan snapback hitam dan hoodie berwarna abu-abu, Sehun berjalan santai menuju gerbang sekolah Zifan.

Sehun berjongkok di depan gerbang sekolah Zifan. Ketika bel pulang berbunyi, Sehun berdiri dan mencari Zifan yang muncul bersama Haowen. Haowen langsung berlari meinggalkan Zifan tanpa menoleh pada Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum karena yakin Haowen tidak mengenalinya karena ia menggunakan masker berwarna putih juga.

"IBU!"

Haowen tersenyum pada seorang wanita yang Sehun kenali adalah ibu Haowen. Sehun melihat bagaimana Haowen menggelantung pada wanita manis itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Ini cinta.

Dan Sehun tau itu.

"Ayo kita pulang!"

Wanita tadi melepas kacamatanya tepat di hadapan Haowen.

Mata Sehun membesar.

"Lu-LUHAN!"

Sehun segera mengejar Luhan. Luhan mendengar teriakan Sehun dan berbalik. Dengan segera Luhan menarik Haowen pergi menuju deretan café-café yang berderet dan mencari celah untuk bersembunyi. "Ibu! Kita mau kemana?" pekik Haowen yang terus berlari mengikuti tarikan ibunya.

Luhan terus berlari menuju sebuah jalan besar dan menyebrang dengan sembarangan menyebabkan mobil-mobil berhenti dan ia kembali berlari menuju celah-celah café yang berbelok-belok. Luhan berhenti berlari ketika melihat Haowen jatuh dan terluka.

Tangisan kesakitan Haowen membuat Luhan merasa dirinya sangat bodoh sebagai ibu.

"Hwaaa… Sakit! Ibu! Sakit bu! Huwaaa!"

Pekikan dan tangisan Haowen menggema di lorong-lorong sempit. Luhan mengecup puncak kepala anaknya. "Haowen, ibu minta maaf ya! Ibu minta maaf! Pasti sakit sekali ya? Ibu minta maaf ya," ucap Luhan.

Luhan akhirnya menggendong Haowen dan berjalan menuju sebuah apotik untuk membeli alkohol dan mengobati luka Haowen yang cukup besar.

 **. . .**

Sehun mengintip di balik toko-toko untuk melihat bagaimana Luhan akhirnya menggendong Haowen ke apotik untuk sekedar membersihkan luka Haowen dan menutup luka Haowen.

Setelah menutup luka Haowen, Luhan berdiri dan kembali menggendong Haowen menuju sebuah mini market untuk membelikan Haowen sesuatu untuk menenangkannya. Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Haowen akhirnya tersenyum.

Hati Sehun terasa hangat dan jantungnya berdetak kencang ketika melihat pemandangan yang sangat membahagiakan.

Luhan akhirnya keluar dari mini market dan berjalan menuju halte bis. Sehun berjalan menuju halte bis dan duduk di samping Luhan tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan.

"Kau pasti lelah," gumam Sehun.

"Wah! Paman keren! Kenapa Paman bisa ada disini? Paman tidak menjemput Zifan?" tanya Haowen yang wajahnya sembab. Sehun mengusap wajah Haowen dengan kedua tangannya. Namun, Luhan syok melihat Sehun berada di sampingnya dan bisa mengenal Haowen.

"Zifan dijemput ayahnya hari ini. Haowen, ini ibumu?" tanya Sehun mencoba menggoda Luhan yang mengelak ketika akhirnya berpapasan dengannya. Ternyata, selama ini pemilik hatinya berada di atas tanah yang sama dengannya.

"Ini ibuku. Namanya Kim Luhan. Tapi, karena ibuku bekerja seperti ayahku, seorang agen rahasia, dia menggunakan nama Kim Kyeolhan. Haowen hanya memberitahukan paman tentang hal ini. Zifan juga tidak tau! Jadi paman jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa lagi ya! Karena Haowen merasa kalau paman keren!"

Sehun tersenyum dan mencoba mendekat ke arah Haowen sebelum Luhan menjauhkan Haowen dari Sehun. "Jangan coba-coba kau sentuh Haowen lagi, Putra Mahkota!" larang Luhan dengan tangan bergetar.

Sehun menghela nafasnya dan mengambil ponselnya dari dalam hoodienya. "Halo, kakak, jemput aku di halte 65. Aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat penting disini. Mobilku terlalu jauh untuk kau proteskan,"

"Kenapa kau menghubungi Pangeran Yifan untuk datang kemari?" tanya Luhan dengan panik. Ia menjauhkan Haowen dan membiarkan Haowen berdiri dibelakangnya. Sehun menutup matanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia berdiri di depan 'mantan' istrinya itu. "Kita butuh bicara. Aku tidak benar-benar menceraikanmu, Luhan,"

"Lalu, kenapa surat itu ada tanda tanganmu?"

"Aku ditipu Tuan Hong atas perintah ayah,"

"A-Apa?! Kau pasti berbohong!"

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, itu terserah padamu. Tapi, kita harus berbicara. Aku ingin bicara denganmu, ratuku."

 **. . .**

Setelah Haowen dijemput oleh Yifan dan dibawa bermain bersama Zifan di rumah pribadi Pangeran Yifan. Saat Haowen di jemput, Luhan hanya bisa bersembunyi dan mengindari pangeran Yifan sebisanya. Luhan dan Sehun menggunakan mobil kerajaan berplat khusus yang digunakan untuk keluar dari istana tanpa diketahui umum. Sehun menyupiri sendiri mobil itumenuju apartement keluarga Luhan. Setibanya di depan gedung apartement itu, mereka segera naik ke lantai rumah Luhan.

Luhan berhenti di depan pintu rumahnya. "Tidak ada yang mengubah kodenya selama kau tidak ada,"

Luhan membuka rumahnya dan melihat bagaimana hidupnya rumah itu seperti ketika ibunya masih ada. "Silahkan masuk, Putra Mahkota," ucap Luhan. Ia membuka gorden dan menerangi seluruh bagian apartement dengan cahaya matahari. Sebelum ia menuju dapur, Luhan menatap foto keluarganya yang masih terpasang di atas televisi.

Luhan mengecek ke dalam lemari dapur dan menemukan beberapa kotak teh yang masih baru dan beberapa kotak gula yang masih baru juga. "Selama kau pergi, aku menyuruh dayang di paviliun kita untuk merawat apartement ini karena aku punya perasaan jika kau akan kembali ke Korea," sebut Sehun.

Luhan akhirnya menyambil sebuah mug dan menyeduh teh hangat dan menyajikannya untuk Sehun.

Sehun mencicipi teh tersebut dan kembali duduk berhadapan dengan Luhan di meja makan.

Keheningan mengurung keduanya dalam situasi yang sedikit canggung. Baik Luhan dan Sehun, tak satupun membuka mulutnya untuk memulai pembicaraan. Hingga akhirnya Sehun membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, "Apa kabarmu?"

"Aku baik," jawab Luhan seadanya.

"Apa kau menderita?"

"…"

"Aku ingin mendengar kau menjawab pertanyaanku, sayang," ucap Sehun.

"Kau tidak berhak memanggilku seperti itu lagi, Yang Mulia,"

"Maaf jika aku telah sangat menyakitimu, aku begitu menyesal,"

"Kau sangat menyakitiku! Bagaimana aku bisa memaafkanmu?" balas Luhan dengan mulut bergetar.

"Aku tidak bermaksud tidak mencarimu. Tapi, ayah melarangku untuk melakukannya,"

Sehun turun dari kursinya dan berlutut di samping Luhan. "Sungguh, aku tak pernah berniat sedikitpun untuk menceraikanmu. Bahkan, jika sekarang Putri Mahkota yang baru telah diseleksi, aku tidak akan pernah menikahinya. Barang sekalipun tak pernah terpikir untuk menceraikanmu!"

"Aku bersumpah atas segala yang kumiliki, atas kehidupan yang kumiliki dan atas nafas yang aku hembuskan saat ini. Aku, Oh Sehun, tidak pernah ingin menceraikanmu, Xi Luhan,"

"Aku mencintaimu, sampai akhirnya aku kehilanganmu. Semuanya begitu menyakitkan, malam terakhir kita bertemu itu, aku benar-benar menyadari arti hadirnya dirimu dalam hidupku. Aku menyesal tidak bisa menahanmu sebaik-baiknya waktu itu,"

Luhan terisak. Kerinduan yang ia pendam bertahun-tahun terasa begitu menyesakkan ketika melihat Sehun masih sehat dan berlutut di sampingnya. Luhan turun dari kursinya dan memeluk tubuh Sehun yang terasa lebih kurus dibanding terakhir kali ia bertemu.

Luhan memeluk erat Sehun seolah Sehun akan menghilang bersama debu yang berterbangan meninggalkannya kembali dalam kesendirian. Hidup sendirian itu tidak menyenangkan. Luhan tau dan mengerti bagaimana menyedikannya hidup sendirian.

Sehun memegang wajah Luhan dengan kedua tangannya. "Tatap mataku!" perintah Sehun. "Kau perhatikan wajahku dan pastikan kalau aku tidak akan berbohong," ucap Sehun.

"Aku, Pangeran Oh Sehun dari Korea Selatan berjanji dan bersumpah setia kepada Xi Luhan, putri dari Xi Hangeng untuk tetap setia padanya walau keadaan memaksa kita untuk berpisah."

Sehun melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Luhan tersenyum haru padanya.

"Kau kembali."

 **. . .**

Luhan dan Sehun berakhir berpagutan panas di atas kasur Luhan setelah pertemuan yang telah lama Sehun nantikan.

Suasana semakin memanas ketika Sehun dengan berani menyentuh payudara Luhan yang sudah lama tidak ia sentuh. "Eungh…" desah Luhan ketika merasakan tangan besar itu menangkup payudaranya.

Setelah pasokan udara menipis, Luhan mendorong Sehun untuk melepaskan pagutannya di bibir Luhan. "Hh… Hh…" keduanya dengan rakus mengambil udara seakan mereka bisa kehabisan nafas saat itu juga karena dirundung nafsu.

Lagi, Sehun memagut bibir ranum Luhan yang kemerahan karena ciuman mesra mereka sebelumnya tanpa membiarkan Luhan kembali ke dunia nyata. Nafsu dan rindu yang membuncah, membuat Sehun tak dapat menahan diri. Biarkan ia menjadi manusia yang kotor, biarkan dia menjadi hina, biarkan dia berada di titik terendah asalkan ia bersama dengan pemilik hati dan pemilik nafasnya.

Setelah melepaskan ciumannya, Sehun melepaskan coatnya dan menyisakan baju kaus berwarna abu-abu yang mencetak tubuhnya.

"Wajahmu memerah," ucap Sehun dengan senyuman menawan. Luhan tersenyum malu. "Aku jadi teringat malam pertama kita," tambahnya. Dasar, lelaki penggoda. Luhan memukul dada Sehun pelan.

"Akh! Kau menyakitiku!"

Sehun berpura-pura jatuh ke atas tubuh Luhan dan Luhan hanya tertawa karena Sehun masih sama jahilnya dengan Sehun yang dulu. "Putra Mahkota, apa anda tidak ingat? Anda sudah memiliki anak. Anda tidak boleh bertingkah seperti ini lagi!"

Sehun akhirnya bangun dan tersenyum. "Putri Mahkota, anda juga sudah menjadi ibu. Kenapa masih malu ketika akan melakukan 'itu' dengan ayah dari anakmu?"

Sehun tertawa lagi bersama Luhan. "Haowen benar-benar menuruni sifat dinginmu itu, Yang Mulia,"

"Dan dia menuruni sifatmu karena dia sangat terpesona dengan ayahnya!"

Suasana mencair. Semua ketengangan telah menguap digantikan dengan kehangatan yang mulai mengisi dengan perlahan. Sehun mengusap wajah Luhan setelah ia melihat Luhan tersenyum padanya dengan tulus.

"Bagaimana jika kita beri adik untuk Haowen?"

Tawaran itu akhirnya keluar dari pemilik gelar Putra Mahkota Korea ini. Sehun tanpa meminta izin pemilik badan langsung menciumi leher jenjang Luhan dan meninggalkan kissmark. "Yang Muliah…" desah Luhan.

 **. . .**

Sehun melepaskan celana dalam Luhan yang sudah basah karena ia sudah berkali-kali merangsang Luhan. Dari atas pusarnya, Sehun menjilati perut Luhan dan mengelus paha mulus Luhan seiring tangannya mencapai kewanitaan Luhan.

"Eungh… Ah!"

Sehun membuka kedua paha Luhan dengan lebar. Ia memberikan tiga jarinya kepada Luhan dan Luhan langsung menjilati jari-jari Sehun. Setelah semua jarinya basah, Sehun memasukkan jari telunjuknya kedalam liang kewanitaan Luhan dan membuat Luhan terlonjak kaget.

"Ah… Eunhhh… Yang Muliah…"

"Teruslah seperti itu, My Queen…"

Sehun mengeluarkan masukkan jarinya ke dalam kewanitaan Luhan dan membuat Luhan mengeluarkan desahan-desahan yang amat seksi di telinga Sehun. Sebenarnya, Sehun tidak sabar lagi ingin memasukkan little Sehun ke dalam sarangnya. Tapi, mempertimbangkan bagaimana keadaan kewanitaan Luhan setelah bertahun-tahun tidak disentuh, Sehun tidak tega.

"Ah…"

JLEB

"AH… Fasthhh… Ah…"

Sehun mengencangkan gerakan keluar masuk jarinya dan membuat kewanitaan Luhan sedikit demi sedikit membasah. "Ini yang terakhir, sayang…"

JLEB…

"AHHH~ Yang Muliah…"

Sehun memasukkan ketiga jarinya dan mengacak-acak isi kewanitaan Luhan.

Setelah Luhan mencapai puncaknya, Sehun mengeluarkan semua jarinya dan membuat Luhan mendesah lega. "Ah… Se-Sehun…"

"Itu baru pemanasan sayang. Ini baru intinya,"

"Akhhh… Ahhhhhh~"

 **. . .**

Sehun terbangun dipagi hari setelah berkali-kali bercinta dengan istrinya. 3 ronde? 4 ronde? Ah! Bahkan lebih dari 7 ronde. Karena Sehun adalah pria yang begitu perkasa, maka ia masih bisa terbangun sedangkan Luhan masih tertidur dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Sama seperti dulu. tak pernah berubah.

Sehun tertawa melihatnya. Ia bangkit dari atas kasur dan menutup seluruh bagian tubuh istrinya. Jangankan mata orang lain yang memandang, sedangkan tembok saja yang melihat tubuh istrinya, Sehun sudah cemburu. Terbukti bagaimana Sehun mencoba menutupi tubuh Luhan dengan baik dan tak melewatkan seinchi pun untuk diterpa angin pagi.

Sehun membereskan semua pakaian mereka yang berserakan di lantai dan meletakkannya ke atas nakas. Sehun memakai kembali pakaian dan celana dalamnya. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi milik Luhan dan mencuci wajahnya.

Sehun keluar dari kamar Luhan dan berjalan menuju dapur. Ia mengambil gelas dan menuangkan air ke dalam gelasnya.

"Eung…"

Sehun mendengar erangan Luhan dari kamarnya. Sehun tersenyum dan tetap melanjutkan rencananya untuk membuat sarapan. Sehun membuka semua lemari makanan dan tak melihat makanan sehat untuk menjadi sarapan. Sehun melihat tak ada roti ataupun selai, jadi dia berniat untuk membelinya di luar.

Sehun kembali ke kamar Luhan dan menemukan Luhan tengah menelungkup seperti anak bayi sedang mencari Sehun. "Kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya. Sehun memberikan kecupan di bibir Luhan yang masih kebingungan. "Aw… Kau lucu sekali!"

Luhan merengut. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Luhan saat melihat Sehun mengambil jaket. Sehun memakai masker hitamnya dan kembali mendekati Luhan. "Aku mau pergi membeli roti dan peralatan mandi. Mungkin mencari baju ganti juga," jelas Sehun. Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

"Hati-hati!" Luhan kembali mengecup bibir Sehun sebelum Sehun menutup pintu kamarnya dan meninggalkan Luhan sendirian. Luhan bangun dari posisi tengkurapnya dan berjalan menuju lemarinya dengan tubuh diselimuti selimut. Ia mencari pakaian lamanya yang masih muat dan menemukan sebuah kaus longgar berwarna hitam.

Luhan mengambil pakaian dalamnya dan segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Setelah menutup pintu kamar mandi, Luhan menanggalkan selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh polosnya. Tangan lentiknya menyentuh setiap tanda yang ditinggalkan suaminya dengan tangan bergetar. Seolah merasakan bagaimana pria itu mulai menikmati setiap inchi tubuhnya.

Beberapa kali Luhan memejamkan matanya, membayangkan prianya ada di dalamnya, menghujamnya, membawanya ke dunia yang hanya ia dan prianya rasakan.

 **. . .**

Jaejoong dan Yunho duduk di meja makan bersama. "Yang Mulia, ini daftar nama peserta yang lulus tes tahapan pertama. Tes kedua akan dilaksanakan besok, Yang Mulia,"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dan meletakkan cangkir teh yang barusaja ia nikmati. Jaejoong menoleh ketika mendengar suara Zifan sedang tertawa-tawa. Ia menunggu Zifan yang akan muncul dari koridor yang mengarah ke parkiran istana. Tapi, Jaejoong mendengar suara lain yang juga tertawa-tawa.

Jaejoong berdiri dari kursinya, begitu pula Yunho yang mengikuti Jaejoong yang seperti terpaku.

Yifan muncul bersama Zitao yang sedang memegang perut besarnya. Zitao dan Yifan langsung membungkukkan badan sebelum duduk di kursi yang biasanya mereka duduki. Tak lama, Zifan muncul sambil mengintip ke dalam. "Oh! Nenek!"

Zifan berlari menuju Jaejoong yang sedang tersenyum dan langsung disambut pelukan hangat oleh kakeknya. "Auwww… Zifannya kakek sudah… be… sar…"

Yunho dan Jaejoong terkejut ketika melihat seorang anak berumur sepantaran dengan Zifan muncul dan mengintip ke dalam ruangan makan. "Zi-Zifan," cicitnya. Zifan memberikan tanda pada Haowen agar dia masuk ke dalam.

Haowen masuk ke dalam dan langsung menumpukan tangan kanannya di atas tangan kirinya. Ia memposisikan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya yang begitu tampan. "Yang Mulia Raja, Yang Mulia Ratu, terimalah salam Haowen," ucapnya. Haowen langsung berlutut dan segera berdiri sebelum membungkukkan badan.

"Kakek, dia temanku, namanya Kim Haowen. Paman Sehun menitipkannya pada ayah dan Zifan mau pulang," kata Zifan pada Yunho. "Dia mirip dengan paman Sehun bukan?"

 **. . .**

Sehun membuka pintu mini market yang ia datangi dan membeli beberapa roti serta cemilan. Ia juga tidak lupa membeli beberapa pakaian dalam untuknya. Setelah memasukkan barang yang ingin dia beli ke dalam keranjang, Sehun segera menuju kasir dan membayar semuanya.

"30.000 won, Tuan,"

Sehun mengeluarkan dompetnya dan membayar semua belanjaannya. Sehun menerima kembalian dari uangnya. "Terima kasih, Yang Mulia!"

Sehun terkejut ketika melihat pegawai mini market itu mengatahui dirinya. "Ba-Bagaimana…"

"Dompetmu, aku melihat fotomu disana, Yang Mulia," katanya.

"Aku mohon, jangan posting berita apapun mengenai diriku kemari. Oke?"

Pegawai itu menahan Sehun sebelum Sehun pergi untuk menandatangani sebuah polaroid bergambar wajah dinginnya. "Kalau begitu, Yang Mulia, bisa tanda tangan disini?"

 **. . .**

Sehun berjalan menuju mobilnya dan segera masuk ke dalam.

Daeun yang lewat dengan mobilnya mengernyitkan dahinya. "Yang… Mulia…" Daeun melihat mobil Sehun berbalik arah dan menjauhi mobil Daeun. Daeun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti kepergian Sehun.

Daeun dari kemarin menunggu kehadiran Sehun ke atas singgasana tes. Tapi, dia hanya bertemu dengan Ratu. Ia tidak bisa menemukan Sehun berkeliaran di istana. Apa Sehun kabur dari istana karena pemilihan Putri Mahkota? Jika benar, maka dimana Sehun akan tinggal?

Daeun memberhentikan mobilnya di belakang mobil Sehun yang akhirnya berbelok menuju area parkiran sebuah apartement. Daeun mengenali bangunan ini, ini adalah bangunan apartement milik Putri Mahkota terdahulu. "Mengapa dia disini?"

Daeun turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan menuju ruangan security yang berada di luar bangunan apartement. "Permisi, aku ingin bertanya, apa pria yang baru saja masuk tadi penghuni dari apartement ini?"

Security itu mengangguk. "Pria tadi adalah pemilik apartement disini. Ia membeli apartement lama dari Putri Mahkota terdahulu. Tapi, kenapa anda bertanya?" tanya si security. Daeun menggeleng. "Tidak, aku hanya bertanya, karena dia mirip sekali dengan calon suamiku. Aku takut itu dia berselingkuh. Makanya aku bertanya. Mungkin besok aku akan kemari lagi untuk memastikan apa benar dia calon suamiku atau bukan,"

Security itu mengangguk. Daeun kembali berjalan menuju mobilnya. Dari dalam, ia memperhatikan bangunan apartement itu. ia tidak bisa masuk ke dalam bangunan karena dia tidak tau nomor apartement yang ditempati Sehun.

Daeun harus pergi ke penjara untuk menemui Taechan, pamannya. Karena pamannya yang mengetahui semua rencana busuk mereka dan info-info yang sangat penting.

Daeun melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan gedung apartement itu dan membelah jalanan Seoul sekali lagi.

Security apartement itu bertepuk ketika mengingat sesuatu. "Oh iya! Calon suami nona tadi, bukannya kemarin dia masuk ke dalam gedung bersama wanita ya? Wah! Aku lupa memberitahunya!"

 **. . .**

Sehun memencet password apartement Luhan dan kemudian masuk. Ia melepaskan sepatu ketsnya dan membawa belanjaannya menuju dapur. Sehun melepaskan masker, jaket dan snapbacknya. Badannya berkeringat. Sedikit lengket karena aktivitas seks tadi malam.

Sehun tersenyum mengingatnya. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa kotak susu dan mengeluarkan beberapa sayuran yang sempat ia beli sebelum ke mini market. Sehun sedikit banyak mengerti tentang dapur setelah ia belajar di London. Ia terkadang memasak sendiri jika ia lapar di malam hari dan dayang-dayang sudah ingin beristirahat.

Grep…

Saat Sehun mencuci sayur-sayur tersebut, Sehun merasakan tangan seseorang melingkar di pinggangnya. "Aku akan memasak, kau mandi saja. Aku sudah menyiapkan pakaian milik ayahku di atas kasurku," ucap Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk dan meletakkan sayur-sayur itu di keranjang plastik di sampingnya. Sehun belum juga berniat untuk mandi, ia masih sibuk mencuci dan memotong sayur-sayuran yang ia beli. Luhan mendengus kesal. "Ayolah, kau harus mandi. Tubuhmu bau keringat!" keluh Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum lagi. "Benarkah? Apa kau tidak mencium aroma yang lain?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aroma percintaan kita tadi malam,"

Luhan mendecak lalu mendengus. "Bisa-bisanya kau berkata seperti itu? Ayo mandi!" Luhan akhirnya memukul punggung bidang Sehun dengan pelan. Tangan Luhan yang tenggelam dalam baju yang ia kenakan menambah tingkat keimutannya dan membuat Sehun gemas.

Sehun akhirnya meletakkan pisau yang ia pegang dan meletakkannya ke dalam bak cucian. "Baiklah, aku akan mandi," ucap Sehun. Luhan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Ayo, mandi!" katanya. Luhan berbalik badan dan segera mengambil teflon untuk menggoreng.

Hup!

Luhan menjerit ketika ia diangkat dan digendong menuju kamar mandi. "Ya! Kenapa aku dibawa kemari?" kata Luhan yang protes pada Sehun. Sehun mengambil teflon di tangan Luhan—"Ya! Aku mau memasak, Oh Sehun!"—

PRANG!

Sehun mencampakkan teflon itu keluar kamar mandi dan segera mengunci kamar mandi. Sehun melepaskan kausnya sepanjang Luhan mengamuk padanya. "YA! OH SEHUN! Kalau saja teflon itu rusak, aku akan benar-benar marah!" amuk Luhan akhirnya.

Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan dan menghimpitnya ke dinding. "Apa kau akan marah hanya karena teflon itu?" tanya Sehun dengan nafas memburu. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan. Luhan salah tingkah dibuatnya, Luhan tidak berani untuk menatap Sehun.

"Y-Ya… Tentu saja…"

Sehun tertawa, "Benar saja!" Sehun makin menghimpit Luhan dengan badannya dan menggesekkan kejantanannya ke badan Luhan. "Kau berpakaian seperti ini, membuatku tidak tahan!" ucap Sehun. Wajah Luhan memerah. "K-Kaunya saja yang mesum!"

Sehun diam. "Ya, aku memang mesum. Kenapa? Kau membuatku gila!"

Sehun akhirnya mencium bibir Luhan hingga mereka kehabisan nafas dalam ciuman gila yang tiba-tiba itu. Setelah puas berciuman, Sehun membuka pintu kamar mandi. Luhan hanya diam menatap Sehun. "Kau tidak mau keluar?" tanya Sehun heran. Tapi, seringaian segera muncul di wajahnya.

"Atau mau mandi bersama. Oh, bukan! Atau ronde selanjutnya?"

Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya. "Tidak. Aku mau memasak!"

"Setelah masak, kita harus lanjut berusaha, Xi Luhan! Adik untuk Haowen!" pekik Sehun dalam kamar mandi.

 **. . .**

Sehun keluar dari kamar Luhan sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Ia berjalan menuju meja makan yang sudah menghidangkan makanan beraroma menggoda. Sehun meneguk air liurnya karena lapar. Dan satu lagi, baju kaus yang digunakan Luhan itu hanya menutupi separuh pahanya, dan sudah pasti Luhan menggunakan celana yang bahkan lebih pendek.

Luhan meletakkan sumpit di atas meja dengan apron masih terpakai di badan, "Ayo, kita sarapan. Nanti kau bisa sakit karena belum makan," ajak Luhan. Luhan menanggalkan apronnya dan menarik kursinya untuk duduk. Sehun juga duduk di samping Luhan dan mengambil sumpitnya.

Luhan mengambil sumpitnya dan memberikan sepotong ayam yang Luhan pesan. "Wah, aromanya benar-benar!" ucap Luhan. Sehun tersenyum, "Kenapa kau tidak memesan makanan lain? Kenapa Cuma ayam?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum. "Aku… merindukan Haowen. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya," jawab Luhan dengan sedikit sedih. Sehun kembali meletakkan sumpitnya dan meraih tangan Luhan. "Tunggu, aku bahkan belum bertanya apapun padamu tentang Haowen. Haowen bahkan sepantaran dengan Zifan. A-Apa… Kau?!"

"Aku membawanya kabur dari ayahnya sendiri bahkan saat dia masih amat kecil, Sehun. Ketika dia bahkan belum memiliki tulang. Hanya segumpal darah. Dan aku sudah menjauhkannya dari dirimu. Aku banyak berbohong padanya tentang keluarga kerajaan. Semuanya karena keegoisanku. Tapi, tetap saja dia tertarik untuk menjadi pegawai di istana. Dia bertanya bagaimana bangunan di istana,"

"Terkadang aku ingin menceritakan betapa indahnya istana di dalam sana. Tapi, lagi, keegoisanku menang dari pada naluri seorang ibu. Dan dari situ aku tidak bisa mengelak lagi dari pepatah darah bahkan lebih kental dari pada air,"

Sehun menggeleng. Dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil jaketnya yang tergantung di hanger. "Hei!"

Sehun berjalan menuju kamar Luhan dan mengobrak-abrik lemari Luhan. "Sehun!" pekik Luhan saat melihat Sehun tengah mencari sesuatu. Luhan mencoba menghentikan Sehun dan menarik lengan Sehun. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Luhan.

"Haowen. Aku harus bertemu anak itu sekarang juga! Aku ingin bertemu dengan anakku!"

 **. . .**

Daeun duduk di kursi empuk yang disediakan. Ia menunggu kehadiran Taechan di balik kaca dengan sabar. Tapi, sebenarnya, Daeun benar-benar ingin menyelesaikan semuanya dengan cepat. Taechan muncul dengan tangan diborgol dan dikawal seorang sipir berbadan besar.

"Hai, manis," sapa Taechan.

Daeun hanya membalas dengan menggerakkan alisnya seolah sedang membalas, hai. "Paman, apa paman ingat nomor apartement Nyonya Xi?" tanya Daeun mencoba menyamarkan apa yang dia cari. Taechan sedikit bingung awalnya. Tapi, dia langsung tersenyum. "Oh, itu. Kenapa kau bertanya? Bukannya apartementnya sudah tidak ada orang lagi?"

"Calon suamiku masuk ke gedung itu. Aku curiga jika wanita itu sedang bersamanya,"

"Apa?!"

Sipir itu berdiri. "Waktu anda tinggal 30 detik lagi,"

"Apartement 1805. Kau harus segera ke sana. Jika ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, segera hubungi Seunghyun. Dia akan menata semuanya,"

Sipir itu memutus hubungan suara antara Taechan dan Daeun. Akhirnya Taechan harus berdiri dan meninggalkan Daeun yang masih duduk. Sebelum Taechan keluar dari ruangan sempit itu, Taechan menganggukkan kepalanya dan meninggalkan Daeun di ruangan itu sendirian.

Daeun berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan langsung menuju parkiran penjara. Sebelum masuk ke dalam mobilnya, Daeun melihat Pangeran Yifan berjalan menuju mobilnya bersama staff kerajaan yang lain. Mereka mengantarkan Pangeran Yifan sebelum mobil Pangeran Yifan melaju meninggalkan area penjara.

Daeun merasa jika ia mengikuti Yifan, dia akan menemukan sesuatu. Dengan mengikuti feelingnya, Daeun langsung membawa mobilnya untuk mengikuti Yifan. Daeun memperhatikan baik-baik dari belakang, Yifan tampaknya membawa mobilnya sendirian.

Daeun mengikuti Yifan hingga berhenti di Viva Polo, sebuah restaurant milik keluarga Park—teman sekaligus sahabat Putra Mahkota. Yifan berjalan masuk ke dalam restaurant. Jika Daeun hanya menunggu, Daeun tidak akan tau siapa yang sedang Yifan temui. Jika Daeun masuk, maka dia bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang sedang ditemui Yifan.

Daeun mengambil sisirnya dan mengatur posisi rambutnya agar wajahnya bisa tertutupi. Setelah merasa yakin, Daeun masuk ke dalam VivaPolo dan melihat Yifan sedang duduk berdua dengan istrinya. Mereka berbincang dengan romantis seperti drama anak sekolahan. Daeun mendecih.

Ia menunggu 10 menit.

Menunggu 20 menit.

Tidak ada yang istimewa hingga akhirnya Daeun memutuskan untuk pergi tanpa menikmati apapun. Daeun segera masuk ke mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan VivaPolo. Tepat setelah Daeun meninggalkan VivaPolo, sebuah mobil hitam membawa dua anak yang baru pulang sekolah berhenti di depan VivaPolo dan seorang bodyguard membawa mereka berdua masuk ke dalam VivaPolo.

 **. . .**

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran istana. Luhan menarik tudung hoodie yang ia pakai. Sehun membukakan pintu untuk Luhan dan segera menarik lengan Luhan menuju taman yang akan membawa mereka ke paviliun utama. Luhan begitu merindukan suasana asri istana yang begitu istimewa di hatinya.

Sehun menarik Luhan masuk ke dalam paviliun utama dan membuat semua dayang terkejut. "Yang Mulia!" pekik beberapa dayang ketika melihat Sehun membawa seorang wanita ke dalam istana. Ini adalah sebuah pelanggaran di dalam istana. "Ya ampun!"

Tuan Hong yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kerja Yunho menjatuhkan agenda yang selalu ia bawa dan berlari menuju pintu utama yang terbuka. Sehun mengabaikan kehadiran Tuan Hong dan terus menarik Luhan menuju ruangan kerja ayahnya.

BRAKKK!

"A-Apa…"

Sehun membuka snapbacknya dan mencampakkan snapbacknya tepat di depannya. Ia membungkukkan badan sambil terus memegang lengan Luhan. "Yang Mulia, hamba kembali. Bersama wanita ini,"

Sret…

"Yang Mulia, hamba telah menjemput kembali Putri Mahkota. Segera batalkan semua tahapan seleksi Putri Mahkota! Perceraian kami tidak sah. Jadi, Putri Mahkota masih berstatus sebagai istri dari Putra Mahkota yang sah."

 **. . .**

 **END SEASON 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enggak deng, bercanda. TBC.**

 **. . .**

 **Halo semua! FujoAoi update!**

 **Q : Thor, kok makin dekat UN malah update? Gak belajar?**

 **A : Aing lagi kurang motivasi belajar. Lelah dedek belajar terus kak!**

 **Jadi, ceritanya, karena Aoi gabung sama kakak-kakak permesyuman, jadi teringat dengan hutang-hutang (read: kutang-kutang) FF yang banyak. Dari sanalah, inspirasi Aoi buat nulis setelah kena WB karena fokus UN.**

 **Alhamdulillah, Aoi masuk SNMPTN, dan tinggal nunggu, apakah lulus di PTN yang Aoi inginkan atau tidak. Doakan Aoi lulus ya semuanya!**

 **Untuk bulan April, Aoi akan update FF baru, oneshot. FF gagal update tanggal 14. Maafkeun ku yang PHP ya kengkawan readers.**

 **Lumayan panjang? Banget!**

 **Buat typo dan ketidaknyambungan, mohon dimaafkan. Tolong maafkan saya!**

 **Itu aja yang mau Aoi sampain. Kalau mau lihat postingan HunHan, silahkan buka IG Aoi, at FujoiAoi(underscore 2 kali)**

 **Thank You buat :**

 **Gerinee (kami seumuran ternyata), BaekBeeLu, lolipopsehun (bandar mesum nih), hunhanslays, Baby Aery HHS, Apriltaste, BeibyEXOL, dan semua anggota geng mesyum.**

 **Semua readers yang setia dan udah ngasih semangat di setiap review.**

 **Review kalian udah bikin aku semangat dan suka ketawa ngakak sendirian di kelas.**

 **MAKASIH SEMUANYA!**

 **DOAIN AKU LULUS UN DENGAN NILAI TERBAIK DAN LULUS SNMPTN YA!**

 **Best regards,**

 **FujoAoi.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Dumped Princess**

 **Chapter 18/?**

 **GS! EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE**

 **MONARCHY CONSTITUTIONAL! AU**

 **HUNHAN AS MAIN COUPLE**

 **. . .**

 **Luhan diusir dari rumahnya ketika pemilihan Putri Mahkota Korea Selatan akan dilaksanakan. Pilihan yang diberikan Xi Hangeng—ayahnya hanyalah masuk ke istana atau keluar dari rumah selamanya. Luhan yang bingung tak tau harus bagaimana. "UJIAN TAHAP PERTAMA DIMULAI!" TENGGG! Suara gong kerajaan berbunyi! Putra Mahkota yang duduk di singgasana yang tertutup tirai hanya menatap semua calon Putrinya.**

 **. . .**

 **Oh Sehun as Crown Prince Oh Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan as Crown-Princess-to-be Xi Luhan**

 **Wu (Oh) Yifan as Crown Prince's Brother**

 **Oh Yunho as South Korea King**

 **Kim Jaejoong as South Korea Queen**

 **Tan (Xi) Hangeng and Kim Heechul as Luhan's parents**

 **. . .**

 **NO EDIT! Jadi, kalau ada kesalahan, maafkeun!**

 **. . .**

 **FujoAoi present…**

 **. . .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yunho berdiri dari kursi kerjanya dan tetap berdiri di balik meja kerjanya yang berwarna keemasan. Ia menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tak senang dengan kelakuan putra bungsunya ini. "Putra Mahkota, apa kau mengerti tentang tata krama?" tanya Yunho dengan kesal. Tangannya mengepal karena sudah ingin memukul anaknya untuk mengajari beberapa tata krama terhadap orang tua.

Sehun tersenyum, "Apa ayah ingin mengajariku tata krama?" tantang Sehun.

Genggaman tangan Luhan pada Sehun semakin menguat mengingat bagaimana takutnya Luhan dengan tatapan ayah dari suaminya pada Sehun. Sehun memberikan sinyal pada Luhan agar Luhan berlindung di balik badannya. Luhan hanya menuruti semua perintah Sehun dan mengintip dari belakang untuk melihat apa yang akan terjadi.

Yunho berjalan mendekati Sehun dengan tenang dan tangan yang ia masukkan ke dalam celana kain mahalnya. Yunho mendecih kemudian menyeringai melihat tingkah Sehun yang begitu kekanakan di matanya.

PLAKKK!

Luhan memekik kaget melihat bagaimana kuatnya tamparan Yunho pada pipi Sehun dan meninggalkan jejak berwarna kemerahan. "Ya ampun! Se-Sehun!" pekik Luhan. Sehun memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas akibat tamparan oleh ayah kandungnya sendiri.

"Wah, ayah masih bertenaga untuk menamparku. Sakit sekali rasanya!"

Sehun hanya tersenyum miris. Jadi, ini rasanya ditampar oleh orang tua sendiri? Tidak hanya sakit fisik, yang lebih sakit tentu adalah hatinya. "Itu hukumanmu karena bertindak kurang ajar. Kau benar-benar tidak dewasa Putra Mahkota!"

Sehun diam.

"Ya, aku tidak dewasa sama sekali. Kenapa? Kau terkejut? Aku juga sama terkejutnya denganmu mengetahui kalau ayahku berani menampar anaknya sendiri. Kalau kau mengancam posisiku karena aku membawa Luhan kemari, terserah. Aku tidak masalah jika kau memberikan posisiku pada Zifan. Karena yang aku inginkan hanya dia,"

Sehun mengangkat tangan Luhan dan meletakkan tangan itu di atas dadanya. "Jika kau ingin aku mati dengan cara yang lebih mengerikan dari pada kejadian beberapa tahun lalu, silahkan, silahkan kau pisahkan aku dengan Luhan,"

Yunho berdecih. Ia membalikkan badan dan kembali berjalan menuju mejanya, "Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan ini. Kau boleh keluar bersama Luhan,"

Luhan hanya melihat kepada Sehun yang dengan wajah mengeras seolah memberontak pada ayahnya. "Baik!" kata Sehun.

Sehun memakaikan kembali tudung jaket Luhan dan mengeratkan tali di bagian lehernya dan membawa Luhan keluar dari paviliun utama. Saat mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan, serombongan tetua muncul dan berjalan menuju paviliun utama sambil berbincang-bincang. Disana juga ada Ki Hyo yang sedang tersenyum mendengar usulan seorang tetua lain.

"Oh! Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota!" sapa seorang tetua yang adalah sepupu jauh dari Raja Yunho. Semuanya membungkukkan badan sebagai tanda hormat. "Oh, siapa dia, Yang Mulia?" tanya tetua lain yang adalah seorang mantan menteri kebudayaan.

Ki Hyo memicing mencoba memperhatikan sesosok dibalik jaket itu. "A-Ah! Dia ini dayang yang sakit dari paviliunku. K-Klinik kerajaan sedang tutup karena tabib kerajaan sedang rapat dengan Yang Mulia Ratu. A-Aku permisi dulu!"

Sehun menarik Luhan menjauh dari rombongan tetua itu. Ki Hyo hanya memperhatikan bagaimana cara Sehun menarik wanita itu dengan penuh perhatian dan kehati-hatian. "Bukannya tabib kerajaan akan ikut rapat dengan kita setelah jam makan siang? Yang Mulia Ratu juga baru saja pulang dari kunjungan ke toko banchan (lauk) milik keluarga Tuan Hong. Jadi, sia—"

"Maaf, Tuan. Tapi, jika kita terus memikirkan dayang tadi, kita akan terlambat untuk menemui Yang Mulia Raja,"

"Benar juga, saran Ki Hyo. Kalau begitu, ayo!"

 **. . .**

Sehun menggunakan masker hitamnya dan duduk di taman besar yang terletak di Seoul National University bersama dengan Luhan. "Hah… Aku merindukan Haowen. Dia sekarang dimana ya?"

Sehun menjawab dengan lesu, "Aku juga merindukannya…" ungkap Sehun dengan sedikit kecewa. Sehun kecewa karena hingga saat ini Haowen bahkan belum tau jika dia adalah orang tua biologis dari Haowen. "Aku penasaran dengan reaksinya jika dia mengetahui aku adalah ayahnya. Hm… Bagaimana kalau kita kabur bersama Haowen ke Maldives? Maksudku, untuk mendekatkanku dengan Haowen saja. Setelah dia mulai menerima kehadiranku, kita kembali ke Seoul dan mengejutkan semua orang," kata Sehun dengan antusias.

PUK!

"Pikiranmu sudah kemana-mana, Putra Mahkota. Benar-benar!"

Sehun tertawa kikuk, "Bagaimana lagi, aku sudah tidak sabar menemui Haowen,"

 **. . .**

Sehun dan Luhan kembali ke apartement keluarga Luhan ketika kegelapan secara perlahan menutupi Seoul. Luhan membawa beberapa kantung belanjaan seperti daun bawang, daging ayam, pasta cabe dan berbagai bumbu untuk memasak. Sedangkan Sehun membawa beberapa paper bag pakaian baru.

Sehun berjalan lurus mengikuti Luhan yang tengah menahan pintu lift. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepuk punggungnya. Sehun melihat mata rubah yang tajam tengah menatapnya seolah mengatakan Sehun untuk tetap diam. "Ya-Yang Mu—"

"Ssst!"

Sehun digiring masuk ke dalam lift dan pria yang menggiring Sehun itu langsung menutup pintu lift. Setelah lift berhenti, dan pintu lift terbuka, Luhan berjalan menuju pintu apartement dan membuka pintu. Sehun dan pria itu masuk bersamaan dan Luhan langsung mengunci rapat pintu apartement.

Sret…

Yunho menanggalkan snapback dan masker hitamnya. "Sudah ku duga kalian akan kembali kemari," kata Yunho. Luhan membungkukkan badan kepada Yunho, "Yang Mulia, hamba mohon, maafkan hamba karena telah berani kembali kemari, Yang Mulia. Hamba mohon maafkan hamba!"

Luhan berlutut di depan Yunho yang masih berdiri tegak. "Kumohon, biarkan aku kembali bersama Putra Mahkota. Aku tidak peduli jika Putra Mahkota harus memiliki istri baru, asalkan dia tetap bersamaku. Maafkan hamba karena lancang meminta, Yang Mulia!"

Ting Tong~

Yunho berjalan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih berlutut dan membukakan pintu. Seorang pria tinggi dengan wajah rupawan dari keluarga Shim muncul di depan pintu. "Kau sudah datang," sapa Yunho. Changmin membungkukkan badan sebelum masuk ke dalam apartement.

"Selamat malam, Putra dan Putri Mahkota!" salam Changmin. Sehun mengangguk kepada Changmin.

Yunho berjalan mendekati Luhan, "Putri Mahkota, sekarang, tugasmu adalah mencari kotak perhiasan berwarna hitam di dalam lemari orangtuamu. Kau harus mencarinya sekarang juga! Ini perintah kerajaan!"

Luhan berdiri dan berlari menuju kamar orang tuanya. Ia membuka lemari pakaian milik Heechul dan mengeluarkan semua pakaian Heechul dari lemari. Kosong, tak ada kotak perhiasan berwarna hitam yang dimaksudkan Yunho. Maka Luhan bergerak menuju lemari jas milik ayahnya, Hangeng.

Luhan melihat satu jas yang sangat Luhan sukai, hadiah darinya dan Heechul untuk ulang tahun Hangeng yang ke 30. Luhan mengambil jas itu dari gantungan dan meraba perlahan jas itu dengan rindu membuncah. Tangannya berhenti dikala merasa ada sebuah benda terganjal di dalam kantung jas tersebut.

Luhan merogoh saku jas itu dan menemukan sebuah sebuah kotak perhiasan berwarna hitam. "I-Ini dia!" Luhan meletakkan jas itu kembali ke lemari dan membawa kotak perhiasan kepada Yunho. "Ini Yang Mulia," ucap Luhan saat memberikan kotak perhiasan yang ia temukan kepada Yunho.

Bukannya mengambil kotak itu, Yunho menolak dan malah memberikan kotak itu kepada Luhan. "Kau lebih berhak mengetahui isinya bersama Sehun, Putri Mahkota," kata Yunho. "Sehun, temani Putri Mahkota untuk membuka isinya di kamar Putri Mahkota," sambung Yunho.

Sehun mengangguk mendengar perintah ayahnya. Changmin mengintip dari tirai jendela yang menghadap ke halaman depan apartement, "Sejauh ini, aman, Yang Mulia!" lapor Changmin pada Yunho yang terus menggenggam ujung jaketnya.

Kecemesan Yunho bagai tak berujung, ketika ia menyelesaikan satu masalah, masih ada ribuan masalah lain mengintainya. Yunho sudah tidak tahan menerima tekanan dari para tetua, Jung Taechan, dan masyarakatnya sendiri.

"Hhh…" lenguh Yunho.

 **. . .**

Sehun membuka kotak perhiasan itu. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Cuma cincin… Ini cincin berlian… Wah… Cantik sekali…" puji Sehun. Luhan memperhatikan cincin itu dengan baik-baik. Tak ada yang salah. Hanya cincin biasa. Luhan mengambil kotaknya dari genggaman Sehun dan melepaskan lapisan pelekat cincin di kotak itu.

Sebuah memory card terjatuh. "Oh! Ada sesuatu!" Sehun mengambil memory card dari lantai dan memasukkan memory card tersebut ke dalam ponselnya. Luhan merebut ponsel Sehun, "berikan aku ponselnya!"

Luhan mengecek isi memory card dan menemukan sebuah sound file yang tersimpan. "Sehun, apa kau membawa headset?" tanya Luhan. Sehun mengangguk, seingatnya, dia membawa headset yang dia simpan di kantung celana.

"Ini," Sehun menyerahkan headset itu kepada Luhan, dan Luhan langsung mendengarkan sound file tadi.

' _Ini rekaman suaraku, saat ini Luhan berumur 5 tahun. Luhan sangat sayang dengan ayahnya. Jika nanti kami mati, kepada siapa dia akan bergantung?'_

' _Halo, ini Kim Heechul, aku merekam setelah… Hahaha… Ya… Aktifitas malam hari bersama Hangeng. Luhan sudah berumur 10 tahun, jadi kami harus pandai-pandai mengatur waktu untuk merekam ini di hari ulang tahunnnya. Luhan menjadi seorang yang dikelilingi cinta oleh banyak orang. Tapi, cintanya masih tidak berubah, masih untuk ayahnya. Jika cintanya kepada Hangeng semakin besar, aku khawatir entah apa yang akan terjadi ketika kami berdua pergi nanti'_

' _Hari ini ulang tahun ke-15 Luhan. Beberapa tahun lagi, Luhan akan siap untuk ikut seleksi pemilihan Putra Mahkota. Terpilihnya dia atau tidak, itu tergantung dari usahanya sendiri. Tapi, terpilih atau tidaknya dia, kami tetap harus meninggalkannya. Tuhan, lindungi dia, sekarang dan nanti…'_

' _Halo, ini Hangeng. Ayah dari putri paling cantik se-dunia. Hari ini amat cerah. Kami sedang menunggu Luhan untuk kembali ke rumah. Selesai sudah semuanya, hari ini Luhan sedang mengikuti ujian kemampuan diri untuk menjadi kandidat Putri Mahkota. Kami berdua berharap dia bisa masuk ke dalam istana dan hidup bahagia seperti cerita-cerita putri di dunia dongeng'_

' _Ekhem… Ekhem… Heechul! Kemarilah!'_

' _Sudah mulai direkam ya?'_

' _Sudah. Jadi, siapa yang harus berbicara pertama kali?'_

' _Kau saja duluan, kau adalah ayahnya. Kau lebih berhak bicara pertama'_

' _baiklah kalau begitu. Ekhem… Halo, ini Hangeng, ayah paling keren sejagad raya. Malam ini, bintang bertabur di langit, da Luhan sudah aman di dalam istana. Kami rasa, akhir dari perjalanan kami di dunia ini menuju akhir. Rencana yang telah disusun rapi sejak dulu itu harus kami gagalkan bagaimanapun caranya. Kami tidak yakin, setelah menjalankan misi ini akan kembali dengan selamat. Jadi… kami ingin kalian menyampaikan rekaman selanjutnya untuk anak kami, Xi Luhan…'_

' _Disini, sedang berbicara agen rahasia Kim Heechul. Aku dan Xi Hangeng adalah agen rahasia negara yang telah menyamar semenjak kehamilanku. Demi menciptakan lingkungan hidup yang aman bagi anak kami, kami menghindar dari berbagai misi berbahaya. Tapi, misi kali ini memang tidak dapat kami elak lagi. Semuanya demi kelangsungan negara ini…'_

' _Zzzttt… Zttt…'_

' _Ekhem… Luhan… Ini ayahmu yang telah berbohong mengenai pekerjaannya. Pada kesempatan kali ini, saya akan memperkenalkan diri sebagai agen rahasia tingkat 5, Xi Hangeng, Yang Mulia. Semoga anda hidup panjang, diberikan kesehatan dan keberkahan selama hidup'_

' _Ini agen rahasia tingkat 5, Kim Heechul. Salamku kepada Yang Mulia Putri Mahkota. Yang Mulia, hamba ingin mengatakan sesuatu sebagai seorang ibu… Nak… Mungkin kita tidak akan bisa bersama-sama lagi. Kita tidak bisa tertawa bersama lagi ketika melihat ayahmu melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh. Kita tidak bisa menangis bersama lagi karena terharu melihat ayahmu melakukan sesuatu yang membuat kita terharu atau membuat kita tertawa hingga perut kita sakit seperti dulu… Yang Mulia, ibu harap, anda tidak menangis dan dapat mendengarkan semua surat wasiatku ini ya, nak… Jangan pernah kau tinggalkan Putra Mahkota barang sedikitpun… kau harus melindunginya sebagai putri dari agen rahasia negara dengan seluruh jiwaragamu. Jika kau melakukannya, Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota pasti dan akan selalu akan menjagamu seperti kau menjaganya'_

' _Luhan, ini ayah… ayah masih ingat ketika kau lahir ke dunia ini. Rasanya, perjuangan kami untuk membawamu ke dalam istana sudah berhasil. Dibandingkan kehidupan yang keras di luar sini, kau lebih baik berada di dalam istana. Mungkin akan muncul tekanan dari sana-sini. Tapi yakinlah, orang-orang di istana akan melindungimu. Dan semua bebanku terangkat ketika melihat bagaimana matamu memandangku dengan senyuman manismu di hari pernikahanmu… Sekarang… Semuanya hanya akan menjadi kenangan, putri kecilku yang sangat rapuh telah tumbuh menjadi seorang calon ibu negara. Ayah harap, kau bisa menjadi ibu negara yang baik nantinya…'_

' _Jangan pernah menangisi kepergian kami. walaupun kami tidak ada lagi disisimu, yakinlah… kami selalu mengikuti jejak langkahmu… menjagamu agar kau tidak terluka… karena kami selalu… dan akan selalu menjadi orang tuamu…'_

' _selamat tinggal, Xiao Lu… Kami menyayangimu…'_

' _ZZZZZZZZZZ'_

 _ **. . .**_

Luhan melepaskan headset yang dari tadi ia pakai sendirian dengan pandangan yang begitu kosong. Semua sakit yang ia rasakan tak bisa dilepas. Semuanya menghujam hatinya yang baru ia tata dalam sekali serangan, hancur kembali. Orang tuanya telah berkorban banyak demi dirinya...

"Hh… Hh…" Luhan akhirnya menangis tidak kuat mengingat semua percakapan di dialog itu. "I-Ibu… Ayaaahhhhhh! Ibu… Ayahhhhh! Kenapa hatiku sakit sekali?!" tangis Luhan.

"Hh? Ibu… AYAAAAAHHH!"

Sehun yang tidak tau apa yang telah di dengar Luhan hanya bisa memeluk Luhan dan mengelus punggung Luhan dengan lembut. Tangan Sehun meraih headset yang berada di samping Luhan dan memasangnya ke telinganya. Rekaman itu begita singkat, tapi efek yang ditinggalkannya begitu besar. Rekaman itu meninggalkan luka yang cukup dalam untuk orang yang rapuh seperti Luhan.

Rekaman itu layaknya mendengar orang tuamu bersiap-siap untuk mati secara perlahan tanpa kau sadari. Tangan Sehun bergetar dan melepaskan headset tadi. "Luhan… Jangan menangis…" bujuknya.

Tangisan Luhan tidak bisa berhenti hingga akhirnya digantikan dengkuran halus dicampur sesenggukan dengan wajah sembab dan raut wajah kesedihan.

 **. . .**

Sehun keluar dari kamar orang tua Luhan dan duduk bersama Yunho dan Changmin yang tampak lelah karena pekerjaan berat mereka. "Aku akan membuatkan kopi terlebih dahulu," kata Sehun. Ia kemudian berjalan ke dapur dan membuat 3 cangkir kopi untuk dirinya, Yunho dan Changmin.

Sehun membawanya ke ruang tengah dan meletakkan gelas kepada Yunho dan Changmin. "Silahkan diminum, Tuan Shim," ucap Sehun. "Terima kasih, Yang Mulia,"

"Hmm… Aku sudah mendengarkan seluruh rekaman itu. Ada satu yang perlu ku tanyakan," "Apa pekerjaan orang tua Luhan?" tanya Sehun.

Changmin menatap Yunho seolah meminta izin, dan Yunho memberikan gestur mengizinkan Changmin. Changmin melepaskan jaket kulit dan baju kaus berwarna hitamnya. Ia kemudian menarik baju kausnya ke atas, mengeluarkan sebuah file terbungkus plastik bening.

Changmin menyerahkan file itu ke tangan Sehun dan kembali berpakaian.

"Ini apa?" tanya Sehun. Yunho mempersilahkan Sehun untuk membuka plastik file itu dan Sehun kemudian membaca halaman pertama dari file tersebut. 'UNDER COVER AGENT APPLICATION'.

"File itu milik Tuan Xi Hangeng dan milik Nyonya Heechul. Mereka mengajukan surat ini setelah mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menikah dan meninggalkan posisi mereka sebagai agen keamanan kerajaan yang bekerja secara rahasia," jelas Changmin.

Sehun mengeluarkan dua buah file yang bercover sama tetapi dengan nama pemilik berbeda. Di halaman berikutnya, terdapat beberapa kesepakatan agen dengan kerajaan mengenai ketentuan penugasan dan lain-lain. Sebelum lembar terakhir, terdapat tanda tangan XI Hangeng dan Xi Heechul di ujung lembarannya yang distempel dengan cap kerajaan. Selain tanda tangan, terdapat cap nama dan cap jari yang tintanya berubah kecoklatan karena dibuat oleh darah.

"Hamba sudah mengajukan permohonan untuk pengiriman surat wasiat milik Tuan dan Nyonya Xi yang disimpan oleh pemerintah di Prancis, Yang Mulia," kata Changmin kepada Yunho.

Yunho mengangguk. "Setelah file itu tiba, segera kirimkan file itu ke tangan Luhan,"

"Baik, Yang Mulia."

Selama Sehun membaca filenya, Yunho dan Changmin diam menunggu reaksi Sehun.

"Changmin, aku harus berbicara pada Sehun secara pribadi," ucap Yunho tiba-tiba. Mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud Yunho, akhirnya Changmin berdiri, "Kalau begitu, saya akan berjaga di area parkir, Yang Mulia,"

Setelah pintu tertutup, Yunho menghela nafasnya sebelum akhirnya berbicara, "Sehun, kau tau mengapa aku menyuruhmu bercerai?" Sehun menatap Yunho yang akhirnya membuka mulutnya setelah sekian lama.

"Ancaman dari Jung Taechan kelihatan seperti main-main pada awalnya. Tapi, setelah kematian orang tua Luhan, keluarga kerajaan mulai terganggu dengan teror yang sejenis dengan seperti itu. Jika mereka, para pelaku teror berani menyingkirkan orang tua Putri Mahkota dengan mudah tanpa protes dari pihak manapun selain keluarga kerajaan, maka mereka juga dengan mudah menyingkirkan Putri Mahkota. Dunia tak akan peduli jika Luhan mati,"

"Semenjak permintaan pengehentian penyelidikan kematian kepada keluarga kerajaan yang dia atas namakan dengan dewan tetua, hampir semua tetua membicarakan kekuatan Putri Mahkota bila nanti dia diangkat menjadi Ratu. Penghentian penyelidikan itu lebih seperti pengalihan isu,"

"Keluarga ibumu di dukung oleh hampir seluruh pemilik marga Kim di Korea. Sedangkan Luhan? Keluarganya sudah tiada. Hampir tidak ada keluarga yang bisa mendukung dan melindunginya,"

"Dengan kata lain, kalian tetap akan dipaksa untuk berpisah. Bahkan dengan cara yang lebih kasar lagi. Dan jika Luhan diangkat menjadi ratu, Luhan hanya akan diterima dengan rasa kasihan, bukan rasa hormat rakyat kepada dirinya,"

Sehun menghela nafas keras. Ia akhirnya mengerti. Dan semuanya menjadi terlalu berat. Tidak seperti yang Sehun bayangkan selama ini. Kehidupan di dalam kerajaan ini mulai membuatnya lelah. Semua orang begitu sensitif mengenai posisi dan harta dibalik kebohongan mereka.

 **. . .**

Luhan terbangun dari lelapnya. Ia memandang Sehun tertidur disampingnya dengan pulas. Luhan merindukan anaknya, Haowen. Satu-satunya cara agar dia bisa bertemu Haowen saat ini adalah menjemput Haowen ketika Haowen tiba di sekolah.

Luhan menitikkan air matanya lagi. Dengan tangan bergetar dan rasa rindu yang membuncah, Luhan kembali mendengarkan rekaman yang ditinggalkan ayah dan ibunya sebelum mereka meninggal. Ayah dan Ibunya ternyata agen rahasia negara. Selama ini mereka berpura-pura menjadi rakyat biasa di depan Luhan.

Mereka sudah tau bahaya yang mengancam putri mereka jika putri mereka masuk ke dalam istana. Mereka menukar kehidupan mereka dengan keselamatan putrinya. Mengingat itu, rasa sayang dan rindu Luhan semakin membuncah.

Dia tidak mungkin melampiaskan semuanya kepada Sehun yang sudah pasti memiliki beban yang lebih berat dibanding dirinya. Luhan hanya butuh Haowen dan memeluk putra kecilnya. Mendengarkan suara Haowen yang lembut dapat membuat sedikit lebih tenang.

Sehun bergerak dan merasakan salah satu sisi kasurnya kosong, jadi dia bangun dan duduk untuk melihat Luhan yang masih terduduk mendengarkan rekaman orang tuanya di sisi kasur. Sehun menepuk bahu Luhan dengan lembut dan dibalas dengan genggaman erat Luhan pada tangan Sehun.

"Kau harus istirahat, sayang,"

"Aku… Merindukan Haowen…"

Sehun menghela nafas, ia mendekati Luhan lalu memeluk wanitanya dari belakang. "Kita akan bertemu dengannya besok pagi,"

"Baiklah…" gumam Luhan. Ia kemudian melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan berjalan keluar dari kamar. Sehun hanya menatap punggung Luhan dan menunggu Luhan untuk kembali. Tak lama setelahnya, Luhan muncul dengan membawa segelas air putih hangat dan meminumnya di depan Sehun. "Ayo kita tidur," bujuk Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk. Ia meletakkan gelasnya di nakas dan kembali masuk ke dalam selimut. Ia gelisah. Tidak bisa tidur. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Bayang-bayangan hitam mengenai kecelakaan itu mencegahnya tidur. Ia rasa jika ia melanjutkan tidur, ia bisa saja mendapat mimpi buruk.

Tapi, tangan Sehun mencoba menggenggam tangan Luhan. Pria di sampingnya itu tersenyum kepada Luhan seolah berkata, tidurlah, aku akan berada disini menjagamu. Luhan hanya menatap Sehun sebelum Sehun bergerak dan melumat bibirnya lembut.

"Tidurlah. Kau butuh istirahat,"

"Kau juga."

 **. . .**

Sehun terbangun ketika mendengar suara deringan ponselnya. Dengan setengah terpejam, ia meraih ponselnya dan melihat nama Yifan tertera di depannya. "Halo?"

"Sehun-ah. Kapan kita bisa bicara?"

Sehun bangkit dari pembaringannya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya balik.

"Anak ini… Siapa dia sebenarnya? Aku dan Tao tidak keberatan untuk menjaganya sampai beberapa hari ke depan di rumah kami. Tapi, kami butuh kepastian. Siapa anak ini," ucap Yifan.

Sehun menghela nafasnya sebentar. "Kalau begitu… Aku akan kesana sebentar lagi,"

"Aku menunggu. Aku harus mengantar Zifan ke sekolah."

. . .

Zifan menunggui Haowen yang masih memperbaiki letak dasi kupu-kupunya dibanti baby sitter Zifan. "Zifan, apa kau sudah menghubungi paman yang membawa ibuku?"

"Maksudmu, Putra Mahkota?"

"Iya. Paman itu!"

"Sudah," "Ayahku sudah menghubungi Paman Sehun. sebentar lagi dia akan datang,"

Haowen mengangguk senang dan berjalan keluar bersama Zifan. Sebenarnya Haowen merasa kurang nyaman karena dia harus menggunakan baju Zifan. Tapi, karena ibunya belum datang menjemput, jadilah Haowen harus menggunakan baju Zifan.

Haowen dan Zifan berbelok ke arah ruang makan yang menghadap taman belakang. Senyuman Haowen mengembang ketika melihat seorang wanita berjaket hitam berdiri di samping paman kerennya.

"IBU!" pekiknya senang.

Haowen berlari ke arah ibunya. "Ibu! Kenapa lama sekali?" rajuknya. Tangisan Haowen kemudian pecah. Dia sudah sangat rindu dengan ibunya. Ia tidak pernah berpisah sebegitu lama dengan ibunya.

"Haowen… Anak… Luhan?" tanya sebuah suara.

Haowen menoleh dan melihat Putri Zitao sedang memegang perutnya memperhatikan dirinya dan ibunya. Haowen yang tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi meronta meminta turun dari pelukan Luhan. Haowen memperhatikan ibunya yang menggunakan masker berwarna hitam dibawah dagunya.

"Ibu sakit?" tanyanya polos.

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak sayang. Ibu sangaaat sehat,"

"OH! Paman keren!" sapa Haowen ketika melihat Sehun berdiri di belakang Luhan.

Sehun melambaikan tangannya kepada Haowen. Lalu, pria itu memeluk dan menggendongnya dengan erat. "Haowen…" isaknya.

"Pa-Paman menangis?" tanya Haowen dengan sangat polos.

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak. Paman tidak menangis!" elak Sehun.

"Sehun," panggil Yifan tiba-tiba. "Kita harus berbicara."

. . .

Yifan dan Tao duduk di single sofa mereka dan mempersilahkan Sehun untuk duduk. Luhan masuk bersama Haowen dan melihat tiga anggota kerajaan sudah duduk di depan mereka. Luhan yang melihat sebuah sofa yang lebih rendah, mengajak Haowen untuk duduk disana.

Ketika Haowen duduk, Sehun berdiri dari kursinya. Pria itu menggenggam tangan Luhan dan mengajak Luhan untuk duduk di sampingnya. Luhan menolak sambil menunjuk ke arah Haowen yang memperhatikan ibunya berjalan berpegangan tangan bersama Putra Mahkota.

"Kita akan memberitahukannya sekarang,"

Sehun menarikkan kursi dan membiarkan Luhan duduk disampingnya.

"Haowen-ah!" panggil Zitao dengan lembut.

"Ya, Yang Mulia?" jawab Haowen spontan.

"Kau tau siapa saja yang ada di depanmu saat ini?" tanya Zitao.

Dengan fasih, Haowen menjawab, "Yang Mulia Pangeran Oh Yifan, Permaisuri Pangeran Yifan—Yang Mulia Putri Huang Zitao, Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota Korea, dan ibuku," jawabnya.

Kini, giliran Yifan untuk bertanya. "Haowen. Jawab pertanyaan Paman dengan jujur ya,"

"Paman mengenal ibu Haowen. Paman mengetahui nama ibumu adalah Luhan. Kenapa Haowen bilang nama ibu Haowen itu Kim Kyeolhan?" tanya Yifan dengan lembut.

Haowen menundukkan kepalanya dan mengintip Luhan yang menunggu jawabannya. Haowen menatap Luhan seolah ia meminta persetujuan Luhan untuk berbicara. Luhan mengangguk mengijinkan.

"Nama ibuku, Kim Luhan. Nama samarannya adalah Kim Kyeolhan. Dia bekerja sebagai agen rahasia negara. Karena itu menggunakan nama samaran," Haowen menjawab pertanyaan Yifan seperti dia membeberkan identitas ibunya tanpa sensor kepada Sehun.

Sehun mendekati Haowen perlahan. Sehun berlutut di depan Haowen dan menyuruh Haowen berdiri. "Haowen-ah… Sebenarnya… Ibumu bukanlah agen rahasia kerajaan. Dia adalah… Istri dari Putra Mahkota. Ibumu dan paman adalah orang tuamu,"

"Benarkah? Paman adalah ayahku?" Haowen takjub mendengarnya. Senyuman bahagia yang tak pernah ia lihatkan muncul.

"Tapi…" Tiba-tiba, senyuman Haowen menghilang. "Putri Mahkota adalah orang yang jahat,"

Haowen menatap tak percaya pada ibunya. "Apa benar ibuku, Putri Mahkota yang jahat itu?" cicitnya. Luhan diam. Sudah ia kira ini akan terjadi. Haowen akan membencinya.

Zitao turut duduk di samping Haowen. "Haowen-ah. Siapa yang mengatakan kalau Putri Mahkota adalah orang yang jahat?" tanya Zitao mencoba memahami pemahaman Haowen.

Haowen bergetar. "Semua anak-anak pejabat kerajaan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Putri Mahkota jahat. Dia meninggalkan Putra Mahkota dan menceraikan Putra Mahkota tanpa memikirkan Putra Mahkota," jawabnya tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari ibunya.

"Haowen sayang. Lihat kemari!" kata Sehun.

Haowen menuruti perkataan Sehun dan menatap mata pria itu. "Haowen lebih percaya siapa? Ibu Haowen yang Haowen kenal sejak lahir. Atau, anak-anak pejabat yang tidak pernah mau mengenal Haowen?"

"Ha-Haowen…" Haowen dengan ragu membuka mulutnya.

"Haowen… Haowen harus. Harus, selalu, dan akan tetap mendengarkan kata-kata ibu. Mengerti kenapa?" tanya Sehun sambil menggenggam tangan Haowen. Haowen menggeleng.

"Apa ibu Haowen adalah orang yang tega menyakiti hati Haowen?" Haowen menggeleng.

"Apa ibu Haowen adalah orang yang jahat pada orang lain?" Haowen menggeleng pelan.

"Apa Haowen ingin membuat ibu sedih?" Haowen menggeleng lagi.

"Lalu, apa Haowen masih percaya kalau ibu adalah orang yang jahat?"

Haowen menggeleng. Pertanyaan itu… Adalah pertanyaan yang membuat Luhan lega.

Sehun berdiri dan menggendong Haowen. Mereka memperhatikan sebuah foto keluarga kerajaan disaat pernikahan Putra Mahkota dan Putri Mahkota dahulu. "Haowen, ini adalah foto pernikahan ibu Haowen dan… ayah…"

Luhan meneguk ludahnya ketika Sehun terganjal memanggil dirinya sendiri seorang ayah di depan anaknya sendiri.

"Ayah… Dan ibu Haowen, selalu mencintai sejak pertama kali bertemu hingga sekarang. Hadirnya Haowen ke dunia ini juga karena cinta kami yang begitu besar. Jika Haowen mengatakan ibu adalah orang yang jahat, Haowen telah menyakiti ibu, ayah dan Haowen sendiri. Karena, Haowen hadir karena adanya ibu,"

"Haowen tidak usah mendengar semua perkataan anak-anak lain kalau ibu adalah orang yang jahat. Karena, mereka tidak tau, ibu Haowen adalah seorang dewi untuk Haowen dan ayah. Haowen hanya perlu percaya pada ayah, ibu, paman dan bibi, Zifan, serta nenek dan kakek Haowen,"

Haowen mengangguk. "Sekarang, Haowen peluk ibu, dan minta maaf pada ibu," kata Sehun.

Haowen menurut. Dia berlari ke arah Luhan dan memeluk Luhan. "Ibu… Maafkan Haowen… Hiks…" tangisnya.

Luhan juga menitikkan air matanya. "Ibu juga… Maaf karena membohongi Haowen selama ini. Ibu sudah jahat pada Haowen. Ibu minta maaf ya, Haowen…"

Sehun tersenyum bahagia melihat Haowen dan Luhan berpelukan dan menyampaikan isi hati mereka dengan tatapan mata mereka. Sehun belum bisa mendekati kedua orang yang ia cintai itu layaknya seorang ayah. Karena, masalah ini muncul dalam kehidupan Luhan dan Haowen sebelum kemunculannya. Dan hanya mereka berdua yang tau bagaimana cara menyelesaikannya. Karena itu, Sehun hanya bisa membantu, mencegah sesuatu yang dapat merusak cinta ibu dan anak itu.

 **. . .**

Haowen berdiri di tengah-tengah karpet dan menyatukan kedua tangannya tepat di depan matanya. Perlahan dia turun dan berlutut kepada Yifan dan Zitao. "Yang Mulia, terimalah salam Xi Haowen,"

Sehun dan Luhan tersenyum bangga melihat Haowen tumbuh menjadi anak yang cerdas. Pada saatnya, Haowen akan masuk ke istana, menjadi seorang penerus kerajaan yang bertanggung jawab kepada negeri ini.

 **. . .**

Luhan dan Sehun berpamitan kepada Yifan dan Zitao. "Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu. Jika ada kabar, aku akan menghubungi kakak," kata Sehun pada Yifan.

Yifan mengangguk mengerti dan dia membukakan pintu untuk melepas kepergian Sehun, Luhan dan Haowen.

Sehun membukakan pintu kursi belakang dan membiarkan Haowen masuk ke dalam. Lalu, Luhan masuk dan Sehun juga masuk ke dalam mobil. Mereka meninggalkan kediaman Yifan. "Kita akan pergi ke flat lamamu, mengambil beberapa barang lalu kembali ke apartement,"

Ketika mereka sampai di tempat Luhan dulu tinggal bersama Haowen, Sehun segera menggunakan masker hitamnya. Luhan juga melakukan hal yang sama. "Haowen tunggu disini saja ya. Jangan bukakan pintunya untuk siapa-siapa!" perintah Sehun sebelum turun.

Haowen mengangguk mengerti.

Sehun dan Luhan memasukkan berbagai frame foto yang Luhan simpan tanpa menyisakan satu foto tertinggal ke dalam sebuah tote bag. Lalu, mereka memasukkan semua keperluan Haowen dan Luhan ke dalam dua koper lama Luhan. Luhan bertugas mengangkat tote bag dan Sehun menarik kedua kopernya ke dalam mobil.

Luhan berjalan menuju flat pemilik bangunan. Ia mengetuk pintunya. Tapi, tidak ada yang menyahut. Ketika Luhan baru akan pergi, pintu terbuka, dan pemilik bangunan muncul dengan wajah tidak bersahabatnya.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" tanyanya. "Kapan mau mem—"

"Ini uangnya. Mulai hari ini aku pindah dari sini. Terima kasih."

 **. . .**

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya di areal parkir yang berada di bawah gedung apartement. Ia melepaskan seat beltnya dan melihat ke belakang. Haowen sudah terlelap pulas. Sedangkan Luhan mencoba menjaga kesadarannya.

Sehun menarik wajah Luhan dan mengecup bibirnya. "Thank you for another great day with you!"

Sehun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan. Mereka kembali berpagutan mesra. Tanpa ada nafsu. Hanya ada cinta di setiap nafas yang mereka hembuskan.

"Me too. Thank you for another great love you give to me," ucap Luhan.

Sehun kemudian mengecup bibir Luhan untuk terakhir dan kemudian membuka pintu mobil. Luhan bertugas mengangkat Haowen dan tote bagnya. Sedangkan Sehun menurunkan kedua koper Luhan dan menariknya menuju lift.

 **. . .**

"A-Apa? Putri Mahkota katamu?"

Daeun menjatuhkan ponselnya tanpa ia sadari. Mimpi buruknya datang. Luhan kembali.

Mimpi buruk Daeun telah kembali.

"Tidak…"

"TIDAAAAAK!"

 **. . .**

Sehun dan Luhan tiba di dalam apartement. Sehun menarik kedua koper Luhan menuju kamar utama, kamar orang tua Luhan. Luhan membawa Haowen menuju kamarnya dan membiarkan Haowen tidur dengan tenang.

"Sayang," panggil Sehun. Luhan menoleh, Sehun memanggilnya keluar. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju Sehun dan memperhatikan pandangan Sehun. "Selamat siang, Yang Mulia," sapa Changmin.

Luhan mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Changmin untuk duduk. "Tidak usah, Yang Mulia. Saya ke sini hanya untuk memberikan berkas untuk penyelidikan penyebab kematian orang tua Yang Mulia Putri Mahkota," kata Changmin.

Changmin membuka tas yang ia bawa dan mengulurkan map hitam miliknya. "Disini, ada berkas yang perlu anda tanda tangani. Tim penyelidikan ulang akan diketuai langsung oleh Pangeran Yifan dan saya sebagai pelaksana penyelidikan,"

Sehun membuka map tersebut dan membaca isi berkasnya. Sehun duduk di sofa sambil membaca berkas milik Luhan. Changmin hanya berdiri memandang Sehun yang masih memahami isi berkas yang ia bawa.

"Jadi, penyelidikan kali ini benar-benar akan ditangani langsung oleh Pangeran Yifan dan badan inteligen negara dengan agen yang dipilih secara khusus?""

"Benar, Yang Mulia," jawab Changmin. "Tindakan ini diambil oleh badan inteligen negara untuk mencegah adanya orang yang ingin mengacaukan penyelidikan kasus ini, Yang Mulia,"

"Kasus orang tua Yang Mulia Putri telah mempengaruhi sektor keamanan negara karena otak dari pembunuhan ini berani membunuh agen negara yang sekaligus adalah besan kerajaan,"

Luhan mengangguk paham. "Kalau begitu, aku setuju," katanya.

Sehun kemudian memberikan berkasnya kepada Luhan. "Semoga ini bisa membalaskan rasa sakit yang diterima orang tuaku ketika meninggal," cicit Luhan.

Pena yang digunakan Luhan menggores kertas putih itu. Dan setelah menyelesaikan tanda tangannya, Luhan beranjak, tetapi Changmin menahannya. "Yang Mulia, anda tidak perlu cap nama anda. Karena, kami membutuhkan cap jari anda yang tintanya dari darah anda sendiri,"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mencari pisau sebentar," kata Luhan berlalu ke dapur.

Sehun yang melihat Luhan begitu berani hanya menghela nafas. Nafasnya sesak ketika ia melihat Luhan melukai dirinya sendiri. Sehun meringis melihat darah mulai keluar dari ujung jari jempol Luhan dan dengan perlahan Luhan melumuri darah itu di jarinya.

"Keputusan anda sangat bijak, Yang Mulia," kata Changmin. Dia membungkukkan badannya dalam. "Kalau begitu, hamba akan segera menuju kediaman Pangeran untuk memberikannya berkas ini, Yang Mulia,"

Changmin kembali membungkukkan badan lalu keluar dari apartement Luhan. Sehun menahan tangan Luhan yang hendak mengambil tisu. "Tidak, kau harus diobati," perintah Sehun.

"Ini hanya luka kecil, Yang Mulia,"

"Tetap saja. Bagaimana bisa kau melukai dirimu semudah itu? Kau tidak tau betapa ngerinya aku melihatmu melukai diri sendiri?"

Sehun menarik lengan Luhan menuju kotak P3K. Dia mengambil sebuah penutup luka dan obat merah. Sehun menarik lengan Luhan lagi menuju kursi dan menyuruh Luhan untuk duduk. Berjongkok, Sehun meneteskan obat merah di jempol Luhan dan kemudian memasangkan penutup luka.

"Jangan pernah kau lukai dirimu seperti itu lagi," ucapnya geram. "ini perintah kerajaan,"

Luhan tertawa dibuatnya. "Jangan tertawa!" kata Sehun kesal. Wajahnya tampak serius kali ini.

"Baiklah, Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota. Hamba akan melaksanakannya."

 **. . .**

" _Berita pertama hari ini diawali dengan desas desus kembalinya Putri Mahkota sebelumnya, Putri Mahkota Luhan ke Korea setelah kasus perceraiannya dengan Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota Sehun beberapa tahun lalu."_

" _Menurut sebuah sumber, kembalinya Putri Mahkota ini telah diketahui oleh keluarga kerajaan sendiri. Tetapi, tanggal tepatnya Putri Mahkota kembali dan dimana Putri Mahkota saat ini belum diketahui. Menurut sumber tersebut, Putri Mahkota sendiri telah bertemu dengan Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota Sehun baru-baru ini,"_

Jaejoong menutup matanya. Ada apa lagi ini? Berita apa yang baru dia dengar ini?

"Yang Mulia, Raja sudah kembali dari ruang dewan tetua," beritahu sanggung Han.

"Kita ke sana sekarang!"

Jaejoong berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Yunho. Ia kemudian membuka pintunya dan melihat Yunho sedang membuka kemejanya, hendak bersiap mandi. "Oh, Ratuku. Bisa kau bantu aku menggunting benangnya? Sedikit menyangkut,"

Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya dan segera mengambilkan gunting untuk Yunho. Dengan sedikit merunduk, Jaejoong menggunting benang di kemeja Yunho. "Terima kasih," ucap Yunho setelah ia bisa membuka kemejanya.

"Yang Mulia…" panggil Jaejoong.

"Ya?" kata Yunho sambil mengenakan bath robenya.

Yunho menoleh ketika Jaejoong tidak bersuara. "Kau sudah bertemu dengan Luhan?"

Yunho terdiam. "Kau sudah," ucap Jaejoong menyimpulkan dengan wajah penuh ejekan untuk dirinya sendiri. "Apa Yifan juga?"

"Sa-Saya—"

"Kenapa kau menutupinya dariku? Hm?" tanya Jaejoong dengan isakan. "Kenapa kau selalu. Menutupi. Kepentingan negeri ini. Dariku? Hm?"

Yunho segera mendekati Jaejoong, mencoba meluruskan kesalah pahaman ini. "Kau semakin mengesalkan dan membuatku muak. Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"KENAPAA?!"

PLAK!

Jaejoong menangis semakin kuat. Dia membuka matanya perlahan.

Tangannya bergetar. Dia sudah menampar suaminya sendiri. Sungguh, dia telah menyakiti suaminya sendiri dengan tangan yang seharusnya memberikan perhatian dan kelembutan itu. "Tidak… Tidak! Yang Mulia…" Jaejoong memekik penuh penyesalan.

Yunho hanya tersenyum lembut dan menangkup wajah Jaejoong. "Tidak apa-apa. Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Ini salahku juga," ucapnya. Tapi, istrinya itu tetap menangis penuh penyesalan. Badannya bergetar hebat. Yunho semakin tersenyum.

Dengan lembut ia menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. "Mungkin… Hari ini tanganmu telah menyakitiku. Aku tidak akan memintamu meminta maaf, karena dari awal aku sudah membuatmu salah paham. Maafkan aku,"

CUP!

Yunho melumat bibir Jaejoong dengan lembut. Jaejoong membalas lumatan Yunho dan membuka mulutnya agar Yunho dapat melesakkan lidahnya. Perlahan, nafas Jaejoong dan badannya semakin tenang. Tidak lagi bergetar. Jaejoong menyamankan dirinya dengan perlakuan Yunho.

Ketika Jaejoong menikmati lumatan mereka, Yunho melepaskannya dan membuat Jaejoong sedikit khawatir. "Aku takut kita akan memberikan paman baru untuk Zifan jika kita melanjutkannya," goda Yunho.

Jaejoong tersipu malu. "Ku rasa tidak masalah untuk memberikan paman pada Zifan lagi. Tapi, hamba lebih khawatir lagi jika anda kembali membuat gadis-gadis menjerit ingin dinikahi oleh anda,"

"Ya ampun… Istriku posesif sekali," kata Yunho sambil memeluk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memukul dada Yunho. "Lepaskan! Kita sudah berumur. Tidak sepantasnya bertingkah seperti pasangan baru menikah begini,"

Yunho tertawa. "Kalau begitu, aku ingin jatahku nanti malam,"

"Ish!" pukul Jaejoong pada lengan Yunho. Jaejoong kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya dengan telinga Yunho.

"Di paviliun lama Yifan. Hamba akan menunggu Yang Mulia disana. Dengan hanbok berwarna merah kesukaan Yang Mulia! Hanbok malam pertama kita,"

"Ya ampun! Istriku ini! Baik. Aku akan menggunakan jubah malam pertama kita juga."

 **. . .**

Yifan tiba di paviliun utama dan mencari ayahnya yang biasanya masih bekerja di jam 8 malam. Yifan bingung, kenapa paviliun begitu gelap, tidak begitu banyak penerangan dan begitu sepi. Apa malam ini ayah dan ibunya sedang keluar?

"Yang Mulia," sapa sanggung Han.

Pangeran Yifan menoleh dan membungkukkan badan sopan kepada sanggung ibunya ini.

"Sanggung Han, apa kau melihat Yang Mulia Raja dan Ratu?" tanya Yifan.

Sanggung Han tertawa malu. "Yang Mulia, sebaiknya Yang Mulia segera pulang ke rumah," saran Sanggung Han.

"Kenapa anda tertawa?" tanya Yifan penasaran.

 **. . .**

Yifan berdiri di depan area paviliunnya yang begitu terang. Tidak biasanya paviliunnya itu begitu terang.

Yifan membuka pintu gerbangnya dan disuguhkan dengan pemandangan meriah, dimana banyak lampion yang diletakkan di jalan berbatu yang mengarah ke paviliunnya. Yifan berjalan mengikuti lampion dan berdiri di depan paviliunnya.

Yifan memperhatikan hanya ada dua pasang sepatu. Yifan mengenali sepatu seperti boot yang terletak di tangga paviliunnya. "Sepertinya…"

BRUK!

"Yang Mulia… Disini hanya kita berdua,"

Yifan kenal suara itu! IBUNYA!

"Ah… Jaejoong-ah! Kenapa kau masih sangat cantik hm? Aku khawatir nanti kau malah dilamar lagi oleh orang yang terpana dengan kecantikanmu!"

"Yang Mulia Raja. Anda sudah mabuk, jangan minum lagi!"

"Kenapa? Aku merasa saaangat kuat setelah minum seperti ini. Berapa kali? 10 kali? Aku siap untuk melakukannya!"

Yifan meringis mendengar ucapan ayahnya yang begitu semangat.

"Ya ampun! Yang Mulia! Anda sudah benar-benar mabuk. Kita ke kamar saja,"

"Hei! Istriku nakal sekali! Kenapa membawaku ke kamar hm? Kita mau membuat paman untuk Zifan?! OH! Tentu saja aku suka ide itu!"

"Yang Mulia! KYAAA!"

Yifan speechless mendengarnya. Ya ampun. Dia salah waktu karena sudah datang hari ini. Yifan menatap ke arah langit. Pantas saja langit begitu terang, malam ini bulan menyinari bumi begitu terang. Pantas saja ibunya juga tampak begitu menawan.

 **. . .**

Luhan dan Sehun terbangun ketika merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergerak di atas ranjang mereka. "Ibu… Haowen lapar…" rengek Haowen.

Luhan membuka matanya dan melihat permata hatinya merengek padanya. "Haowen lapar?" tanya Sehun yang sudah menegakkan dirinya. Haowen mengangguk. "Ya, Haowen lapar sekali,"

"Kalau begitu, Haowen mandi, lalu ayah akan membelikan Haowen roti sebelum ke sekolah,"

"Benarkah?!" pekik Haowen yang tak percaya. "Hm… Ayah berjanji!" ucap Sehun.

"Terima kasih, ayah!"

CUP!

Haowen mengecup pipi Sehun sebelum kabur menuju kamar Luhan. "Ayah, ayo mandikan Haowen! Haowen tidak sabar ke sekolah!"

Luhan yang mendengar teriakan Haowen tersenyum senang. "Morning kiss," tagih Sehun. Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan lalu berlalu menuju kamar Luhan. Di sana Haowen sudah memegang handuknya dan melepaskan bajunya.

"Haowen-ah. Kenapa sudah melepas baju? Ayo masuk ke kamar mandi!"

Luhan berdiri dan membuka korden kamar ibu dan ayahnya. Mungkin sekarang kamar ini sudah menjadi miliknya karena Haowen sudah memiliki kamarnya yang lama. Luhan berjalan dan membuka lemari pakaian orang tuanya.

"Mau pergi ke kuil?"

Luhan menoleh dan memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang mengeringkan rambut Haowen. "Jika kau mau ke kuil, aku akan menemanimu,"

Luhan menutup lemari pakaian itu kembali. "Tidak. Mungkin lain kali saja," tolak Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk mengerti dan membawa Haowen ke kamar untuk memakaikannya pakaian. Luhan memperhatikan Sehun yang sangat cekatan memakaikan pakaian Haowen. "Putra Mahkota cekatan sekali memakaikan pakaian Haowen," singgung Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum. "Kan, sebelum bertemu Haowen aku sering mengurus Zifan," jawabnya.

"Sudah. Ayo, Haowen, ambil tasmu, kita berangkat," ajak Sehun.

"Aku ikut," kata Luhan.

. . .

Sehun memasangkan seatbelt Haowen di kursi belakang dan segera mengendarai mobilnya. "Ayah, kita jadi beli roti kan?" tanya Haowen. Sehun mengangguk, "Ya. Ayah akan membawa Haowen ke toko kue paling enak di Seoul. Haowen mau kan?"

"Ya! Haowen mau!"

Luhan bingung, "Toko roti yang dimana? Sepertinya kau sangat sering ke sana," ucap Luhan.

"Kau juga mengenal pemiliknya. Tenang saja," kata Sehun mencoba membuat Luhan semakin bingung.

Sehun menghentikan mobilnya di depan toko roti bernuansa pastel krim. Ia kemudian membantu Haowen turun dan membawa Haowen masuk. "Selamat datang!" sapa seorang pegawai.

Sehun tersenyum, "Nona Kim sudah tiba?" tanya Sehun.

"Sudah, Yang Mulia. Silahkan," kata pegawai itu memberikan jalan untuk Sehun menuju lantai dua. Luhan yang mengikuti Sehun hanya menutupi wajahnya dan mengikuti Sehun kemana Sehun berjalan dengan mengamit ujung jaket Sehun dari belakang.

Sehun berhenti dan membuat Luhan menabrak punggungnya. "Lu, tunggu disitu bersama Haowen. Aku akan memanggilkan pemiliknya," kata Sehun sambil menunjuk sebuah sofa. Luhan mengangguk dan menggenggam tangan Haowen dan membantu Haowen duduk.

Sehun berjalan menuju Luhan bersama seseorang. "Luhan, perkenalkan, Nona Kim muda. Kim Kyungsoo,"

Luhan kaget dan segera melihat ke atas. "K-Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo yang melihat Luhan hanya menutup mulutnya dan segera memeluk Luhan. "Yang Mulia!"

Kyungsoo terharu melihat Luhan bisa berada di depannya lagi. Sudah lama dia bertanya kemana perginya teman sekelasnya ini dulu. Walaupun waktu yang mereka habiskan itu singkat, tapi berada di dalam satu ruangan, mengingat bagaimana Luhan yang begitu ramah padanya, membuat Kyungsoo merasa rindu kepada Luhan.

Luhan menatap wajah Kyungsoo dan menghapus air matanya. "Tidak, kau tidak boleh menangis," kata Luhan sambil menhapus air mata Kyungsoo.

Luhan memperhatikan Kyungsoo dari atas hingga bawah. "Kau… Hamil?" tanya Luhan sambil tersenyum bahagia. "Iya, Yang Mulia. Ini anak pertamaku,"

"Dengan Jongin," sambung Sehun.

"Ayah… Haowen lapar," rengek Haowen lagi. Sehun akhirnya teringat kalau tujuannya ke sini untuk membelikan Haowen sarapan sebelum mengantarnya ke sekolah. "Ah,benar. Ayah lupa. Ayo kita ke bawah,"

Kyungsoo bertanya kepada Luhan, "Itu… Anak Yang Mulia?" tanyanya.

Luhan mengangguk. "Iya. Dia anakku. Mirip sekali dengan Sehun, kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju. "Dia seperti Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota dalam bentuk lebih mini,"

Luhan tertawa. "Kalau begini, Jongin harus berhutang banyak padaku karena membuatmu tersenyum di pagi seperti ini. Seharusnya kau tidak pergi ke toko dipagi hari seperti ini. Kau harus menjaga kandunganmu," saran Luhan.

"Dan… Dimana Jongin?" tanya Luhan sambil melihat ke sekitar.

"Dia sedang dalam perjalanan ke Phuket untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahan kerabat bisnisnya disana,"

"Lu," panggil Sehun. "Ayo kita berangkat. Haowen akan telat," kata Sehun.

Luhan setuju. Dia bangkit dan berpamitan pada Kyungsoo. "Aku pergi dulu. Kapan-kapan aku akan datang kemari lagi,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Baiklah, Yang Mulia. Hati-hati!"

Sehun menggendong Haowen, "Lambaikan tangan pada Bibi Kyungsoo. Bye Bibi Kyungsoo!"

"Bye Bibi Kyungsoo!" tiru Haowen.

 **. . .**

Sehun menghentikan mobilnya di depan sekolah Haowen. "Aku akan mengantarkannya ke dalam," kata Luhan.

"Aku juga," sahut Sehun.

Sehun menggendong Haowen dan membawa Haowen menuju lobi. "Bye Haowen!" Sehun melambaikan tangan melihat Haowen berlari menuju kelasnya, begitu juga Luhan.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang masih melambaikan tangan hingga Haowen masuk ke dalam kelas. "Hei Lu. Jujur, aku tidak tau ingin melakukan apa hari ini," ucap Sehun.

Sehun kemudian menggenggam tangan Luhan dan berjalan keluar menuju mobil mereka. "Bagaimana kalau kita…"

 **. . .**

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan yang masih berdiri di belakangnya dengan excited. Wajah Sehun begitu berseri, walaupun dia menggunakan kacamata berbingkai bulat dan menggunakan masker berwarna putih. Sedangkan Luhan menggunakan wig yang begitu panjang, berwarna hitam dan menggunakan kacamata yang tidak kalah bulat dengan Sehun.

Sehun menarik Luhan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar Hongdae, menikmati beberapa pertunjukan jalanan yang begitu menghibur membuat senyuman tidak lepas dari wajah Luhan dan Sehun.

Sehun kembali menarik Luhan menuju sebuah toko alat-alat kecantikan. "Wah… Yang Mu—"

"Ssst! Panggil aku, Sehun saja," kata Sehun sebelum Luhan membuat identitas mereka berdua terbongkar. "Ah… I-Iya,"

"Lihat! Ini cocok sekali untuk kulitmu yang pucat itu!" kata Luhan sambil membandingkan kemasan lip tint dengan kulit wajah Sehun. Sehun memasang wajah datarnya, "Tidak, untukmu saja," tolaknya.

"Hei… Kalau begitu tidak jadi," ucap Luhan sambil meletakkan kembali lip tint yang digenggamnya.

Sehun tersenyum melihat wajah merajuk Luhan, "Kalau begitu, kita membeli baju saja. Ayo!"

Lagi.

Sehun menarik Luhan menuju sebuah toko yang memajang begitu banyak baju untuk gadis-gadis muda. "Ya! Kenapa kita kemari?" tanya Luhan. Sehun mengabaikan Luhan dan terus melihat beberapa baju yang tergantung.

"Yang Mu—Sehun! Aku serius. Kenapa kita ke sini? Aku malu. Lihat saja, yang kesini hanya anak-anak SMA!" pekik Luhan dengan wajah yang begitu lucu.

Sehun hanya tertawa. Tapi dia tidak menggubris Luhan dan terus mengambil potongan baju yang cocok untuk Luhan.

"Ini cocok,"

"Ini juga,"

"Bahkan ini sangat lucu untukmu,"

"Aku akan membayar semuanya!" putus Sehun. Ia mengambil sepuluh potong baju yang telah di pilihnya tadi dan membawa semuanya ke meja kasir. Tentu saja, Luhan yang melihat tingkah suaminya ini menjadi kaget dan panik. "Ya!"

Luhan menghentikan Sehun sebelum Sehun membayar semua hasil 'kegilaannya'. "Ber-henti!" ucap Luhan. Sehun tidak peduli dan meletakkan belanjaannya di meja kasir. Penjaga toko yang berada di balik kasir hanya meringis dan mulai memindai kode dari pakaian-pakaian tersebut.

"300.000 won, Tuan," kata penjaga kasir.

Sehun menyerahkan black card miliknya dan sang penjaga kasir langsung menggesek kartu tersebut. Sehun tertawa melihat Luhan yang memandangnya tajam. "Kenapa menatapku seperti itu, hm?"

Sehun kemudian mengecup bibir Luhan dari balik maskernya dan membuat Luhan semakin memajukan bibirnya. Sehun mengambil paper bag belanjaannya dan segera pergi menuju jalanan. Mereka beberapa kali mengunjungi toko alat-alat kecantikan, baju dan lainnya.

Luhan tersenyum melihat Sehun begitu semangat membawanya berjalan, hingga akhirnya Luhan menarik tangan Sehun dan mengecup masker Sehun. Sehun merona, begitu banyak orang yang memperhatikan mereka yang berciuman di depan umum. Beberapa anak muda yang lewat menunjuk ke arah mereka dan bahkan beberapa diantaranya menyoraki mereka seolah sedang menggoda pasangan ini.

"Aku mencintaimu. Masa lalu yang telah kita lewati itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting adalah sekarang. Bagaimana besar cintaku padamu, sekarang dan di masa depan."

 **. . .**

"Berita utama hari ini, pemirsa. Publik dibuat tercengang dengan munculnya foto Putri Mahkota Luhan di depan sebuah pre-school di Seoul. Putri Mahkota tertangkap kamera sedang menikmati waktu bersama dengan Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota Oh Sehun. Pre-school itu diketahui adalah preschool tempat Pangeran Muda Zifan bersekolah,"

"Dengan adanya foto ini, secara tidak langsung sudah mengonfirmasi kepulangan Putri Mahkota ke Korea,"

Daeun memeluk lututnya dengan mata yang menghitam. Benar adanya jika Luhan sudah kembali ke Korea. Daeun semakin bergetar. Posisinya sudah berada di ujung tanduk. Cintanya pada Putra Mahkota tidak akan ada bandingannya dibanding cinta Putra Mahkota yang besar terhadap Luhan.

Dengan tangan bergetar, Daeun meraih ponselnya.

Ia mengatur nafasnya dan memencet layar ponselnya.

"Selamat siang, Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota."

 **. . .**

"Apa maumu menelepon Putra Mahkota, Jung Daeun?"

"Ternyata yang menjawab adalah Luhan. Tak ku sangka akan mendengarkan suaramu ini setelah bertahun-tahun kita tidak bertemu,"

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu sore ini. Aku akan mengirimkan alamatnya padamu. Kirimkan saja nomormu padaku. Jika kau tidak mengirimkannya, maka aku akan meneror Putra Mahkota,"

"Beraninya kau!"

"Kau tidak berhak mengancamku, Luhan. Kau bukan siapa-siapa selain wanita simpanan sementara Putra Mahkota,"

"TUTUP MULUTMU!"

"Ku sudahi. Jangan lupa kirimkan nomormu."

 **. . .**

"Sayang," kata Luhan memanggil Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. "Ya?"

"Bisakah kau menjemput Haowen sendirian? Aku harus pergi keluar sebentar. menemui seseorang," Luhan kemudian membuka lemarinya dan mengambil pakaiannya. Sehun menarik lengan Luhan. "Siapa?" tanyanya.

"Hanya kenalan," jawab Luhan seadanya.

"Lu, wartawan sudah mengetahui kalau kau sudah kembali ke Korea. Jika mereka benar-benar mengonfirmasi keberadaanmu, kau akan segera disidang oleh para tetua,"

Luhan menggeleng dan melepaskan genggaman Sehun. "Tidak. Ini benar-benar penting. Jangan coba mengikutiku!" ancam Luhan.

Luhan mengambil tasnya dan segera pergi meninggalkan Sehun. Dia turun dari apartementnya dan segera berlari mencari taksi. Setelah sebuah taksi berhenti, Luhan segera menunjukkan alamat yang dikirimkan Daeun.

Taksi kemudian berjalan. Tangan Luhan bergetar. Dia tidak tau apalagi yang akan dilakukan Daeun padanya. Tapi, jika dia tidak bisa menyingkirkan Daeun, maka dirinyalah yang akan segera disingkirkan oleh Jung Daeun.

 **. . .**

 **TBC**

 **. . .**

Halo, semuanya!

 **Minal Aidzin Wal Faidzin semua readers Aoi! Maaf telat banget ngucapinnya. Semoga ibadah puasa tahun ini diterima Allah SWT dan Ramadhan kali ini menjadi pelajaran untuk tetap beramal baik, tidak hanya di bulan Ramadhan, tapi juga 11 bulan lainnya.**

Aoi udah update Dumped Princess. Maaf sudah membuat menunggu lama. Mungkin penantian kalian nggak sepadan sama chapter ini. Aoi minta maaf banget karena mengecewakan kalian.

Oh iya, terima kasih kepada semua readers dan reviewers, review Dumped Princess sudah sampai 900+. Ini adalah pencapaian yang luar biasa bagi author kayak Aoi. Terima kasih sekali lagi buat semuanya.

Semester ini, Aoi udah bakalan ganti status dari pengangguran jadi MaBa Universitas di Indonesia, doain semuanya lancar ya buat Aoi.

Apa lagi ya?

Buat readers yang mau nagih FF Aoi, boleh nagihnya di akun IG Aoi. Soalnya kalau di IG pasti terbaca. Emangnya kalau di review gak bakalan terbaca? Bukan seperti itu. Aoi tetap baca. Cuma, kalau di komen IG bisa di balas satu persatu. Kalau di review, nggak semuanya bisa terjawab. Maaf ya.

FF So, You're Not Gay mungkin bakalan Aoi hentiin sementara. Karena beneran ngestuck buat bikin adegan yang cheesy antara HunHan. Endingnya bagaimana sudah tertata sedemikian rupa. Tapi, bagaimana proses mereka bisa jatuh cinta lebih dalam itu, Aoi masih ngestuck. Semoga sebentar lagi Aoi dapat ilham dan bisa update.

Nah, ada yang saranin kalau FF ini dipublish di Wattpad juga. Gimana buat yang sering baca di Wattpad? Apa kalian setuju dengan saran ini? Kalau banyak yang setuju, kedepannya, Aoi bakalan update di dua situs. FFn sama Wattpad.

Mungkin sekian yang bisa Aoi cuap-cuapkan.

Kali ini Aoi update sendirian TT. Karena banyak kakak-kakak yang lagi sibuk dan pada menikmati masa libur mudiknya.

Sekian sampai disini author note Aoi kali ini. Ditunggu feedback dari kalian. Karena feedback dari kalian itu benar-benar Aoi baca dan pertimbangin.

TERIMA KASIH SEMUANYAAA!

 **Sincerely,**

 **FujoAoi**

 **1 Juli 2017**


	19. Chapter 19

**Dumped Princess**

 **Chapter 19**

 **GS! EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE**

 **MONARCHY CONSTITUTIONAL! AU**

 **HUNHAN AS MAIN COUPLE**

 **. . .**

 **Luhan diusir dari rumahnya ketika pemilihan Putri Mahkota Korea Selatan akan dilaksanakan. Pilihan yang diberikan Xi Hangeng—ayahnya hanyalah masuk ke istana atau keluar dari rumah selamanya. Luhan yang bingung tak tau harus bagaimana. "UJIAN TAHAP PERTAMA DIMULAI!" TENGGG! Suara gong kerajaan berbunyi! Putra Mahkota yang duduk di singgasana yang tertutup tirai hanya menatap semua calon Putrinya.**

 **. . .**

 **Oh Sehun as Crown Prince Oh Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan as Crown-Princess-to-be Xi Luhan**

 **Wu (Oh) Yifan as Crown Prince's Brother**

 **Oh Yunho as South Korea King**

 **Kim Jaejoong as South Korea Queen**

 **Tan (Xi) Hangeng and Kim Heechul as Luhan's parents**

 **. . . . .**

 **. . .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Awas! Menyingkir dari jalan!"

Rumah Sakit Kerajaan sibuk. Belasan pasukan pengamanan keluarga kerajaan berjaga-jaga di koridor unit gawat darurat dan menjadikan UGD tempat steril.

"Oksigen!"

 **. . .**

"Lihat siapa yang datang," ejeknya.

Luhan langsung duduk di depan Daeun tanpa berbasa-basi. Sedangkan Daeun menikmati air putih dingin di depannya. "Apa yang kau inginkan Jung Daeun?" tanya Luhan sambil menatap Daeun datar.

"Dasar wanita tidak tau diri! Sombong sekali dirimu Luhan," hina Daeun pada Luhan yang kembali lagi ke permukaan setelah sekian lama menghilang dari lingkaran keluarga kerajaan.

Karena semakin risih, Luhan kembali mendesak Daeun. "Daeun, aku tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah ini. Apa yang kau inginkan dari keluargaku?" desak Luhan yang semakin tidak nyaman dengan intimidasi dari Daeun.

"Keluarga kerajaan bukan keluargamu lagi, Luhan. Mereka keluargaku!"

Luhan semakin meradang. "Daeun!"

"Aku akan kembali lagi Luhan. Aku akan menjadi Putri yang baik. Lebih baik dibanding dirimu!" ucap Daeun dengan bangga. Dia membelalakkan matanya dengan ambisi terpancar memenuhi setiap mili bola matanya.

Luhan yang semakin ngeri akhirnya membuka mulutnya. "Menjadi Putri Mahkota tidak berarti menjadi seseorang yang duduk di atas takhta dengan baik Daeun. Ada peranan penting disitu,"

"Aku akan menjadi Putri Mahkota terbaik yang pernah ada da—"

"Menjadi seorang ibu bagi Putra dan Putri Mahkota selanjutnya dan menjadi ibu bagi rakyatnya. Apa kau yakin bisa melakukannya sedangkan kau sendiri mencoba meracuni dan membunuh rakyatmu? Anak-anakmu sendiri?!"

Daeun yang sedang menyesap air putihnya terdiam. "A-Apa maksudmu?" Daeun gugup. Takut.

"Kau mencoba meracuni aku dulu Daeun. Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya?"

"DIAM!"

Dalam kejapan mata, Daeun menumpahkan air dingin yang ada di depannya tepat ke wajah Luhan. Dan dengan sekali gerakan yang cepat, Daeun naik ke atas meja dan menargetkan leher Luhan dan segera mencekik Luhan sekuat tenaga. Serangan tersebut ampuh, membuat Luhan terdorong ke sendaran kursinya dengan wajah kesakitan dan memohon pertolongan dari siapa saja.

"APA YANG KAU TAU TENTANG ANAKKU HM? APAAA?!"

"Da-Dahhh-Eunnnhhh! Aaah!"

"MATI SAJA KAU. KAU JUGA SAMA HINANYA DENGAN SAMPAH ITU. DIA BUKAN ANAKKU. DIA SAMPAH!"

Penglihatan Luhan mengabur akibat pasokan oksigennya menipis. Luhan mencoba menghentikan Daeun dengan mencoba menyentuh lengan atas Daeun. Tapi Daeun semakin mendorong dan mencekik Luhan. "Hh... Da—"

 **. . .**

" _Selamat malam pemirsa, saat ini saya berada di depan rumah sakit kerajaan seiring dengan berita sebuah penganiayaan yang melibatkan Putri Mahkota terdahulu dan seorang wanita bernama Jung Daeun..."_

" _Ya selamat malam pemirsa, kami berada di depan rumah sakit untuk menerima info lebih lanjut mengenai berita penganiayaan..."_

" _Saat ini tim dokter sudah diturunkan oleh keluarga kerajaan untuk menangani Putri Terdahulu..."_

" _Dengan ini kerajaan mengonfirmasi bahwa wanita yang menjadi korban penganiayaan adalah Putri Mahkota Terdahulu..."_

Jaejoong tiba bersamaan dengan Yunho. Jaejoong cukup panik dan membuat Yunho khawatir dengan istrinya ini. Mereka kemudian dibawa ke ruang rawat Luhan yang dijaga oleh pengawal wanita kerajaan. Pengawal tersebut membungkukkan badan sebelum membuka pintu ruangan rawat Luhan.

Sehun tampak berdiri di depan dokter yang menjelaskan kondisi Luhan, sedangkan Luhan masih terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dengan selang oksigen berada di hidungnya. Memasok oksigen ke tubuh Luhan secara perlahan.

"Untuk sementara ini kami tidak menemukan sesuatu yang serius kepada Yang Mulia Putri, tetapi, ada kemungkinan beliau akan mengalami kesulitan untuk bernafas secara normal dan sulit untuk menelan hingga beberapa saat. Karena itu, kami mengharapkan agar Yang Mulia segera melaporkan jika Yang Mulia Putri sadar agar kami melaksanakan pemeriksaan lanjutan,"

Sehun mengangguk paham. "Terima kasih, dokter,"

Dokter tersebut tersenyum dan segera meninggalkan ruangan rawat Luhan. Sehun berbalik badan dan memperhatikan Jaejoong yang mengelus kepala Luhan dengan lembut dan mengecup dahi Luhan. Tangan Jaejoong bergetar ketika dia menyingkap kerah baju rumah sakit dan menemukan bekas cekikan memerah di leher Luhan. Sehun menahan tangisannya dan mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaejoong yang berbuat sama dengannya.

Pintu ruangan rawat Luhan terbuka, "Yang Mulia, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda Yang Mulia," kata pengawal.

Haowen.

"Ayah..." panggil Haowen. Sehun langsung berjalan dan memeluk anaknya erat. "Ibu kenapa yah?"

Jaejoong dan Yunho berjalan, mengintip bagaimana Sehun memeluk anak tersebut. Sehun seolah tak ingin melepaskan anak itu dari pelukannya dan seolah mencari kekuatan dari pria mungil itu. "Ayah... Apa itu... Yang Mulia Raja dan Ratu?"

Sehun akhirnya melepaskan Haowen dan menoleh ke belakang. Dia melihat ayah dan ibunya menatapnya dan Haowen. "Iya. Mereka Yang Mulia Raja dan Ratu," jawab Sehun. Haowen diam dan tidak memberikan reaksi apapun.

Sehun berdiri dan menggenggam tangan Haowen untuk berhadapan dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Haowen mendongak melihat ayahnya yang menggenggam tangannya erat. "Haowen, berikan salam pada nenek dan kakekmu,"

"Ayah, ibu. Ini Haowen, putraku dan Luhan."

 **. . .**

Sehun menepuk pelan punggung Haowen hingga dia tertidur pulas di sofa rumah sakit. Jaejoong tertidur di kursi yang ada di samping ranjang Luhan. Sedangkan Yunho sudah kembali ke istana karena dia harus menyiapkan konfrensi pers untuk esok pagi.

"Yang Mulia," panggil seorang pengawal. "Tuan Lee sudah tiba,"

Sehun mengangguk mengerti. Pengawal tersebut keluar dan kembali menutup pintu. Sehun melepaskan coatnya dan segera keluar dari ruang inap Luhan untuk bertemu Ki Hyo. Ki Hyo membungkukkan badan dan menyerahkan sebuah flashdisk ke tangan Sehun. "Ini rekaman CCTV tempat kejadian perkara Yang Mulia,"

Sehun mengambilnya dan segera berjalan meninggalkan Ki Hyo.

"Yang Mulia, hamba ingin berbicara pada anda mengenai sesuatu."

 **. . .**

Tae Chan tertawa ketika melihat berbagai saluran televisi memberikan pembaharuan berita setiap satu jam dari rumah sakit kerajaan. "Jung Tae Chan, kembali ke sel mu sekarang," perintah seorang sipir kepada Tae Chan yang menikmati waktunya di ruang makan tahanan.

'Apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu sebelum menerjang Luhan?' pikir Tae Chan sembari berjalan menuju selnya. Setelah Tae Chan masuk ke selnya, sipir kemudian mengunci selnya dari luar. "Hei, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya kepada Luhan?"

"Jaga mulutmu Jung Tae Chan!" bentak sipir itu ketika Tae Chan seenaknya memanggil Putri Mahkota terdahulu dengan panggilan Luhan tanpa gelar apapun.

Tae Chan bersungut ketika sipir itu tampak mengawasinya sebelum benar-benar pergi. Dan Tae Chan sangat penasaran dengan motif Daeun yang berani kepada Luhan seperti itu. Dia tidak pernah seberani itu dulu.

 **. . .**

"Seseorang dari badan siber kerajaan berhasil mengambil rekaman percakapan Daeun dan Yang Mulia Putri dari rekaman ponsel Daeun yang terhubung dengan internet," jelas Ki Hyo ketika memberikan Sehun headset dan memutarkan sebuah file mp3.

Sehun melepaskan headsetnya begitu dia telah selesai mendengarkan. "Daeun mengamuk setelah mendengar kata anak. Begitu?"

"Benar, Yang Mulia. Dan saya tau alasannya Yang Mulia. Karena hal tersebut berhubungan dengan saya Yang Mulia,"

"Setelah Putri Mahkota terpilih, Jung Tae Chan datang kepada saya dan memohon pertolongan. Awalnya saya tidak begitu memperhatikannya. Hingga akhirnya Tae Chan menawarkan Daeun kepada saya,"

Sehun tak percaya mendengarnya. Apa baru saja Ki Hyo mengatakan bahwa dirinya tertarik pada gadis muda seperti Daeun dengan mudahnya?

"Daeun, memiliki kemiripan dengan kekasih saya Yang Mulia. Anda bisa melihatnya sendiri,"

Ki Hyo merogoh dompetnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah foto. Sehun melihat seorang gadis tersenyum menghadap kamera dengan buket bunga kecil di tangannya sedang menggunakan dress pendek berwarna putih gading. "Namanya Yooha. Dia meninggal setelah disiksa oleh ayah tirinya. Dia meninggal dan... membawa anak saya juga bersamanya,"

Sehun terdiam beberapa saat. Ki Hyo melanjutkan ceritanya lagi.

"Saya yang begitu senang bisa melihat Yooha untuk kedua kalinya dalam hidup saya. Pikiranku tidak berjalan dengan baik saat itu. Akhirnya saya setuju untuk menukar Daeun dan pengaruh saya di politik kerajaan. Tae Chan membiarkan saya dan Daeun untuk menghabiskan satu malam. Saat itu saya sudah gila dan sangat senang ketika bisa memiliki Yooha lagi,"

"Semuanya baik-baik saja hingga Daeun mengatakan dia hamil. Saya tidak menyangka semuanya akan menjadi seperti itu. Saya senang dan berkata akan bertanggung jawab kepada Daeun. Tapi dia menolak dan akhirnya dalam beberapa waktu setelahnya, Daeun megeluarkan janin tersebut dari rahimnya. Daeun aborsi karena ia percaya bisa berada di posisi Putri Mahkota dahulu, Yang Mulia,"

"Saya marah dan sedih. Di saat itu saya mengetahui percera—"

"kami tidak bercerai," sela Sehun.

"Perpisahan anda dan Yang Mulia Putri. Disitu, saya berharap dengan membantu Putri Mahkota bisa membawa Daeun menjadi tidak terobsesi lagi dengan takhta. Saya juga turut membantu Yang Mulia Putri kabur dari Seoul ke New York karena Putri yang menginginkannya. Tapi, beberapa saat kemudian, Yang Mulia Putri kabur hingga akhirnya kabar kembalinya terdengar oleh saya. Saya salah dengan semua tindakan saya, Daeun menjadi semakin gila dan akhirnya semuanya menjadi seperti ini,"

Sehun masih diam setelah mendengar semuanya. "Aku turut berduka mendengar cerita tentang anakmu dan kekasihmu. Tapi, aku tidak bisa melupakan bahwa kau telah memanfaatkan Luhan untuk mendapatkan Daeun, Ki Hyo."

Sehun berjalan meninggalkan Ki Hyo dan kembali masuk ke ruang inap Luhan. Jujur saja, dia iba dengan nasib Ki Hyo yang harus mengalami luka dan duka bertubi-tubi. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan jika itu harus terjadi pada dirinya. Tapi, dirinya geram dan kesal mendengar Ki Hyo menggunakan Luhannya sebagai umpan untuk mendapatkan Daeun lagi. Bahkan dia mengirimkan Luhan ke luar negeri dan membuatnya berpisah dari Luhan dn calon anaknya beberapa saat.

 **. . .**

"Sehun..."

Sehun terbangun ketika merasakan seseorang terus menggerakkan lengannya. Akhirnya Sehun bisa melihat orang tersebut. Dia adalah kakaknya, Yifan. "Oh, kakak. Ada apa?"

Sehun mengucek matanya dan mencoba menjaga kesadarannya. "Sehun, dengar,"

"Sekarang sudah jam 2 malam. Dewan tetua dan anggota parlemen mengadakan rapat jam 6 nanti dan konfrensi pers kepada publik dilakukan jam 10 pagi. Konferensi pers diundur menjadi siang. Ayah memerintahkanku untuk segera membawa Haowen menuju istana malam ini juga. Agenda dapat darurat esok pagi adalah mengembalikan status Luhan agar masalah ini tidak semakin berlarut. Kami akan mengumumkan semua hasil penyelidikan kami tentang orang yang selama ini telah mengancam kerajaan. Begitu pula dengan kasus kecelakaan orang tua Luhan, kami akan menyampaikan semuanya di dalam rapat tertutup. Kita akan menggunakan Haowen untuk menguatkan posisi Luhan kembali di kerajaan,"

"Tu-tunggu. Tapi, Haowen belum melaksanakan tes DNA untuk meyakinkan anggota rapat besok pagi,"

"Aku sudah melakukannya. Hasilnya akan keluar pada jam 6. Aku sudah memerintahkan peneliti untuk mempercepat hasil test,"

"Bagaimana bisa ka—"

"Aku menemukan rambut Haowen dari baju Zifan yang dipakai sebelum kalian jemput. Begitu kalian mengantarkan Haowen pergi sekolah, aku segera membawa rambutnya dan rambutmu untuk dilakukan tes,"

"Sekarang yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah menyiapkan jawaban pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan di saat konfrensi pers,"

Sehun mengangguk paham. Yifan menggendong Haowen dengan hati-hati agar tidak membangunkannya. "Aku pergi dulu, ibu akan berjaga disini malam ini," Sehun mengangguk dan akhirnya Yifan pergi bersama Haowen.

Sehun menatap jam di dinding. Pukul dua lebih sepuluh menit. Malam akan sangat panjang bagi Sehun dan seluruh keluarga kerajaan.

 **. . .**

"Selamat pagi, Yang Mulia," sapa semua orang di ruangan rapat sambil berdiri dari kursi empuk mereka.

Yunho duduk di atas takhtanya sendirian tanpa Jaejoong karena Jaejoong masih mendampingi Luhan sejak tadi malam. Yunho kemudian memerintahkan semuanya untuk duduk di kursi masing-masing. "Aku harap kalian tidur nyenyak tadi malam karena kita akan membahas sesuatu yang berat di pagi hari ini,"

"Karena itu, aku juga menyiapkan secangkir kopi di meja kalian. Ku harap kalian tidak mengantuk,"

Beberapa anggota dewan sedikit tersindir oleh ucapan Yunho yang kemudian tersenyum licik. Ia tau, mana mungkin anggota-anggotanya bisa tidur lelap tadi malam? Berbagai media pasti mencoba menjangkau mereka untuk mendapatkan informasi. Padahal mereka sendiri kehausan informasi dari Yunho.

"Putri Mahkota terdahulu sudah kembali ke Korea semenjak beberapa tahun lalu. Tanpa diketahui oleh pihak kerajaan. Tapi, sebelum itu, aku akan membahas masalah Putri Mahkota terdahulu menjadi dua bagian. Sebelum perceraian dan sesudah perceraian Putra Mahkota. Karena hal-hal tersebut terjadi sebelum dan sesudah kejadian ini,"

Seorang kasim muda membuka layar proyektor dan kemudian pada layar proyektor memunculkan sebuah tabel data. "Ini adalah data ancaman yang diterima oleh pihak keluarga kerajaan menjelang pemilihan Putri Mahkota hingga Putri Mahkota keluar dari istana. Perincian penyelidikan bisa kalian baca di lembaran yang sudah disiapkan,"

Beberapa dayang datang membawa map dan kemudian membagikan sebuah map untuk tiap anggota rapat. Setiap anggota rapat diberikan waktu untuk membaca oleh Yunho. "Sekarang, kalian sudah melihat siapa yang berada di ujung tombak. Dia adalah keluarga Jung Tae Chan,"

"Berarti Yang Mulia, Jung Da—"

"Ssst! Belum sampai disitu," sela Yunho. "Kasus utama dari semua ini adalah, kecelakaan besan kerajaan. Semua data yang telah terkumpul hingga saat ini mengarah pada satu pelaku. Kalian bisa membacanya di map selanjutnya,"

Lagi, semua anggota rapat membaca.

"Keluarga Putri Mahkota Terdahulu adalah orang yang mengumpulkan semua data ini. Data penggelapan bahan bakar, senjata, minuman beralkohol tanpa izin, dan beberapa kasus human traficking adalah data yang _exact_. Semua transaksi diatas namakan pada satu orang, Jung Tae Chan,"

"Usahanya yang ilegal, dia berusaha mencampurkannya dengan urusan negara dengan mencoba menaruh keponakannya, Jung Daeun di atas takhta. Semuanya diperkuat dengan keterangan dari ibu Jung Daeun. Kalian bisa mendengar suaranya,"

Yunho memencet sebuah remot dan rekaman suara berupa pengakuan dari ibu Daeun menjelaskan semuanya. Hanya ada suara tanpa wajah. Bagaimana Tae Chan berusaha untuk mengeksploitasi Daeun sejak kali pertama mereka mendengarkan pengumuman pemilihan Putri Mahkota. Hingga akhirnya Tae Chan membantu Daeun mengaborsi janinnya dari hubungannya dengan Ki Hyo. Semua orang berbisik-bisik mengenai hal tersebut. Mulai dari membicarakan Tae Chan hingga Ki Hyo, orang kepercayaan kerajaan.

"Dia juga mengancam Putri Luhan disaat Putra Mahkota tengah mendalami pendidikannya di Inggris," ucap Yunho yang geram. Dia kemudian memunculkan beberapa foto dari bukti yang dikumpulkan, beserta beberapa surat dan anak panah yang digunakan untuk menekan Luhan agar segera meninggalkan istana.

"Kita dipermainkan oleh satu orang..."

"Yang Mulia, ini benar-benar tidak dapat diterima. Kita harus mengeksekusi mati pelakunya Yang Mulia!" ucap seorang petinggi parlemen yang disambut anggukan setuju dari anggota dewan tetua. Semua orang tampak marah dan tidak terima dengan tindakan kriminal Tae Chan.

"Hakim sudah mengetuk palu untuk beberapa kasus. Tetapi, untuk kasus peembunuhan keluarga Putri Luhan dan kasus pengancaman masih akan dilaksanakan sidang. Kali ini..." potong Yunho. "Aku akan memberikan keleluasaan penuh pemilihan hukuman sepenuhnya kepada Putri Terdahulu, eksekusi seperti apa yang harus dilakukan,"

Melihat tetua dan parlemen yang saling memandang satu sama lain, Yunho mencoba meluruskan maksud keputusannya yang tampaknya dianggap agak menyimpang dari maksud sebenarnya. "Aku mengerti kalian kurang setuju dengan keputusanku. Hanya saja, yang perlu kalian ingat dan pahami. Yang mengawali penyelidikan dan yang memulai penanganan kasus ini dari awal dan yang mengumpulkan data yang benar dengan ancaman nyawa adalah dari besan kerajaan. Mereka berdua mengorbankan nyawanya demi melindungi negeri ini dan juga Putri Luhan yang tidak lain adalah putri mereka sendiri. Demi menghargai jasa kedua orang tuanya untuk menghentikan Jung Tae Chan dan melindungi negara, aku memberikan kesempatan kepada anaknya untuk menghukum orang yang membunuh orang tuanya,"

Dewan tetua perlahan memahami maksud Yunho dan diikuti persetujuan dari seluruh anggota rapat. "Baik, kita sekarang pindah menuju topik pembahasan selanjutnya," ucap Yunho sambil menyuruh dayang mengambil semua map yang tadi dipakai untuk menjelaskan topik pertama pada hari ini.

" _Restoration_. Aku harap kalian mengerti maksudnya,"

"Yang Mulia... Kita ti—"

"Haowen, masuk nak," perintah Yunho.

Semua orang menoleh dan menatap Haowen yang berdiri di depan Yunho. Semuanya menatap takjub ketika Haowen terlihat seperti Putra Mahkota mereka. "Yang Mulia, siapa dia Yang Mulia?"

"Dia adalah cucuku dari Putra Mahkota. Namanya Kim Haowen. Marganya Kim, menggunakan marga neneknya,"

Semua anggota rapat langsung bertanya-tanya. Kenapa seorang bocah tiba-tiba muncul dan dikira sebagai pewaris kerajaan. "Yang Mulia, tapi apa benar dia putra dari Putra M—"

"Dayang, mapnya," perintah Yunho.

Semua orang mengambil map dan membaca hasil tes yang telah di duplikasi. "Kami melakukan tesnya di laboratorium kerajaan. Hasilnya valid. Dia adalah keturunan dari Putra Mahkota dari perkawinannya dengan Putri Luhan,"

"Yang Muliaaa..." semua orang bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkukkan badan hingga sembilan puluh derajat kepada Haowen yang tidak tau apa-apa. "Dia adalah Putra Mahkota Muda. Dia memiliki darahku di dalam darahnya. Aku akan segera menobatkannya menjadi Putra Mahkota muda,"

Semua anggota rapat mengangguk setuju. "Yang Mulia, tapi, posisi Putri Mahkota masih kosong, Yang Mulia," peringatkan seorang anggota rapat.

"Haowen adalah putra dari Putra Mahkota dan ibunya adalah Putri Mahkota Terdahulu. Putri Mahkota Terdahulu adalah orang yang telah melahirkannya. Dalam aturan kerajaan, secara pasti yang berhak menjadi Putri Mahkota dan Ratu selanjutnya adalah Putri Luhan. Ini adalah keputusanku. Kalian tidak bisa mengganggu gugat keputusan ini,"

Semua anggota rapat kemudian membungkukkan badan kepada Yunho dan Haowen dalam-dalam. "Kami akan tetap setia pada kerajaan, dan mendukung keputusan anda, Yang Mulia Raja."

 **. . .**

Sehun yang masih menunggu Luhan untuk sadar menyalakan televisi. Seluruh saluran televisi menyiarkan acara konfrensi pers Yunho dari ruang konfrensi istana. Semuanya selesai. Semua perkara selesai.

Semua orang telah mengetahui kebenarannya. Nama pendampingnya kini telah bersih.

"Upacara kembalinya Putri Mahkota akan dilaksanakan setelah kondisi Putri kembali pulih. Begitu pula penobatan gelar bagi Putra Mahkota Muda. Upacaranya akan dilaksanakan sesegera mungkin setelah upacara kembalinya Putri Mahkota,"

"Se-Se..."

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan dan menggerakkan bibirnya, mengucapkan nama Sehun. "Se-Seh..."

Sehun langsung memencet tombol untuk memanggil perawat dan juga dokter. Luhan tidak membuka matanya keseluruhan. Tapi dari bibirnya, dia mengucapkan nama Sehun dengan lirih. Sehun segera menggenggam tangan Luhan yang juga bergerak lemah.

"Putra Mahkota, kami harus memeriksa Putri. Kami harap anda bisa menunggu di luar."

 **. . .**

"Saluran pernafasan Putri sudah kembali normal. Hanya saja bekas cekikan baru bisa menghilang setelah beberapa hari lagi. Setelah itu, Putri bisa kembali pulang," ucap salah satu dokter.

Sehun mengangguk mengerti ucapan dokter tersebut. Dirinya lega. Semuanya berakhir. Luhannya kembali.

"Kami, tim dokter kerajaan mengucapkan selamat kepada Putri Mahkota karena beliau akan segera kembali ke istana Yang Mulia. Kami berharap Yang Mulia selalu diberkahi oleh langit,"

Semua dokter dan perawat membungkukkan badan kepada Luhan yang masih terbaring. Luhan menggerakkan jarinya dengan lemah dan tersenyum. "Teyima hasiii (terima kasih)."

 **. . .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. . .**

" _Pemirsa, saat ini kami berada di depan apartement keluarga Putri Mahkota. Sesaat lagi, kami akan menayangkan siaran langsung pengembalian gelar yang akan disampaikan Yang Mulia Raja langsung dari istana. Setelah Yang Mulia Raja selesai membacakannya, Putri Mahkota akan segera berjalan keluar dari apartemennya dan dibawa menuju gerbang istana untuk masuk ke dalam tandu yang membawanya kembali ke paviliunnya,"_

" _Sementara ini pemirsa, kami menayangkan persiapan siaran lang—"_

Luhan yang sudah menggunakan hanbok berwarna putih gading yang dilengkapi rok hanbok berwarna pink muda duduk di ruangan tengah apartement keluarganya, didampingi beberapa dayang yang menggunakan hanbok khusus dayang yang berwarna hijau tua.

Yunho naik ke atas takhta dan memulai membacakan keputusannya. Setelah satu gulungan keputusan dibacakan, dayang yang mendampingi Luhan kemudian membantu Luhan untuk berdiri dan berjalan menuju mobil kerajaan yang telah menunggu di bawah.

Perjalanan Luhan menuju istana disambut oleh warga yang telah menunggu di depan gerbang istana. Mereka membawa bendera Korea dan menyambut Luhan ketika Luhan turun dari mobil kerajaan. Luhan didampingi dayang, dibawa masuk ke dalam tandu besar dan segera meninggalkan lapangan luas istana untuk menuju paviliunnya.

Luhan yang berada di dalam tandu tersenyum bahagia, akhirnya dia bisa kembali ke dalam istana setelah sekian lama. Tak lama lagi dia akan segera berkumpul dengan keluarganya. Keluarganya satu-satunya.

Luhan mengelus jari-jarinya lembut. Di jari manisnya, terdapat dua buah cincin yang berikatan. Berwarna merah muda. Hadiah terakhir Sehun sebelum upacara kembalinya dirinya ke istana.

Pintu tandu dibuka. Luhan menapakkan kaki kanannya keluar dari tandu, dan dibantu oleh seorang dayang, Luhan keluar dari tandunya.

Sehun, dan Haowen, menunggunya. Menunggu dirinya untuk kembali ke paviliun itu selama seminggu penuh.

"Selamat datang, Yang Mulia!"

 **. . .**

 **TBC**

 **. . .**

 **Halo semuanya!**

Akhirnya Dumped Princess update lagi. Update menjelang chapter final Dumped Princess. Semua konfliknya selesai. Luhan udah kembali ke istana. Happy ending confirmed. Kalian Cuma harus nunggu epilogenya. Kalau ada kurang, mohon maaf kan author ya karena masih nggak sempurna karyanya.

Oh iya, beberapa waktu lalu, Aoi pernah nerima beberapa respon negatif dari beberapa readers. Dan... Menurut Aoi, emang ga bisa ditolerir. Tapi, Aoi ga bakalan ungkit itu siapa pelakunya. Tapi ada yang perlu Aoi sampaikan ke yang review.

 **Mungkin kalian anggap Aoi nyalahin Luhan yang dating, padahal nggak. Aoi nggak nyalahin Luhan. Aoi cuma sedih, HunHan harus terus diguncang kayak gini. Aoi jadi EXO-L itu awalnya karena HunHan. Kepo sama mereka, suka sama EXO setelah itu. Jadi, ketika HunHan diganggu atau diguncang kayak gini, cukup kesel dan ya... bagaimana ya...**

 **Mungkin kalian denger rumor-rumor ga bener tentang Sehun. Tapi coba ambil point of view yang positif. Makasih udah bikin Aoi sempat kehilangan semangat nulis lagi waktu itu. Aoi sadar itu emang resiko seorang penulis dan seorang shipper kayak Aoi. Aoi harap, lain kali kamu mikirin perasaan orang lain atau kali ini AUTHOR HUNHAN sebelum nulis review daripada harus maksain pendapat kamu ke orang lain. Karena ini ga cuma terjadi ke Aoi. Kalian udah nyakitin author dengan kayak gitu. Karma itu berlaku bagi orang-orang kayak kamu. Yang udah nyakitin orang lain yang bahkan kamu gak kenal di real life kamu.**

Sekali lagi, Aoi ucapkan terima kasih untuk semua readers yang masih baca Dumped Princess walaupun butuh dua tahun hingga sampai ke chapter ini. Kalian orang-orang baik yang masih ngehargai karya Aoi. Aoi masih butuh perkembangan ke depannya. Semoga di karya selanjutnya, bisa lebih baik lagi.

Sampai disini dulu, Aoi sudahi chapter ini.

Dumped Princess

Chapter 19 from X chapter

FujoAoi.


	20. Chapter 20

**Dumped Princess**

 **GS! EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE**

 **MONARCHY CONSTITUTIONAL! AU**

 **HUNHAN AS MAIN COUPLE**

 **. . .**

 **Luhan diusir dari rumahnya ketika pemilihan Putri Mahkota Korea Selatan akan dilaksanakan. Pilihan yang diberikan Xi Hangeng—ayahnya hanyalah masuk ke istana atau keluar dari rumah selamanya. Luhan yang bingung tak tau harus bagaimana. "UJIAN TAHAP PERTAMA DIMULAI!" TENGGG! Suara gong kerajaan berbunyi! Putra Mahkota yang duduk disinggasana yang tertutup tirai hanya menatap semua calon Putrinya.**

 **. . .**

 **Oh Sehun as Crown Prince Oh Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan as Crown-Princess-to-be Xi Luhan**

 **Wu (Oh) Yifan as Crown Prince's Brother**

 **Oh Yunho as South Korea King**

 **Kim Jaejoong as South Korea Queen**

 **Tan (Xi) Hangeng and Kim Heechul as Luhan's parents**

 **. . .**

 **FujoAoi present**

 **. . .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua dayang yang dulu melayani Luhan membungkukkan badan ketika melihat Luhan tiba di area paviliun. Haowen dan Sehun kemudian menghampiri Luhan yang terharu dengan semuanya yang kembali ke tempatnya semula. Sehun menghapus air mata di pipi istrinya dengan ibu jarinya perlahan. "Jangan menangis, walaupun kau bahagia. Ini saatnya kita tertawa. Jangan menangis lagi," larang Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Ia menemukan anaknya dan segera menggendong Haowen ke dalam pelukannya. "Ibu rindu padamu. Ya ampun, kau semakin berat semenjak pindah ke istana!" goda Luhan. Haowen hanya menatap datar ibunya dan kemudian menatap ayahnya. "bahkan sekarang dia sudah memasang wajah seperti itu! Yang Mulia, kau mengajarkan apa saja selama aku tidak disampingnya?"

Baik Luhan dan Sehun tertawa karena Haowen yang masih dengan wajah datarnya. "Ibu sudah tidak kuat lagi!" keluh Luhan yang kemudian menurunkan Haowen.

"Ibu... Di dalam ada makanan ringan yang Haowen buat bersama dengan nenek kemarin sore. Ibu tidak mau segera masuk?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Tentu saja ibu mau. Ayo kita masuk!" ajak Luhan.

Saat Luhan baru akan berjalan, Sehun menarik lengan Luhan dan memberikannya ciuman di bibirnya. Semua dayang dan pelayan istana memalingkan wajahnya, membiarkan Putra Mahkota mereka melepaskan rindunya pada Putri Mahkota. Haowen yang masih menatap datar akhirnya harus ditarik dan ditutup matanya oleh salah seorang dayang yang bertugas untuk menjaga Haowen.

Sehun melumat bibir Luhan dan meletakkan tangannya di pinggang istrinya tersebut. Ciuman ini adalah ciuman selamat datang untuk Luhan. Lengan luhan pun menyusuri rahang tajam suaminya dan menekan bibirnya agar ciumannya semakin dalam.

Sehun melepaskan tautannya dan menempelkan dahinya pada dahi istrinya. "Kau cantik," dan satu kecupan lagi. "Kau juga tampan," dan kecupan lagi untuk Putra Mahkota. Kecupan tersebut berlanjut pada pagutan panjang hingga akhirnya Sehun kembali melepaskan pagutan itu dan berbisik, "Malam ini aku memerintahkan semua dayang untuk menemani Haowen di paviliunnya,"

Luhan kemudian terkekeh. "Baiklah. As your wish," dan satu kecupan lagi sebelum Luhan meninggalkan pelukan Sehun, membawa Haowen ke dalam paviliunnya sebelum matahari bertakhta di atas langit.

 **. . .**

Tok tok tok!

"Dayangku, apa masih belum ada kabar dari Putra Mahkota?" tanya Daeun pada orang yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dirinya fokus bermain dan menimang boneka bayi miliknya. Boneka yang dia kira adalah anaknya dengan Putra Mahkota. Ibu Daeun yang baru datang sudah pasrah dengan keadaan anaknya yang semakin parah.

"Daeun sayang..."

"AKU SUDAH BILANG AAAAAAA. AKU TIDAK INGIN YANG LAINNN. OH SEHUNNN!"

Pekikan Daeun membuat ibunya menangis pedih. Daeun kehilangan kewarasannya. Dia terus mengira bahwa dia berhasil menjadi Putri Mahkota saat ini. Dan dia terus meracaukan nama Putra Mahkota semenjak dia melihat pengumuman pengembalian gelar Luhan disaat dia diintrogasi atas kasus penganiayaannya.

"Daeun..." panggil sebuah suara yang menginterupsi pekikan Daeun.

"Putra Mahkota, apa itu kau?" tanya Daeun tanpa melihat ke belakang.

Ki Hyo memeluk Daeun dari belakang. "Iya sayang, ini aku. Putra Mahkotamu,"

Daeun tertawa senang. "Lihatlah, kita memiliki anak yang lucu. Putri pertama kita. Dia tidak pernah membuatku kerepotan selama kau pergi. Aku harap kita segera memiliki anak lagi setelah ini,"

Ki Hyo tersenyum miris melihat Daeun yang seperti ini. "Sayang, apa kita harus menikah?" tanyanya.

"Kita sudah menikah sayang..." tolak Daeun.

"Tapi aku menginginkan pernikahan ini hanya untuk kita berdua. Tidak ada orang lain selain kita,"

"Hm... Jika aku mau. Lalu, kapan kita menikah?"

 **. . .**

Luhan yang menggendong Haowen memasuki kawasan paviliun Pangeran Yifan yang lama—karena Haowen belum dinobatkan sebagai Putra Mahkota muda. Haowen terlelap setelah seharian bermain bersama Sehun di paviliun mereka. Sehun mengajak Haowen untuk bermain dart, hingga Haowen yang diterbangkan seperti seorang superman.

Seorang dayang mengantarkan Luhan menuju kamar Haowen dan membukakan pintu untuk Luhan. Dayang tersebut juga membantu meletakkan bantal ke kepala Haowen. Setelah Luhan meletakkan badan Haowen, Luhan mengisyaratkan dayang itu boleh pergi dan meninggalkannya berdua.

Luhan tersenyum bagaimana Haowen yang dalam seminggu terakhir menjadi seperti ayahnya saat masih muda. Pendiam di depan orang lain, datar, dan sangat kekanakan ketika berada di sekitar Luhan. Dirinya juga tersenyum bahagia mengingat Haowen yang begitu semangat ketika bertemu dengan Sehun untuk pertama kalinya. Dia hanya belum mengenal dunianya saat itu.

Nanti Haowen akan mulai diajari tata krama keluarga kerajaan dan menjadi calon pemimpin sebuah negara di masa mendatang. Menjadikannya seseorang yang baik hati, berani dan bertanggung jawab juga menjadi tanggung jawab yang besar bagi Luhan. Masa-masa itu akan menjadi masa yang singkat buatnya menjaga Haowen.

"Yang Mulia, Yang Mulia Ratu memanggil anda untuk segera menuju mansion utama,"

Luhan menghela nafasnya. Dibelainya kepala anaknya itu sebelum dia pergi dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Luhan sesegera mungkin meninggalkan paviliun Haowen dan bergerak menuju mansion utama.

Disana, Luhan disambut barisan dewan tetua dan anggota parlemen yang mengucapkan selamat padanya. Luhan membungkukkan badan dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada orang-orang yang mendukungnya.

 **. . .**

Luhan tiba di taman tengah mansion utama, dimana sebuah meja makan bergaya klasik dengan ornamen yang dicat berwarna emas telah dipenuhi oleh kue dan teh. Di meja itu, baik Raja dan Ratu, keluarga Pangeran Yifan beserta suaminya telah menunggu Luhan yang baru saja tiba.

"Luhan, selamat datang kembali kemari," sambut Putri Zitao.

Sehun menarik kursi untuk istrinya dan membantu Luhan duduk. "Akhirnya kita bisa kembali berkumpul seperti ini dengan tambahan tiga anggota baru di keluarga ini setelah sekian lama," ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum pada istrinya.

"Yifan akan memiliki dua anak sebentar lagi. Sehun sudah memiliki satu putra," sebut Jaejoong.

"Dan kalian akan segera memiliki adik,"

Ucapan Yunho membuat baik Yifan, Zitao, Sehun dan Luhan shock. "Ti-Tidak mungk—"

"Mana mungkin ibu hamil lagi. Ayahmu hanya mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak benar," elak Jaejoong.

"Sayang, kau bilang kalau kau tidak datang bulan lagi bulan ini,"

Yifan dan Sehun sama-sama panik mendengarnya. Mereka sudah tidak menginginkan adik lagi ketika mereka sendiri sudah bisa membuat bayi dengan pasangan masing-masing.

"Bodoh! Aku sudah menjadi nenek-nenek. Kalau aku tidak datang bulan lagi, bisa jadi aku sudah menopause!"

Yifan dan Sehun menghela nafas lega, baik Luhan dan Zitao menjadi tertawa karena wajah panik suami mereka yang benar-benar khawatir jika Yang Mulia Ratu kembali 'isi'. Sehun dan Yifan bertukaran pandangan mata sebelum tertawa karena pikiran mereka mengenai calon adik mereka tadi. "Kenapa? Kenapa kalian tertawa mengetahui kalau ibu kalian sudah tua?" tanya Yunho yang sedikit kesal pada anak-anaknya ini.

Sehun dan Yifan menggeleng. "Atau kalian benar-benar mengharapkan ibu dan ayah memiliki anak lagi?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"JANGAN!/JANGAN!" cegah Yifan dan Sehun bersamaan. "lagi pula kami sudah sanggup membuat sendiri tanpa kami minta pada kalian," tambah Yifan.

Zitao memukul lengan Yifan dan tertawa malu akibat kalimat suaminya itu. "aku akan segera membuat kalian menimang bayi lagi," ucap Sehun dengan lebih percaya diri. Reflek, Luhan melemparkan tatapan mematikan kepada Sehun dan disambut senyuman nakal dari suaminya tersebut.

Yifan tersenyum nakal mencoba menggoda adiknya, Sehun. "Lihat, bahkan Sehun ingin membuat bayi lagi dengan Luhan. Stamina Sehun benar-benar!" goda Yifan dengan mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Sehun mengangguk semangat. "dari pada aku harus mengenalkan Haowen pada paman kecilnya. Akan lebih repot dibanding aku membuat adik unt—"

"Sehun! Itu terlalu vulgar!" cegah Luhan sebelum Sehun mengucapkan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak. Sudah cukup malu Luhan dibuat kelakuan Sehun hari ini yang begitu 'bergairah'.

"Sudah! Kita disini membicarakan pemberian gelar untuk Haowen. Bukan banyak keturunan yang kita hasilkan," stop Jaejoong sebelum anak-anak dan suaminya ini semakin menyimpang jauh.

"Aku akan mengurus semua upaca—"

"Aku rasa, kali ini aku yang harus melakukannya, Putri Zitao," tolak Luhan.

Zitao cukup kaget ketika Luhan mengajukan dirinya untuk menjadi orang yang mengatur upacara tersebut dan mengonfirmasikan kepada bagian ritual dan upacara kerajaan. "Yang Mulia sudah berada di bulan-bulan dimana anda harus istirahat sebelum persalinan, aku rasa aku harus mengaturnya sendiri. Tapi tentu saja aku akan meminta saran Yang Mulia," jelas Luhan mencoba membuat Zitao tidak salah paham.

Zitao tersenyum senang. "Aku akan senang hati memberikanmu kesempatan ini, Luhan. Terima kasih sudah memberikan kesempatan istirahat untukku,"

 **. . .**

Sehun menggandeng Luhan yang berjalan bersamanya menuju paviliun mereka. Kali ini mereka berjalan tanpa kawalan dayang yang biasanya mengikuti mereka. Semuanya menjadi lebih indah bagi Sehun semenjak kembalinya istrinya dalam waktu yang singkat setelah penantian yang lama. "Ketika langit berkata kita akan bersatu, kita akan bersatu walaupun bumi membelah tanah dan memisahkan kita berdua,"

Luhan mengangguk setuju, "dan tau apa lagi yang lebih hebat?" tanya Luhan.

"Dirimu, yang selalu sabar menghadapi semua rintangan yang kita alami. Dirimu yang setia menungguku disini, adalah hal terhebat yang pernah kumiliki dan rasakan,"

Sehun merengkuh Luhan dan Luhan menangkup rahang Sehun

Pagutan itu lembut.

Pagutan yang seperti permen kapas. Ringan.

Seperti suatu hari di musim semi, menghangatkan.

Cinta itu bagaikan ketika kau mengambil strawberry secara acak. Terkadang kau memakan yang manis dan terkadang asam. Jika kau terus merasakan manis, maka kau akan lupa bagaimana dia bisa merusakmu dari dalam. Tapi ketika kau tau kapan harus merasakan asam, kau akan berhenti untuk sementara, tetapi untuk mencintainya lagi dengan mencari rasa manis.

"Saranghae..."

 **. . .**

Luhan menatap Sehun yang duduk di sebelah kirinya, menatap putra kecil mereka berjalan menuju tangga untuk meminta berkat dari Raja dan Ratu.

Haowen hanya akan menjadi nama kecil pemberian Luhan dan hanya akan digunakan dalam istana dan hanya keluarga kerajaan yang boleh memanggilnya Haowen. Nama resminya adalah Oh Se Han. Nama pemberian nenek dan kakeknya.

Se Han memberikan salamnya kepada nenek, kakek, ayah, ibu, paman dan bibinya, lalu dia memberikan salam pertamanya kepada seluruh tetua, anggota parlemen, dan masyarakat yang memiliki kesempatan melihat penobatan dirinya menjadi seorang Putra Mahkota.

"Hidup Putra Mahkota Muda!"

 **. . .**

Angin malam berhembus masuk ke dalam kamar. Gorden bergerak pelan, mengikuti semilir angin.

Dua anak manusia itu, hanya baru selesai melepaskan semua hasrat dan nafsu mereka. Sama-sama tidak ditutupi benang sehelai pun. Mencoba mencari kenyamanan dan kehangatan. Dengan sedikit bumbu-bumbu nafsu terhadap satu sama lain tentunya.

"Terima kasih, Sehun,"

Sambil mengelus rambut wanitanya, dia bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"Tanpa dirimu, mungkin aku mendapat satu gelar baru dari masyarakat. Gelar yang paling aku takuti di dalam hidupku,"

"The Dumped Princess..."

Sehun semakin mengeratkan Luhan ke dalam rengkuhannya, "Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Karena..."

"You're my precious Princess. Now, tomorrow, forever."

 **. . .**

 **Beberapa tahun kemudian...**

Se Han berjalan menuju sebuah paviliun membawa seekor angsa yang telah diikat mulutnya. Dia meletakkan angsa itu perlahan di atas sebuah bangku kecil di tengah ruangan. Setelah itu, kedua calon mertuanya tiba dan begitu pula dengan calon istrinya, Kim Hyanggi. Putri dari Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Hyanggi dan Se Han saling membungkukkan badan dan kemudian Jongin serta Kyungsoo menyebutkan petuah mereka untuk kedua pasangan yang akhirnya resmi menikah ini. Hyanggi tersenyum kepada Se Han begitu pula Se Han kepada Hyanggi.

Acara berlanjut hingga acara parade jalanan. Di sepanjang jalan, tangan mungil Hyanggi digenggam erat oleh tangan Se Han yang terus-menerus menatap ke arah jalanan dan menyapa rakyatnya. Hyanggi yang baru akan menyapa rakyatnya dikejutkan ketika Se Han menyentak tangannya dan menangkup wajahnya.

Semua orang yang berada di jalanan berteriak bagaimana gentlenya Se Han mencumbu istrinya tersebut. Siswi-siswi SMA adalah masa yang paling kuat teriakannya. Patah hati karena Putra Mahkota mereka sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain dan Putra Mahkota sangat bahagia dengan pasangannya. Ya, ada yang menangis, ada juga yang berteriak karena mereka bisa melihat 'royal kiss' dari pasangan baru itu.

Hyanggi yang kaget tidak bisa menutup matanya seperti yang Se Han lakukan. Ini kali pertamanya dicium oleh Se Han semenjak mereka berpacaran secara diam-diam bahkan sebelum Hyanggi terpilih menjadi Putri Mahkota melalui seleksi. Hyanggi yang pemalu seperti ibunya belum berani untuk mencium Se Han walaupun Se Han selalu memberikannya 'kode' disaat mereka hanya berdua.

Se Han saja yang terkadang kelebihan hormon – keterangan dari Park Hanbyun—keturunan resmi Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun.

Se Han mejauhkan wajahnya dan kemudian mengecup dahi istrinya dengan lembut. "Saranghae..."

 **. . .**

Luhan tersenyum senang ketika akhirnya bisa melihat Kyungsoo tiba di istana ketika mendengar kabar bahwa persalinan Hyanggi menjadi maju beberapa hari. Kyungsoo membungkukkan badan, lalu berlari menuju kamar persalinan anaknya. Hyanggi sudah bersiap untuk persalinannya. Persalinan calon penerus kerajaan dari Putra Mahkota memang secara tradisi masih terus dilakukan di paviliun Putri Mahkota.

Hyanggi berkeringat hebat dan tangannya sudah siap menarik kain yang diikatkan di langit-langit paviliun. Di mulutnya, sebuah kain yang dilipat sengaja diletakkan disana agar Hyanggi tidak melukai bibirnya ketika mendorong.

"Eng-Enguuu... (i-ibu)" panggil Hyanggi pada Kyungsoo yang terus mengelus kepala Hyanggi yang berkeringat hebat dan yang kemudian mulai mendorong bayinya keluar. Luhan hanya bertugas mengelap keringat Hyanggi yang terus bercucuran karena sakit yang tak tertahan.

"Baik, dorongan terakhir!"

"EUNGGGHHH-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Suara tangisan bayi membuat semua orang disitu mengeluarkan senyum cerah. Hyanggi yang masih terengah-engah tersenyum melihat bayinya yang terlahir sempurna. "Oh Tuhan!" ucapnya sebelum terisak bahagia.

Makhluk itu mungil.

Titipan Tuhan untuk dirinya dan Se Han.

 **. . .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. . .**

"Yang Mulia..." panggil seorang dayang.

Sehun membuka matanya lagi. Sudah 263 hari, semenjak dirinya membuka mata sendirian di dalam kamarnya. Luhannya, sudah mendahuluinya. Sumber kebahagiaannya. Sumber kehidupannya.

Sehun tinggal sendiri di sebuah paviliun khusus yang dihadiahkannya kepada Luhan diusia pernikahan mereka yang ke 25. Semenjak Se Han naik takhta, Luhan dan Sehun menghabiskan waktu disini, berdua. Tanpa anak-anak mereka.

Ya, setahun setelah Luhan kembali ke istana, Luhan kembali melahirkan keturunan bagi Sehun, seorang putri, Se Hwa namanya. Dan dua tahun kemudian, lahirlah yang paling kecil bernama Jihwan, pangeran kecil pencuri hati anak-anak sekolalah menengah pada zamannya.

Sehun menghabiskan sarapannya di ruang tengah sambil menunggu Se Han, Hyanggi, Se Hwa dan suaminya, serta Jihwan dan istrinya.

"Ayah!" Se Hwa yang melihat Sehun segera duduk disamping ayahnya dan bergelayutan manja walaupun baik Se Hwa sudah tidak muda lagi. "Ayah!" sapa menantunya dengan sopan. Siapakah suami Se Hwa? Tentu saja Park Hanbyun, teman baik Se Han yang harus jatuh cinta pada adik Se Han yang cukup 'aktif' ini.

"Ayah!" Jihwan membawa putri kembarnya menuju Sehun. Sehun mengeluarkan dua bungkus coklat kecil dari sakunya dan memberikannya pada anak-anak Jihwan. "Terima kasih kakek!"

Permata hatinya. Senyuman itu akan Sehun rindukan selalu.

Senyuman anak-anaknya.

Se Han dan Hyanggi tiba kemudian. Se Han langsung memeluk ayahnya tersebut. "Haowen-ah..." lirih Sehun. Se Han tersenyum ketika melihat Sehun jauh lebih sehat hari ini dibanding kemarin dirinya datang kesini.

Sehun menarik Se Han agar mendekat padanya. "Bawa adik-adikmu ke kamar ayah, ayah ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama kalian,"

Sehun tersenyum sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya lebih dahulu. Sesuai permintaan Sehun, Se Han berbisik kepada dua adiknya dan meninggalkan ruang tengah.

 **. . .**

Se Hwa memijit kaki ayahnya, dan Jihwan memutar satu lagu kesukaan Sehun. Se Han setia berada di sebelah Sehun yang tersenyum kepada Sehwa dan Jihwan. "Ayah... Ingin kalian duduk dan mendengarkan sesuatu,"

Jihwan menurunkan volume dari pemutar musik dan duduk disebelah Se Hwa. Dirinya dan Se Han tau saat ini akan tiba. Saat mereka harus menguatkan satu sama lain dikala mereka harus mulai hidup sendiri.

"Haowen..."

Se Han menoleh sambil mencoba menahan air matanya.

"Dirimu adalah anak terbaik yang pernah dianugrahkan Tuhan kepada ayah. Berkat dirimu, ayah kembali bersatu bersama ibumu. Ayah tidak menyangka bahwa ayah masih bisa menemui ibumu dan menemaninya hingga nafas terakhirnya disaat ayah telah mencapai titik terendah dalam hidup ayah,"

"Se Hwa..."

"Perempuan paling cantik yang pernah ayah lihat dalam hidup ayah..."

"Selain ibu dan nenek," sela Se Hwa. Berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana.

Sehun tertawa. "Ya... Maaf, Se Hwa harus berada di urutan ketiga setelah ibu dan nenek,"

"Terima kasih telah hadir dan kembali menghangatkan suasana istana setelah masa-masa sulit ayah dan ibu. Tiada yang dapat menggantikanmu sayang,"

"Jihwan..."

"Jihwan, kau menyampurnakan kebahagiaanku dan ibumu. Kau menjadi kepingan terakhir dari puzzle yang selama ini kami coba lengkapi dan selesaikan. Terima kasih, telah menyempurnakan kami berdua,"

"Haowen, itu nama pemberian ibumu. Ayah meminta maaf, karena pernah tidak berada disisimu dan ibumu. Terima kasih atas semua yang kau lakukan untuk tetap menerimaku menjadi ayahmu. Apa kau memaafkan ayah, Haowen?"

"Te-Tentu..."

Se Hwa berdiri dari duduknya setelah Sehun berhenti berbicara. Jihwan segera menenangkan kakaknya tersebut. Se Hwa yang terisak hebat akhirnya kembali dan menggenggam tangan Sehun sekuat yang dia bisa.

Se Han menutup matanya dan menahan semua air mata yang siap keluar dan menetes.

"Luhan... Kita bertemu lagi..."

 **. . .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. . .**

"Baik, anak muda, perkenalkan namamu,"

"Halo, namaku Wu Shixun, aku berasal dari Korea, nama koreaku adalah Oh Sehun,"

Mata Sehun tidak bisa lepas dari seorang siswi yang begitu manis menatapnya dengan senyuman bersahabat. "Karena jam pelajaran sudah harus dimulai, Shixun bisa duduk disamping Luhan,"

Ternyata nama gadis itu adalah Luhan.

"Shixun, aku suka namamu," kata Luhan setelah Sehun duduk disampingnya.

"Aku menyukai dirimu," ucap Sehun tanpa sadar.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus mencoba mendapatkanku. Karena aku juga menyukaimu." Luhan tertawa dan itu, membuat Sehun terdiam.

Senyuman itu...

Senyuman yang selalu muncul dalam mimpi-mimpi Sehun beberapa hari ini.

 **. . .**

 **END**

 **. . .**

Terima kasih pada semua pembaca. Akhirnya Dumped Princess sampai pada akhir cerita. Mungkin tidak sesuai ekspektasi, tapi semoga kalian terima dengan endingnya .

FF ini terinspirasi dari drama Princess Hours, dan dipadukan dengan imajinasi Aoi sendiri. FF ini gak bakalan sampai ke akhir kalau gak ada semua pembaca yang terus review dan dukung Aoi. Terima kasih tak terkira untuk semuanya.

Gak ada yang bisa Aoi sampaikan lagi di author note. Mungkin author note yang bener-bener panjang bisa diliat di IG Aoi soalnya lebih nyampe kalau curhat disana

Terima kasih semuanya!

Sampai jumpa di FF selanjutnya.

FF ini akan segera di posting di wattpad Aoi.

 **Chapter 20 dari 20**

 **Dumped Princess**

 **FujoAoi**

 **\- The End -**


End file.
